Black Girl White Boy
by MaNiQ1
Summary: 1970's ERA teen Bonnie is the only black girl at her new all white high school. She is angry to have left her entire life in New Orleans behind, to move to Mystic Falls. She feels alone, until she connects with the school rebel Damon, who is captivated by her differences. They are drawn together and can't help the intricate pattern in which they begin falling in love. *AH*
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

 _ **It is time for parents to teach young people early on that in diversity there is beauty and there is strength.**_

 _ **~Maya Angelou**_

"Bonnie, where are you?"

"I'm here Momma. Just unpacking my things. Gram's this house is beautiful."

"Thank you baby. I just want to say that I am happy you have come here. I know it wasn't your mommas first choice to come here, but it is better than staying in New Orleans after you father has passed."

"Momma stop. Not now."

"Abigail, I know we have had our ups and downs, but the important thing is I am here for you guys now. Okay? Bonnie, I love you and your mother and this will be good for our family."

A sorrowful and frigid smile crept up Bonnie's face. She loved her grandmother, but Mystic Falls Virginia was not a place she envisioned finishing high school and starting her adult life. When Bonnie's step father passed, her mother went in to depression and checked out mentally on Bonnie. Sheila insisted Abby come to Virginia, so she could help them, or she would take Bonnie from her. Abigail agreed to move with her mother, taking Bonnie away from her friends and boyfriend in New Orleans.

"This will be a good thing Bonnie. I know it." Sheila said, but she could tell Abby was angry about the whole thing.

Sheila lived in a predominately White town. There was not a lot of exposure to Black culture in the community. Bonnie's father was a revolutionary, and an activist. He died in Prison. Abigail, was unhappy to bring Bonnie in such an environment she would not be around people who were like her. She feared her daughter would be alienated and alone. When Her Husband died, which was not Bonnie's birth father, but her adopted step father, she was unable to care for Bonnie on her own. Though he was in prison, her husband had means for paying and helping Abby take care of bills. He had his ways because he was powerful within his community. Now, Abby was alone, forcing her to go back to her mother's house.

Bonnie and Abby would leave the comfort of their community to go back to the place that drove them away.


	2. Chapter 1 - Black Girl Woes

*** This is a story about race, and love! Defying and transcending through the minds of two teenagers who can't help how they feel about each other. This story takes place 1970's Virginia, during the Vietnam War Era.**

 *** I do not own these characters, just the story (Unbeta'd)**

 *** Please Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Follow your image as far as you can no matter how useless you think it is. Push yourself.**_  
 _ **~Nikki Giovanni**_

"Marcellus, I miss you already. It feels like it's been forever. Yes. I cannot wait. By the time you come here, I will have planned something, so long as I can find something. This place is definitely not New Orleans."

"Bonnie, one day, I'll bring you back. I promise, and you are going to be Mrs. Gerard."

"Why do you insist on sweet talking me? All that jive won't bring me back no quicker."

"It's okay, baby. I will be visiting you next month, we will see if it's still jive then."

"I can't wait." She says, laying back on her bed, and staring up at the ceiling. She is twiddling her fingers through the cord of the phone and tears fill her eyes. She missed her boyfriend Marcel, and her best friend, Tara and cousin Lafayette. "Bonnie?"

"Yes Marcellus."

"I have to go okay. My pops needs help at the garage today."

"Okay. Miss you."

"Ditto kiddo." He said. She could feel his warm smile and imagine his beautiful brown skin. The contrast of his skin and his perfectly white teeth did something to her. He was certainly beautiful, and she imagined that one day she and he would make beautiful brown babies, with brown, hair, and brown eyes, full lips and the perfect products of black loving relationship. The chord of his voice rang in her ears like a sweet melody. As she hung up the phone, her lowly playing FM radio filled in the empty background silence. Her heart was aching, and she was nowhere near the man she loved to get a comforting hug of protection. The radio sting got louder as her tears fell upon deaf ears. Diana Ross' Ain't no Mountain High Enough, coincidentally playing.

Bonnie had to start her new school tomorrow, and she wasn't excited in the least bit. She fell asleep crying, and didn't wake up until her alarm went off at 6:30 the next morning. When her eyes opened, they were slightly puffy and stinging from the night before. The slight headache might be an indication of how her day was going to go.

* * *

"Let's go Bonnie, I will take you on my way to the café. You won't have to catch that bus." Sheila says.

Abby is still asleep and hasn't tried to comfort Bonnie or give her some motherly courage to get her through her first day in a new place.

Sheila was Bonnie's grandmother; the hardest working woman she knew. She worked two jobs and lived comfortably in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her first job was at a Cafe as a cook, the second job she was a cook for a wealthy family in town. By day and Night Sheila worked doing what she loved. Cooking.

 **Bonnie's POV**

When Sheila makes it to Bonnie's school, she drops her off a block away, giving Bonnie the opportunity to move at her own pace. When Bonnie gets out and begins walking toward the direction of the school, she becomes painfully aware of the pattern, and direction her life was about to take, making a drastic turn. There was no chance to even retort with denial. She felt as though her entire world were falling in front of her face. Chaos was a mindless joke in the form of a colorless room. Her entire skin felt as though it were being punished for a crime it didn't commit. For the first time in her life, she was painfully aware of how brown she was, she was rudely awakened to her new life. The life that went from bad to worse.

Bonnie's brain went into protective mode the second she crossed the final street and laid her foot on the same grounds of the other feet, that belonged to all of the students that went to her new school. All sound flooded her ears and life looked and sounded like a blur moving lightning speed around her. She treaded the walkway up to the stair way and into the main hall of the school. Her eyes had to be deceiving her. If not, they were about to, by forcing tears to flood her face. Bringing more attention to her only defensive mechanism, her _'_ _yes I am a bitch'_ face _, 'approach with caution.'_

Everywhere she looked, it was the same thing. Not only was everyone the same, but not a one was like her. The potential for loneliness filled her being and she was painfully aware of how much she was alone and different. Every few feet she walked, a new set of whispers followed her.

In that moment every insecurity that could have possibly filled her did. It turned her into a sad, lonely little black girl. A defenseless, angry, little, black girl. It berated her idea of herself, and no one had planted the seed of loneliness but her. She forced herself into a little corner inside of her mind and had the choice to stay within the confinements of her mind's cocoon, or blossom like the beautiful black butterfly she was. For mere moments there, she was holding onto her folders in her arms so tightly, you would swear she was trying to cover her body up. Then as she realized the very thing that made her different made her special, and she transferred the folders into the grip of one of her arm pits then stood her slightly shorter, yet curvy body as tall as she could.

Her neck went from hunched to elongated, her head went from her chin tucked into her arms to held high. Her melanin was the difference between her and every other person in the room with her. For the first time, Bonnie was the only black girl at an all-white school, and she was facing it alone. Like she did with everything else.

All she could do was tell herself, Fly butterfly, fly!

Bonnie stood before her first period class. She was to introduce herself and give a couple of interesting facts about herself to her fellow classmates. She was use to attention anyway. Bonnie was a woman confident with herself. Her confidence was the difference between her and the stereotype. She never perpetuated the idea that she could be considered angry. She gave people a motive and they ran with it, whatever truth they felt made sense.

"Hello, my name is Bonnie Bennett. I came here from New Orleans. Two interesting facts about me?"

She never perpetuated any ideas, until today.

"Two interesting facts about me. I'm black, and I'm proud."

The absolute in her face let the entire class know she was serious, yet the nature of her defensiveness was new to everyone. So they all giggled and smiled at her, believing she was joking. She wasn't joking though. She was serious. Her harsh tone was taken with a dose of light-hearted humor and the students all cheered for her admission. She didn't know how to take this. Bonnie grew up around few white people. The one who were around, were very accepted by her community, born and raised in her idea of what it meant to be black.

She was defensive, and maybe it was uncalled for, because from this point-of-view the entire class was interested in her, and wanted to know more about the colored girl. Colored? Huh, that is a funny word she thought. Before she walked to sit down, she flashed what looked like a small grin to her schoolmates. Her smiles were captivating. Her smile lingered a bit as she walked towards the back of the class to have a seat. On her stroll to sit down she glanced to the far corner of the class, catching the eye of one blue eyed boy who perfected the mysterious nature of the type pf boy your momma warned you about.

She held his tight gaze, unfazed by his penetration, and with that the battle for the biggest ego began.

She knew he had no idea how big her balls were, but it was quite possible she had no idea how big his were either.

She finally broke his gaze first, her face turned to face the front of the class, and gave him no more attention for the duration of the period.

He gave a half lit grin, and found her to be positively dynamite.

 **Damon's POV**

Another day in class another year in school, time should go by quickly now. This place is hardly worth being at most days. Luckily today is a minimum day. I can get the hell out of here early and go work on Stella.

Stella was a hard body, curvy little lady Damon loved. She was sky blue like his eyes and born in 1967. IT was what he thought about most days. Working on a fixing up is car. Polishing it every week and cruising around with some lucky new girl every week. Who would be the lucky girl this week? A brunette, maybe a blonde. Oh, if he played his cards right the red head from fourth period who filled out her sweater quite well. The girls can't resist the ladies' man with the devilish charm.

She walked into his world though, unexpectedly trampled his boisterous ego, with her very own larger than life self-awareness. Her hair was curly, and rather full, it was light brown and reminded him of an exotic version of Pam Grier, meets Angela Davis. She was fiery. She had earthy green eyes, and brown skin. Her face had soft features with striking lines. Her lips were heart-shaped and as pink as they wanted to be. She had on a small flannel shirt, which was tied just above the navel, showing her exaggeratingly, perfect hour glass figure. He had no idea those really existed in girls her age. The jeans she wore were tight and hugged her like he hugged the curves of the highways going 100 miles an hour. He was certain that he wanted to trace her curves and park his car in her garage. He felt her nervousness as she fiddled with her hands while she held her folder tucked under her arm. The second she spoke, he imagined what she sounded like moaning his name, he could tell she sang the lords praises, the way her voice rolled off her tongue. Her attitude was out of this world, can I have her to keep? He wondered. She was perfect. Her brown skin was something he had never had before, in his repertoire of women.

He was on one hand, a terrible boy, and on the other hand a great lover. He balanced himself out, so he believed the universe looked out for him, in that way; and that this girl would be different. The universe would have nothing to do with her, she defied the odds of his universe, with her black features, and her black body, and her black attitude, and her black skin. It all boiled down to how different she was. Her blackness to his whiteness was the thing that defied the world they lived in. He found the one thing that made her so much different from him to be the one thing that made her so much more beautiful than any other girl he has ever laid his undead, crystal clear eyes on. She had the potential to defy his minds gravity.

Yet, he would have to pretend she was like every other girl, because in his mind he knows, she doesn't want special treatment. Yet, she was special and she knew she was. He made up his mind in that moment, that he would not pursue her. She was the type to humiliate and put him in his place, not because of the color of her skin, but because she is alone here, and she has nothing to lose. But he has everything to lose.

She stands before the class not even letting a smile peek through, until right before she walks to her seat, he finally catches her smile, right before they lock eyes, and she continues to defy his minds gravity by holding his gaze. She fucking perfect. He thinks. He can't take his eyes off her. She finally looks away and he, can't help but to smile, because he felt something, and he knows she felt it too. If she didn't she wouldn't have gone out of her way to avoid him the rest of the class.

Her face is embedded in his brain all day.


	3. Chapter 2 - Open Mind

**A/N Story about love takes place 1970's Vietnam War Era**

 *** This story will dabble in a bit of seriousness, but is meant to mainly be a story about two teenagers from opposite backgrounds, who defy the stereotypes they were raised in, and naturally fall in love in the most innocent way, they end up dealing with their feelings in a way that is raw, and honest.**

 *** A lot of this story will be light-hearted, there will be some humor, and honesty. Please give it a chance.**

 *** Enjoy (unbeta'd)**

 ** _* I don't own these characters._**

* * *

 ** _Mistakes are a fact of life. It is the response to the error that counts._**

 ** _~Nikki Giovanni_**

Bonnie walked through the Double doors again of Mystic Falls high school. It has technically been a weekend since her first day of school, and after her emission about being proud of her heritage, she went home and had much to think about sharing with her class. Her mother told her she did the right thing, but her grams told her she needed to have an open mind.

Bonnie decided to be a little less intimidating today. She wore a skirt, because the weather was beautiful. Then she put on some clogs and a button up shirt with a floral motif. Her big hair was still big today. She knew her curly hair was intimidating. Even if most girls acted like they didn't care for her hair type, she knew the strong statement it made displaying her Pride. She walked in the class initially, and no one was there. She sat for a few minutes, until she realized no one would be coming. She thought maybe it was a cruel and practical joke they played on her, because she was the new girl. Scratch that, the new black girl.

When she gathered her school items, she tried to hurry and scoot on out and as she rounded the door way, she bumped into the hard chest of one blue eyed, raven haired boy.

"I am sorry. I am so clumsy."

"Oh that is my fault I am sorry."

"So it looks like I didn't get the memo today."

"Oh actually, we meet outside every Monday morning, if the weather is righteous."

"Right. I dig that. My old school never did nothing like that."

He stared at her for a while. All of her. He took her in and drank her up. She nit iced and casually crossed her arms in discomfort.

"I'm sorry, for staring. I just never seen a girl like you before so up close and personal."

"A girl like me?" She asked with an attitude. Her manners were shot to shit, no thanks to her momma.

"Yes, a beautiful, girl. You are absolutely beautiful."

Immediately she had no idea what to say. A white boy called her beautiful. He didn't notate that she was beautiful for a black girl either. Which was good, because if there is one of those ignorant phrases black women hate more than life, it is being told that they are **"Pretty for a black girl"** As if the standards are lower, and as if a black girls can't be as pretty as other types of girls. But this white boy, he said it the right way.

Bonnie blushed. Short lived, because she had no idea what his motives were for being nice to her. She reached out her hand to him to shake, "Bonnie."

"Damon."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." He held her hand a little longer than normal and got a complete feel for her skin in that moment. She was so soft and silky, he thought.

"Well, I guess I better get going with the class. Even though I don't know where they are." She said with a slight giggle.

"I actually came here to get you." He winked. She gave him a look as to say he better watch himself and his slick behavior, then she smiled because something about his smile made her want to smile.

"So where are you from?" He asks.

"N'Orleans." He says with a slight accent, which differs from his.

"Wow, and you made it all the way to the far out Mystic Falls?" He says sarcastically.

"Yeah, seems to be."

"So have you met anyone or made any friends?"

"Do I look like it? I think I scared people off with my bravado last week. I am used to standing alone though."

"Me too. I mean, I have a twin brother here, but we are so different from one another."

"How can twins be different?"

"He's more Beetles, and Elvis, I am more Led Zeppelin, and Johnny Cash."

"Oh I see. Interesting music choices."

"Oh yeah, what about you? What do you like?

"B.B. King, James Brown, Tina turner."

"Right on! Maybe we can listen to one another music one day."

"Um, I don't know about that."

"Why, are you shy, I don't bite."

"It's not that, it's just…"

"What?"

"I don't know you will have to get back with me on that." She smiled.

"I will." He smiled back. "Here's the class."

"Thank you!"

"Anytime."

They still stand next to one another in class, then when he realizes she is afraid to sit in her skirt, he offers her his leather jacket to sit on. They take a seat near each other on the grass. Stealing glances every few minutes, Damon has made Bonnie Blush. She knows she needs to stop before Marcellus finds out. She goes back to focusing on the lecture.

Bonnie finds herself distracted, yet trying to focus as much as she can. English in the morning was a lot to take in at such an early hour of the day. Although she considered herself a writer, she loved the imaginary aspect of it, not the tedious nature in which writing becomes hard work more lecture based than creativity based. Writing came easy to Bonnie. She had no idea if she was good or not, but when her pen met her paper, her heart did the speaking.

"Class, I would like you to pair up with a partner. Boy/girl. Everyone will study Act 2/ Scene 2 for reciting in 2 weeks in front of the class. We will be on the Lawn for every class when we do our Romeo and Juliet recitation. This is our first. We will eventually do the end of the play, but let us focus on Act 2 Scene 2 for now. If you can't find a partner, I will find one for you." Mrs. Shannon says to the class.

Bonnie feels bad about using Damon's jacket to sit on, so when the class gets up to find a partner, she figures she will give him his jacket before he gets separated from her for this group work.

"Hey, thanks. I have allergic reactions to grass, so you kind of saved my almost itchy behind."

"No problem, hey I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner for this?"

"Me, are you sure? I know the way Shakespeare writes, I will probably sound funny saying most of those words, and I'll embarrass you." She said honestly.

"I can't say any of it either, so this will be fun."

Bonnie was weirded out by Damon and his open ability to be friendly with her. She almost wonders where the practical joke is. White people, are not typically that inviting to her. Accept the ones that are from where she grew up. These realizations made Sheila angry with Abby; keeping Bonnie closed off to an understanding of the worlds culture as a whole. Black culture was important, but it wasn't the only culture Bonnie had to deal with in life to figure out her place in the world. Besides, Mystic Falls had more opportunity to Bonnie than New Orleans. At least for Bonnie once she got out of high school.

Bonnie looks at Damon and gives a giggle of defeat. Her face is always so tensed up that when he sees her giggle, unknowingly, he realizes there is a part of him that wants to get to know who she really is. What better way than Shakespeare? The poet of one of the most fatal love story of all times. Okay, so there was still Othello, and West Side Story, but this was bound to close some of the gap between their differences. Because, "Hey, everyone sounds stupid reading William Shakespeare. Who is worth sounding stupid for? Is the real question." Damon said.

She holds his jacket out to him, wiping off the loose grass.

"Why don't you let me walk you to your next class?"

"Uh – Listen, I don't-"

"Bonnie, it's just a friendly walk." He smiles. "You are a bit rigid. I'm gonna have to fix that."

She stares at him protectively. He walks very close to her and just looks into her eyes, making her skip a few breaths. When he moves away, she unknowingly exhales. "Where is your next class?"

"East Hall."

"East Hall it is."

They are walking and talking. Small conversation, but at best, pleasant. "Of course they are similar styles. You like Blues, I like rock. It all goes hand and hand. It is in the heart of the music."

"I think your music sounds like a headache. While mine sounds like heartache."

"There is a lot of heartache in rock. Sure half of it is due to drug use, but non-the-less… "He makes her laugh.

A voice calls from across the way, "Damon!"

"Hey Bonnie, this is Stefan, My twin brother. Stefan this is Bonnie."

Intrigued, by this new type of girl he just stares at her for a second.

After some awkward silence, "I'm sorry, nice to meet you."

"Thanks, nice to meet you. Okay, well Damon I will let you go, thanks for the walk." She shoots him a small crooked smile and he is sad to see her go, but loves the sight of her leaving.

"I'll catch you on the flip. Bon."

Stefan stared at an interesting site of Damon.

"Really? Stef. Did you have to interrupt; this couldn't have waited until you saw me alone?"

"I just wanted to meet her. I keep hearing about her, and it seems everyone knows you are the only person she talks to."

"Well, she is friendly. All anyone has to do is talk to her."

"Wow, she is-"

"Beautiful!"

Stefan is taken back by Damon's absoluteness in his statement.

"Just be careful brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean; I don't mean anything actually. Just be careful. I can see that you have a thing for her. It doesn't bother me. I can't speak for everyone. I will say I have heard other guys talking about her though. If you like her don't toy with her. She is in a vulnerable state-of-mind here."

"Stefan, not everything about me is reckless."

"I sure hope not, because she isn't the lucky "girl of the week" type of girl that you are used to. So don't treat her that way."

Damon looks at Stefan in a way to show both understanding, and disgust. He wouldn't dare treat her like a flavor of the week, although she'd be Mocha, no pun intended.

* * *

Bonnie is in her next class, and she is trying to focus. Her mind keeps going back to Damon, and guilt floods her body as she remembers Marcellus, and his beautiful brown skin contrasting his bright white smile. This image always graced her memories when she thought about him.

She was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard various whispers in her class, and undoubtedly they were about her. She hated people whispering about her and typically she spoke up. This week she was trying not to scare people off. She chose today to stay to herself and really focus on figuring out exactly what was expected of her from all of her teachers. This particular class was chemistry, and she stayed focus.

"Hey, Bonnie, right?"

She looked at the blond next to her?

"Caroline. Forbes. I'm sure we'll be lab partners for the rest of the year?"

"Yes, Bonnie. Nice to meet you." Bonnie turns around and focusses again. "Um, I know it is probably awkward of you to be in this new place, and I am not sure if you have made any friends, but I was thinking that maybe it would be fun to hang out sometime?"

"Oh, uh, wow." Bonnie wasn't sure how to take the blond girl. Shis girl looked like the exact opposite of everything Bonnie stood for. She looked like the type of person, Bonnie might have made fun of, and Bonnie thought the same about the blond, that she probably would talk about Bonnie when she wasn't around. "I actually don't really have time to just hang out, as my studies are very important."

"Oh, okay. I understand. Well, if you ever change your mind, and you just need a girlfriend, I am here. I know it seems we may not have much in common, but you never know. I think you have really groovy style Bonnie. Maybe one day when you aren't so busy, you can help me and my style out. It's a bit white washed, and no offence, but I always thought you girls had foxy style. No offense."

"You girls as in, girls with my melanin?"

"Yeah. Please don't feel offended, I have no idea what I am talking about."

"It's okay. I dig your honesty. I'll see what I can do. My momma is kind of strict."

'Awe, yeah. Right on. This will be exciting. Here, I'll write my number down and you let me know when you are available. Just don't call past 7:30 or my mom flips."

"Okay Carolina. Like North Carolina?"

"Just Caroline."

"Okay _, 'Just Caroline.'_ The girls both smiled.

For the most part Bonnie's day was peaceful, and she had Caroline in two other classes outside of chemistry. She also had another class with Damon, but he wasn't there this afternoon. For the remainder of the day Bonnie went through her classes unscathed by too much scrutiny. She got the impression that her class mates were more afraid to approach her than anything. She was okay with it, because her dad always told her _"_ _It is better to be feared than to be too fearful."_ Her defenses remained on the up and up. She simply was ignorant to a lot of life outside of her "Blackness" and it felt as though Mystic Falls was trying to make her forget who she is. She didn't want to feel washed out, her blackness made sense to her, right? It was the only thing that she held value in, as she grew up. The Era where blacks were developing in independent nature, and fighting for rights and equality. Now she is thrown in this all white school, with only white people around for miles. Except her grams and her mom, and a few scattered neighbors. She was missing Marcellus more than ever right now. So when she got home, she called him.

"Hello, Mr. Gerard, may I speak with Marcellus."

"Hold on Bonnie."

"Hello."

"Hey Cello."

"My lil B, I miss you. How was your day at school?"

"It was nice. A couple friendly people made it a little painless. Other than that, I just a regular day in ghost town."

"You won't always call it ghost town."

"I'm not sure. I always feel like a ghost at school. Who knows if that will change."

"The funny thing is it feels different here with you gone. I am a little happy that you hate your new school. Because nothing feels the same here without you."

Bonnie starts to cry.

"lil B, what's wrong why are you crying?"

"Marcellus, It's just I am so lonely here. I can't do this. I just want to run away and leave."

"I hate the idea of you being far away, and I don't want to be separated, but we have to be strong. This is just a test for us. Maybe we need this, so that when you graduate, we can get married and be together again. I promise you that baby. Stop crying please. It's going to be okay."

"Okay, Marcellus. You promise?"

"I promise?"

"Okay, I should get to bed, school here starts earlier than school in NOLA, Cello, I love you."

"I love you to lil B."

She cries herself to sleep.

* * *

 *** Bonnie is slightly rough around the edges right now. She only knows how to relate to being black so she has a hard time understanding the nature of these new people as they slowly trickle into her life. Damon has proven to be something special already, and she feels connected to him. Caroline is now an acquaintance. Bonnie will soften up soon, but her rough, rigidness will play into her characters humor.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Her pain runs deep

*** This is a story about race, and love! Defying and transcending through the minds of two teenagers who can't help how they feel about each other. This story takes place 1970's Virginia, during the Vietnam War Era.**

 *** This chapter has a possible TRIGGER WARNING at the end**

 *** I do not own these characters, just the story (Unbeta'd)**

 *** Please Enjoy**

* * *

 ** _There can be no deep disappointment where there is not deep love._**

 ** _~Martin Luther King, Jr._**

The weeks were going by smoothly for Bonnie. She got to the point where she was looking forward to seeing Damon every day. He was always in first period. He actually started waiting outside of the class for her so they could sit next to each other in class. Since they were partners for Romeo and Juliet, it made it easier, when the teacher gave them time to work on their dialogue.

"Bonnie, Are those your real eyes?"

"As opposed to my fake eyes?"

"I mean, I have never seen a girl, like you with eyes that color."

"Damon, you mean a black girl?"

"Is that politically correct?"

"The word Black doesn't offend me."

"It offends some people, though."

"Well, do you prefer I call you White or Caucasian?"

"I guess I get your point."

"Do you know if we ever had kids, they would have the most drop dead gorgeous eyes, that anyone has ever seen?"

"Damon, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what you are doing Damon."

"No I don't." He says getting face to face with her.

"Damon, move back!"

"What is it Bonnie about me that disgusts you so much?"

"Absolutely nothing, it's just that, I have a boyfriend, Damon. When you do those things it makes me uncomfortable."

"It shouldn't make you feel anything unless you have feelings for me."

Bonnie looks at Damon, and shakes it out. HE smiles at the idea of making her uncomfortable.

"I am sorry; I don't mean to do that. I just have one of those personalities, I guess."

"It's okay."

"Say, I have some time after school today for practicing, how about you?"

"I suppose if I don't stay too long, I should be fine."

"Do you have a curfew, that early in the day?"

"No, my momma is pretty strict though."

"Well, I can always give you a ride home if you need."

The teacher lets them in class and they go directly to the area of the class where Damon always likes to sit. All the way to the back, all the way to the right by the window.

"Why do you always sit here, Damon?"

"So I can keep an eye on Stella."

"Stella?"

"Yes, my car."

"Her name is Stella?" Bonnie takes a look out the window. "Wow, that is your car? What the hell do you do so right, to own that car? Aren't you only a 17-year-old kid?"

"I am 18 actually. Hints I can leave before the day is over, and go home."

"No wonder why you are never in the other class we have together."

"We have another class together?"

"Yes, fifth period."

"I didn't realize, I always thought I had only four classes. "

"Wow, so if I haven't been there in a couple of weeks, I must be failing." He thought to himself and laughed.

"Damon, don't you get in trouble if you don't take your school work seriously?"

"My parents don't give a crap."

"Must be nice. My mother says I can't afford to fail if I want to go to college."

"College isn't my thing."

"You have a choice?"

"MR. SALAVTORE, and MS. BENNETT, IS there something more important going on that I should know about, that I should be teaching up here instead of the lecture at hand?"

"No ma'am, I am sorry," Bonnie says.

"Won't happen again Ms. Shannon." Damon throws out.

"Damon, Salvatore, you are going to get me in trouble. I can't sit by you no more."

"No. Don't say that, I will stop talking I promise. Just don't move seats, okay?"

"Okay." She looks at him and smiles.

He was so incorrigible. She was almost certain that being his friend would get her in trouble eventually. Somehow she looked forward to his presence. He always had something funny to day to make the class laugh. To top it off, he was the kind of boy her mom would never let her have as a friend.

 _"_ _White boys don't want nothing from you Bonnie, but your body. Don't ever let a white boy charm you. When it comes to us black women, don't nobody want us but a black man. This is how we build strength in our community, loving each other, and procreating with our own. Don't ever think, that If a white boy gets you pregnant, he gone stick around. Because he won't. Then you gone turn yourself into a statistic. Giving people a reason to talk about you behind your back."_

Bonnie, knew that even though she didn't think of Damon in a romantic way, her momma would have a problem with their friendship. She kept him a secret, and enjoyed him in secrecy. It was better that way for both of them. Besides, Bonnie was sure his parents probably had similar rules for him. At the end of class, they had to turn their desk towards each other and practice the dialogue from Romeo and Juliet. They came to a certain portion of the dialogue and spoke of it:

 **Romeo -** O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

 **Juliet** \- What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

 **Romeo** \- The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

 **Juliet** \- I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again.

 **Romeo** \- Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?

 **Juliet** \- But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.

"Wow. To be honest, I am more of a Nikki Giovanni, Maya Angelou, Langston Hugh type of gal. But if I'm being honest, this is deep. Wow, just a deep as anything I have ever read, and it is so tragic." Bonnie's eyes water.

"Bonnie, are you crying?"

"I just can't imagine how I would feel if someone denied me love. If I were denied to love someone, because we were from enemy families, or because… we were different. It is just an emotional thing to think about."

"I guess you are lucky you love a man, that your mother loves then, right?" He says with somewhat of a harsh tone. He didn't have to say it in any tone though, for him to understand the family she came from.

"What exactly should that mean to me Damon? I sense that there was deeper connotation in your dialect towards me."

He looked irritated at her ignorance about it all. "No, you must be overthinking things, Bonnie."

"Damon, don't be a jackass."

"A jerk? I didn't say anything."

"You made a reference towards Marcellus, and you don't have no right."

"Marcellus, is that his name?"

"Anyway. You have no reason to feel a way about him, and me."

"I don't." He says.

"Maybe, we should stop reading for now. I think I need to study for my chemistry quiz anyways."

"Sure thing tootse."

He irritated her when he called her tootse like that. She scrunched her face at him, then left the class without so much as a word.

When Bonnie got to her Chemistry class, she was slightly fuming. Caroline noticed and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing. Just got a lot on my plate, waiting to take this quiz and get it over with already."

"Sam here."

Bonnie looked around the class, which was particularly quiet today, the teacher wasn't even in yet.

"Everyone must be nervous about the quiz. It is pretty quiet in here today."

"Yeah, this chemistry stuff is harder than it looks." Caroline says.

Bonnie notices a a guy in the back of class staring at her like she has shit on her face.

"Don't look now Caroline, but who is the guy that sits exactly two seats behind you?"

After about 15 seconds Caroline does a casual glance. "That is Kai Parker. He is related to the twins in our math class."

"Oh. I hate the way he keeps looking at me like I don't belong here."

"Don't mind Kai, he looks at everyone like that."

"Oh", Bonnie furrowed her brows and looked forward as soon as the teacher entered the class.

"Bonnie, did you ever talk to your mom about hanging out?"

"I try, but she is unapproachable most days. If I were you I wouldn't wait around for me, my mom tends to keep me from doing much since I have been here."

"What if I ask your mom?"

"Ha. I wish. I promise to ask her tonight, and let you know tomorrow."

It was easier when Bonnie thought she would come to this place and hate everyone. Now She has made two "sort of" friends, and probably couldn't even spend time with them outside of school. Her weekends dragged and she only spoke to Marcel for a total of 2 minutes a day or the phone bill would be high, and her Mom and Grams would never let her speak to him again. Now she had two people who could possibly help make the time go by quicker, and her momma was basically not going to let it happen.

The teacher went over the quiz results and both Bonnie and Caroline passed with 100% which had them both ecstatic. "Hey, just show your mom this test score, she is sure to let you hang out."

"Pfft!" Bonnie wishes it was only that easy. "If I get a chance to hang out I will let you know tomorrow."

Today Damon decided to show up to fifth period. It could be because he was probably failing, or because he realized Bonnie was in his class.

"Hey." He says to her.

"Hey."

"I am sorry for being a jerk earlier. You didn't deserve that. I guess sometimes I do and say dumb things. It is a problem I have always had."

"Ain't that problem called Foot in mouth disease?"

He laughs at her, causing her to laugh. They felt like forever friends.

"Are you going to still stay after school and read lines with me?"

"I can't Damon, I will miss the bus and my momma will kill me."

"I can take you home."

"I can't okay. I'm sorry,"

"How are we ever going to get our lines together? Everyone practices at some point together after school, except us. You realize it is your grade, right? Our grade?"

"Damon I told you that maybe I wasn't the best partner for you to have."

"Bonnie, why do I feel like you pull away from me. We are friends, right?"

"Damon, it is just that-"

"You embarrassed of your white friend?"

"Oh Hell, did you just say what I think you did?"

"I did Bonnie. You come here, barely talk to a soul, then leave and just like, who am I ya know? Are we friends?"

"What do you want from me Damon? I am new. My mom is strict, okay. She don't trust nobody. Not even me. So of course, I can't go places, or meet people, make friends, let alone bring 'em 'round."

"But she likes Marcel? Right? Didn't I tell you to leave Marcel's name out of your mouth?"

"Or what?"

"Damon."

"You don't even have to say it, because I know what it is. You never thought to consider, that by us doing THIS, this friendship thing… I think you don't realize I invest time in getting to know you, and when you brush me off as soon as class is done, it's like I am not good enough to be a part of your world."

"It's not what you think Damon, I just… you know, I guess it can't hurt if I stay for about 20 minutes today. So long as you can give me a ride."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, with a ride. And only 20 minutes, okay, no jive'n Damon."

"Okay. Right on Bonnie." He smiled at her and wanted more. But for now, 20 minutes was good enough.

They finished their class, and she went to sixth period study hall. He didn't have a sixth period, so he just waited around for her. She looks out the window and sees Damon waiting around for her. She smiles even though it feels weird for her. When the bell rings Bonnie's heart starts racing for some reason. Why? She sees Damon every day. She gathers her things and puts them away meticulously. Her back pack is filled with book and notebooks, and it weighs down on her shoulders. When she pulls it up to put it on, an arm catches hers and grabs it from her.

"I can help you with that. After all, it's almost as heavy as you." He laughs.

"Is not. It is heavy though. I can't believe how many books we get here compared to my old school."

"I know a perfect area we can do our readings, it's in the back of the school in a quiet area near the grandfather tree."

"Grandfather tree?"

"The oldest tree on the school campus, its over a 100 years old I hear, maybe a couple hundred. Wait til you see it, its huge and ancient." They start walking towards it.

"Wow, that is a thing of beauty. Ya'll definitely keep your town clean. I mean N'Orleans is pretty, but they don't take care of it the same as ya'll take care of Mystic Falls.

"Wow, that is sad to hear. But it's no one's fault if they don't know any better."

"Right. Okay, let's get this reading done." She says.

"After a while they were reading and got lost in time. Laughing and joking, it was evident they enjoyed one another's company. Bonnie looked at her watch and cringed.

"Oh my gosh, I am late I have to go. Damon, please we have to go now. I have 5 minutes to get home and the drive is 15 minutes away. Please. We have to hurry." She says and her fear is evident.

"Okay Bonnie, let's go. I'm sorry we lost track of time, we can go, I'll get you there on time. Okay, just trust me." He said. Somehow he knew his way around town and got her to a block away from home. When she got out of the car, he watched her as she walked home. He wanted to see where she lived. It was a beautiful two story house, with a baby blue color, and a white fence. It had a beautiful garden and American flag hanging on the walk way. When he drove a bit closer, he heard a slight bit of yelling coming from her house. Hoping she didn't get into trouble, he waited around a bit. After 15 minutes he saw a light go on in the top floor of the house, and there as her silhouette, putting her things away and she stayed in her room for hours and never came out. He did stay parked there, he had nothing better to do. After all, he spent his down time thinking about her anyway.

He remembered when they were reading earlier under the grandfather tree a little while ago. A particular couple of lines they read stuck out to him, because they seemed to have meant them when the read them to each other. As they were mere inches away from kissing one another, or at least, that is how Damon took it. Those lines will forever be burned into his head, under his forever memories of Bonnie Bennett.

 **Romeo -** O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

 **Juliet -** What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

 **Romeo** \- The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

 **Juliet -** I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again.

He felt the words were a perfect depiction of his relationship with his little Bonnie. He couldn't wait to see her at school tomorrow. Especially after the day they had together. An emotional roller-coaster of confusion that happens when two people are falling in love with one another and have no idea about it.

* * *

He waited for her outside of first period and she showed up with her face downward, not her normal wide-eyed self.

"Bonnie?"

"Hey Damon," she said walking briskly past him. She went straight for the back where they always sat but this time she went for his seat by the window. "Bonnie, look at me."

He struggled a little to look at her face, but she wouldn't let him. "Bonnie." No one had showed up yet because they were usually earlier than everyone else. "Stop hiding from me." He was being a little forceful trying to figure out what she was hiding from him.

"Damon, stop it!" When her face shot up, he removed the scarf from around her face, and her sunglasses, and he saw it. A busted lip and bruise on the side of her face.

"Damnit, what the hell happened. Who did this to you?"

"Don't worry about it Damon, leave me alone."

"No, I won't. I can't. I am sorry this happened to you. Who's ass do I have to kick?"

"No one's."

"Tell me who did this."

"My momma!" She said loudly and her voice shook.

His face dropped and he understood all too well.

He hugged her and held her and let her cry. How could a parent leave a child feeling and looking this way.

* * *

 **A/N Poor Bonnie I hate that I had to write this in, but I have known what this story was going to entail since I thought of it. Hope this wasn't a trigger for anyone. Don't worry there wont be much of that happening at all because this fic is not primarily about that. It is over all a love story with a few bits of angst here and there.**

 *** Romeo and Juliet By William Shakespeare play credits.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Best of Friends

*** This is a story about race, and love! Defying and transcending through the minds of two teenagers who can't help how they feel about each other. This story takes place 1970's Virginia, during the Vietnam War Era.**

 *** Not your typical BAMON story.**

 *** I do not own these characters, just the story (Unbeta'd)**

 *** Please Enjoy**

* * *

 ** _I like friends who have independent minds because they tend to make you see problems from all angles._**

 ** _~Nelson Mandela_**

After the most of the day had gone by, Damon and Bonnie had gone to fifth period. He found a place for them to meet up before class. She had gone through most of the day without saying much to anyone. She never said much anyway, but she became an avid Waiver, smiler and "Hi" Sayer. Today she wanted no reason for anyone to ask her a damn thing. Her mother hit her yesterday, not because she was a few minutes late getting home, but because she and her mom got into a fight about her mother not letting Bonnie do anything. Bonnie asked about hanging out with Caroline, and her mom was objective about it. Words were exchanged, and then her mom hit her. She had never had to hit her before with such force. Bonnie had no idea what got into her mother. When Sheila got home from work, her and Abby got into it, and Sheila threatened to do to Abby what Abby did to Bonnie. In Bonnie's family you never raise your hand to your mother, no matter how old you are.

Bonnie didn't even call Marcel last night. She was too angry. But she thought about the face of the beautiful boy she went to school with, and how embarrassed she was going to be when said boy saw her ugly, swollen face. Funny how he popped into her head out of everyone. She expected to see him and that he might be concerned, but she didn't expect he'd be so angry. He remained calm for her though, he didn't need to be his hot headed self, when she was in so much pain.

"Bonnie, I am sorry, if this is because of yesterday."

"No, it's not. It is because my momma and I had an argument, and I let my tongue get slick."

"This doesn't change a thing about y our beauty, you know that right? If anything it paints the picture of the madness behind your beauty. You know, the purest beauty comes from madness."

"Why do you do that, Damon? Why do you say things like that?"

"Like what my little Bonnie?"

"You say things that make me blush and feel uncomfortable."

"I make you blush?"

"I can't do this with you today." She laughs.

"I still made you smile? I am better than I thought."

"You always make me smile. Stop it."

"I'll never stop making you laugh. If it weren't for me, you would hate Mystic Falls."

"You are right. Well, actually it is growing on me. I love the little book store on Turner Loop. There is a lot of my kind of poetry there. I was shocked when I went there."

"Yeah, maybe we can go together sometime."

"I doubt it, my grandma wants to keep me and my momma away from each other in the house, so I will be starting to go to work with her afterschool."

Damon looked incredibly disappointed.

"Every day, immediately after school. I will be there for two hours alone, before my Grandmother shows up. Then she finishes out the last wo hours with me. You are looking at someone's new maid."

"What? No way. Who?"

"I don't know, some rich, white family Damon."

"Wonder if it is anyone I know."

"Who knows, but all I have is fifth period to practice our reading, and I don't think this teacher will give us much time to work on homework from our other class."

"What about sixth period? Can't you miss study hall?"

"Damon, sometimes I think you want me to get in trouble so we can just get sent to purgatory together." She laughs.

"Bonnie, I-"

She looks up at him with her bruised face.

"Never mind. It can wait."

He wanted to tell her he liked her, but he couldn't get the courage. He just stared at her. Another girl in class turns around and begins talking to them.

"Hello Damon, you finally decided this class was worth coming to."

"Yea, now that Bonnie is here."

"Hi, Bonnie. I am Elena."

"Hello."

Elena noticed Bonnie's face, and Damon didn't want her over noticing it, so he distracted her. "So Elena, how have you been?"

"Good, just getting ready for spring break."

"We just came from Winer break though."

"I know, needless to say I need a break already." She laughs.

"How about you Bonnie?"

"How about me, what?"

"Any plans for spring break? It is a month away?

"I don't have the luxury of planning that far ahead. But I suppose I will go to NOLA, and visit my Bo- my friends." She stopped herself for the first time because mentioning Marcel's name felt wrong around Damon now.

"NOLA"

"N'orleans."

"Oh okay. Hey I here they party good in New Orleans, is that true?"

"Well, yeah, Mardi Gras is one of the best times of year."

"Wouldn't that be the grooviest Spring break ever? It would be fun to get some friends together and go."

"Wow, ya'll parents let you do whatever ya'll want. Just unsupervised and all?"

"Well, not exactly, I mean sometimes it takes some lying, and knowing a teacher that will lie[JAMD1] for us saying we are on a class trip."

"That is crazy, and money how do you get the money?"

"Parents give us money for the trip."

"Bonnie, you should hang out with me some time, I could introduce you to a lot of people."

"Elena, why don't you just mind all of your own business."

"Blow me Damon. Bonnie, I am Damon's cousin by the way."

"Damon, you never mentioned a cousin."

"Well, she isn't always worth mentioning." He laughs.

"I see you have a bruise on your face, I am sorry you got that." Elena says compassionately. "Damon knows lots of ways to help get rid of bruising and swelling quickly."

"He rolls his eyes at her and then silently mouths a "FUCK YOU!"

Elena turns around and writes her number down for Bonnie. Then tears the paper and hands it to her.

"Here, call me any time before 8 pm, if you want to make plans or hang out."

"Thanks."

After class Bonnie asks Damon about what Elena meant, that he knew how to get rid of bruises and swelling quickly.

"Damon, well, you going to answer me?"

"Just that I have had a run in or two with an upset parent before."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"What do you say you skip sixth period. I really had no notice that we won't be hanging out much anymore, so maybe I can take you to get ice cream or something during your study hall period."

"I can't risk my mom seeing me."

"I'll drive to Fell's Church then. We can walk through the botanical garden there, no one ever goes there."

"Damon, I-"

"Won't regret it. I promise."

"Fine. You are so incorrigible."

The bell rings, and he says, "We have to leave before anyone notices us lingering around, or then they get suspicious. So grab my hand and we will run out this door, and take the back way from here to the parking lot."

"I have never done this before; I can't believe I am about to ditch school."

Soon as she is done packing her bag, her grabs her by the hand and runs fast.

He hurries and opens the car door for her, closing it once she is in, then he gets in and they leave.

* * *

"What is your favorite Ice cream?"

"Vanilla, but I'll take bubblegum."

"What is yours?" she asks as they get out and walk into the ice cream parlor.

"Chocolate." He looks at her winks and smirks.

When they go inside they are greeted with funny looks. Bonnie is very familiar with those looks. Looks a black girl gets everywhere she goes. Inquisitive looks, puzzled looks, and in their case, **_what is he doing with her_** looks.

Damon Notices Bonnie tense up, when she realizes people are looking at them funny. These people are pissing him off. He places his order and after he waits for their ice cream, he looks at her and whispers in her ear, "I am about to do something, please don't hate me."

"Huh?"

Damon grabs her hands and interlocks their fingers, then he kisses her on the mouth for a second, but she held it for a bit longer. Her brain was shocked but she didn't let her face show it. He kissed her in front of the entire ice cream shop and they stayed silenced by the notion. Bonnie could have been upset, but honestly, she understood why he did it.

"The employee handed them their ice cream and was just as shocked but didn't show it.

"Thanks," Damon and Bonnie say before walking out.

"Have a nice day." The worker says.

The entire parlor of people starts talking again as soon as the young couple leave.

"Hey Bon."

"Yeah, Damon."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." She said smiling. "Thanks for warning me though, or I might have slapped you. I just hate getting stared at like that, and I appreciate you doing that in there for me.

They spent the day at the Gardens, walking, talking, and friendly flirting.

Damon grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers then held it up for her to see them.

"Look."

"What?"

"Our hands, the contrast of your skin to mine."

"Yes. I see that." She said, she was still very much into her bubblegum, from the ice cream she ate. She was blowing bubbles. Damon popped her bubble.

"Damon. It took like 30 seconds to make that one that big."

"You are a big kid. Stop for a minute. Look at our fingers interlaced, and her hands, and the contrast of my skin to yours."

"Damon, why are you holding my hand. Again?"

"Bonnie, I am serious. What do you think of our hands when our skin is touching like this?"

"I think it is scary."

"Really? Why?"

"It's different. It means to make people angry."

"I think that when my skin touches your skin, the contrast is fucking beautiful."

His words make her look at their a little more.

"I love the way it looks. I wish I could see more of me touch you this way."

Bonnie pulls her hands back, and moves away from Damon. "Damon, why do you keep doing this? This making things uncomfortable between us?"

"I can't help it. I don't try to it just happens."

"You can't do that. You can't picture me and you in those ways. I have a –"

"I know a boyfriend! It seems to find its way out of your mouth every day. I got it. But do you really want me to stop touching you, the little ways that I do? I know my touches make you smile, because I watch you."

"Then what? I break up with Marcellus, and we date, only to get the stares we got today from everyone? For my momma to black my eye, and everyone around us to disapprove. Then, we will never be able to hang out with one another again! Be my friend. My best friend. At least I can still see you, this way."

"No. I want more of you than that."

"You can't have it Damon. I am sorry. You simply may not have more of me than I can give."

"Fine. Whatever you want Bonnie."

"Damon, I love being your friend. I love being your best friend, actually. You are the only person who makes me smile anymore. Not even Marcellus can make me smile these days. When my momma hit me, yesterday, you know what I kept thinkin bout? I kept thinking how embarrassed I would be to let you see me this way. I didn't even call Marcellus. So what you and I have right now, is better than what he and I have. Why would you want to ruin that?"

In other words, his friendship was beginning to mean more to her than her own boyfriends companionship.

"Can this be okay for now, Damon? Please? Can you be my very best friend, right now? Because that is what I need more than anything."

"Okay, Bonnie, if that is what you want. I will be that for you."

"Thank you."

They hug for a long time. A very long time. When they pull up he wants to kiss her but he doesn't, what she just said to him meant more to him than anyone could ever know. He didn't want to ruin what they had.

"I guess I better get you back to the bus, wouldn't want you to be late to your first day of work."

"Oh yeah." She remembered. "Molly maid at your service." He laughs at her.

* * *

When she arrives at the bus, she takes it to her destination to meet her Grandmother for her first day.

"Bonnie. Sweetie are you ready for the workforce?"

"As ready as I'll ever be grams' I don't suppose you want to back out now?" Bonnie meanders.

"Don't worry, this family is very nice. I have worked for them for years. Well I have known them for maybe 15 but worked for them for maybe 10-12 years."

"They are pretty clean people, so most of your tasks will be dusting, mopping, vacuuming, polishing, and putting new linens on the bed, laundry, and dishes. It sounds like a lot, but all the total work should take you 3-4 hours a day. So $2.00 an hour and it'll be your own money."

"Grams that's about $40-$50 a week, you sure you won't need that?"

"Not at all. And this is between me and you. Don't tell your momma I am letting you keep the money okay?"

"Okay Grams. Thank you."

"I am sorry for what happened to you, I wish I would have been there to protect you. I know your momma means no harm, but she needs help Bonnie. That Militant, husband of hers, changed her. I imagine you saw things growing up. I won't ask you chile, its bess I don't know. Just know, grams is here for you ok."

"Okay, Grams." Bonnie knew her grams had her best interest at heart. The only people who knew what went on in that household were bonnie and her mom, and Bonnie intended to keep it that way. She knew her mom needed help though. Sheila showed Bonnie the ropes, and before you know it Bonnie was upstairs dusting all of the rooms.

The family began trickling in one by one. "Afternoon, Sheila. It smells lovely as usual. What have you cooked up for us today?" A woman asks smelling and peeking through pots and pans.

Sheila patted the woman's hands causing her to laugh. "You know better than that. "I made roasted chicken, with garlic and herb mashed potatoes, and green bean casserole, and homemade rolls."

"Oh, you know the boys are going to be so excited."

"What about us?" the two teenage boys come walking in. Sheila made some of your favorites again tonight.

"What we do without you, Ms. Sheila?" The brown haired boy said.

"Starve, since ma, can't cook anything except spaghetti." Said the dark haired boy.

The lighter haired boy went to change his clothes, and so did their mother.

While the dark haired boy stayed behind to talk to Sheila, "Sheila?"

"Yea, sweetie?"

"What do you do when you like someone, that is clearly uninterested in you in a romantic way, or so they say, but you know they have feelings for you, but they refuse to act on them?"

"So some girl finally made you want to settle down?"

"I would say so. I mean from the day I met her I haven't thought about another girl."

"She sounds special. If you think she likes, you, I mean really likes you, but she says she can't act on her feelings, then the best you can do is be her friend. Trust me. In the end, she will come to you, if what you say is true. I don't think any of these girls are good enough for you though. I see how you are. You really are an introvert. You come off this bad boy wanna be, all that jive talk and nonsense, but you have this sweet, introverted side to you. These girls will break you, you are to passionate for them."

"Not this one. She matches me in every way. But she has a boyfriend. I have to respect that."

"If he is half the man you are, he'll be lucky if he can hold onto her for much longer with you lurking in the corner." Sheila laughed.

"You think so?"

"Yes, she needs you as her friend right now, and that is where she will notice you as something more. Especially if she sees you with another girl."

"That is a dangerous game, Ms. Sheila."

"I know. It's all jive talk anyway. Just be you, I am sure she will come around."

"Yeah thanks."

Bonnie heard voices and decided she didn't want to be upstairs alone, a stranger in these people's home when they came to their dwellings', so she walked downstairs to find her Grams' so she could be properly introduced.

"Hello there sweetie. You must be the new maid, Sheila told us about."

"Yes. Hello Ma'am, I am Bonnie."

"Let's go downstairs and do proper introductions, okay, you can meet my sons and I would love for you and Ms. Sheila to stay for dinner. Me oh my you are a gorgeous little thing."

"Thank you ma'am."

"What happened to your face?"

"I fell down the basement stairs. I am pretty clumsy." Bonnie says.

"Non-sense, its growing pains, when I was growing I was always falling over until I fully grew into my body. You'll be alright. Come on downstairs."

The nice lady runs downstairs, and calls out to Sheila, "Ms. Sheila. Ms. Sheila!" She says as if she is singing."

"Yes dear. I'm here talking to my boyfriend." She yells out.

"She always calls my boys her boyfriends, they simply adore Ms. Sheila."

She steps into the kitchen. "Ms. Sheila, why didn't you tell me how gorgeous this young lady is?"

"Well, she is my granddaughter, it's in the family."

"Indeed, where have the boys gone?"

"They should be back any second now, oh I hear them, here they come." Sheila says.

"Boys, I want you to meet Ms. Sheila's granddaughter, Bonnie. Bonnie this are my boys, Damon and Stefan."

The teenagers all stop and stare impassively.

 _'_ _DAMN! HOW AWKWARD.'_

* * *

 _ **A/N I love how Bonnie sees Damon so far. I even like how he feels about her. Their build is slow in this story, but along the way there will be a lot of beautiful moments and powerful words shared.** **How do you guys like their relationship so far?**_


	6. Chapter 5 - He has no shame

**A/N Unbeta'd BAMON**

 ***I do not own these characters.**

 ***Please enjoy**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _You can't hurry love, no, you just have to wait. They say, love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take._**

 ** _~Diana Ross and the Supremes_**

"Boys, I want you to meet Ms. Sheila's granddaughter, Bonnie. Bonnie this are my boys, Damon and Stefan."

The teenagers all stop and stare impassively.

 _'_ _DAMN! HOW AWKWARD.'_

"Well hello there, Ms. Bonnie." Damon said as he kissed her hand letting his lips linger on her skin.

"Hello."

"I'm Damon. This is Stefan." He points to his younger twin.

"Hello Stefan." He follows suit to Damon kissing Bonnie's hand.

This is kind of funny she thinks, on top of embarrassing.

"Well, apparently you all go to the same school," Sheila says.

"Yes, I have seen them around."

"Ms. Sheila, we actually have classes together, she and I."

"Well that is fantastic. I certainly hope ya'll are friendly at school. I guess it would make her working here much easier."

"Yes. Actually, they are pretty friendly, in fact Damon walks her to all of her classes," Stefan says.

"Oh, is that so?" Sheila asks. Becoming skeptical.

"Well, I mean, she needed to know where her classes were, and I just showed her. No biggie," He tried to playing it off.

"Well, that is just lovely Damon. IF I didn't know better, I'd say you have a crush on Ms Bonnie" Lily laughed. "Kids are so cute, aren't they Sheila?"

"Yes. They are." Sheila says.

"But, unfortunately, we hang out in different groups of friends. So I don't see him much Grams."

As bonnie said that both Stefan and Damon squared their jaws at her, not knowing which move to make next. So instead they played it off.

"Well, maybe one day we can actually hang out and get to know her. Maybe here at the house, we can invite her over for dinner." Stefan suggests.

"That is a marvelous idea Stefan. Matter=of-fact, I was going to ask you to stay for dinner Sheila. Will you?"

"Um, I don't k now. I should probably get Bonnie home."

"Maybe on a non-school night day." Sheila says.

Damon and Sheila made eye contact in a weird way. Damon was sort of intimidated by Sheila, and he had no intentions on spoiling his relationship with Sheila because she was like a grandmother to him.

"Anyways, I was just telling Bonnie, how we rarely get out of the house anymore, so maybe staying for dinner will be okay." Sheila said.

"Great. Boys set the table for Ms. Sheila please."

"Okay, well I have to finish my dusting upstairs, so I will go do that and I will be right back."

"Bonnie, nonsense, it's quite alright come on and take a break, I'm sure it can be finished tomorrow." Lily said.

"No, it is quite alright. My grams always taught me to finish what I start. It'll take me no time, I was already almost done," Bonnie says.

"Damon, you never finished changing your clothes, go wash up and get down here for dinner." His mother says.

Stefan helps Sheila set the table as Damon follows not too closely behind Bonnie.

"So this is a crazy turn of events. Just as I thought I was going to hardly ever see you anymore, turns out I have a reason to come home after school now."

She looks at him smiling.

"Bonnie, I am so happy you got a job," He laughs.

"Me too, now."

"I surely would have missed you like crazy."

"Damon."

"What, I didn't get uncomfortable, I just simply stated the truth." They get back upstairs and he stops her in front of his bedroom door. "Bonnie, tell me you wouldn't have missed being away from me all of the time. You know I make the sun shine on your cloudy days." He says tickling her and suddenly his arms end up around her waist. "Say it, Bonnie. Say it."

She laughs incredulously, "Okay, I would have missed you Damon. I was already missing you the second you dropped me off today."

He stops, then she realizes she may have said too much. "Really?" He asks.

"Yes Damon. You are stuck in my brain. I can't help it. I think about you all the time."

He had no idea what to say. She didn't even realize she said so much just then. She must have been caught up in the emotionally charged moment of seeing him, and knowing she would see him every day.

"I have to finish dusting your parents room. Then I will be headed downstairs."

"Okay, I will change and wash up. I will wait for you."

"No. don't, I just don't want anyone getting suspicious of our friendship okay?"

"Sure Bonnie." He leans in and kisses her cheek. He loved that she allowed him to do that. Part of her wishes he had kissed her mouth. She exhaled slightly and he caught that. "Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You know I'm going to call you on that. You just sighed after I kissed you. You liked it."

"Damon. I have to tend to my work. I'll see you downstairs." she says.

"Okay, Bon." He says, shamelessly watching her walk away smiling.

When she turns around to catch his eye, he smirks hard, and she bites her lip.

She just woke the beast.

The family enjoys a nice dinner with Sheila and Bonnie, and just before they all part ways, Damon kisses Bonnie's cheeks again when no one was looking. She smiles and goes on her way.

The ride home is silent, with the exception of Bonnie talking about her first day at work. She doesn't mention much about the Salvatores except that they are nice. Sheila takes a mental note of Damon today for future references. He was acting the same today as he normally does around Sheila, but he was acting different around Bonnie than she normally has seen him act around other girls. Plus, he kept gazing at Bonnie, when she was focused on someone else. Almost as if he was mesmerized by her.

"So is it safe to say you like your new job?"

"Yes gram, I like that I will be making my own money."

"Yes, me too. It will keep your momma from having to give you money, or you having to ask."

"Gram, some people want to go to New Orleans on spring break. I was invited, but I said no because I wasn't gone have the money. But now I should, do you think if I work real hard, and keep with my studies, I can go too? It would mean so much, then I could see Marcellus and Beks, and Tara, and Lafayette, and my other friends.

"I wouldn't mind, but your momma is not having that. Going on an unchaperoned trip."

"Right. Well it was worth a try right?"

"Hey, we'll see what we can do o'right suga?"

"Kay, grams."

Bonnie goes inside and calls Marcel, as usual.

"Hello, Mr. Gerard. Is Marcellus home?"

"No, 'fraid not, he is out with friends tonight."

"Oh. (Pause) Okay. Can you tell him I called?"

"Sure will sweet pea. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

It was strange, because he always spoke to her on the phone every night, and if he wouldn't be able to he'd let her know the day before, or leave a message with her through her mother.

She didn't feel like asking her mother if he left a message. They still weren't talking to one another.

* * *

Few weeks later

"So am I giving you a ride to work today? Like that is a real question. Come on hop aboard the love train sweetness." Damon says to Bonnie.

"I haven't told my grams yet that you have been giving me rides."

"So. What does it matter you start two hours earlier than she does anyways."

"I know, but I feel as though I am lying to her."

"But you're not lying just not telling her."

"Damon."

"Why do you always call my name when you mean to correct my behavior Bonbon?"

"I don't know; I feel like you do it on purpose though."

"Are you my best friend or my mom?"

"Salvatore, you really get me sometimes."

He looks at her adoringly and allows her to lead the way to his car.

He opens the door for her as if the passenger seat belongs to her and only her. She gets into his car as if she owns it, as if it is her rightful place. People at school are starting to notice Bonnie and Damon together. Everywhere they go, everything they do. Talking has commenced. Damon and Bonnie, according to they are the most fascinating thing to happen to Mystic Falls since, Mystic Falls was founded. After Bonnie got in the car, he always looked at her until her seatbelt was on before he closed the door, then when he got in he always looked at her a few seconds and asked if she was ready before he even started the car.

They were a fascinating thing of beauty to observe. They were new, and fresh, and different, and in some people's mind, forbidden. This is probably why they were so interesting; it was as if they were breaking the law having their friendship. Because of it though, everyone wanted to be their friends, and hang out and get to know them. They were good for ignoring it all though. They did what they always do, enter their bubble, and not let anyone interfere with their activities. The time they spent together was so special to them both. In a way, they only had each other. With the exception that Damon had Stefan also, and Bonnie had Caroline now. She and Caroline have hung out twice. Two days her mother worked late, Sheila let Bonnie hang out at Caroline's house. Bonnie helped Caroline pick out outfits by mixing and matching things she already had. Caroline wanted new style, and Bonnie gave it to her. She looked like a Soul Train dancer when Bonnie was done.

Now she and Bonnie had plans to go to a women and young women of the community, social gathering later in the week, which Bonnie was reluctant to agree to, knowing she'd be the brunt end of some joke, or the tail end of some punchline. She may have made a few friends, but her level of trust was so meek. Especially now that Marcel was rarely home to talk, and her mom was contemplating leaving Mystic Falls to live closer to New Orleans, leaving Bonnie with her grams.

But for now it was she and Damon, heading to his house, where she would start working her Monday through Friday job and keep putting up money she had been saving, in hopes of visiting New Orleans for spring break.

"So, have you heard from your boyfriend yet?"

"I spoke to him two days ago, and then once last week."

"Does that bother you?"

"Hmm." She hunches her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean I suppose it does, because we shouldn't be having communication issues as close as we are. But then again, I am occupied enough here to be okay with it. I ain't missing nothing, I guess." Her face ponders.

"Don't you think maybe, at your age, this sort of separation isn't smart for a relationship?"

"If you want to marry the person. Why not?"

"Maybe coming to Mystic Falls was good for you. I mean, maybe Marcel and you are not meant to be together."

"Here you go again."

"Hear me out. We all think life is supposed to be one way, until we experience it differently. Then our experiences help us see a better future."

"You might be right Damon. I mean maybe Marcellus and I are not supposed to be together. But, it doesn't explain why we should break up."

"It has run its course. Like many things."

"What makes you say that?"

"I see how you are with me. We are real, true friends. Right? Nothing more obviously. But, somehow, we are closer to one another than we are to anyone else in our lives. If that is true for you as it is for me, then how is it that Marcel and you are together under the pretenses of getting married. Shouldn't your husband know you better than anyone else?"

"Damon, Marcel is the only boy I have ever kissed. The only boy I have ever looked at in that way. The only one who ever looked at me in that way. He was keen on me when he first saw me. It made me feel special. He was the first boy to look at me and not my body. That mattered to me a lot."

"Do you still think he is the only boy to see you for who you are?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I am a strong, smart, loyal, caring, beautiful woman."

"That is how he sees you?"

"I suppose so."

"Now here is the kicker, is that all you think you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know you are open-minded, funny, creative, hard-working, and over all amazing?"

She looked at him silently.

"I am just saying, you are different then who you were two months ago?"

She thinks about what he says, and it penetrates her. "Well, here we are. Let me make you some lunch before you start working."

"You always trying to feed me Damon, Why?"

"I think that a few pounds extra look good on you, and you never eat lunch at school."

"I do."

"A banana, or an apple isn't lunch."

"Sit, I will make you the best grilled h am-n-cheese sandwich you have ever had."

"I can't sit. But I will start polishing the furniture in the next room. Or I will be behind in my work."

"Okay Bonbon. I will put on some music. Some of my favorite music. Let's see if you can hang with my kind of music for a while."

"Okay Damon," She says rolling her eyes and laughing.

He puts on Creedence Clearwater Revival. Of course the first song to come on is Proud Mary. Bonnie is a proud Tina Turner fan.

"Hey, this is a Tina Turner song!"

"Actually, it is not an original Tina Turner song."

"What? Get out of here."

"I am perfectly serious. Creedence Clearwater revival made the song two year before Tina Turner covered it. Just so you know she did a cover, and there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, for not knowing that sweetie."

"Shut up. I have never heard this version."

"You need to expand your musical Palette is why."

"Well, you must admit, Tina's version is better?"

"I can't argue; I mean her passion is out of sight. But, this is where a lot of Blues and Rock have things in common. I tell, you our musical choices don't differ so much Bonbon."

"I guess you could be right. I like this record."

"Maybe I will let you borrow it sometime."

"Psh, if my mom will let me put this on in our house."

"Well, you are always welcome here to listen to it."

She walks back into the kitchen after polishing the dining room table.

"Here you go. The best. Simply!" He said.

Bonnie took a bite of the sandwich like she was starving, and she sank her teeth into it. A person observing her could tell how delicious it was by watching her eat it, more or less devour it. After a while of eating that sandwich and listening to the record Damon put on, Bonnie was pretty satisfied with life.

"This album is pretty soulful." She said. "Okay, I need to head upstairs and dust those rooms. My grams will be here in an hour.

Damon cleans his mess up and Bonnie watches the boy in the kitchen from the dining room for a few minutes. He seems too good to be true sometimes. Too bad they are from different worlds, because she digs him, she digs him so much she can't think straight sometimes.

* * *

The next day in class, Damon and Bonnie met up early as usual. They went in to class, and sat and immediately Damon noticed Bonnie's outfit. As usual her light brown curly hair was empowering. She wore a skirt. A frilly button up shirt. Knee high socks, and penny loafers. He loved when she dressed like this. She rarely dressed up this way. Today they were going to be presenting their Romeo and Juliet lines to the class, but the teacher cancelled their readings. He sat at the desk, eyeing her legs.

She looked beautiful in the sunlight, it was a warm day. The spring was here and the weather was better. She had the softest looking caramel colored legs. They looked flawlessly smooth, as if she was literally dipped in caramel. She sat at the table with her legs crossed, as he sat in the desk next to her. He couldn't help but to stare at the point where the skin of both of her legs met. For some reason, that area was so tempting to him. Maybe because he could imagine his hand between her thighs. He could imagine doing terrible things to Bonnie just looking at the way her legs were crossed.

He tried to pretend to be paying attention to the lecture, but really he kept staring at her delicious legs, biting down on his pencil, unknowingly, trying to relieve some tension that was emanating from his groin region. He prayed the teacher didn't call on him to stand or anything anytime soon. He had popped an unintended boner in his pants. She shifted her desk to turn towards his desk so they could practice their lines one more time. Her seat was facing him giving him the perfect view of her unmentionables.

He was almost unashamed of staring. He didn't even try to be discreet once she turned her desk towards his. She was talking to a class mate next to them, and when her class mate asked to share some of Bonnie's notes, her legs happened to part slightly when she was leaning over. His pencil still being chewed to shit in his mouth never stopped as her legs were moving around a lot, Damon got a peak at what looked like white cotton panties. His eyes almost popped out of his head, because her creamy thighs took up just enough space on her chair, that her kitty cat wrapped in white wrapping, was just peeking through her thighs enough he could drool, which he did.

When he looked up his eyes locked with Bonnie's. She caught him looking under her skirt, and he probably should have said something to her. Maybe a 'sorry,' or a "that was an accident,' or maybe he could have just called himself a 'jerk', and slapped himself. It didn't matter what he said either way. When she locked eyes with him, she didn't even flinch. He looked at her unknowingly and she looked at him, then looked down at herself, and she opened her legs more for him.

Damon's eyes widen.

Bonnie sits upright, then open her legs a few inches. She watches as his eyes look downward to her panties, then back up at her in surprise. Then she puts her pencil in her mouth and in a bit of a seductive way, she lightly chews on the pencil. When Damon, looks with no shame, she opens them just a bit more for Damon. She has no idea what has gotten into her at this moment. But his eyes on her, made her feel a way she was comfortable with. It was Damon after all. His pencil is chewed up and his fist is balling on the desk. He anticipates touching her, but he knows they won't touch one another, so his manhood may suffer for that later. Her innocent face was smiling demurely at him and it was just making him want to throw her on the desk and make her scream his name. A vision of her white cotton panties will stay with him all day, burned into his brain. He breaks his pencil mistakenly, she laughs at him. Then he laughs at himself, just as the bell rings.

* * *

* They are getting comfortable with each other. They have a great friendship so far...


	7. Chapter 6 - He made her fall for him

***A/N Damon and Bonnie are finally getting "comfortable." I LOVE them in this story.**

 ***I do not own these characters**

 ***Please enjoy**

* * *

 _ **A kiss that is never tasted, is forever and ever wasted.**_

 _ **~Billie Holiday**_

After Class was over Damon walked Bonnie to her second period. When they came to an area where there were no students in sight, around the side of the East Hall building, Damon Pinned Bonnie against the brick wall and cornered her nose to nose. He just stared at her.

"Damon, I have to get to my next class."

"Bonnie, why did you do that?"

"What?"

"You know what you did in there. You were feeding me bait!"

"No, Damon, I saw you peekin' at me. You had no shame. I just made it easier for you."

"Bonnie!" He sort of yelled.

"Damon." She said calmly.

"You are making it mighty hard for me not to… DO THINGS to you!"

"Am I now? Making you uncomfortable, and pushing the boundaries? Kind of like what you do to me all of the time?" She said.

"Bonnie, it ain't the same thing."

"It is though Damey poo?"

"Bonnie, what you are doing is leading me on. Allowing me to believe that you like me liking you. And I am a man and that does things to me!"

"Damon, we are friends, and I am comfortable with you. Comfortable enough to know that I am not embarrassed to let you see my panties. I mean it is just my panties. It ain't like I gave you the cookie."

"But if you ain't careful Bonbon, I will take that cookie, and you will like it."

"Is that a threat Salvatore?"

"No It is most definitely a promise. You keep your panties to yourself."

"Oh ahaha. So I am the inappropriate one? Well you keep your eyes to yourself."

They are in one another face and Damon's eyes drop down to Bonnies heart shaped lips and he kisses her, regardless of the consequence. In his mind, she can stay mad at him all day, it'll be worth it because he is going to make that kiss worth it.

Bonnie attempted to fight Damon's advances, and put her small hands up and pushes his chest away. He grabs her wrists, and holds one wrist in each hand and pushes her body against the brick wall again and presses his bigger body into her smaller body and she just let him. This strong-minded lil brown-skinned girl, with the larger than life attitude let this white boy just control her body. Exactly what her momma told her never to do.

Damon pulled back for a second to look at her, to make sure she wanted this. He stared into her face, to read her eyes. And she was so hungry for his taste and his touch, her chest was heaving up and down fast, because she was out of breath, he kissed her so long.

After looking into her eyes, he goes back in to finish what he started. He doesn't care for her objections, and she doesn't object. This time he moves his big hands tight grip of her wrists and moves his fingers to interlock with both of hers on either hand. Their arms above Bonnies head; he loves the control. She never lets Damon control anything when it comes to their friendship, but he is controlling this entire moment.

Damon's kisses are so greedy; he just wants be connected with her. His tongue wrestles with hers. She is a beginner he can tell, but she is so soft, so afraid. Her kisses are caressing and soft, his are anxious and thrustful. He is kissing her the way he wants to have sex with her. Controlling and filling her with all of him so she can beg him for more. It almost felt as though nothing could tear them apart from one another in this moment. When he finally let's her hands go, she trails her finger tips along his biceps, and grabs on to them, to which he loves her feeling his muscles. She moans slightly and when she noticed she stopped kissing him. He looks at her and pulls her back in by her chin. Kisses her once on her mouth and she says, "I have to go to class."

"I know."

"I'll see you later?"

"Oh yes you will." He says smirking.

He watches her walk away until she disappears, then he runs to his next class. That beautiful girl will get him in so much trouble.

Trouble was right. There stood across the quad, unnoticed was Tyler Lockwood. His father was a business acquaintance of Giuseppe Salvatore. Giuseppe was Damon's father. A very business minded man who was very hard on his son. Tyler Lockwood was the boyfriend of Damon's cousin Elena and her twin sister Katherine dated Tyler's brother Mason Lockwood. These two sets of boys had childhood rivalries growing up and hated each other. For the most part everyone at school liked Bonnie, but unfortunately for her, the Lockwoods boys hated the Salvatore boys.

 **Damon's Story**

 _Damon and Stefan live with their mother, who is separated from their father. He was a very wealthy man who was controlling and abusive. He was well off enough that he paid spousal support to Lily, and she was able to live comfortably with both of her boys. They were 18 so they didn't get child support. However, once they turned 18 they were to start working with their dad to earn their way. Both Stefan and Damon lied to their father saying how busy they were with school. They wouldn't be able to work until school was out for good. The deal was that neither of them were allowed to date, it was their dad's rule not their moms._

 _Lily was far less strict on her boys. The day she left their dad, she loosened the reigns and let her boys' breath. Giuseppe suffocated them and also was abusive to both them and their mother. Lily kicked him out and in his mind they were working through their problems, but in Lily's mind they were done. She was happy with her life, and the different people she was finally able to meet and expose herself to. This time of year, Lily remained busy by volunteering with some of the local civil rights groups. They were smaller groups and Giuseppe hated it, but what could he do? They were separated._

 _Tyler Lockwood saw with his very own eyes, a lustful make out session, with Damon Salvatore and the new "colored" girl. He wasn't sure what to do with this information, but he knew he would use it in his favor. When Tyler Lockwood cheated on Elena, Stefan and Damon kicked his ass. Sure Damon may make it seem as if he cares nothing for his cousin, but in actuality he and Stefan loved their cousins, and protected them because they didn't have older brothers, they just had Stefan and Damon. Well, Elena decided to still stay with Tyler after he treated her horribly, so therein lies the rift._

 _If Giuseppe found out about Damon and Bonnie he was liable to make Damon come work for him immediately, and Damon would barely ever see Bonnie. That would be after he gave him a rough reminder of why his mother left him in the first place._

 _Damon loved few things in the world. His family, his car and cooking. It was highly likely that Bonnie was making her way onto that list without even trying. Oddly enough, Sheila, whom he considered family, is the one who began teaching Damon how to cook. Damon also made his own money, by working at a garage on weekends, and doing side jobs as a mechanic. He did what he could, to not have to use his father's money. He tried to find independence at a young age to remain distracted. That and girls kept him pretty distracted. Damon never had a serious girlfriend. His parent's relationship scared him away from that. He dated, though. A lot. It wasn't as if girls didn't like him, because they did, he just never had that right one to come along and ignite the spark inside of him. Then Bonnie walked into his first period English class almost three months ago and woke him immediately from his day dream. Her fiery little persona did more than ignite his spark, she lit a fire underneath him he had no idea he had. She tested his every move and question his every motive. She made him become accountable for his actions, and it made him feel real. No other girl did anything other than dote over him. Bonnie made Damon want to fix the world so that she could live in it comfortably and not get weird stares anymore. More than anything Bonnie made Damon want a future. A life. Someone to share it with._

Damon meets Bonnie before 5th period. His face won't stop smiling at hers. Her eyes won't stop looking into his. Some sort of elation come over them both and they are having a hard time keeping it all together.

"I don't want to be here right now, Bonnie. Please come back to the Boarding house with me. You have 2-3 hours before you have to start work."

"Damon."

"Don't do that. I finally get to touch you and you are asking me to stay here at school all day and wait to touch you again and I can't do it Bonnie. I don't want to. I just went 3 hours without touching you. I want to touch you right now. I can't help myself, I am liable to put you against the wall again."

"Damon, I can't afford to miss classes. I don't have a wealthy family to help me out. Please don't make me miss class."

Damon walks up on Bonnie. "I would never ask you to set yourself back for me. I am sorry. I just can't stop thinking about it all day. I want to feel your lips on mine again and I want to be pressed against you again Bonnie. I feel things I have never felt, with you, and it almost physically hurts me to look at you and not kiss you again."

"I tell you what, WE will go to fifth period, then you and I can leave after that."

"Okay Bonnie Bennett." He says as he kisses her on her lips.

It was the hardest thing he's ever had to do, sit through class and watch her and want her. She talked and laughed with Elena, and even that damn Matt Donavan seemed awfully friendly; a little too friendly. It didn't matter, Damon was taking this girl home and kissing her for a couple of hours filling himself up of her, and her of him. Finally, the damn bell rings.

Damon was more than enthusiastic to get Bonnie back to the boarding house. His entire body was electric with a fire she ignited and he had to feel her skin on his and his on her and to look at the contrast it made. Some part of him was obsessed with the way they looked when their skin touched.

When Damon and Bonnie arrived, they went straight for his bedroom. He closed and locked the door; which frightened Bonnie. She tensed up quickly.

"Don't worry Bonnie. I won't do anything you don't want. I just want to kiss you okay?"

She nods her head almost politely as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"Come here. Come next to me and sit on the bed."

She was still a site to see in her frilly button up shirt, her pink skirt, knee highs, and loafers. When she sat next to him in the bed, he looked over at her and grabbed her jawline delicately kissing her softly. Then he stood her up before him. Facing him, and between his legs. He began to unbutton her shirt slowly. Button after every delicate button, more and more of her skin peeked through, becoming exposed to him. His eyes widened as the bronze tone stomach of hers was in his direct line of sight. She had a simple white bra. Nothing fancy about it. It was cotton like her panties.

Damon just looked at her bare stomach and bra covered breast before him, used his hands to touch her and caress her and just feel what she felt like. Her warmth spread through him. Every time he would glide his fingers across her navel, she closed her eyes and exhaled. Her inexperience, was tempting to him, but at the same time he respected her for it. Watching her face though, as she got pure, and simple pleasure from his skin touching hers. He didn't take her bra off, but he could see her chocolate, perfect nipples, peek through her bra as his finger gliding was making her nipples hard for him. It was taking everything in him not to remove her bra and place her breast in his mouth.

When he looked up from her hardened nipples, to her face, her eyes were closed and she was either biting or sucking on her bottom lip, he couldn't tell. But the sight was too much to bear. He put his mouth on her stomach and kissed her all over her bare skin. Her teeth let go of her bottom lip and the sweetest sound escaped her lips in the form of a moan, but it sounded like she was humming. It was a beautiful enchantment to his ears.

"I want you so bad, Bonnie. I want all of you so bad. I can wait, I will wait. I just want you to know that what you do to me, is you make me want to be the man that you need me to be. Whatever that takes from me, because that is how much I care for you." He stands up and towers her. She looks up into his eyes and searches for his soul, she finds something else. She finds his heart, and he is bearing it all for her.

Damon takes off his shirt. When Bonnie sees his beautiful body, she almost wants to moan at the site. His body looks like he just stepped out of a catalog. Her bottom lips return to the clutches of her teeth and he smirks at her while she seems befuddled by his body. He sits back down and pulls her to him. Places more soft kisses on her and debates if he should undo her bra. He really wants to but he has no idea if he should. He decides to reserve that for the next time.

He pulls her into him and lays back. With her small body on top of his, he straddles her legs to his sides. He wraps his arms around her and massages around her back gently while they kiss. They can kiss for hours he thinks. He can kiss her for hours and do nothing else, because the way she kisses him so softly, her taste lingers on his tongue for a while and he loves it. His hands wander from her back to cupping her ass. Forgetting she had a skirt on, his hands were suddenly only separated from her by a very thin layer of white cotton. She was warm and from what he could feel wet, and his manhood hardened, and she felt it, and she gasped, because she has never felt a man's private against her own. He looks at her apologetically and rolls them over so that she is on her back and he is leaning onto her from her left side.

"I am sorry. I couldn't help it."

She looks at him and nods her head in a forgiving way. His right hand is still cupping her, and his fingertips make their way to the rim of her underwear pulling at them. She grabs his hand by the wrist. And looks at him in bewilderment.

"Do you trust me Bonnie?"

"I do."

"Okay, put your hands on me. Wrap them around me."

"Okay."

He looks down and sees their skin touching, chest to chest. Stomach to stomach.

"Look at us, Bonnie."

She looks down.

"We look beautiful together. You look beautiful against me."

"Yea, we do." She says. And for the first time, Bonnie feeds into one of the sweet things he says to her.

He looks in amazement because she is finally softening to him. He smiles and cups her face kissing her. It was short lived, because with said hand, he lets it creep its way down her middle. Two long fingers crawl their way underneath her panties.

"Uh." She gasps in shock.

"Remember, trust Bonnie." He assures her sweetly.

He uses his index and middle finger to find her clit gently, and gently begin massaging it. Slowly he rubs in circular motions watching how the very gentle nature in which he touches her still ignites such pleasure from her. He is barely touching her and her hips are rolling around, like it comes naturally to her. She is rolling into his hands and he is loving her ease of motion. He has never seen another girl's hips move like that. It makes him wonder how she will move the day that they finally commit to having sex with one another.

Damon's clit rubbing motions become relentless and her pussy just gets wetter and wetter, her moans are loud hums. Like songs once again, she hums like music to his ears. Once he realizes she may be close, with a swift motion he took his chance and pushed a finger inside of her.

"OHH!" she says loudly. Her eyes open for the first time in a few minutes and he catches her off guard kissing her while he moves his finger in and out. Knowing he wants to add another finger he deepens his kiss and pushes is second finger into her. A little rougher this time since he knew her body would clench around him and she would tense up and moan into him. It excited him. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her hard, he left gentleness behind with the single finger ministration, and once he was stroking her kitty with two fingers he was hitting her spot harder and faster. Bonnie was rolling her hips wildly into him and he was looking at what was quite possibly the sexiest site he has ever seen. Then she started to hum his name and he thought he would explode inside of his pants just from giving her pleasure. They began talking to one another towards her climax.

"Uh Damon don't stop."

"Damn Bonnie your kitty feels so tight. You like that, huh? You want me to make you cum, baby?"

"Yes. This is amazing. What are you doing to me Damon?"

"I'm finger fucking your tight little kitty."

"Yes. You are. It feels so… ahh. I mean I can't think straight" She breathed out.

He couldn't help but to be turned on by this never before seen sight of Bonnie. She is normally so serious, and she is just vulnerable and turned on, and he is in control. He loves it. He loves making her feel at his mercy.

"Bonnie, baby, I want you to feel good, I want you to cum for me, cum on my fingers. I want to taste you on my fingers."

Every word was making Bonnie breath faster, her eyes were closed and her breathing hitched, and she was still humming in between.

"Open your eyes Bonnie, look at me."

He spoke to her silently, saying, "I can't wait to be inside of you." Then he proceeded to suck on her neck right behind her ear. He sent her flying over the edge. Her stomach tightened, her kitty clenched, she soaked his fingers with her juices and after she was fully sated, she opened her eyes, and he slurped her off of both of his fingers. Then he kissed her so she could taste herself. Bonnie was so embarrassed by the whole ordeal. But she didn't regret not one second of it. He did this to her. He made her fall for him.

She gathered herself together and went to change into her work clothes. When she came out from the bathroom, he stood above her staring at her in her work clothes thinking of how cute she looked. "You sure do make that outfit look dynamite."

"Really?" She laughs.

"Yes. You look foxy. When don't you look foxy?"

She smiles at him. She goes to the mirror to fix her hair and make-up. He comes up behind her and starts kissing her neck, he comes to a spot behind her ear and his eyes widen. She notices his facial expression in the mirror.

"WHAT. Damon, what did you do?"

"Bonnie, I am sorry."

"No, Damon, tell me you didn't give me a love bite. Please?"

"Bonnie, I am sorry I got caught in the moment. I didn't mean to."

"My Momma's gonna kill me Damon. You know how she is."

"I am sorry. Don't panic, let me call my cousins and see if they know what I can do?"

"Okay, I will call Caroline when you are done." Bonnie was borderline panicking. Her mom would beat her black and Blue if she saw that mark on her neck. In the mean time it was behind her ear so Bonnie would have to keep her hair in a wild state. But she told her grams she would keep it tied back at work. How would she explain this?

She got to working and Sheila called the Salvatore house. She was feeling under the weather and she wouldn't be able to make it in. She let Damon now and asked if he could drop Bonnie off for her. Of course he didn't object. In the meantime, Bonnie cooked the Salvatores dinner. She made some spicy chili and rice. It was the quickest thing she could come up with on short notice with her Grams calling out.

"Bonnie, will you be having supper with us tonight?" Lily asked.

"No. that is quite alright, I should go. But I can wait until whenever Damon is ready to take me."

"Okay sweetie pie. Stefan set two extra places at the table."

"Okay, for whom?"

"Bonnie for one. I am not letting her starve. She could stand to have a little food too. Petite little thing." Lily laughed.

"I told you." Damon said to her.

"Who is the other placement for Ma?"

"Umm, well." Her face drops completely and another person enters the room.

"Long time no see, family."

Both Damon and Stefan tensed up and Bonnie was afraid to see who they were looking at.

"So what, have you boys lost your gotdamn manners?"

"No. Hello, Pop!" Stefan said, hugging his father, no smile on his face.

"Heeeeey POPS! Damon said reluctantly. Clinching his fist.

* * *

 ***And Giuseppe makes his appearance**

 ***I just realized this story is going to be longer than I thought it would be.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Whatever happened to Bliss?

**Love the audience for this story. You guys are great.**

 ***I don't own these characters**

 ***Unbeta'd and it goes a little something like this…**

 ***Please enjoy**

* * *

 _ **There is no better than adversity. Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss, contains its own seed, its own lesson on how to improve your performance the next time.**_

 _ **~Malcolm X**_

Damon and Stefan have been gone a week. When their father had come home to visit, he decided he would be a grade A ass and take them on spring break a couple of weeks early. They missed school and Bonnie hadn't heard from Damon since the night he took her home. What are hurtful thing to go through right after you bonded in such a way. Bonnie was feeling all sorts of heart ache behind the situation. For a few days she had to walk around concealing her neck, yet living daily with the reminder of what Damon had done to her. She was reminded of his wicked tongue and it made her miss him more. There was no filling the void of Damon. Bonnie couldn't believe how she let that white boy get in her head. Him and his blue eyes, he was molesting her thoughts. For five days she sat and stared at the two empty seats in both of the classes she shared with him. Her life was kind of at a stand still.

When Bonnie would go to work today, she would finally swallow her pride and ask Lily how Damon is doing. Bonnie never wanted to make anything between them obvious. Especially when it came to her job because she did not want to risk her job or her relationship with her boss. After all Lily was very nice to Bonnie.

"Hello Bonnie. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well. Thank you Ms. Lily. Say How are Stefan and Damon doing, I haven't seen them all week."

"Well, their father absent-mindedly decided to take them out of town, thinking this week was spring break. So where ever he is with them they have barely called to say two words to me. A part of me is worried because I don't trust their father. But part of me is happy they get to spend quality time with him."

"Oh okay. Spring break isn't for another week. I thought they would be going with some of us to NOLA, I was really looking forward to it."

"I had no idea you kids had a plan to leave for spring break."

"Well, some of the seniors got together and planned it. I really wasn't going to go, unless Damon and Stefan were going to go. But now Elena is kind of counting on me to go, and I told her I would introduce her to some of my friends from back home."

"Will the boys be back next week?"

"I think so. Their father has decided to move back closer to town so her can have the boys start working more often."

Sadness fell over Bonnie's complete demeanor. Lily noticed it completely.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"How long have you and my son been together?"

"Excuse me? We are not together ma'am."

Lily laughs. "I know I look young but Bonnie I wasn't born yesterday. I see how the two of you look at each other. I also can see the positive changes in my son."

"We really are not together ma'am. I mean I care for him and he means the world to me, but we have barely had a chance to really talk about what we want."

"Well if their dad has anything to say about it, Damon cannot date a girl if she isn't (she tapped at her own arm) Ya know? He is such an ass hole."

"Well, I would hate to come between Damon and his father."

Just then Lily''s house phone rang. _"_ _Damon, how are you guys? We were just talking about you."_

 _"_ _Oh yes Bonnie is here. Would you like to say Hi to her?"_

 _"_ _Oh, okay, if you have to go then I am sure she will understand."_

 _"_ _Okay I will tell her."_

 _Okay, son I love you too."_

Bonnie's heart just broke in a million pieces. This was far worse than Marcel not calling every day, because Damon knew how it made Bonnie feel. But for him not even to try to listen to her voice afterwards for the whole week, angered her. Her mother was right. That is all that slick white boy wanted. He just wanted my body.

Once Lily got off of the phone, she told her that Damon said to tell Bonnie "HI." So impersonal, what was that. She thought He was better than that. She thought they were better than that. Her entire soul ached and she realized how her momma tried protecting her all of these years. She was so done with Men all together. But maybe more specifically white boys. Why would she allow him to rob her of her integrity?

"Hello Sheila, I know I forgot to give you a heads up, but I have somethings I need to take care of all of this week. So I will only need Bonnie on the early shift, and you don't have to cook for me at all this week okay. I will have to leave every day at five and for some volunteer work. But I will still give you both your week's FULL pay, since it was my silly mistake. This should be great for you Bonnie to finished getting prepared for you trip to NOLA."

"Well, okay. Bonnie, sweet pea, let's go. Okay, I left something upstairs I just need to get it."

"Okay. I will be waiting in the car."

"Okay Grams." Bonnie decided at school today she would write a letter to Damon, and let him know how he has made he feel all week long. So at work after Lily got her phone call, Bonnie wrote her letter and left it in Damon's room. On the very bed they lie on kissing a week before.

As Bonnie and Sheila head home, Sheila asks about Damon. "How are you and Damon?"

"Grams he was just a friend."

"Was?"

Bonnie doesn't answer.

"Well, I suppose when someone doesn't try to communicate with you for a week or more, you have every right to be angry, or you can pray that something is not wrong with them where they cannot talk to you."

"Don't do that Grams. He made his bed. If I cared for someone, I would try something. Anything! So, it is best I listen to my momma, about white boys. I can't take them seriously Grams."

"But Marcellus can be trusted? He has no reason to be avoiding you. You can't even break up with him because he doesn't return your phone calls so that you can end things with him. You don't know of Damon to have a reason to be angry or feel distant to you, right. He is away with his daddy. You need to stop being like ya momma right now."

"Grams!"

"No. don't grams me. I see your momma all in ya attitude right now. I have known that boy for almost 15 years, okay. He is a good boy. His daddy is the son of the damned devil, but Damon is a good boy. I know he cares for you, but stop jumping to conclusions okay. I mean it Bonnie Bonita Bennett." Bonnie hated hearing her full name. It was such a phrase of repetitiveness.

Grams had found out about Bonnie and Damon a couple weeks back, when Bonnie didn't realize she had put two and two together. But, it was the monkey bite that let her know about the official nature of it all. Then Sheila had to give Bonnie a scolding about such a classless act, giving and receiving of hickeys. She told Bonnie she better never let her see **_'_** ** _Na nutha monkey bite.'_** She was waiting to give Damon a piece of her mind too, but he hasn't been around since that night. So Sheila knew Bonnie's heart was a bit achy, but you never just lay around moping about what you can't fix. She knew Giuseppe was a hateful bastard, and that probably had a lot to do with why Damon hadn't communicated with Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I have seen some awful things, done to both Damon and Stefan by their father. But mostly Damon, I guess because he is more of the rebellious one. It is really Damon's place to talk to you about those things, but trust me when I say Lily leaving Giuseppe is the best thing that ever happened to this family. Remember what your momma did to you a few weeks back? That was nothing compared to what I have seen Damon go through with his devil-worshippin' father."

"Bonnie's face grew suddenly concerned. "Grams, you think Damon is in trouble?"

"I certainly hope not. What I will say is Giuseppe seems to have changed some over the years. But you can't just take that kind of hate out of someone. It doesn't just disappear. Those boys are like Grandsons to me, Bonnie. I have seen and been there with them through a lot, I am just asking you to be slow to judge and quick to forgive. Okay. In life, it is a much wiser way to look at people in general. I believe Damon cares more deeply for you, than even he can comprehend Chile."

"Oh Grams."

"I have been on this Earth a while now. What I see in his eyes, when he looks at you. That boy loves you something terrible."

"Bonnie, always feels better after talking to her grams. Now she had to go home and deal with her momma. Her momma who has been looking at her like she can't stand the site of her for weeks now. How did this happen? Bonnie and Abby were together in NOLA all of these years together. Then Abby changed when her husband was killed. It hurt Bonnie that it had to affect her relationship with her momma. It just worked out that way, death changed some people in the worst ways; but your child still needs you. Your children always need you. Which is why Sheila still tried to be there for Abby, and understand her.

As Bonnie and Sheila pull into the drive way there is a cab waiting outside with the meter on. There are two suitcases sitting on the porch.

"ABIGAIL?"

"Momma? Momma? What is going on?" Bonnie's pervious anger towards her mom is gone in this miniscule moment.

"Momma, "Abby said to Sheila and then her daughter, "Bonnie, I have to leave. I realize I need help and I can't get it here."

"Help? Momma, for what?" Bonnie was enraged.

"Everything Bonnie. You wouldn't understand. Things that have been problems since before I even had you baby. Okay. I can't be who you need me to be right now."

"It doesn't matter momma. You don't have to be perfect. You just have to be there. YOU CAN'T LEAVE! You can't leave me!" Bonnie's eyes fled the gates to Noah's arc. She pleaded with Abby to stay. In these short months, Bonnie left everything and everyone she knew, the boy she oved for two years, her lifelong friends, her community, her identity, the death of the man that adopted her as her step daddy, her best friend whom she just made in life, and now her very own mother.

"Why momma? Why did I have to lose both you and him? Why, when he died, did I have to lose my own momma?" She pulled at her mother to answer her questions, and snap out of this bullshit she was going through, and it didn't matter, it never registered, Abby had checked out months ago. Bonnie couldn't get through to her if she were on her death bed right now.

"I will never forgive you if you leave me! You hear me ABIGAIL ANITA BENNETT? NEVER!" Abby couldn't even get the courage to hold or hug her daughter before getting in the cab. As Bonnie dropped to her knees on Sheila's porch, Sheila went to the ground with her only granddaughter and held onto her. Held her like a mother should hold her child. Bonnie just about broke in that moment. The feelings of anger she had towards anything or anyone turned into pain. She cried for three hours in her room, she never ate dinner, she never called Marcel. In fact, she decided that she would call Marcel no more. She was declaring the ignored calls a break up. Bonnie changed that day her momma left her without just cause. She decided that trust was a two-way street and that she wouldn't have to worry about anyone else hurting her, because she was done letting people in. Everyone.

Meanwhile…

Giuseppe makes sure to keep Damon busy. The moment he got to the house to find his wife and two sons entertaining the "hired-help," he immediately realized that something inappropriate was going on. He almost didn't let Damon give Bonnie a ride, home, he offered to take her, but Damon did not trust Giuseppe alone with Bonnie. So he made sure he took Bonnie home. His dad, decided taking them out of school for a week to show them the ropes with the family business was a bright idea. Needless to say, the family business wasn't a legit one, so taking the boys out of school meant nothing to a man with no moral compass.

In Giuseppe's line of work there were always women hanging around. He tried Bribing Stefan and Damon with coming to work for him sooner. He had two handsome Italian boys, and he thought out loud one day, "Son, you are a good looking Italian man, I can introduce you to a really nice, beautiful Italian girl, her name is Magdalene. Maggie for short. I've been telling her about you for a long time now, she is looking forward to meeting you."

"Pop, I am not in the mood to meet anyone I just want to work and get back home."

"I've never heard a boy turn down a pretty face, unless of course he's fruity?"

"What about Stefan Pop? Why do you keep hounding me about chicks? I don't want to meet anyone,"

"Is there something you want to tell me Damon?"

"About what?"

"About that little NI**er b*tch I keep hearing about?" Giuseppe said that hateful word as fluently as a person who uses it frequently.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"Oh tough guy. We gonna do this Damon? You ready to challenge ole pop?"

"Pops, come on. Don't do this." Stefan pleaded with his ruthless, hateful father.

"Stay out of this Stefano. Damon wants to step to pop, Damon will learn the hard way that in this family, EVERYTHING you boys do, will be run through me first. Or you will get ran through by me."

"Damon, let's call it a day and go back to the house. We have to head home tomorrow, don't let your pride get the best of you, Damon."

"No! Screw you Giusep! Kick my ass if you want to, but don't you ever call her that again."

Giuseppe laughs deliberately at Damon's annoyance and says, "Oh, son. My apologies. Dicono figa nera è dolce, no? Non potrebbe danneggiare per testare fuori." He says to his two guards and knowing full well that Stefan and Damon understand him. Then he laughs. (They say black pussy is sweet, no? Couldn't hurt to test her out.)

Damon, bucked up and popped Giuseppi Square across his jaw. Knocking him down.

Giuseppi Salvatore grabbed his jaw and looked at his son in disbelief. He could have just gotten up and been a man about it, and hit hit back; and in his mind Giuseppi would do that. But Not after he got under his skin some more.

"Wow, you been working out son?"

Damon went after him again, and was caught by Stefan. "Let me go Stefan."

"I tell you what, son. I'll give her a test drive first, and let you know. She's almost 18, right?

When he laughed, Damon could take no more. He ran to Giuseppi and forced him back to the gound. Then, when he was sure he had the advantage over him physically, he proceeded to work nothing less than a hospitalization for Giuseppis face. Damon was breaking every bone in giuseppis face, blow, after blow, then Giuseppis right hands grabbed at Damon, tossing him like nothing through the air. When they got Giuseppi up, they walked over to Damon and held him down while Giuseppi hit Damon over and over on his rib cage. He even delivered a couple of powerful kicks. "You will never beat me boy. You will never get the best of me. You got lucky, with that first sucker punch, but-"

"But what, what about when I beat your ass directly after that, breaking every bone on your gotdamn face? You can't beat me without these clowns. You're a coward! I'm not the same 13 year old kid you use to kick around." Damon spat out.

"You'd lose your life for this little bitch, your family?"

Damon wished he could just get to his father, through these two clowns, but he couldn't. "She is more my family than you will ever be. Keep talking about her like that, I'll kill you." He says outta breath.

Giuseppi grabbed Damon by his collar, and stood him up spitting in his face as he spoke. "I'll kill you, before I ever let you sucker punch me again boy. I brought you in this world, and I can take you out of it!" Then he hit Damon again in his badly bruised ribs. Stefan swore he heard something break.

Stefan was sick of backing down to Giuseppi, he had enough of being treated like a peice of property, and watching his brother be treated like he was being dealt with by anyone other than his father. His father the angry Italian; breathing life into the Mobster stereotype. Stefan caught Giuseppi off guard and tapped him on his shoulder and shot him one to the other side of the face, opposite the side Damon got him on.

"You self righteous little bastards. Biting the hand that feeds you?" Giuseppi shouted. Thank God for Stefan, because Damon caught his second wind and the boys faught back. Together. Against Giuseppi and his two dumb right hands. When Stefan picked up a bat, Damon snatched it out of his hands and swung so hard that when Giuseppis face made contact with it, the last thing they heard was a crack, and their father didn't move. Damon was feeling relentless, he ran and swung at one of the larger men, then when the third man stood outnumbered, he told them to run while they could. He actually felt sorry and afraid for both of Giuseppis boys.

"If i were you I'd leave town and don't look back. When he comes to, he's coming for you. I didn't want to hurt you guys but I have no choice, he pays my bills. Get the hell out of here while you have time to, don't look back!"

Damon and Stefan left in one of their fathers cars. Stefan took money from his dad's safe and he and Damon left. They didn't look back. They headed for Mystic Falls first. They need to let their mother know what transpired, and figure out what to do next.

* * *

"You got everthing sweet pea?" Sheila asked Bonnie.

"Yes. Grams. I'll be fine. See, Caroline is fully prepared and we are driving to Lena and Kats house and then all of us will pile into that rediculously painted VW van grams. We will all stay together." Bonnie said laughing, but really not in a great mood.

"Bonnie, I am sorry about your momma. I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you. I just wanted you to know a small part of why she is struggling dealing with everything okay. We can talk more when you get back. Just enjoy your spring break and don't think about it all. I know it is easier said than done, but I am serious. You have worked hard you deserve this."

Bonnie couldn't help but to rush herself out of the door. She just got shocking news from her grandmother about her mother and didn't want to think about it at all. She really was going through it mentally and was feeling quite outside of herself. She was excited to go to NOLA for spring break, and introduce her new friends to her old friends, and maybe the slight touch of familiarity would help bring life back into Bonnie. She had no intentions of meeting with Marcel. But her best friends, Rebekah, Tara, and Lafeyette, were all waiting for her to get there.

Elena and Katherine invited the Lockwood boys who would be coming the following day, and everyone was excited to participate in Mardi Gras festivities. She still hadn't heard from Damon, and was unsure of how to take it, but this week would be about Bonnie trying to repair whatever was breaking inside of her. By any means necessary. It was time to foget about everything!

Caroline and Bonnie arrive and the twins are waiting in the van alerady packed.

"Bout time. I already smoked an antire joint without you guys." Elena says.

"Relax, it was half a joint, you've been suckin on it all morning." Katherine says.

"Bonnie, don't worry, if you don't want to try anything crazy, I wont either." Caroline says.

"You goody two shoes are tripping big time. And not in a good way either. Here, take one and just relax and enjoy the ride. I'm a great driver, and Elena is a great dj."

"Ready, Set, Party time!" Elena said, and gave the girls a beer to chase their tiny pills.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and looks out the window. She has never felt more alone.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This story had to have a dark moment, all in the name of love conquering all. Just added more elements to the layers of the characters in this chapter.**

 **Damon and Bonnie need each other.**

 **The depths of this story just took a leap, I am excited for the next couple of chapters. A little excitement gets brought to the story for BAMON. The next couple chapters are going to be the ADVENTURES in NOLA/MARDI GRAS/and who goes to get their girl?**

 **Let me kow what you think. Don't worry the story will stay true to its nature, I promise.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Seperation Anxiety

**A/N Road trippin to NOLA**

 ***Not beta'd**

 ***Please enjoy this chapter, Lovelies.**

* * *

About three hours into their drive the four ladies were all on different wave lengths of highs. Both of the twins, were high on typical cannabis. Katherine kept her word at being a great driver, at least that is what it felt like to all of the other three girls. Elena did a great job of manning the radio, and singing off key. Until one song came on that all of the girls loved, then they all began singing off key. Even the two girls who were now, in an overt form of relaxation thanks to Kat and Lena. When the song came on, Elena turned the radio up and the girls were feeling adventurous, so Bonnie spoke up, feeling rather free from her normal restrictions.

"Kat, STOP THE VAN."

"What?" Kat exclaimed.

"Yes, stop the van, right now, "She exclaimed.

"Are you sick Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"No, this song…I love this song. Come one let's get out and dance."

"We are on the highway, "Elena said.

"No. She is right on the money. Come one how many senior year spring breaks will we get?" Caroline asked.

Kat stopped the van and EVERY girl got out of the van, and started dancing in their bell-bottoms, and clogs, their teeny tiny shorts, and rolled up shirts, their frilly sleeves, and knee highs, their jersey shirts, and Chuck Taylors. Bonnie most specifically wore teeny tiny denim shorts, a pastel yellow shirt with a rainbow across it, her long white team socks and red stripes, and her black Chuck Taylor high tops, and her curls were picked out into a big fro and in the sun light her hair had a golden tent to it, and you could see a few freckles highlighted on her cheeks, while her green eyes were looking particularly hazel today. Even though the little white pill Kat gave her was meant to calm her down, it really relaxed her and she had the energy to be free. Once the song lyrics kicked into her head, she began singing along with her dancing, she knew all of the words to this song.

 **Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance**

The other girls eventually joined in with her singing and dancing and having a blast on the highway. They didn't even know where they were, what town, or city, but they knew they had little time to have a little fun before the cops saw them off the highway. They all sang along and laughed. Tripping on their chemical sedatives.

 **You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen**

Elena grabbed Bonnie and swung her around as if she were doing the 'Dossey Doe.'

 **You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen**

The girls finally get back into the van, feeling giddy and excited. They were only a few hours into their trip and the morning was starting off great. At this point, Bonnie was excited to be smiling, and feeling optimistic. She missed the hell out of Damon, but maybe after their heated encounter, they needed this time apart. Bonnie, after all, had never done anything with a boy besides kiss him, and the only other young man to kiss her, was Marcellus, her older, now "ex-boyfriend" from NOLA.

She couldn't help but to think about Damon though, all of the time. His honest blue eyes, and sincere smile. She didn't care of the reputation some of the girls warned her about these past few months, she knew she had gotten to know this beautiful young man as her friend, first. Not just her friend, but he took up so much space in her heart as her best friend. She smiled at the thought of him, hoping to God he was okay. After hearing her Grams mention the type of man Giuseppe was, and seeing Damon's body tense up, and him ball his fist when his own, father walked in the door, she knew something wasn't right. She remembers the car ride he gave her home. He didn't say much, let alone about his father. But he said few words that counted. He told her, "You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Bonnie Bennett." And that, "I can't imagine my life without you, you are literally my first and last thought of every day." Last but not least, "You make me want to be better. I didn't think things through in my life before I met you, I was reckless. You have been my daily dose of sunshine." Then when he kissed her good night, he kept it in the passionate tones he felt for her. His tongue searched for hers, conquered it, and massaged itself against hers. He pulled away from her slowly, not wanting to let her go, and his hand took about 20 seconds to let hers go. Then her Grams porchlight came on, they both laughed and he left. He didn't pull off until she went inside, she didn't stop staring out of the window until his car disappeared. She was in a current state of daze.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said.

"Bonnie, snap out of it, what are you day dreaming about, Damon?"

"Maybe." She says smiling.

"About what?"

"About how sweet, and kind, and patient he is." She says in admiration.

" _THE_ Damon Salvatore? That is a shocker, he usually never gets those compliments." Caroline says.

"Well, it's true, He has been nothing but a gentleman with me."

"That is new for Damon, he usually hates getting serious with anyone, but I will say, I watch you guys in class, and before class, and after class," Elena says of their fifth period they all share. "I have never seen him that way with anyone, not even Aunt Lily. You may have made him a changed man Bonnie."

"I don't think he needed changing, I just think he needed the right person to believe in him. He's a beautiful person, inside out."

"Are you guys together, like a couple?"

"Well, it is hard to explain. And no, it isn't him, it's me. I just had a lot going on. But I realize I no longer want to be _just_ his friend. I'm willing to try for him."

"Well, that is good," Caroline exclaimed, "I am all about love, and romanticism, and happy endings. I should hope to find a boy like that. It may not be in high school, but hopefully not too late in life."

"You will care, you are too hardworking, and perfect not too." Bonnie said.

"Mason and I are getting married. We decided after I graduate, we are eloping. Going to Atlantic city and just getting it over with." Kat said.

"Really, you don't feel too young?" Elena says.

"Not at all, sometimes you just know."

Bonnie thought about those words. It was true. Sometimes you just know, when you know.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

Damon and Stefan finally get to Mystic Falls, and head straight to the boarding house to tell their mother the predicament they are in.

"Slow down, slow down. One at a time."

"Stefan, you go ahead, I need to go upstairs and get somethings." Damon said. He allowed Stefan to explain to Lily all of the horrible things Giuseppe had been saying all week, and about both of the boys, especially Damon. The horrible things he was saying about Bonnie, and the terrible things he had said he would do to her.

Stefan also let Lily know how badly Damon had been beat up by his father and both of his right hand men. He went on and on, about the whole ordeal, and meanwhile, Damon was upstairs getting clothes together. He looked at his bed reminiscing about the last time he and Bonnie lay there, and what they did, and how he thought about that day, every day for over a week.

After he lay there a second he noticed a white folded paper sticking out from under his pillow.

The words, **(BEST FRIEND)** written on the front. He opened the letter to read it, already knowing whom it must have been from.

 _Dearest Damon,_

 _First thing is first, I really miss you **.** **(He smiles)** I just wanted to say that, because what I have to say next may not be so nice. I really, worried about you all week, you missed school, and left home, and never called me. I would like to hope that, maybe, after the very special time we shared together, you would have thought twice about "Marcellus-ing" me **(He smacked himself on the forehead).** Knowing darn well, I hated when he didn't call, but even worse, knowing how much more important you are to me, than him. **(These words made Damon smile).** You make me wonder if those things my momma tells me are true. You know, about white people. I put all of my trust in you, with my mind, and my body, Damon. I can't even write this without wanting to cry, but my grams is downstairs so I won't. But, the worst part, was how I gave you my heart. I really don't want to be angry with you. I hope you believe me. I am hurt, and that is the truth. Hopefully whatever it is, keeping us apart is not going to last forever. I have come to realize, that one week without you, has been pretty torturous. I didn't realize how much sunshine you bring to my days, until you left me, and now this cloud hangs over my head every day. Anyway, those blue eyes of yours have captured a part of me, that no other human being, black, brown, or white has ever captured, my soul. I'll be leaving for Spring break next week, NOLA, for Mardi Gras, it won't be the same without YOU! Ten days, in a rented house, your aunt and uncle got for us. Ps. I decided I'm done with Marcellus. I wanted you to be the first to know. Although, if I never hear from you again, I guess it won't matter. Secretly I always wanted " **US** " to have a fighting chance **(His excitement is hard to contain, she likes him!).** Well, I gotta go before my momma throws a fit. Take care of yourself Damey Poo._

 _Your best friend, Bonbon_

Damon, hurries up and gets himself a bag together with some of his clothes and important things. He also safely tucks Bonnie's letter in the bag, after he smells it, because somehow it smelled like her. After gathering enough things to last him a week or two, he runs down the stairs, and walks in on the tail end of Stefan and Lily's conversation.

"Stefan, what are you guys going to do? We are going to have to leave, aren't we?" Lily asks. "I'm not letting him run us out of town, out of our home. You boys don't let him scare you."

"Ma, it's not that simple, okay. We left him for as good as dead. We took his money and one of his cars. We have to go until things die down."

"I won't let him hurt you boys. I will not, I have friends in some rather high places, and I am willing to make some phone calls if I need to."

"NO! Ma, we have to leave for at least a couple of weeks."

"Oh yeah, and where will you go Stefan?"

"I don't know, maybe New York."

"New York? Where his people are."

"Well maybe if we talk to some of the family-"

"No! Out of the question." Lily says. "Those fucking people are crazy."

"Okay, well, we'll be together Ma. So don't worry about us."

"Wait til you boys have kids, see if you say those things still." Lily lights a cigarette and puffs her life away.

"Well, Damon, What is your bright idea?I already told your brother HELL NO to New York."

"I know where we are going."

"Where?" Asks a puzzled Stefan.

"Louisiana."

"What the hell is in Louisiana, Damon?"

"New Orleans. Mardi Gras."

"Oh that's right." Stefan said. "Spring Break, that is perfect. Plus, everyone else will be there. It's perfect."

"Okay. But I want you calling me every day! You understand me boys? I still know a guy who will get you IDs."

"Ma, we're 18 already."

"Let's just be safe and get you some 21 age IDs, to be on the safe side." She says to her boys. Lily wasn't a saint by any means, but when dealing with Giuseppe, there were ins and outs to everything. "Here, I have some safe deposit boxes in town for you both. Take these keys and retrieve what is in them."

"Okay Ma." Damon said.

"Stefano, Hurry and pack a bag. Please. You should get out of here as soon as possible."

Damon, went to get his blue Camaro packed up. His plan was to take their fathers car to a safe place and hide it. So there would be no trace of it. The Camaro should get them from point A to Point B, no problems.

Stefan came down stairs, Lily gave each boy their own key to their safe deposit boxes, and the address to the guy just outside of town who does IDs.

"Now you guys should be on the road in less than an hour if you leave now." Lily said. "Keep going til you get to New Orleans, Don't stop. Give me hugs. I love you boys." She kisses them each.

"I love you Ma." Stefan says.

"Love ya Ma." Damon says.

"And don't worry about if your father comes here. I can handle him." She says.

The boys high tail it to the car and Lily shouts out once more to Damon, "Son, Tell Bonnie I said Hello." She smiles and he smirks. Heading out of town as fast as he can. Leaving behind the Falls, and going to get his girl!

* * *

After hours of driving, the girls having took turns on the wheel by now all to take naps. Caroline on the wheel, Bonnie as the DJ and the twins in the back taking naps. Caroline and Bonnie decide to have some candid, and private conversation while the twins take naps.

"So Bon. What's the skinny on you and Damon?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, sexually. How is it?"

"How is what?" She says looking shocked.

"Bon, sex. With Damon Salvatore. I have heard girls say that while he may be a jerk, he's mint in the sack."

"Well, I wouldn't know."

"What? NO WAY!" Caroline exclaimed. "I mean, I expect that you wouldn't be that kind of chick, but he is very well known. Not that I want that to make you upset. It's just I have heard some stories."

"Like what?"

"Oh, wow, girls he's stuffed at school,"

"No way. I don't believe that." Bonnie says.

"Well, I mean, Everyone I know has had some kind of experience at school." Caroline says.

"Have you?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, sort of. Matt Donovan and I got fresh at the old Grandfather tree a few times."

"You skimmed on Matt?" Bonnie asks.

"Wow, it was so long ago. Like Junior year. And it was more like we skimmed on each other."

"So have you gone all the way? With a guy?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Caroline says reluctantly.

"Who, Matt?" Bonnie asks.

Caroline looks at her and mouths the name " TYLER" silently.

Then Bonnie talks back in silence. WHAT? NO! YOU JIVIN?

"Nope."

Bonnie then asks, " HOW WAS IT? "

Caroline held up the fingers of the sign language version of OK. Then she smiled.

Both girls laughed silently and tried hard not to wake up the twins.

"White people must have really nice, parents. Ya'll get away with murder as teenagers."

"To be honest, I can't say it's a white thing, I think it's a rich parents thing. They are so busy maintaining their lifestyles, that they don't really pay attention to us. You know. They do whatever to get us out of their hair. It's really sad actually. I could still be a sweet little virgin, But I am not. And it's okay, I am not mad, just wish I knew more about sex before having it."

"Yeah, I get that. Sorry about the white comment. I really have gotten better with my white comments. Damon has helped with that."

"I've enticed you have become so much more open-minded Bonnie. Is that credit to Damon? If so, I owe him an apology for not thinking he was good enough for you." Caroline spoke earnestly.

"Yeah, he has really opened my eyes to a lot. That is why I love him so much." She said without noticing.

Caroline's eyes widen and the second Bonnie said it, she looked at her friend, realizing how naturally it came out, and how she could tell she meant it. She knows she'll bring it up to Bonnie later.

"Bonnie. What have you done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I consider you like my best friend, Bonnie. Are we best friends to you?"

"I'd say you are my girl best friend right now in my life, Yes."

I mean I know you have your friends in NOLA, but in Mystic Falls, your life for the past almost have of a year, I feel like we have become very close." Caroline spoke earnestly.

"Yes, of course, Care, we are Solid. What is the point, looney?"

"You'd tell me if you and Damon skimmed on each other, right?"

Bonnie was silent. She looked out the window.

"Bonnie?"

"I need a doobie?"

"Did someone say Doobie?" Elena woke up briefly.

"No go back to sleep." Care and Bonnie laughed.

"Bonnie, I asked a question."

"Listen, I haven't mentioned anything, because the second it happened he booked it across town. I haven't heard from him since."

"What, Not cool. But I'm sure there is a good reason."

"Yea, I think he does, but I have felt crappy about myself since."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Did you shag him?"

"What NO! He just, did somethings to me, that let's just say, before he did what he did, I had never done anything., but that experience was so righteous Care." Bonnie says as she sparks another doobie, that Elena handed her before going back to sleep. "I think about it every day. And I hate myself for it."

"Why?"

"Because my momma once told me _no white boy will ever want me for nothing but my body, that they will use and abuse me, like the piece of ass that I am."_

"What? Bonnie I am so sorry. I get it, so when Damon disappeared you worried your mom's words were true, that he used you. Oh my gosh. I am so sorry."

Bonnie nodded her head, and started to cry. She wanted to hope for the best, but now leaving Mystic Falls, and Damon not knowing where she'd be, meant more separation. And what if he came back to say bye to her but she wasn't there? It would break her heart.

"You should know, if he also missed school, along with his brother, he probably has no choice. You are too Dynamite a girl, not to hold on to, and Damon knows that."

"Thanks Care." She passes the little piece of lit heaven to Caroline.

"Bout time, girl, I was about to say Puff Puff Give." Caroline says. They both laugh.

"You should know I have never done this before."

"What, Smoked a doobie?"

"Yes. All of this, drank a beer, smoked that thing, and that pill Kat gave me. What was it?"

"I don't know, but Everyone pops'em."

"I was afraid to do everything, or anything like this. I just wanted this week to be a week to forget about all of the hurtful things. Certainly I wish Damon were meeting us there. But I will still have fun regardless. Okay. I'm going to let loose Care. You'll see a new Bonnie."

"Speaking of letting loose. Here we are ladies." Caroline shouts as they drive into the beautiful, culturally decorated town."

"NOLA BABY!" Bonnie says with excitement. "KAT, LENA WE ARE HERE. GET UP!"

The girls were in awe of the beauty of it all. Colors upon colors, upon colors. The vision before them was so gay and merry. There were drunk people just hanging out, walking and talking to each other down the street. Countless bars and liquor pubs.

A crazy scene of a man kissing a man, and Kat said, "Right on. This is my scene."

A few people threw some necklaces at the girls in the colorful van with the rolled down windows.

"Luckily your parents rented a house in the quieter part of town," Bonnie said. "we can go there, and take our time to get ready for tonight. We have ten days to enjoy it all."

They drove further in and after about 20 minutes they made it to the house.

"Well, here's to an awesome girls' night, "Bonnie said.

The house was beautiful. Old style Victorian, and they opened the door and walked in to one shocking scene. Tyler, and Mason Lockwood. "SURPRISE."

"Hey you guys weren't coming up until tomorrow."

"Except we wanted to surprise our girlfriends. But you don't look happy." Tyler said, looking angry.

"No, we are happy, I just wish we had known, we made plans for an all-girls night." Elena said

"No, Elena, don't worry 'bout me and Bon, we are going to be fine. There will just be six of us now instead of four." Care said.

"You sure?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Bonnie assured her. Knowing the two Lockwood boys have just changed the entire dynamic of the trip.

"How did you guys get in here?"

"Pft, no one locks their windows around here."

Bonnie agreed, "Yeah, ya'll ain't in Mystic Falls no more. Well, I'm going to pick my room. I need the one with the most privacy."

Each girl had their own room in this beautiful four-bedroom house. Everyone stayed downstairs, proceeding to get even more drunk ad high. Bonnie wanted a little break from the chemicals. She wanted to unpack and take a quick shower. She washed her hair, and it fell back down to curls. After she took a shower, she got out and went to her room to get dressed. In a very creepy fashion, Tyler walked into her room without knocking.

"Hey Bonnie."

Bonnie turned and almost screamed, until he put his hand over her mouth. "Hey, I just wanted to come say hi. Don't be afraid of me. Okay, I look forward to getting to hangout this week with you."

She looks at him uncomfortably. "Okay Tyler. Same here, but can I just get dressed first, I am in my towel."

Tyler looks at Bonnie up and down, and licks his lips. "Yeah, you are, huh?" He's being too bold for her liking right now, and he was NOT Damon Salvatore. "Here, I came up because Elena told me to give you this." He handed her a little white pill, and a chaser. Here, go ahead and take it now. That way I can take this back down to her, signaling the cup for when it gets empty. She spills a little chaser on the side of her mouth and Tyler wipes it off with his fingers, and looks too comfortable doing it.

"Tyler, you have to leave my room. Please." Bonnie said.

He did leave, but not before he looked her up and down one more time. She pushed him out and closed the door and locked it. Stood her back against it breathing heavily, and felt like never leaving the room again.

* * *

 **A/N OH SNAP!**

 **Thx to all of my readers! You guys are the best I love your continuous support!**

 **Sorry for no BAMON this chapter, but I hope you liked the relationships. I wanted this chapter to give a little more story to the other characters who will be a little bit heavier in the next couple of chapters for this whole NOLA SPRING BREAK TRIP. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE BAMON finally reunited after a long sepration!**

 ***Credit** **Dancing Queen/ABBA**


	10. Chapter 9 - Cheap Beer and Happy Pills

**A/N I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you appreciate the character development here, you guys are great with this story. This is one of my favorite stories to write.**

 **Unbeta'd, I do not own these characters, just this story.**

 **Here goes…**

* * *

 ** _Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope._**

 ** _~Maya Angelou_**

"Seems like we have been driving forever." Damon says.

"Well maybe if you let me do some of the driving it wouldn't seem so bad." Stefan says with agitation.

"You, drive Stella? I don't think so. I love you, but not that much."

"We still have a couple of hours to go, you have a chance to get some sleep if you let me drive some."

"Not happenin."

"Anyways, last rest stop I called Ma, still no word on pops. So as far as I know, he's okay, if anything worse happened, ma would have gotten a call by now."

"Doesn't matter, he deserved to what he got. All of those fucked up things he was saying. I can't believe he took part in creating us."

"Well. I guess he hasn't changed as much as he said. I'm so happy Ma hasn't gone back to him."

"Did you hear what he said about Bonnie Stef? Do you know I contemplated killing him? That is how angry he made me. The thought of someone touching her, in a predatorial way, hurting her, even pretending they wanted to hurt her, I think I'd kill them Stef."

"Damon, don't talk reckless. No one is going to hurt Bonnie, we won't let them. Okay. We are in this together. Me and you."

Stefan really came through for his brother when Giuseppe was getting carried away. If Stefan hadn't stepped in Damon would be in a hospital somewhere, probably without recognition of who he is. Giuseppe was ruthless. He loved his family, but to no end, he wanted to control every move they made.

"Stefano, thanks. You basically saved my life. I know I didn't really get to say it but, thanks brother. I love you."

"Yeah yeah. I love you too I guess. What are brothers for?"

"Not driving my car, that's for damn sure." Both brothers laugh.

"Okay, when you are too tired for Bonnie later, don't blame me.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't seen her in a couple weeks, you don't think she's going to want you at your full energy?" Stefan asks.

"We don't do that Stef."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Stef. We don't do that."

"Damon Salvatore. _"_ _Do Me"_ Damon, hasn't had sex with the girl of his dreams?"

"Different strokes for different folks." He says sarcastically.

"Wow. I am speechless. Honestly." Both boys sat there in silence for a minute or so.

Damon finally speaks up. "It's not for lack of wanting to. Boy oh boy, do I want to. But… she's different Stef. Like, I really care about her, and when I am with her, I don't always think about sex. I mean, I think about it, I'm a man. But, she and I, we talk. A LOT. We listen to music, we read poetry, she tells me about different civil rights stories, and blues music, and I tell her about Rock-n-roll, and cars. We take walks, we hold hands. I can sit there and look at our hands and have a whole conversation with her, about how I love to hold her hand. She looks at me, and sees something Stef. Not just sex with her. So yes, I respect her. I respect the hell out of her. She the kind of girl who demands it, and she has helped me to grow up. Whenever she is ready, trust me, I'll be there. Patiently waiting." He says looking ahead to the highway like it's a metaphor to his life.

"Where do you see you and Bonnie a year from now?"

"I don't know."

"How about after graduation?"

"I don't know. Hell am I graduating?" He says and both he and Stefan laugh.

"She may have big dreams brother. How will you be able to make her happy when high school is over? What if she wants to do big things?"

"Then we will do big things. Together. I will follow her wherever she wants to go. I will take care of her."

"And if she stays on Mystic falls?"

"Then so will I."

"You must really love her."

"Actually, I really do. I love her so much it hurts sometimes."

"Well, I guess we better get you to her. I'm sure she'll be excited to see you."

Damon looks ahead again, at the road before him. He's on his way to her. He's going to get his girl.

* * *

"Caroline, where is Bonnie?" Elena asks from the backyard of the beautiful house they are staying in. She is sitting on Tyler's lap as they all play some drinking games.

"She's upstairs. She said she wanted some privacy. Remember?"

"Well, go check on her. We all want to get into the Jacuzzi for a while."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Caroline walks up stairs to check on Bonnie, she never came down after her shower.

(knock knock)

"Bonnie, are you alive? Hello, Bonbon…"

Bonnie opens the door lethargically. "Hey Care, what's up?"

"Whoa whoa. What is this you look exhausted, you said you were going to be this new adventurous Bonnie while we are here. You seem sleepy and out of it. Are you okay Sugar?"

"Sure, I'm the best. I just feel a little," Bonnie swings her hand up and falls backwards.

"Oh my gosh. Bonnie, how much have you drank. Maybe you just need a nap. We did all of that driving today then you did smoke weed the entire way with barely any sleep. Why don't you lay it off a couple hours? You should be okay later. We are going to get in the Jacuzzi."

"Jacuzzi, how fun. I want a Jacuzzi."

Caroline laughs as Bonnie stumbles over words. "Bon, we have ten days. We can do the Jacuzzi again. Right now you just need to rest. Matt Donovan is on his way up also; he should be here within the next couple of hours. I guess he planned ahead with Tyler and Mason. I'm kind of nervous, because, well, I don't know."

"Oooh hooo. You wanna have relations with Matt, Care? You wanna touch him under the grandfather tree?" Bonnie says, almost sounding dizzy, laughing at herself.

"Very funny Bonbon. Don't mention that to anyone okay?"

"Course no way." Bonnie motions that her lips are sealed.

"Okay, I'll be back to check on you in a couple of hours."

"Goodnight, Care."

"It's not night time Bonnie, it's just a nap. Karaoke later. We'll wait til you wake up though. You are the best singer here next to me, so we are singing Lady Marmalade together."

"Yup. Gitchee, gitchee, yaya, dada." She smiles big and lays down. The room is a bit blurry to Bonnie, and her head spins so she just stays laying down until the dizziness stops. Caroline leaves the room to get back to the party of people downstairs. Bonnie allows herself to relax in the spinning room with her eyes closed. Her body feels so lethargic, and she can barely move.

Meanwhile downstairs an hour or so later…

Katherine and Mason are all over each other and not leaving any breathing room. This bigger burly guy, wraps his arm around his girlfriend like he owns her. Katherine loves it. Elena looks on at her sister and Mason, she and Tyler don't have that kind of a relationship. Sure they make out and they are all over each other, but he doesn't hold her possessively like Mason holds Katherine, he also doesn't look at her or treat her the way Damon treats Bonnie. Parts of her are sick of Tyler, parts of her want it to be over, but parts of her are afraid of Tyler, and his temper. She just decides to let it ride through graduation, then she plans to break up with him after that. She was really disappointed when he and Mason actually showed up early.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Tyler asks Elena. "You look so freaking hot in your bikini. Let's go to your room before we get in the Jacuzzi."

"Really, Tyler? You horn dog. Okay, let me go get ready for you. Meet me in the room in ten minutes." She wanted to do a quick, girly freshen up session. Set the mood. Salvage the relationship they had now, and try to make it more passionate.

"Okay," He kisses her with his disgustingly flavored cheap brand of beer in his hand and watches her walk away. When Elena goes into her room, Tyler walks back to follow her. Remembering she asked him to wait ten minutes, he went to check on Bonnie state of mind after handing her that pill. He had intentions for it later in the evening. Hoping he could get Elena really drunk.

He cracked open the door of the room she had been in. He quietly waked in and shut the door behind him, locking it. There she was lying on the bed. She looked completely out of it. She was in a red sun dress, and her feet were bare. She looked like she hadn't finished getting dressed because the tie on her red dress around her waist was loose. The buttons on the top of her dress weren't even buttoned. He looked into the open buttons, gently moving the material over. He noticed Bonnie was braless, which wasn't uncommon for the times. He peeked gently into the top of her dress and saw her nipples. He had never seen nipples the color of Bonnie's, except maybe in his father fetish porn magazines, he was intrigued. It made him want to see what she looked like underneath her dress.

He slowly walked towards the bottom of Bonnie's still laying Body and grabbed the seams at the bottom of her dress. Lifting it up, he noticed her panties were plain white cotton. He let his fingers touch her thighs and slowly crawl up, looking at his white fingers on her brown skin, she was some sort of conquest, the closer his fingers got up her thigh, the more turned on he was getting. Both of his hands on both of her thighs. He was so focused on seeing what she looked like under the white cotton. Just as his fingers reached the seams her body stirred. He lifted her panties from the side and put two of his fingers inside to feel her warmth. As soon as he felt a small puff of hair, her reached beyond it and felt her clit. He rubbed it, she got wet immediately. He leaned down a little more and rubbed her until he could smell her getting excited, he pushed his finger to her opening and played a little bit in her crease, until he felt his finger coat with her juices. He kept playing right there, the more he did, the wetter she got. He licked his fingers to taste her, then he put his fingers back at her opening, as he began to slowly push his fingers into her, he rocked them in and out slowly trying to get them all the way buried into her. He noticed her body was tensing around his fingers, he was getting turned on and excited, and hard. His fingers were slowly inching their way inside of her, once he got half way, he heard _her_ voice.

"Tylerrrr, I'm ready." Elena sang out. He jumped and turned out to leave the room. He looked back at the sleeping brown skinned girl, and forgot his disgustingly flavored, cheap brand of beer on the dresser.

 _FUCK!_ He thought.

When Tyler ends up in Elena's room, she is wearing nothing. She lets her long brown locks down, and they hang down her shoulders. She is beautiful, her thin, yet curvy body is perfectly ripe for him. He knows because they have sex all the time, and Tyler fit inside of Elena's body perfectly. He was already hard.

"Sheesh, Tyler, you are already hard."

He walked to her and began to kiss her all over. Even if Elena, was getting tired of Tyler, one thing that kept them together was sex. He was extremely blessed, and he was good at fucking for high school guy. Caroline could attest. As a matter of fact, he and Damon were similar in reputation, and popularity among the girls of Mystic Falls high. But Bonnie never saw the appeal of Tyler. He was a cocky asshole, she thought. Which, is how people saw Damon, but not her. She saw the real Damon. At least that is what she told herself.

Tyler kissed all over Elena's naked body. He laid her down and told her to pretend to be unconscious. "Let's role play." He laid her body in the same way Bonnie's body lie on the bed. Then he had sex with her. He closed his eyes a lot, started by fingering her, imagining it was Bonnie; then put a pillow over her face before he thrust into her and imagined he was having sex with Bonnie. Elena had never been ravaged that way by Tyler. He sexed her rough and hard. Almost like he was punishing her. But she loved it.

"Oh my Gosh, what got into you? You were wild." Elena exclaimed.

"Nothing, it's just the environment is different." He says. "Plus your beautiful naked Body."

When they were done, they went to join their friends, where Elena proceeded to brag to Kat and Care about how animalistic Tyler was. While Tyler's palms got sweaty. He was kind of nervous at how Bonnie reacted to the pill he gave her. But he hadn't got a good chance to check on her, so he ignored it for a while. He walked outside with Mason and did a line of coke to get it out of his mind. None of the girls were into that sort of thing. They just smoked weed and took the little white pills that relaxed your muscles. Which wasn't what Tyler had given Bonnie. His nerves were beginning to work over drive. She had been asleep for hours now.

(Door bell rings)

"I got it," Care says.

"Hey there pretty lady. Sorry we are late, we just got the call from Tyler this morning to leave today instead of tomorrow." Matt says entering with his sister Vicky.

"Totally cool, I'm psyched you made it. Ole blue eyes." Caroline had no idea how to flirt. But she was trying. She knew she needed a potential hook up on this trip to fully enjoy it. Kat and Lena had Ty and Mase, Care just wanted someone cute to make out with. Why not, Matt? They've been down this road before.

"Well, then I guess it's good we got here a day early." He says eyeing her in her bathing suit "So am I too late for the Jacuzzi?"

"No, we've been in and out all day actually. It's been crazy around here."

"Righteous. I brought some more beer. So we don't get low on supplies."

"Good, and you brought the good stuff, not that like El Cheapo over there who brought that imported garbage." Caroline grabs the domestic can of beer and pops it open. Helping Matt put the drinks and things a way. She gave a tour of the house to Matt and Vicky, and when they got to Bonnie's room. She told them Bonnie was sleeping.

"That's a party foul. She can't sleep." He bombards into her room and jumps on the bed. "Come one beautiful. Wake up. I came all this way to have some fun, and nobody is sleeping on my watch." He says. He startles Bonnie out of her sleep and she screams and hits him across the face.

"Fuck me! Bonnie what the heck?"

She looked lost like she didn't know where she was.

"Oh my God, Bonnie are you okay?" Caroline tried to shake her out of it, but Bonnie was sort of freaking out.

"What the hell where am i?" Vicky knew she was on some sort of trip. She went to her side to comfort her.

Matt was no longer angry, he looked at Bonnie and told Caroline, "She's having a bad trip. What have you guys been on out here?"

"Nothing. Just some happy pills and good ole mary jane."

"She's got some sort of sleeper in her system."

Matt may have been a beautiful jock, but chemistry and science were his thing. Plus he did his fair share of drugs, thanks to he and his sister Vicky and her boyfriend Jeremy, who were notoriously chemically induced ninety percent of the time.

"What the hell is a sleeper?"

"It's like a pill that slows you down, makes you tired, makes you forget. It's used to sedate people."

"Like make them sleep?"

"Well calm them down. She needs some water. Plenty of water." He looks at the beautiful brown skinned, girls who is trying to go back to sleep. "Uh uh baby cakes. Come on let's get you some water. You are dehydrated." Matt lifts Bonnie up bridal style and carries her into the kitchen and sits her on the large counter space in front of him. He slightly parts her legs and leans her onto his body because she is feeling lethargic.

"Wow, Matt, you are… "Caroline treads herself watching this amazing guy take care of her friend like it is second nature to him.

"Here, come on Bonnie B, open up for me. Let's get your mouth opened. Shit, she needs a straw, someone get me a straw."

Caroline looks around tirelessly for a straw, "I know there's one here somewhere. We had burgers and milk shakes earlier."

"Just grab something, we need to get her to drink this water."

Vicky Chimes in, "Matty, here." She gives him a shooter.

"A shot glass Vicky?"

"Yes. We just need her to get a little bit in at a time." Vicky says in irritation. "Trust me, once the water hits her lips she'll feel starved for it."

They poor water in a shot glass and open Bonnie's mouth. The others trickle into the room. One after the other. "Oh my god, what is wrong with Bonnie?" Kat asks.

"I don't know you tell me?" Matt says angrily. "Which of you fuckers brought hard cores out here? This was supposed to be a fun trip."

"Hard cores? Matt, I just brought weed and happy pills. That is all we've done all day. And she drank some beer." Kat says.

"She was fine the whole way here." Caroline re-iterated.

"Fuck, FUCK. What the hell, Ty Mase, did either of you give Bon anything?" Elena asks.

They both look scared and shocked, but vehemently deny any wrong doing.

"Really, Elena, after what we just did in there a couple of hours ago, you have some nerve accusing me."

"Mase?" Kat says.

"Baby. You know me better than that." Mason says.

"Well, I know when Mason Lies, and he's not lying." Kat says.

"Hey, let's chalk it up to her being a first timer okay?" Tyler says trying to get out of this big hiccup he created. He looked at Elena and yanked his arm away from her, giving her a hard eye roll, he walked away from her.

"Ty, Wait. I'm sorry." She says chasing after him.

"Yea, you fuckers better hope she takes this water and snaps out of it."

"Look Matty, she's drinking it." Vicky says. "Wow, she's really thirsty."

"Everyone, SHE's ALIVE!" Kat says with a huge smile on her face.

They all cheer and scream and talk her through drinking more and more water.

"Bonnie you scared us. What the hell? Don't ever do that again," Caroline says.

Her hair was up in a curly ponytail with ringlets all over the place. She looked kind of beautiful still, all out of it and doe eyed to the world.

"Congrats brown sugar. You just had your first bad trip!"

"Whooohooo." Everyone cheers and toasts.

She just kind of looks up with an attitude, "Brown Sugar?" She says directing a stink eye at Mason.

"Oh shit." Someone says under their breath.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"Mase, you probably shou-"

"I kind of Love that! Everyone betta call me _BROWN SUGAR_ now." she said to him and laughed.

Everyone looked in shock. And laughed and cheered again. "Okay, give her a shot of tequila."

"What? Are you fucking crazy?" Matt says. He feels some sort of instant bond with Bonnie. A strong need to protect her over comes him. Watching her helplessly made him see how vulnerable she really is. Every hard life experience is predatorial of Bonnie. She may have this hard shell of an exterior, but Matt always noticed how guarded she was. How she laughed just slightly, to cover her emotions, then she laughed really hard when she couldn't help it. When She laughs like that, she accidentally snorts. He was actually happy to see her there. "Hey Bonnie B, you don't have to take anything if you don't want to."

"Oh Matty, I feel much better. I had some water, I needed that. NOLA is so muggy and humid, I must have been dehydrated. I just want to have fun now." She says and shoots the tequila. "I am supposed to do some Karaoke with Care anyways pretty soon. Right Care? Gitchee gitchee yaya dada!" She says shaking her hips.

"Actually yes, Karaoke. Let's put on some records, because I think we missed our mark to leave the house. Everyone is kind of spazzed after the Bonnie scare."

"I'm sorry peeps. I'm new at this."

"Hey, you can make your own decisions, just know I have my eye on you Bonnie B. Be careful."

"Thanks Matty. I really appreciate it."

"Hey you're the only person besides Vicky to ever call me that."

"Oops, sorry."

"It's okay. You've been calling me that since you met me. It's kind of cool."

Matt and Bonne share a weird glance that both Caroline and Vicky notice. It was kind of flirty, but Caroline new how Bonnie felt about Damon, so she was hoping Matt wasn't into Bonnie that way. Or her trip would pretty much be a drag without a hook up buddy.

"So, I should go and hang and get bent before I burn out again." Bonnie says.

"Hey, remember, pace yourself." He says.

"Pft." She says throwing her hand to him. "I ain't no punk. I can handle this. Just had a rough start. I'll be a pro by the trips end. Now, I'm ready to boogie, boogie, get down." She does a little jerk of her hand and roll of her body and decides to start dancing to the records they have playing. She doesn't know what's on, but she's on one. She's happy and rolling on along the trippy highway.

"Bon, Let's get your bathing suit on." Caroline says.

"Okay, mama. Let's go, hop on board the Sooouuuullll trraaaiin." Bonnie just keep cracking herself up.

When they go into the room Care looks at Bonnie in her bathing suit.

"Your moma bought you that, huh?"

"Yes ma'am, why? What's wrong with it?"

"I mean, I can tell. It looks like something your moma would buy you."

"Hey, this happens to do the job for me."

"Oh yeah, Black people don't swim, huh?" Caroline said with such seriousness.

Bonnie looked at her with her attitude face, scaring Caroline. Then laughed. "Care, you make me laugh so much. With your blunt, unknowing honesty."

"What? I thought you guys can't swim, something about fear of water and slave ships or something."

Bonnie kept rolling on the floor dying of laughter. "Care. Stop for I piss myself."

"Oh my gosh. I sound stupid huh. Sorry, white girls mistake number thirteen, don't ask black people if black stereotypes are true?"

"Except me. You are ma best friend. Ask me anything. I will educate you, because you are my honorary sista. You let me braid your hair, you let me dress you like foxy soul train dancers, and you eat hot sauce on your friend chicken."

Both girls laugh at each other.

"Don't forget I eat the hell out of some Mac-n-cheese and collard greens at your house when Grams invites me to dinner."

"And cornbread. No wonder your booty is getting bigger."

"Is not! Is it?" She asks.

Bonnie nods her head laughing. "It's bigger, and don't have no shame in it. A big booty is a righteous booty care. A man wants to hold on to something when he hugs you."

"Really?" She stands and looks at her booty in the vanity mirror in Bonnie's room. I suppose it's kind of nice like this.

"Yes. And I think I should introduce you to a friend of mine. Well, actually he's my cousin" Bonnie says.

"No. I like Matt Bonnie."

"I thought that was the past?"

"Yeah, but I just wanna have some fun on this trip."

"Okay. I get it. Well, you will meet my friend's tomorrow. So get ready, they are a rowdy bunch, and I don't mean rich white kid rowdy. Like you guys. I mean country bumpkin rowdy. They are ghetto and funky, broke like me and your gonna love'em. Just keep an open mind, okay?"

"Okay B. I will. I can't wait."

"Now, bathing suit is on, let's go." Bonnie said.

"I'll let you wear that today. Even though it is hideous. But Bonnie, Tomorrow, you have to promise to let me put one of my bikinis on you."

"Sure Care. Whateva."

"Bitchin.'" Caroline says.

"Karaoke?" Bonnie was so ready.

"Karaoke."

Both girls head out of the room to find some records to sing to. Rummaging through, they look specifically for Patty LaBelle. Care has on a Blue Bikini that brings out her eyes. It's low on her perfectly balanced hips. Her hip to waist ratio was out this world. Her hip bones sort of protrude, but she has put on some weight since eating at Bonnie's house. Her butt is a lil plumper, and her long torso is beautifully pale against the blue bikini. Her chest is average sized and her bikini is tied around her neck. She looks like a Greek goddess with her flat blond hair just hanging down her shoulders.

Then there was Bonnie. She had on a one piece. Polka dot bathing suit with ruffles. It was like the song, instead it was yellow with white polka dots. It tied around her neck and bunched at the waist. Making her look like a coke bottle. Only she looked like a coke bottle in a little girls bathing suit, so it was almost off putting, an oxymoron. It didn't have high cuts on the thigh, it had low cuts on the thigh so it almost looked like pajamas, it was flattering for her shape, but not her body. She didn't care, she was drunk, and high, and it was what she was used to. Plus, who was she trying to impress?

"Whelp, these boring people don't have our album so I guess we'll have to wait and see if we can find it while we are here."

"Yeah, okay. So does that mean it's Jacuzzi time?" Bonnie says.

"Yes. Let's go."

Bonnie heads to the Jacuzzi in her little girls one piece while all of the girls have their bikinis on. She is starting to feel a little overdressed for the 'party.' Oh well. She thought, she just wanted to relax in the water. It was fun. Laughing and smoking with everyone. She slowed down a bit, thinking of Damon again. Why couldn't he be there with her. How amazing would it be to enjoy this experience with him? Her body just tensed up and she began withdrawing herself. Elena had Tyler, Caroline was flirty with Matt, and Kat had Mason. As well as Vicky, because we all know Kat dabbles in bisexuality. Who was Mason to deny her the company of another beautiful girl. Bonnie wasn't exactly the odd ball, so much as she didn't want to participate in the activities happening around her. She wasn't bisexual, she had no interest in those boys. Well Matt was great eye candy, but she didn't look at him that way. Mason was Kat's older, over grown boyfriend, and Tyler was creepy.

But Damon was perfect. His beautiful body. Remembering when he took his shirt off for her. Standing above her, hovering her gently before he took control of her body. She got lost in the thoughts of him. His perfect chest on hers. Touching her. Their skin melting into one flesh, and his white hands roaming her brown skin. So rough, but so gentle, he was. His Raven hair against his blue eyes. She just got very emotional thinking about him. She may never see him again. Damn.

"Bonnie are you okay?"

"Yes. I just need a minute, I'm going to go in the house, I'll be back."

"No Bonnie, don't leave. You are crying, let me be there for you." Caroline said.

"No, care. You are always there for me. Okay. Please, enjoy yourself. I will be back. I just need a minute okay. Enjoy yourselves. I will be back." She leaves abruptly out of the Jacuzzi while all of the others watch her walk away. She can't help but still make the bathing suit look good.

"What's wrong with Bonnie, Care?" Kat asks, sandwiched between Vicky and Mason.

"She really misses Damon."

"That tool." Tyler said. "Screw him, he's not here, she can just slide in bed with me and you, Elena."

"Don't be pervy, Ty." Kat says.

"Says the girl kissing my brother and my best friend's sister at the same time."

"That is different, we do this. Bonnie is not like that." Kat says.

"I can make her like that. I'm sure Elena can get her on board."

Elena slaps him. "Hey, it's your lonely friend. I am just trying to be a problem solver here. Why am I the bad guy?"

"Stop talking about her while she is gone. She's a virgin. She doesn't have sex yet."

"Kat." Caroline exclaimed.

"What is it a secret? Bonnie's a good girl. There is nothing wrong with that."

"It's just, I'm sure she doesn't need her deets out there like that."

"I'll break her in, show her the ropes, I can work that tight little body just right." Tyler keeps at it.

"You're a drunk asshole Ty. Shut the fuck up, my sister is right next to you."

"Elena, don't act like we have never had a threesome. This will just be with a black girl."

"Ty, I think you should stop drinking." Elena says.

"Pft. Let's all be honest, that chick has had all of our dicks hard at one point or the other, I'm not the only one who has thought about it."

No one says anything. They all just kind of get uncomfortable. Caroline changes the subject.

"Hey let's all play a game."

"Yeah, sure." They all try to muster up the courage to ignore Tyler's ignorant outbursts and change the mood.

Bonnie heard the conversation and was so uncomfortable, that white boy talking about her salaciously, made her think of her mom, her relationship with Damon. Bonnie combusted with emotions. Her tears couldn't fall any faster she ran to her room in her bathing suit, dripping wet. She began stripping out of her bathing suit and looking for her clothes. She didn't want to be an object anymore. She didn't bother turning the light on, she hated seeing herself cry. She never closed the door all the way. Suddenly she heard it shut. And lock.

"I'm not in the mood, whoever it is, please get out." She said without turning around, thinking it was one of the girls. Her bathing suit was half way down her body and she was searching for a t-shirt.

Her friend didn't bother leaving. She just got angry and turned to yell, bumping into a hard chest.

"Oh my god, get the fuck out of here!" She screamed, wondering which of the guys was perving around her room. She shuffled and muffled around fighting the man in her room who wouldn't let her go. He fought so hard to regain control of her, she was fucking wild.

He grabbed her forcefully and kissed her.

SLAP! Straight across his face.

"Mutha fucker!" she screamed at him.

"Got damnit, Bonbon. What the hell?" He sounded familiar but no it wasn't true she was dreaming.

"What a terrible trick to play on someone. Pretending to be someone else." She says.

"No. Bonbon, its me!"

"DAMON!" she screamed, and cried, with so much emotion she could barely stand, tears fell down her face rapidly. "Damon, is that you?" Her body shivers and trembles to his touch, she begins shaking touching his face feeling him, feeling his body, his lips, his hair, smelling him.

"No. No it isn't possible." She cries out, her body is in complete shock, shaking in his touch. "Damon?"

"It's me baby? It's me I promise. Look. Stop fighting me. Feel me, feel my face. It's me! I promise you." He puts her small hands on his body and his face, so she can feel him out.

He becomes emotional with her, tears fall down his cheeks. "Oh my god, I prayed. I prayed every day Damon. For you." Her tears flood her face; her body is having an out of body experience." He answered me, God answered me. I wanted nothing more than you." She pulled him into her holding him so tight she swore she was never letting him go again.

"I'm here Bonbon. In the flesh. I fucking missed you. Oh my god, I missed you so much, my beautiful girl." He says.

"I need to touch you. I need to feel you." She says.

"Touch me. I'm here. I came for YOU. I came here, for you baby. I'm not going anywhere EVER AGAIN, you hear me. I'm never leaving you again. I promise you that." They were both crying and embracing each other.

The door swings open, "Oh my god, is everything okay in here Bonnie?" Caroline turns the light on checking on her and all of the commotion. "Oh, my god. Damon. How did you get here? Fuck. I'm sorry deets later. You guys need to catch up. Go ahead. Oh here, I brought you this Bon." She hands her a doobie shuts the door quickly. Damon's brows furrow, then he takes the joint and smokes on it. She looks shocked, he's so good at it.

The lights are on they see one another for the first time in over two weeks. They just keep looking at each other. Her eyes are flooded, with emotion, and she got so emotional she made him emotional. And she put her hands on him, touching him, missing his body, his face, his voice. "Say Something." She says.

"You are fucking beautiful, I couldn't wait to get here to hold you, touch you, smell you, kiss you, breath you in my system again. These past two weeks were hell without you."

Bonnie cries and hugs him. She never wants to let him go. She just pulls him into her and holds him against her. His body against hers is heavenly. She missed it. He smells so good. His naked torso against her bare breast.

"I wanted to surprise you and get in the Jacuzzi. That is where you were when I got here. So I went to get dressed to surprise you. But, when I was done, you didn't notice you walked right past me when I was coming out of the bathroom. I followed you in here."

"Yeah, you are here. With me. I feel like this is a dream."

"I'll pinch you so you know it isn't." He pinches her plump booty.

"Damon!"

"What?"

"Do it again" She says devilishly.

"Yeah, you missed me?"

"I missed you, more than words could be expressed."

"Wait, why are you topless? Not that I am complaining."

"I was getting ready to change clothes, and get out of the Jacuzzi."

"What? Why?"

"I was in there all alone, watching everyone make-out. It got old quick."

They laugh. "Let's go make them all jealous." He says.

"No, you know I don't care about that."

"So. I want to take my girlfriend in that Jacuzzi, and have my way with her, and let everyone know, she's mine."

"Girlfriend? Who says I'm your –" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Bonnie, let's not play games, I came here for YOU, and you only. I'm never leaving you again. You're my girlfriend, and I'm telling you, not asking you. I let you call the shots too damn long. You know, I know what we are and what we have been since the very first time I saw you. I'm telling you, you are my lady, because I'm a man, and there is no way in hell, I am letting you get away with what we did, on my bed in my room, and letting another man ever do that to you."

She just looked at the white boy.

He could read her mind.

"Yes _, this white boy just did that_."

She laughs. "You know me so well."

"Yea, I do. And you know what else Bonbon. I love you. I fucking love you. With my entire being."

"I love you too Damey poo. I love you with my heart and soul. Because you have captured it, and like the thief you are, you stole it, like it belongs to you."

"It does. And ONLY me. I can't wait to tell Marcel."

"Damon?"

"Bonnie! You are **_my_** girlfriend, and I'll be damned I let you see him this trip without him knowing where I stand in your life. I don't give a damn who he is or was in your life. I'm here now, and I'm not going **no where**." He looks at her like she needs to get on the train to crazy town.

She just laughs at him, and tries to take the joint from him. "No no no. Little girl. You don't even know what you are doing with this. Let me show you a side of me you have never seen." Bonnie gets turned on immediately.

"I guess I get to see this bad boy everyone tells me about.

"You have no idea, little girl."

He takes the joint inhales, and then opens her mouth shot gunning it into her system. "It'll kick in much faster this way baby."

She almost chokes, but he kisses her so she can swallow the smoke. His kiss is deep and hungry for her. "Now that I am here, I trust myself with you to try this stuff. I don't trust you doing this shit with anyone else, you hear me Bonbon?"

"I've been doing it all day."

"What? Well that all stops right now."

"I was depressed without you."

He looks at her and offers a "Hmpph." Then he looks at her. "Not anymore. I'm here now." He looks at possessively. Her beautiful, perky, mocha breast just staring at him. He's never seen her breast outside of her bra. He starts grabbing at her, instinctively, like she belongs to him. He's slightly rougher than normal, but she doesn't care, she missed this man. She missed everything about him. Including his touch. He gets hard against her, kissing on her beautiful perky breast, massaging them and caressing them, gently, playing with her nipples with his fingers and his mouth.

"I love your pretty titties." He says not even looking at her face.

"Damon. "

"Sorry, I can't help it, it's been two weeks without touching you."

Her eyes close, and he shot guns her again. Her high is hitting her so fast, she feels like she is floating in his arms, they are both on cloud nine. She just wants to feel him in the worst way. She looked into his blue eyes, and his penetrating glare was so strong he mesmerized her green eyes into submission. He looks at her like she's never being taken away from him, again.

"I want you so bad."

"Kiss me."

"I've got you for ten days. I'm gonna do far more than kiss you little girl." He turns the lights out grabs her possessively and walks over to the bed where he falls on top of her and they get lost in the darkness and the high. The group never sees them for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N Chapter was a bit longer than the other chapters in this story. So much happened here, even subliminally. I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review, I enjoy your commentary on this story, expectations on this story… Thx for reading**


	11. Chapter 10 - Trouble in NOLAdise Pt I

**Black Girl White Boy**

Chapter 10 **Trouble in NOLAdise**

 **Chapter Rating M**

 **A/N Sorry for this update taking so long. I have been busy with other stories. I get asked about this story so much so I wanted to give you guys something, I am hoping to have the next update in the coming week. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave me your thoughts. I like the passion behind yall's reviews for this story. This is still one of my favorite stories to write, especially since it has some of the best readers. I love you guys.**

*Sorry for spelling and mechanical errors. I wanted to upload it for you all, I only had time to do a quick edit.

*I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.

*Happy Reading

* * *

Damon and Bonnie woke up the next morning in a happy haze. They were unaware of the time, and no one had come knocking on their door so, they assumed it was still early. When Damon stood up to get out of bed, Bonnie laughed at him.

"You have the whitest behind I think I have ever seen. And I have seen Caroline's behind."

He stood up and his shorts were falling down his waist. However, he had a slight bump to his rear which kept his shorts from falling all the way down. "But you do have a butt for a white boy." She said laughing.

He stares at her, then down to his backside, then back at her. "You like it." He said confidently.

"Ehh." She said with nonchalance. He turned around and ran back to her, jumping on top of her as she lay on the bed.

"Bonnie?"

"Damon."

"Bonnie," He leans down to her face, looking her deeply in her eyes. "Why do I feel as though I am looking at you for the first time?"

"Because, before you deserted me for two weeks, we had just really scratched the surface of us." Her voice trailed softly.

"I read that letter you wrote me Bonbon."

"Oh, Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So…?"

"So, you said some things in that letter that took me by surprise."

"Like what?"

"Like that you cared for me more than Marcel, and that you always thought that we" He said pointing between the two of them, "Always had a fighting chance. I chance at what?"

"Damon.." She says with a huff.

"No. Answer me. I always thought this was me liking you, and you being afraid to like me back, but you liked me all along, and you were fighting it. Why?"

"I don't know. Listen, you getting jazzed up by my words, but I wasn't jivin.' Okay. I have always liked you. But you scare me."

"What? Me? Little ole blue eyes?" He asks making her smile.

"Yes you. You are kind of intense Damon. You make me feel things I am afraid to feel, and because you are…" She trailed off and looked at him, then looked away, "Because you are you, you force me to feel them."

"What do you feel Bonnie. Tell me?" He asks as he trails kisses from her cheek and worked his way down.

"You see, Damon," She takes a deep breath as his soft kisses work her neck, He brings it back up and caches her lips cutting her off. "You distract me, with your libido, and…" He cuts her off again, this time infiltrating her mouth with his tongue. Bonnie Moans, and her warm breath pushes him to be slightly more aggressive with her. "Damon?"

"Shhh." His mouth encloses hers with his lust filled kiss.

Bonnie fell asleep in her bathing suit only covering the bottom half of her body, and his shirt. He slept in his shorts and no shirt. Damon's hands reach for the bottom of the shirt, and between his fingers he curls the shirt up until it reaches his palms, then pulls it up slowly exposing her skin. Her beautiful brown skin. He reluctantly pulls himself away from her soft lips, and sits up, watching as he lifts the shirt slowly. Every new inch of her skin is being exposed, from her belly button, to her breasts.

Bonnie stops him.

"What Bonbon?"

"I- I just am nervous about you seeing me."

"I saw you last night."

"In the dark Damey poo, and I was kind of influenced by liquid courage."

"Amongst other things." He said looking at her, because he shot gunned her with some strong weed last night.

"Exactly, and I had never done those things before, so, I am not sure I am comfortable today."

"Fine Bonnie, I will respect you. I love you after all."

She smiles at him. "Unfortunately I did get a small peek before I put your shirt down and I need to apologize right now."

"Why?"

"The same reason I should apologize for your neck."

"Damon! What have I told you about love bites?"

"Your grams and mom ain't here."

"But still, Damon, it can take a while to go away. It can also make folks feel presumptuous things about the kind of girl I am. At least leave them in a place that folks can't see them." She said with a frown.

"God, I am sorry. Don't make that face. I didn't mean to, it's just for two weeks I dreamed about touching you again, and I went too far baby. I'm sorry. Does this mean you don't want me to touch you?"

"Of course, not. I missed your touch, and I have never been touched like that."

"Not even by your ex?"

"Not at all. We only kissed."

"Like with tongue and everything?" He asked with disgust.

"Yes Damon, with tongue. He was my boyfriend and I was sixteen years old."

"That is disgusting." He said getting angry. Despite he has done much more with girls, she was just too pure and perfect to him.

"Really Damon, who knows where your tongue has been? Besides every girl at MF high."

"WHAT? Who told you that?" He acts surprised at her insinuation.

"Pffft. Please. Everyone has told me."

"Everyone meaning Caroline?"

"No. and I don't snitch Damon."

"So you listening to other mother fuckers about me?" He said with a n attitude.

"Excuse me?" She rolled her neck and pushed him off of her.

"Damnit, I'm sorry Bon. That wasn't cool of me baby. It was bogus of me to talk like a sleeze to you. Forgive me. I am sorry." He grabs onto her to hold her and kiss her.

"You can't get mad at my past Damon. Marcel and I were together. We did things boyfriends and girlfriends do. We kissed and touched above the clothes and… well never mind. It isn't important. Just know it's nothing compared to what you and I have done."

Damon gets mad, wondering what Bonnie and Marcellus have done. He insists on pressing the issue. "No, Bonnie, what have you and Marcel done?"

"You need to chill Damon."

"No, I am curious. You tell me if I tell you?"

"Fine." She said crossing her arms and sticking out her hip as if to be annoyed with his little game.

"I have had sex with about eight girls at MF high. I fingered about, well a few I didn't keep track. I have kissed several, and I have always worn a condom. I never licked a pussy. Not yet anyway. I always thought it was kind of grody."

"Why?"

"Because, it's a pussy."

"Well, I bet you have let girls choke on your pipe though."

"Honestly, no. I have never let a girl put her mouth on my dick."

"So oral sex is worse than sex to you?"

"I just think it is something you do when you love someone. I would love to eat your pussy though Bonnie." He wiggles his eyebrows and smiles. "

"Damon Salvatore, your morals are loosey goosey."

"Okay, so what about you? Now tell me what you and Marcellus have done." He pinned her against the wall as she stood out of the bed and proceeded to get up for the day.

She let out a long breath she had been holding. "Well, we've done sex with clothes on."

"What does that mean?" He got really angry.

"We just went through the motions I guess."

"What motions are those exactly?"

"Give me some space. You are all in my face, boy." She said with an attitude.

"No, like how Bonnie? Show me what you did with him?"

"Why are you acting so dang crazy about it."

Damon lead her to the bed and asked her to show him again. "Position me, was he on top or you?"

"We did it more than once Damon, and when it happened, we have both been on top."

Damon grabbed Bonnie by her wrists and pulled her to him as he sat back. "Show me." He was demanding.

Bonnie scooted Damon back and proceeded to straddle his lap. She only had on her bikini bottoms and his shirt. She tied his shirt in a front knot so her stomach would be exposed and her breasts would show more prominently through his thin t-shirt. She slowly straddled him and put her weight down on him. Her soft movements were forcing his restraint. She slowly grabbed his hands and one by one, she wrapped his arms around her then she puts her hands around his neck. And lets her lips linger over his.

At this point Damon is just looking into her eyes and she seeks his soul out while she presses her lips against his. The gentle touch, the soothing moisture, they connect and he coaxes her mouth open with his. She allows him to as his tongue enters her, she closes her eyes and starts rotating her hips.

Damon becomes paralyzed at how her hips move so magnetically to his manhood. His mouth drops open as he watches her body grind against him. Her frame moved melodically, and he was memorized. He really wanted to touch her beautiful body, but he wasn't sure how. "How should I put my hands on you?" He asked.

"Like this." She grabs each of his hands and places them on her back side, cheeks. When the fattest part of her butt was in between his fingers, she tells him, "You should kind of massage it with your hands. Like this." She grabbed his hands and kneaded her ass slowly, but roughly. Then she kept her hands on his hands and grinded her body into his. "And when you feel comfortable, you should move my hips to the rhythm of your own, and we will be doing the motions together."

"I don't know about you, but no girl I have ever had sex with motions her body on top of mine this way."

"Not every girls is me Damon." She draws her face into his and puts her lips near his ears where she proceeds to nibble lightly and caress with her tongue. "My God, Bonbon, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm kind of making love to you. In my own way." Damon's dick pushes against Bonnie's kitty. Causing her to moan into his ear every time they meet each other mid grind. "Ahh, Damon." She moans in his ear softly.

Damon was speechless. He felt Bonnie in such an intimate way, that didn't even involve removing her clothes and even though he had been involved sexually with other girls, he was jealous of this pretend version of sex that Bonnie experienced with Marcel. This fully clothed, none-penetrating version of sex.

"Why am I so jealous of Marcel, right now?"

"I don't know, every experience is different, Damon." She said pulling face out of the cusp of his neck and looking directly at him now. She couldn't control her urge to bite and suck her lip as she stares at his face. His eyes drop to her mouth. The more she bites the more his hands squeeze at her ass. The more he squeezes, the more she bites her lips and the louder her moans become. Forcing him to pull her into him at a rougher pace.

"Does this feel the same as when he did it?"

"Ahhh, no."

"What is different Bonnie, tell me." He stopped moving and looked at the girl who was making him crazy in this moment.

"You, everything about you. I feel so connected to you." She continues to moan.

"How is it different than him?"

"Because I was scared and it was new to me. I didn't want to do it really back then But then I got used to it. But with you it's different. I have to hold back because I really wish you were inside of me."

Those last words drove him crazy. "Tell me Bonnie, did he do this?" Damon snuck two fingers underneath her and pushed them inside of her from around the backside.

"Ahh." She jumped.

"Did he do that Bonbon?"

In between her moans she shook her head and Damon took his hand out and tasted his fingers. Then he put his fingers in her mouth and told her, "You taste so good Bonnie." He took her off of his lap, turned her around and sat her back down on to his lap. He spread her legs and put his hand back inside of her bathing suit bottoms. Damon entered Bonnie with his fingers again and did what he did to her a couple of weeks ago before he disappeared.

"Remember when I did this Bonnie? Remember how good it felt?" He said breathing heavily on her back. She leaned forward, then backwards onto him and was losing her senses in his lap. The way his hand was cupping her he was reaching her on different level physical pleasure.

Bonnie as breathing heavily. "I remember." Instinctively, her legs spread and each leg are on either side of his. Now Damon is able to control her better, and allow his fingers penetrate her deeper. Bonnie's hips do that thing again, that thing he likes, rotate on top of his manhood, causing a stir within his own pants. He feels her butt against his dick, and it's so perfectly pushing into him, the friction is giving a sensation almost as if he was getting a hand job.

"Bonnie, I want you so bad right now. Like… so. Fucking. Bad."

"Me too Damon." She breaths out to him.

Damon pulls his fingers out of her. "I respect you Bonnie, I don't want to force you to do something, I know you aren't ready for. But I am going to finish the way you just taught me, only I want to be on top of you." Damon stands up and throws Bonnie onto the bed, and climbs on top of her. He opens her legs with his arms and places himself on top of her. He holds under her knees, and keeps her legs bent. He places his hard member directly on top of her Kitty and puts extra pressure onto her middle with his erection. Thrust. He moves into her. She moans. Her head goes back, and her mouth opens, as she sings his name. Thrust again, and she stirs underneath him. Bonnie pulls her shirt off because in this moment, if they can't really have sex, she wants to feel his skin against hers. She keeps her bathing suit on bottom, and he has his shorts on, but they allow their bodies to meld into one another's. Skin to skin, they connect so beautifully.

Damon let's Bonnie's legs go, because her realizes she can move better when her legs are free and he loves how she moves against him. He holds on to the rails of the head board, and continues thrusting into her and his panting and her breathing get heavier as they continue she rolls her hips into his from underneath. "Damn your body is dynamite baby. I ain't never seen a chick move like this. You are putting it on me good baby. Do I feel good against you? Do you like it?"

"I love it. I do. Don't stop." His chest is against her chest and they feel utter closeness. They wrap their arms around one another, and if it was possible they became even more physically close. Damon thrusts back and forth, bucking into Bonnie and looking down at her. "I can't wait until I am really inside of you, baby." Damon slows down and pushes into her with more fervor. "Does that feel good Bonnie?"

Bonnie continues biting her lip and being lost in the lust. "Yes. Yes."

"Look in my eyes Bonnie."

She opens her eyes to look.

Damon loves to watch his skin against Bonnie's and look at how well they connect and contrast. Her brown skinned chest, pressed against his fair skin, and they are making beautiful music. "You are so beautiful. I love your skin. Your skin is beautiful." He looked into her eyes for a long time then he kisses her softly, allowing his tongue to caress hers.

"I love you so much." He told her.

"I love you too Damon." Bonnie moans the phrase as she pulls him into her. She is reaching her peak and just as soon as he catches her lips in a kiss, she erupts and so does he. Both of them now sweating and panting.

"You are perfect, Bonnie Bennett." Damon collapses on top of Bonnie and she continues to hold him as they catch their breath.

After a few minutes. They both get up and get ready for the day. They are home alone. With a note on the kitchen fridge.

 _Dear Bon and Damon,_

 _We went to the beach. Cereal and milk in fridge._

 _Meet us there. Love, Care._

 _Ps. Bon, The bikini is on my bed, please wear it,_

 _and not that other one you wore last night._

Bonnie walks in the room and sees the bathing suit Caroline wants her to wear. "Oh my god. Hell no." She says to herself, but she remembers how much like a little girl she felt the night before in her little girl bathing suit. She grabs Caroline's yellow two piece and it barely covers anything. Her Butt cheeks are barely covered. Her curvy hips are on showcase, as the bikini barely come higher than her hips. Her bikini top is tiny, and her cleavage is overly exposed. It is not Bonnie's idea of classy, but she is growing up, and her life is changing, so she wants to see what it is like to be like the other kids her age.

She instantly covers her bathing suit with small jean shorts and a thin t-shirt with the number 76 on it. The shirt was yellow with red writing. Bonnie's favorite color was yellow, just after the color black. She put on her white Chuck Taylor's and Damon waited for her by the room door.

"Hey baby. Do you drink beer?" Damon asked.

"No. I mean I had a couple sips of Caroline's but I drank some drink they made me in the kitchen."

"So was this the beer that Caroline gave you?" Damon asked as he saw a beer can next to the bed he and Bonnie slept it on the dresser.

"No, I guess I drank the American beer. Whatever ever American Beer is." She said laughing. "I didn't know there was a difference."

Damon gives a weird look to the foreign beer can on the dresser. "You positive baby?"

"I am positive Damey poo. I did not have that can."

"Why is it here, who else was in the room with you Bonnie, baby?" He asks feeling a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Nobody came to my room other than Caroline. Last night when she saw us." She thought a minute as she looked at Damon's face. He looked at her like she better think again. "Oh, you know Tyler and his brother were drinking that beer."

"Really Bonnie? Why would Tyler's beer be in your room?"

"I don't know; he was acting strangely yesterday. He came in here when I was in my towel and he just stared at me. I asked him to leave and it made me feel really weird."

"WHAT?"

The house phone rings and Bonnie runs to answer it. Leaving Damon with his thoughts. He hears her talking to Caroline.

"Yes we are coming right now Care. Okay." Bonnie laughs. 'No, I am still a virgin. Okay crazy girl. Yeah I put it on. Groovy mama. Bye."

She shouts out for Damon to hurry up.

"Damon, let's go."

"Bonnie we are not done talking about the Tyler thing. Okay?"

"Okay Damey. Let's go. You need to teach me how to surf remember?" She says laughing.

"Oh shut up, you are afraid of jaws, you are not going near the water. Scaredy cat."

She laughs and kisses him.

 **xxxXXXXXXxxx**

"Bout time, love birds." Katherine says to Damon and Bonnie as they show up extra smiley and happy.

"So what were you guys doing all morning and night?" Elena wiggled her glasses.

"Stuff it Lena." Damon said to his cousin.

"I would but my boyfriend left for a few days. Something came up. He will be back and then I can get it stuffed all night long." She laughed. "By the way he was an animal yesterday." She proceeded to talk vulgarly about Tyler while he was gone.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Yesterday, He was different. He really got into it when we had sex in the room. Like he was a different person. I don't know what got into him."

Damon listened in disgust.

"I am surprised no one heard us, especially you Bonnie."

"Wow, where was I?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, why would Bonnie know the disgusting vile details of yours and Tyler's sex life?"

"Bonnie was in her room asleep. Tyler had gone to check on her to make sure she was okay."

"What?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie, had knocked out shortly after we got here she was hung over."

Caroline added. "No, she went to take a shower and she never came back down, I thought it was strange because she was wide awake and we were supposed to do karaoke."

"Wait was that when she didn't wake up and then forgot who we all were?"

Bonnie felt so embarrassed. She didn't say anything. She looked at Damon for a mere second and then looked down in embarrassment.

"What the fuck, dude?" Damon asked everyone. Kat, Caroline, Elena, were there speechless. Stefan and Matt went to get some lunch for everyone at the grille.

"Matt knows better than we do. When he showed up, he basically saved her life."

"Got Damnit Bonnie. Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I honestly forgot Damon."

"I swear to God if I find out something I don't want to hear, I'm going to fuck someone up,"

"Something like what?"

"Like why the fuck was your boyfriend in my girlfriend's room while she was asleep? And when she got out of the shower?"

"What. I have no idea about that. Bonnie, Tyler came into your room when you got out of the shower?"

"Yeah, Lena. In fact, he said you sent him, to give me more of those white pills! And a chaser. It was weird because he stayed in the room until I took the pill and swallowed it. He said you sent him Elena." She told her friend.

Elena knows for a fact she did not send Tyler to give anything to Bonnie. But after last night's controversy with Matt yelling at everyone, she decided to keep quiet for now, and she would talk to Tyler about it first. So she lied. "Oh Maybe I did. I must've have just been too toasted to remember." She looked down and away, which was sign of lying. Caroline noticed it, because Caroline's mom taught her that at a young age, since her mom was a cop.

Everyone got quiet remembering the vile way Tyler was talking about Bonnie in the hot tub after she left. Kat and Elena knew their cousins were crazy. They wanted to keep things as peaceful as possible. If Damon and Stefan were anything like their pops, Tyler would be in a world of hurt.

"White fucking pills? What the fuck are you guys doing to my girlfriend out here. She's not an experiment. Kat, Lena, you guys are my fucking cousins, I expect more out of you. This is totally uncool."

"Damon, we are sorry, we had no idea things would get so far out yesterday."

"Do me a solid, Kat, Lena don't talk to me for a while. Don't talk to my girlfriend for a while. Give us some time. If not for me, for her, I am pissed. I have no idea why Bonnie isn't as pissed as me. But that's okay, I will be pissed for the both of us."

"He doesn't mean it girls." Bonnie says as Damon walks away. "I will calm him down okay?"

"Okay Bon. But you don't know Damon, when he is mad, he is mad. No one will be happy until he fixes whatever it is he is pissed about."

"Don't worry. I know how to handle Damon." Bonnie says.

As Damon and Bonnie walk off down the beach hand in hand, Vicky, Matt and Stefan walk back. The gang fills them in on what happened.

"Did you guys tell Damon that Bonnie had a sleeper in her system. Not one of those happy pills? Matt says.

"No, he was very angry and we didn't really get a chance to. When Damon is mad like this, it is best to let him cool off. Bonnie is the only person he wants to be around right now." Kat said.

"I just want to know how she got that sleeper in her system?" Matt wonders. Caroline pulls Matt to the side and speaks to him about what Bonnie said about Tyler.

"Tyler gave it to her Matt, and he was in her room while she was asleep."

"How do you know?"

"Everyone is sober to day, and everyone was just giving all of the information they had. I have been sitting and listening and I can't say for sure but all fingers are pointing to Tyler. I have no idea what to say or do, because Damon is so angry he sees red. I don't want him to get in trouble, but honestly, I can't stand by and let someone possibly hurt my best friend."

"Yeah. I agree. Friend or not, Tyler may have done something really fucked up. I am not cool with that. Bonnie's a groovy chick. Who would want to do something to her like that?"

Caroline and Matt looked on at Bonnie and Damon as they walked along the beach holding hands. "Look how in love they are."

"I know. I have never seen that guy like this, with any girl. I don't think anyone has seen Damon Salvatore ever googly eyed and in love with a girl. She must be really special, because he is not the nicest guy, but with her, you can see his soft side." Matt said. " I dig that."

"Yeah, she is special." Caroline was saddened that something could have happened to her friend right under her very nose and she didn't know.

Bonnie and Damon walk on. They talk and laugh.

"So, when am I going to get to meet these friend of yours?" He asks.

"Ahh, couple days. I am nervous."

"Why?"

"Because, these are the people I grew up with. It'll be a weird dynamic with my crazy MF friends. These are some country bamas. They like a good time. I invited to them over to the house."

"Perfect, is Marcellus coming?"

"Damon I don't talk to Marcellus like that at all."

"So. Technically you ain't broke up yet, if you guys haven't spoken."

"That is what a break up is."

"It's not really a break up , until you both realize it and put it in words. Baby, I am not threatened by Marcellus. Okay. I just want to see for myself that he recognizes you guys are done."

"Well, I will ask my cousin Lafayette if he has heard from Marcellus."

"Okay. Anyways. Let's get back to the group. I want to get you and your bikini in the water." "Damon walks his girlfriend over to the gang and a couple of new people joined the group.

"Lil B?" A pretty girl calls out. "I knew I saw you."

"Lissa? Jesse? Oh my god, give me a hug." Bonnie runs into a couple of her people.

"Hey everybody, this is a couple of my favorite cousins, Melissa and Jesse. "She looks to her cousins and introduces the group. "This is Kat, Lena, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Vicky, and my boyfriend Damon." Caroline and Jesse look at one another for a glance or two longer than everyone else.

Then Jesse and Melissa realized Bonnie calls Damon her boyfriend. Both of their eyes got big. The fairly light skinned duo, both with green eyes, looked onto Bonnie. "Wow Lil B with a white boy?" Jesse says.

"Dang on girl. Well I'll be…" Melissa says.

Damon shook both of their hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Melissa said smiling. "Damn he's a fox Bonnie."

He and Jesse shook hands and smiled.

"So obviously know about Marcel?" Jesse says to Bonnie.

"No, what?" Bonnie asks.

"He joined the Army. He is about to come home from basic training. We throwing him a big shindig. You should come. He would want you there."

Bonnie's whole heart dropped. Marcel hadn't called her because he enlisted in the Army.

"What?"

"Yup, he didn't tell no one. He just up and left one day. His daddy got a letter saying he wanted to surprise everybody. He was always hanging out with that white Mikaelson boy, Kol. Bek's brother that moved back to town not too long ago. They signed up together."

Damon's thoughts were all over the place and Bonnie sat there stunned. This unshakeable pair just got shook up.

* * *

 **A/N Dilemmas, Dilemmas. Just when Damon thought he had a problem with Tyler, This doozy gets dropped on them. Plus, Damon the gang are still piecing the puzzles together of Tyler and Bonnie. Bonnie and Marcel broken up or not broken up? Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 11 - Crises in NOLAdise Pt II

**Black girl White boy**

 **Chapter 11** \- Crises in NOLAdise part 2

 **Rating M** \- mature themes, situations, and language

 **A/N** **sorry this update has taken forever. I hope some of you who liked this story are still following and that this update does it justice. In this two-chapter update, you'll see Damon and Bonnie's feelings get deeper, I broke this up to two chapters because it was pretty long. I hope these two chapters were worth the wait. Please, please, enjoy!**

· **Sorry for the errors. OR any discrepancies you may find in the time line, for the most part, I am accurate in what I have included.**

 **Reviewers notes:**

 **Ps, please understand, this was the seventies and they are teens. Some of these things, like recreational drug use and partying, was normal. But remember they are only on a spring break. They return to Mystic Falls soon. Bonnie is in NO WAY a follower. This is her first time doing drugs and drinking. She is still and has remained a proud black young woman. Someone mentioned she became the token black friend. No, she hasn't. She let herself have some fun, considering all of the pain she had been experiencing. Her MF friends haven't called her any crazy racist names. The only person in this story before this point with mal-intent towards her, is Tyler. That is because he's just young and ignorant. What he did will be addressed as part of this story Tyler is fresh on Damon's brain, but it'll will be put on hold as Marcellus is the issue at hand right now, and getting her old friends and new friends together. Also my dates link up with the exception there is no set year in the story here accept its late seventies.**

 **Vietnam war ended in 1975- the Era of the time was the seventies. The effects of the war on people lasted passed 1975. Abba releasing Dancing Queen was the year 1976 and Tina Turner and Ike's remake of Proud Mary... Was the year 1970 after its original release date in 1968 by Creedance Clearwater revival. And was written by John Fogerty.**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _In every crisis there is a message. Crises are nature's way of forcing change — breaking down old structures, shaking loose negative habits so that something new and better can take their place." — Susan L. Taylor_**

Bonnie and Damon were at the rental sitting in her temporary bedroom. She had invited her cousins over for a swim in the Jacuzzi, as well as one of her childhood best friends, Rebekah. Her other childhood best friend, Sabine never did take messages Bonnie left with her mother or call her back. She hadn't even tried contacting Bonnie since Bonnie left. Bonnie was hoping to see her before she left back for Mystic Falls. Her Nola friends were mingling with her friends from Mystic Falls, and things seemed to be going okay. Caroline got along well with Jesse and Melissa. But she didn't really like Rebekah. Elena and Katherine got along with Rebekah, and Matt seemed to really like Rebekah. Vicky was chatting with Lafayette, once he finished straightening Bonnies hair. Lafayette made money multiple ways, hair, and pot among other things. He grew his own pot, and when he brought some for the mystic falls gang, Vicky, was definitely his new best friend.

Tyler and Mason were on their way back. They had to go home to take care of family matters. They were very wealthy, so they took a roundtrip flight.

Bonnie sat on the bed in her room waiting for Damon's reaction. He, was quiet and angry. So much so, he didn't make a comment about her newly straightened hair. "It makes sense Damon, that I go alone, so that Marcellus understands our situation. This way when we all go out this weekend, everyone has a solid time. No fuss."

"And if he don't take no for an answer?"

"Damon, Marcellus has never been forceful with me. I'm pretty sure he understands already what we are. Its technicalities. I just need a solid hour, then you can wait in the car for me." She grabbed his face and kissed him softly. "Nothing can come between us anymore."

"Fine. An hour Bonnie. Now let's go finish hanging with your people. I kind of like that cousin of yours with the rag on his head. He's funny, callin' me hunny chile."

"Lafayette? Yeah, well you know, he's very in tuned with his… feminine side."

"Say what? Oh." He said after she signaled that he was a boy into boys.

"Don't worry, you ain't his type Damon. He don't date much. He's too busy doing everybody's hair and gossiping."

"Damon scrunched up his nose, okay. Come on, let's light the grill. Me and Stefan bought Charcoal, and hot dogs and burgers." They walk out of the room and see everyone getting along. Bonnie notices Caroline and Stefan getting along with Jesse and Melissa really well, in the Jacuzzi. Everyone else is smoking pot and getting acquainted in the living room. The entire group is mellowed out and it makes Bonnie happy to see everyone getting along.

"Beks. You okay?" Bonnie asks as she walks to the blonde sitting between the twins.

"Yea, I'm fine, Bonnie. I thought you said you invited Sabby?"

"I did, but she's been duckin and dodging my calls ever since I got here. What's going on with her?"

"I guess it's because of the baby. She's almost due, and ever since she got pregnant, she don't show her face much, her parents are embarrassed of her, and her granny said she had to get out of the house by the time she was eighteen."

"Pregnant? I can't believe she never told me. I wonder why? I mean that's my girl. Now all of a sudden I'm not good enough to know these things. Matter of fact, she been duckin my calls ever since senior year started. Who's the daddy?"

Rebekah sighed because she figured Bonnie knew and just as she was about to answer Bonnie, Damon called out to her..."Bonnie!"

"Uhh, leme check on what he needs, don't forget we gotta finish talkin Beks."

"Okay, Lil B. I'll be waiting in here."

"Yeah Damon?"

"I was just thinking, maybe when I'm done making this food, me and you can get in the jacuzzi finally. I have yet to see you in a bikini. And... Maybe I can shot gun you one more time, I mean...its up to you."

"Uhh. Okay." Bonnie wanted to smoke again. Ever since Damon got there she kind of stayed away from the weed, the alcohol, and the happy pills. She was allowing her body to calm down after the high she experienced when he wasn't around. She smiled at him, he made her excited to try things. He made her anticipate, being free around him.

Damon and Bonnie take the food out to the grille. Everyone around them is slightly incoherent, but the two of them are lost in the music, while the smoke fills their nostrils.

"Damon, why haven't you told me how you got these cuts and bruises? You showed up here that night, and I was too excited to see you to ask. But I have been wondering the past couple of days what happened while you were away."

"I need to tell you something Bonnie."

"Okay. Speak up Damey poo."

"Well, when we disappeared for two weeks, my dad made us go work for him. He-uhhh, thought we should forgo college, and help him out with the family business."

"Family business?"

"Yeah, it's complicated."

"Is it legal?"

"No, but we are well protected. So we literally could work for our dad and make good money, and never go to college."

She looked at him softly, and put her head down. "Oh."

"Then my pops and I had some choice words, and Stefan and I beat his ass and took off."

"No you didn't. Damon, why would you do that?"

"He said something I didn't like."

"It doesn't matter he's your daddy. You only have one. He could die, and then what?"

"You didn't hear what he said Bonnie. If you heard what he said Bonnie, you may feel differently."

"No, Damon, it doesn't matter. Parents, say hurtful things all of the time. They say and do things they don't mean. But they are our parents. They gave us life. We can't just disrespect them."

At that point he looked at the pain in her eyes and saw her eyes about to water. He grabbed her by her hand and walked her back into the house and through the back to the room. He saw her tears fall down her cheeks and then he held her. "I'm sorry Bonbon." He pulled back and looked at her red face and sobbing eyes. "What is wrong Bonnie? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." She said as her voice belted out the words sounding like a bubble was stuck in her throat. She couldn't even look at him in the eye, she just needed to be held.

"Bonnie, talk to me. Tell me what happened? Why are you crying like this?"

"My momma. Just a few days before we came here, she walked out on me."

"Wait, what?"

"She left me. She said she couldn't be the mother I needed. That she had somethings she needed figure out. She didn't even look me in the eyes. I begged her I pulled at her arms and her clothes and she left. She left me in a pool of my own tears. My Momma is gone, and My daddy, was killed in prison. You are lucky you have both of your parents Damon."

"I am so sorry baby. I can't believe it, I am sorry. It's okay to cry. Let it out. I had no idea." He held her while she lurked a little. He squeezed her and held her in his protective arms. He didn't move for about five minutes and when he pulled himself away from her he wiped her tears. "You are beautiful and loving. Maybe your mom just needed to go away for a while, so she could find the inner strength you have. I'm sure she loves you. I am sure she will be back."

She just looked at him and felt safe in his hold. She felt special, whenever Damon looked at her. He had a way, of making her realize, that she was a rare gem. After he got her face back to the normal color. "She just left. Her own child."

"I bet, when she returns, she will be ten times the mom you remember." He wiped her tears and kissed away her fears. "Your mom loves you, okay? She'll be back."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Okay. I guess I'll put my bathing suit on. I'll be out to help you finish the food. You better go check it before it burns."

"Okay, Bonbon. I'll see you out there." He kissed her on the forehead and walked back out to join the party. After he went out there, both Tyler and Mason we back. At the moment, Damon had his focus on the food. Trying to keep it from burning, he went straight to the back yard. Luckily his brother jumped out of the jacuzzi to flip it while Damon stepped away. "Thanks. I'm going to hurry and finish this so that Me and Bonnie can finally get into the hot tub.

"Finally, the two of you haven't really been trying to party with the rest of us. I thought that's why we came. You know when we go home, there will be hell to pay when Giuseppe figures out what we did."

"I know. We just need to get a couple of things out of the way first before I can really be comfortable."

"Listen, I'll finish the food. Just get in the jacuzzi."

"You sure?"

Stefan smiled. "Yeah. Besides, I think that Bonnie's hot cousin, wants to... Go somewhere alone."

"Hey, be careful sticking your candle in the cake unless you want someone's angry pops at your door step in nine months."

"I know." He smiled at his big brother. This is the closest they had been in years. Thanks to Bonnie, they were feeling close again, and thanks to Giuseppe, they were best friends again. Having to stand up for each other as they did when they were kids. Damon allowed himself to walk to the jacuzzi and take his shirt off. He sat it on a chair nearby, and he stepped up the ladder allowing himself step into the water and feel the instant relief of the heat against his skin. It was a mellow feel and he was sober, so this was the next best thing to smoking. He sat down and sigh. He felt his breath leave his body and hit the water then return to the atmosphere in gas form.

"Finally joining the party? Where's my cuz?" Melissa asked.

"She was getting dressed. She should be out here any minute."

"You know, I can't wait til next year. College. Maybe me and Lil B will go to the same school, I mean if she still going to New York or LA."

"New York or LA?" He asked.

"B always wanted to move to one of those places. More opportunities to be successful."

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his fiddling fingers under the water, just then he cleared his throat. "Yea, I can see that, for her." He bit his lip and realized that, he and Bonnie had a lot to discuss. Graduation was two months away, and if he and Bonnie didn't have a plan, would there still be a ' _he and Bonnie,'_ in two months?

It was about seven o'clock at night, and everyone was starving. Not him though, he was hungry for one feeling... Her skin next to his skin submerged in the water. Ten minutes later "Foods ready." Stefan yelled out as he walked in the house. Caroline, Melissa, and Jesse, got out of the Jacuzzi and followed the smell of the food in.

Bonnie opened the bedroom door and shielded her body with one of Damon's t-shirts. The majority of her legs showed, and she put her straightened hair in a loose French braid. When she walked out to the room where most of the group was, Tyler and Mason, included, she stood as her body was under the radar. Realizing Tyler was back, made her nervous. The last bathing suit made her look thirteen, but this bikini, that Caroline gave her, this itty, bitty, yellow bikini sat very low on her hips, and barely covered her backside. So she kept the t-shirt on until she made it outside. Tyler deadpanned on her the entire time and she didn't realize it, because she steered clear of him. But Elena noticed, and she didn't like it.

She stepped out into the humid air and slowly walked from the concrete of the porch to the open grass area. After about twenty feet, she stepped up on a small ladder, and he turned to her. When their eyes met, they both gave small grins to each other, until his hand reached up to hers and he helped her step inside. He watched as both of her toned legs stepped slowly over the ledge, until she stood, next to him towering him. He looked up at her. "Take the shirt off."

"Nu-uh."

"Say what?"

"You heard me, Damon. I don't feel comfortable taking it off. It's not-"

He shut her up by standing up and pulling the shirt off. She gasped, then used her small hands to cover herself as much as she could. She couldn't cover what Mother Nature gave her or what Abby and Sheila's blood blessed her with. He looked down and gulped, then breathed out, "gahhh damn." She turned trying to exit the jacuzzi and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back in. She fought him a bit, but he held her too tight, whispering in her ear. "You're so beautiful. Don't leave, please."

She was breathing heavily feeling his heartbeat against her back. He was radiating with heat as he held her almost nude body against his. The bikini accented everything about Bonnie's body that differentiated her from girlhood to womanhood. He was struck, and stuck in silence. He held on to her body for what felt like minutes.

She called out to him quietly. "Damon?"

"Yeah?" He choked up.

"You can let go now, I'll stay."

He let her go but quickly leaned forward to cover the affect she had on him. He adjusted himself, then dipped his head into the water and sat back up running his hands through his hair. He needed to reroute his thoughts. "You look dynamite, Bonnie. I just... I just- I just can't take my eyes off of you. I can't imagine what the boys all thought when you went to the pools or the beaches every summer."

"Truth is, I didn't get much glances. I always kept something over my water suit."

"Yeah? Well, thank God. I'm happy no one has ever seen your bits and pieces. Oh wait, has Marcellus seen you like this?"

"Umm, I don't think so. He never saw me in bra and panties if that's what your askin. And like I said, I keep covered in my water suit." He looked at her again, "So, like I was sayin', no." She smirked and casually looked to the moon as it was getting darker outside. Twilight... It was a violet colored sky with deep blue hues, and she casually glanced at the nearly invisible stars and he scooted closer to her, slyly. She rolled her eyes in a flirty way. "I see what your doin, Damey poo."

"Who said I was trying to hide it?"

"I mean, you're a city boy at heart, right? From Mystic Falls, to New York, back to Mystic falls after your parent's separation? But you plan on going back to New York Well, I'm a country girl. I may talk a big game, but deep down, I'm a hometown girl. I want to leave and see the city, and I want to keep my values."

"Meaning?"

"I mean, you look at me, like I'm just a doll. A delicate flower. Truth is, I'm not so innocent. I have done things that would probably make you think twice about me, but deep down... These people, my family, this is me. I'm a proud black woman, with values, and sometimes I act like a regular teenager, and do stupid things, but at the end of the day, all that matters is the people I love and those that love me. At the end of the day, I just want the comfort of home."

"So, where does that leave me, Bonbon? I'm not your family, or one of your friends from NOLA, where does that leave me in your life?"

"You are my heart, Damon. I don't want to be without you." He hit her with a boyish grin, he was touched to the point he could've given up anything she asked him to, and she smiled. She grabbed a joint and a light sitting on the outside of the Jacuzzi. She handed it to him. "Now, how about that shot gun... Damey poo?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He took the joint and licks the ends to tighten it again, then he hits it with a light and takes three small puffs then one large one, and he blew it in her face slowly. She closed her eyes let her head fall back and she just let it infiltrate her system. Then she came back up at him with green eyes, and he was already taking in more smoke. He inhaled several times, and pulled her onto his lap as he did. She put her legs on either side of him, and when he took his lips off of the joint, he pulled her in for a kiss. And neither of them, not once, exhaled the smoke. They kissed until they were lost in each other's souls.

At some point, he pulled his lips away from hers, and spoke, with his glossed over, red eyes "Bonnie, you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too."

"Don't ever leave me." His eyes watered, slightly.

She softened to him, and her face expressed his emotion while she put his face between her palms, "I'm not going anywhere, without you."

 **…** **..**

Two hours later they were dressed and on their way out the door. Bonnie was going to officially end things with Marcellus, so she and Damon could start their relationship off with no with no baggage from their broken pasts.

"Talk to me Damon. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that my beautiful girlfriend is sitting here in a world of confusion, because she is on her way to her… whatever he is to you… _His_ welcome home party and you are going alone. I am thinking that it makes me angry."

"You understand why I am doing this right?"

"I understand it, and I don't like it."

"Well, Damon. I am sorry. It's the right thing to do."

"You know you don't owe Marcellus a got damn thing right. He stopped callin' you. Didn't even tell you what he was doing. Now, he's back. He doesn't even know you are here."

"You told me you wanted a verbal break up, so that is what I am doing. But you can't be in the room when it happens. Its disrespectful."

"Bonnie, I came here, and found out you got high off your rocker. You weren't careful at all. You just took whatever they gave you. All those damn pills, and shit. Now, you want me to let you go alone to this thing…I don't trust it."

"You don't trust it, or me?"

"Well, I feel as though I need to keep an eye on you, so nothing happens."

"You can be in the car waiting Damon."

"Why Bonnie? Why did you take all of the pills?"

"I had no idea what I was doing, but I didn't care. I felt hurt and I was numbing the pain, of my mom walking out on me, you disappearing, and still the death of my father. I was living out my pain and swallowing it with the chemicals. Okay. A lot was happening in my mind, Damon. I have never let lose like that. To be honest, I had fun."

"Except the fact that there is like a three-hour block of unaccounted for shit that happened, and you don't recollect a got damned thing of it."

She looked at him with those eyes of hers, and he immediately softened to her. She looked down, and felt horrible for disappointing him. "I'm sorry, Damon."

"Don't apologize to me. I just, I have never cared about a person the way I care about you. I worry about you when we are apart, and I worry about what would happen, if I never met you. I'd just be a fuck up. You make me better Bonnie. You make me want to try because you think better of me than I do of myself."

"You are a good person Damon. Such a good person, with a beautiful soul. You make me want to be open-minded. You make me want to be remember that even when I am sad, I have reasons to be happy."

"God, you are such a groovy chick. Like, I can't even imagine another day away from you. I love seeing your face every day, and making you smile. I love your feisty ways, and how you look at me when I do a really _Culturally white thing_ like I am crazy."

"I love your crazy white self."

He grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her. "So is that why you straightened your hair? For Marcellus?"

"Funny. You got a problem with my straightened hair?"

"No, it's really pretty. But I kind of like your big, curly hair. It's a distinct part of you. Seeing you with it flat like this is different. But, I mean, you know, I accept every part of you. Just don't go flattening your booty. Then we will have a problem."

She looked at him and laughed. "I hate you sometimes."

She held his hand as they walked to and got into his car. Stefan and Caroline were sitting in the car waiting. They were going to go with them as well, just so Damon didn't have to sit alone in the car while Bonnie spoke to Marcel.

 **..…**

"So, I guess I'm about to go in there." Bonnie's nerves kick in and she remembers the last time she saw Marcellus. He was her boyfriend. They shared a long kiss goodbye, and promised to call and write every day. Teenage, silliness. She thought to herself.

Damon took a long gulp when he stared at her. She had on some bell bottoms, which hugged her hips perfectly, and covered her feet because her legs we so short. Caroline let her borrow a black nylon button up shirt with large pink and yellow flowers. It was tied in a knot and her pants stopped just above her belly, but her waist was small, the pants kept falling lower and he looked at her perfect _innie_ and wanted to put his tongue in it. Her navel did something to him. Just the fact that her skin brought out her beautiful green eyes and her light brown hair, he wanted to kiss her. Hug her. Embrace her and keep her beauty to himself. Now, her hair was pressed out and laid down her back. Even though he loved her thick natural hair, he couldn't deny that Bonnie could pull of any look.

He watched her as she stared at the house, not wanting to walk inside. People were loud, and drunk and enjoying themselves. She was nervous and he could tell.

"Bon? At the end of the day… it's what you want baby. I know you are nervous, and part of you wonders if you still have feelings for him. You will never know until you are face to face. So, before you go in there, just know, you look beautiful right now. You look so grown-up, and mature. The girl I met almost six months ago, was closed off, and rolled her eyes at everyone, but you always had this larger than life attitude and confidence. That is what I always liked about you, you were strong and proud. You strutted like you owned the building. So whatever you are feeling right now, whatever doubt you are experiencing, stop. You are the same confident woman you were then, only now, you have allowed yourself to open up to different things, and because of it… you are literally, the most dynamite girl I have ever met. You are the girl, that makes this boy wanna be better. You make this boy wanna be a man. Whatever happens, happens. Don't be afraid. It'll be okay. I'll be waiting for you. I love you."

His words got to her. She knew he was being genuine. She loved that about him. He always had a way of penetrating her with his honesty. "Thank you, Damon. I love you too." She looked into his blue eyes one last time and kissed the corner of his mouth. She slowly walked away releasing his fingers one by one, and once again, he looked at the sight of their hands touching. The sight he loved so much.

He stood there with his black jeans, his black boots, and his black Johnny Cash t-shirt. He had on his black leather jacket, but threw it into the car, since springtime in NOLA was so humid and sticky. He had no idea why he had that leather jacket. It was just his comfort. He took it everywhere. Then there was his hair, Damon's hair hung slightly over his face and he had to slide his fingers through it to keep it out of his eyes. He was the kind of boy your mom didn't want you to talk to. The kind of boy your dad told you to stay away from, and yet, her mom was gone and her known father was killed. And Damon was the closest thing to security Bonnie had.

He turned the radio on in his car to silence his fearful thoughts. Stefan and Caroline got out of the car. Stefan leaned on the side of it next to his brother and Caroline asked if she could sit on the hood.

"Sure, it's not my car. It belongs to my pops."

"Oh. Okay. Damon, if it makes you feel any better, I have never heard her talk about Marcellus the way she talks about you. I know I have only known her as long as you have, but we spend A LOT of time talking about boys."

He wanted Caroline's word to make him feel better, but deep down, he knew it was all up to Bonnie, and being in the present moment with both Marcellus and her feelings. He watched her until she was out of sight.

 **…..**

Bonnie walked into the party hesitantly. Just as she had changed over the time he had been gone, so had everyone else. There was also a lot of new faces. Every person she passed got relatively quiet. She hated the attention, but she remembered Damon's words, and that very first day at her new high school. She walked with her head held high, and took confident strides. There were a few whistles that scratched her ears, and a cat call. She just kept walking and then she heard a familiar voice.

"There go my cousin ya'll ain't she purty? Lil hot moma." He said making everybody laugh. She stopped and turned to him.

"Lafayette. You crazy nigga."

"Ohh be careful. Your new white friends ain't tryna see sassy Lil B."

She smirked. "Ya'll know my momma don't like me using that word anyway."

Then a happy, yet loud shriek hit the silence.

"Well, now, is that my lil cousin. All grown up?" A flawlessly beautiful woman walked up to her. Intimidating as all hell, the beauty to match the attitude. The woman who practically raised her when Abby wasn't around.

"Tara? My beautiful Nubian Goddess."

"Yes, my little brown skinned queen. Bring it in. Hug yo favorite cousin."

Tara looked like an African goddess. She had beautiful chocolate skin, with the deepest darkest eyes. Her skin was so rich in her roots and her blood, that the sight of her intimidated the strongest man. She had a body of a woman who trained for the Olympics, and when it all boiled down to it, she was the idealistic woman, Bonnie grew up admiring.

They embraced for so long. Bonnie's eyes got watery. "I wasn't sure how I was going to feel seeing everyone. I can't believe you all still love me after I left."

"Chile, you family. That ain't never gone change. Now, where the little white boy? I heard you dippin in the vanilla girl. I heard you got that jungle fever." Tara said laughing holding Bonnie by the hands.

"He's outside." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"I felt like I needed to talk to Cello in private?"

"Oh you don't know?" Tara said looking at Lafayette. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Bonnie said looking confused. "And where is Sabine? She's been dodging me. She never came to my going away party. Where's that girl?"

"Uhh, Lil B, the thing is-"

"Lil B? Is that you?" Tara was cut off by a cinnamon skinned man with a smile as big and white as Bonnie's.

She slowly turned and there he was. The most handsome man NOLA produced. A beautiful brown skinned, man that stood more confidently than she had ever seen him stand. He looked the same but different. He got a little bigger, and his beautiful fro was now a low cut, almost bald head. She looked at him and ran to him. She didn't mean to react the way she did, but she jumped and he caught her and he held her and their reunion was nothing short of emotional. At that moment she squeezed his neck and he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

An impatient Damon at that moment walked in and watched… they looked like they fit together. They looked like what was deemed acceptable by society. They had the same color skin, they fit like they were made for each other he thought. His heart ached at the sight. He tried to swallow his insecurities, but Marcel looked like he was going in for a kiss, and Bonnie didn't realize it and he kissed her. Breaking the already aching heart of Damon. In his disappointment, he walked out. He was ready to leave NOLA tonight.

* * *

 **A/N Damon was beginning to feel insecure about Bonnie and Marcellus' having to talk, but at the same time he just wanted to keep reminding her he loved her. He wants her to be happy at the end of the day. I hope you liked this chapter. Next one is gets elevated.**


	13. Chapter 12 Challenges in NOLAdise Pt 3

**Black girl White boy**

 **Chapter 12 -** Challenges in NOLAdise Part 3

 **Rating M -** Mature situations, behaviors, offensive language

 **A/N A WARNING: this chapter has offensive language and behavior. You will see some of Bonnie's past come to light and some of the old Bonnie will resurface, from before she moved to MF. Secrets will be exposed. There are some explosive moments in this chapter. Please, please enjoy! Thanks to those of you for sticking with me!**

 **Sorry for errors.**

 **Donna Summer - Love to love you baby – Release 1975**

 **Diana Ross – Love hangover Release - 1976**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Defining myself, as opposed to being defined by others, is one of the most difficult challenges I face." – Carol Moseley-Braun_**

An impatient Damon at that moment walked in and watched… they looked like they fit together. They looked like what was deemed acceptable by society. They had the same color skin, they fit like they were made for each other he thought. His heart ached at the sight. He tried to swallow his insecurities, but Marcel looked like he was going in for a kiss, and Bonnie didn't realize it and he kissed her. Breaking the already aching heart of Damon. In his disappointment, he walked out. He was ready to leave NOLA tonight.

 **SLAP!**

"Marcellus!" She slapped him. "What the?"

"Didn't you come to see me?"

"No. I didn't. I came for spring break and to visit my family and friends, last I checked, you haven't called me in months. I called you over and over, and your daddy kept telling me you were busy! You just gone kiss me, like you have it like that? Hell no."

"So, what, you still mad baby? You see why I was gone. I went to make something of myself. To be a real man, ya dig? How was I supposed to ever take care of you without a plan? Huh? Answer me that Lil B?"

The entire crowd sat there and watched as the two went back and forth. This was an argument months in the making. The glares from Bonnie to Marcel were so sharp, if you walked between them, it would cut you. "You were just supposed to be a man, and not abandon me, knowing what I was going through."

The yelling continued and as Damon was walking closer to the car and he heard screaming, but he didn't bother turning around. His anger got the best of him and walked out to the front a punched the medal mail box. His knuckles instantly bled.

"Damon, what happened?" Stefan yelled at him.

"What happened? What happened! This was a big fuckin' mistake. Let's go!"

"No. Why?" Caroline asked.

"She loves him. The second she saw him…. I- don't know. You could just see it in the hug, and then…. Fuck! Then they kissed." He was yelling at the top of his lungs. "GAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled looking at his swollen knuckles. Damon was a hot head. He had a bad temper. It was starting to show. Damon, we need to go get you to the hospital.

"Fuck no. I'm driving a stolen car, and I'm not allowed to leave the state of Virginia."

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story. I got in some trouble last year, and I am on probation."

"But the car, who'd you steal it from?"

"My pops. I was supposed to bring my car, but at the last minute I decided to get my use out of this one, and not put the miles on my baby. When I get back it's going in a storage, and I'll get mine back."

"Your dad won't call the cops right?"

"Yea, he would. Just to put some hair on our chests. Get our asses whooped in jail, get a record, remove our fears of the law, then we would never be afraid, of being caught, getting arrested, being in jail, and especially not be afraid of cops. Because we would be able to have been there and done that." Stefan said, with Giuseppe logic. "He only, and always wants to toughen us up."

"Dang. I'm sorry. Well Okay, then let's go inside and tell Bonnie we need to wash and wrap your hand."

"We'll go back to the rental." He said stubbornly.

"No, Damon. Caroline is right."

Back inside of the party, Bonnie and Marcel were going back and forth and Caroline, Stefan and Damon head back to the party, beginning to hear the commotion, they decided to listen before reacting.

"They ain't gonna want us in their party." Damon said angrily.

"Damon, Bonnie isn't going to just let you walk around with a hurt hand." Caroline insisted. The closer they got the more they yelled. Then they stood at the door in the same spot Damon stood when he saw Bonnie and Marcel hug. Only this time, instead of a warm embrace, harsh words were spoken instead.

"You know, Cello, it's easy to say you left and joined the Army for me, but who really knows? You probably got yourself into some trouble that you couldn't get out of. Because Lord knows, you had a hard time saying NO to anything!"

"Oh, okay. And you, huh? The good girl now. Do any of your little friends know about your troubled ways, back in the day? Getting in fights. Rebelling against the school teachers with your black pride shit. All that pro black panther shit you did, how it got you in trouble. Juvenile delinquent."

"What about you? Slangin' drugs?"

"So at least I made money. Maybe it wasn't legit, but you know what? It paid your fines. I paid your fines, B!"

"You only did it, because my daddy told you to."

"Hell Yeah, he was the chief. Everybody did what the chief said. Even though that nigga was in jail, everybody respected and feared him. I made sure to keep you with money. Because yo Momma sure didn't. She would've let you stay in trouble, ya dig? She was so far up yo daddy's ass, she never saw you. And guess what? You gonna be bitter just like yo momma." He yelled at her trying to hurt her.

"Fuck you nigga, I ain't bitter!" Caroline, Stefan, and Damon collectively gasped. They had never seen Bonnie in such a way.

"Uh uh don't you talk about my auntie like that!" Lafeyette said.

"Shut up fruit cake!"

"Oh Hell. This nigga didn't."

"I did. And you betta know... Nigga's who take it up the ass need to stay out my muha fuckin business!" He yelled loud enough it echoing, making everyone stop and just listen.

"Fuck you Cell." Lafayette said.

"No thank you, I like pussy!"

"Fuck you Cello!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah, well, we never got that far, little virgin Bonnie! That's one pussy a nigga never got. She a virgin, ya'll. A little girl, scared of the dick. Oh wait, unless you taken that white dick. You must've really changed for yo MASSAH!" At that point all sound stopped and all Bonnie saw was red. Marcellus stepped over the line.

"Now you know you're wrong, Marcellus. That shit ain't cool." Tara said.

Bonnie left all of that open-mindedness at the door and the second Marcellus made that reference to Damon being her Massah, she lost it.

She flew through the air and her hands connected to his face his body and everywhere she could. "Fuck you. You like that? Getting yo ass whooped by a girl?"

"You the same hot head from back then." He yelled as she swung away.

He didn't hit her. He just kept holding her wrists, and when she shook out of his grip she attacked him again. At that moment, Damon's hands were around her waist and flung her body off of Marcel's and held her. This room full of people were wondering who this white boy was handling their Lil B like this. He carried her out of the party by her waist and his arms securely around her.

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Stop. It's me. Baby it's me! I'm not gonna hurt you." She was screaming and swinging still. Damon carried her outside and grabbed her in his arms as she collapsed on the grass. Her gut wrenched and aching sobs and her hands kept hitting Damon's chest. Much of her pain and secrets were let out of the dark and it re-surfaced all of what she had moved past when she went to Mystic Falls. Her troublesome past, her tumultuous relationship with her mother, her reasonable closeness to Marcellus, and her purpose for being so closed off to people.

"I'm not bitter. Fuck him." She screamed and cried. Years and years of pain finally coming out. Screw the numbing with the pills and the weed, and the liquor. This was real. A sober Bonnie dealing with her emotions and not holding them in like she had always done. She felt the sting of Marcellus's words and it hurt her to her core. Partially because she trusted him with her secrets and truths, and partially because there may have been some truth to it. "I hate him."

"You don't hate him Bonnie. What he said was fucked up. But you don't hate him."

"How could he say those things in front of everybody?"

"He's a coward, Bonbon." He continued hugging. And holding her. He was a bit lost having walked out on them kissing and walking in on them fighting.

"I'm stupid for ever loving him."

"Bonnie. I saw you kiss him. Then I saw you fighting. What happened?"

"He kissed me, which lead to the fight. How much did you hear?" She asked out of breath.

"I don't know. A lot." He said sighing.

Bonnie felt complete guilt. Much of her past, she tried leaving out of the equation when it came to Damon. She didn't even know what to say. Her tears just kept falling and this was the second time in one day she broke down. He had enough of watching her hurt. He grabbed her by her face, and made her look at him. "I don't care about all of that stuff. I don't. I just hate to see you cry, and hurt. Stop. You aren't any of those things he said about you. You are good Bonnie. Remember what I told you before you went in there. I meant it." He kissed her. "I love you, and all of your flaws."

The group of people walked outside and watched the two of them. They were in awe of what they were watching, but no one said anything. Just kept watching them. It was obvious they shared a love that was beyond anything sexual. They had a connection on a deep level. Tara, hit Marcellus in the chest and told him he needed to apologize. Marcellus was with his best friend Kol, and his older brother Vincent, when they walked up to Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie. "Listen, Lil B, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over react in there it's just that-"

WHOMP!

Damon flew up and hit Marcellus across the jaw with a tightly clenched fist. The same one he hit the mailbox with. Marcel stumbled backwards almost losing his footing. As soon as Kol and Vincent saw Marcellus stumble, they immediately were about to go on the attack and Stefan was ready to defend his brother. Damon hit Marcellus again, before Marcellus went to tackle Damon from around the waist, and get him to the ground.

"Oh okay. Little white boy, you wanna see how we do it in the hood. Huh? You wanna take your ass whoop in back to Virginia?"

Marcellus hit Damon across the face and took a couple blows to the chest. Damon was winded and when he caught his breath, Marcellus was choking him from on top of him. As he struggled for breath Marcel yelled at him, "She ain't never gone stay with you white boy. Ain't shit you can do to understand her. Who you think you kidding?"

Then somehow, Damon turned the two of them over as they wrestled in the grass. The two men were breathing heavy and Marcellus had a black eye and Damon had a bloody nose. But they were going at it, like to primitive beasts in the wild fighting for domination. The breathing was heavy. They were giving each other a run for their own money. So much anger for two men who didn't know each other.

When Damon made his way back on top, he took two jabs to Marcellus' jaw and then as he watched Marcellus fight to catch his breath, while his chest heaved up and down heavily, Damon whispered in his ear… "Your just mad, because I'm the one to lick her salty tears when she cries, I'm the one who takes the pain away. And at the end of the day, it's my name she calls when I'm making her feel good." Those bright blue eyes filled with darkness as he smiled wickedly in Marcellus face. Those words got to Marcellus, and cut him the way he cut Bonnie with his words and he somehow pushed Damon off of him, who landed in the arms of Kol, who held him by his arms as Marcellus came in for a couple of jabs to the ribs, after he sprang up from the grass.

"Fuck you muha fucka."

When Bonnie saw them outnumber Damon, she stood up and went for Marcellus, until Stefan pulled her back and put Marcellus in a choke hold. His arms wrapped so quickly around the young man's throat, and Marcellus tried gripping Stefan but he couldn't and that is when Vincent decided to outnumber them and that is when Tara pulled Vincent by the shirt and yelled at everyone. "Hell naw. Ya'll stop this shit, right now."

"You sucker punched my boy! Bloody fuck." Kol yelled, before hitting Damon taking him to the ground as they wrestled in the grass, while Marcellus and Vincent handled Stefan. Lafayette didn't want to go against his people, but if there was one thing they grew up knowing not to do, it was to jump someone. So Lafeyette grabbed Vincent and pushed him. "No. No more." He said trying to back up his sister and end the fight.

"Hold up. Hold up." Tara said. "Ain't go be no hoodlum shit at my house. Ya'll hear me? This fighting is over."

"He started this shit when he just up and sucka punched me!"

"Yea, if by sucka punch, you mean he was defending his girlfriend against yo sucka ass then yeah. That's his job as a man. You was out of line Cello. Talking to her like that. Let alone, we all know you haven't been honest with her."

"What? Nah. Don't even talk about that. It is irrelevant."

Bonnie walked to Damon pulling him by the arm, "Get me outta here."

"Wait. Lil B. Don't leave. We haven't all got to spend time with you." Tara said. "Ya'll got it outta your system. Now it's done. No more fighting. Let's lay it on the line, so we can move on. Cello, tell her before I do."

"What is it, already? What's the big secret?" She said, holding Damon's hand and wiping the blood from his nose.

"Fine, I left and joined the Army, because, I'm gone be a daddy."

She stopped what she was doing and turned to him, "What?" She said in shock. "Who?"

She looked around the crowd, and didn't see any pregnant people. "Tell her." Tara said.

Marcellus could hardly speak, and Lafayette got annoyed with is antics, so Lafayette spoke up. "Aw hell, fool, Sabine. Sabine is eight months pregnant." Lafayette said.

"Wow, you got her pregnant before I left?" She nodded her head. "I get it. When I was dealing with the death of my daddy, and my momma threatening to take me away from NOLA, you were fucking one of my best friends." She shook her head. "I really should go, Damon please..." He saw her eyes water again. Just then she wanted out Tara spoke up, towards Damon. Instantly showing him respect for the way he handled her cousin and the way he seemed to care for her and protect her.

"Say, you, what's your name? I'm Tara. Bonnie is my baby cousin." Damon slowly turned to her and grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"I'm Damon, this is my brother Stefano, and our friend Caroline." He said nursing his knuckles.

"Wow, what are you Italian?"

"Yeah, you know a lot of Italians?"

"Wops don't usually like niggas, but I mean, excuse my language. We say Nigga, but I mean, it means something totally different when we say it."

"Yeah, I get it." He said "Yeah, we are Italian, in the most cliché way you can imagine. Accept, I love this woman. And I don't care what anybody has to say about it."

"I dig that. You cool with me white boy." Tara looked at the rest of the cousins. And Marcellus and his boys, "Ya'll get back in the house. I need to talk to Bonnie and her friends."

Marcellus walks in reluctantly and looks Damon up and down, beforehand. Damon took notice.

"Tara, we can't stay. We got other people at the rental, waiting on us."

"Call 'em they can come too. Just don't leave. We love you. And whoever you bring, you know we will have love for them. I mean, ya'll already met some of the cousins, they like ya'll. We ain't racist. Okay. We got white friends, and black friends. I know you see how my little cousin was raised. She has a strong black pride upbringing, thanks to my uncle. But she came to my house a lot, and that is how she was introduced to all of the people here. Beks and Kol were adopted by my Aunt, when they were really young. The rest of us, we weren't raised like her, it made her a radical teenager. She had a strong up brining, but this is what she knew. Seeing you all with her, is a change, that shocked us. But we love seeing that she has people who care about her. Any friends of B's is a friend of ours."

"Well, thanks. We appreciate that." He looked to her, and she smiled because he was a handsome kid.

"So ya'll stayin' or what?"

"It's really up to her." Damon said.

"I'm tired. I really think I should go, because I'm not going to be pleasant to be around."

"Fine, we having another party Saturday. Be here."

"I'd love to come, if it's okay with you Bonnie." Caroline said.

"Fine. I'm not promising anything though Tara." She said with an attitude. Angry that people kept hiding the secret of Marcellus and Sabine for so long.

"Shut up girl. Come on Saturday. We gone party like old times and show your friends, how we do it. Have ya'll partied yet?"

"At the house. But we've been wanting to go out." Stefan said

"Nah. We don't need the disco. We got the disco right here. Tellem' how we do it B!"

"Yeah, okay. Fine. We didn't come alone. There are other people with us. So we need to talk to them too."

"Fuck 'em!" Damon says. "If they don't want to come, they can go to the disco. Without us."

Bonnie looked at Damon shocked. "They are your cousins."

"Yeah, and we see them every day. I want to get bent with your kinfolk, Bonbon."

"Bonbon? Haha. That's cute. White people make the cutest nicknames." Tara said laughing. "Okay then, **_Bonbon_**... Saturday."

"Alright, cuz. Love you."

"Love you too." They hug and then go their separate ways as the gang gets in the car. Damon drives as Bonnie sits shot gun, Stefan and Caroline sit in the backseat and fell asleep. He drove through the darkness of the highway. Trees kept the view dark, but the moonlight remained a main focus of light. Every once in a while, it shines on her face and he would catch her wiping tears, quietly.

"So, -uh. I saw a different side of you tonight." Damon said.

"Yeah. I don't know what to say." She couldn't even look at him. She just looked forward. Her strong attitude, was harsh sometimes, but all he felt, when she became this tough cookie, was a scared little girl.

"Bonbon, when I walked in and saw you and Marcel kiss, my heart broke. I felt like, I lost the reason to smile. I felt like turning, leaving, and never coming back. I was afraid I had lost you and so, I punched a mailbox and I think I broke my hand."

"What? Damon let me see." She looks at his hand. "Why didn't you say anything. We could have gone to the hospital."

"I really can go to a hospital out of state."

She giggled, "Why you on probation?" She asked but wasn't serious.

"Yes."

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do, Damon?"

"I was doing some work for my pops, and I got arrested. I was able to fight my charges, because my parent's got good lawyer, but I still had to do a little time, and take my probation."

"What did you do?"

'Umm… Can we not talk about it right now? Maybe one day we will trade stories. Since I found out you've been arrested too, now."

"I guess that is fair." She said with a dull tone. He could tell she was nervous about how he was feeling. "I don't think differently of you Damon. I still love you. No matter what you did. And that kiss, meant nothing. I hope you understand that." He cleared his throat, and wiped a tear or two of his own. When she saw this she turned towards him and held his hand.

"Bonnie, what do you want from us?"

"Huh?" Her confusion was warranted by the wording of his question.

"When Stefan and I were driving here the other day, he asked me what my intentions were with you. He asked if we had plans after high school or is this just a high school thing? Then me and you were talkin' earlier, about the future and it makes me wonder, Bonbon. Are you going to college? Because I don't plant to. And if so, where do you see me and you a year from now Bonnie?"

"I never thought that far ahead. I mean, up until recently I was fighting my feelings for you. What do you see? You have been honest about us for longer than I have. Tell me." Her quiet voice made him want to take her so far away and just live a happy life, away from their pasts. But he knew the right thing to do was face all of the skeletons in their closets, together. He answered her honestly.

"I just see me with you. We can stay in Mystic Falls, we can move to NOLA, we can go to New York. I don't care, But I see me with you, and I don't want to be with anyone else. Do you plan to go to college?"

"I want to. College is where my future is, and my school work was always a priority. My mom made sure I stayed on top of my studies."

"Do you see yourself with me?"

"Of course."

"What if I don't go to college. What if I get a good job and help support you?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to do that. I want to be the support system you need. I love you Bonnie, nothing matters in my life, if you're not in it."

"I love you too. It's me and you, against the odds. You're eighteen, I'll be eighteen before college starts, we can live together, and figure it out from there."

"We can't move forward with secrets. We can't move forward without cleaning up our pasts. Together. We'll deal with my dad, and your mom. Marcellus, is out of the way. Then, we will confront our arrests, Tyler, and another thing... An important thing Bonnie."

"What?"

"Well let me know whether or not you at least agree with the rest so far?"

"Yeah. I do." She said grabbing his hands and interlocking their fingers. He picked up their conjoined hands kissing them. "What's the other important thing, Damon?"

"Sex, Bonnie. Are we going to ever... get to that step? I mean, I'm not rushing it at all, just wondering it?"

"Yeah, sure." She spoke hesitantly.

"Well, I ask, because if so, we need to figure out how to be smart about it."

"What like condoms, or birth control?"

"Yeah, baby. If we ever plan to have sex, I should invest in something to protect us."

"Yea, okay. Maybe we can go together?"

"Yeah, I mean. Listen, I love you. I do. I just want us to be careful about everything we do, we have to be careful. You know. We have to be smart. I just think, now is a good time to consider checking our options."

"Imp grams got me on the pill."

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, I started it a few weeks ago." He swallowed and squeezed her hand tighter, as if the statement made him nervous. "So eventually, when we are ready, we'll be okay."

He looked to the road and bit his lip before looking back at her.

"Alright. Me and you?"

"Yeah. You and Me."

Their eyes connected before he looked back at the road. Bonnie leaned over to sit next to him as he drove. She scooted to the center of the brown leather seats, and he put his arm around her as they drove. Her head rest on his shoulders the rest of the way to the rental, and she just sat in silence, while he kissed her forehead every few minutes. And drove along the dark highway, holding her.

 **…** **..**

The gang spends the next couple of days just hanging out not doing much. Bonnie helped nurse Damon's wounds. Once the late afternoon came they began getting ready for Tara's house party. Vicky and Matt were excited to go. Kat and Lena were gone majority of the day with Tyler and Mason. They weren't too excited about going, so they agreed to go to a real disco with their boyfriends. They had the directions just in case they changed their minds, but chances were, they wouldn't be going. Elena wanted to keep Tyler as far away from Bonnie as possible, and she wanted to keep everyone's minds off of the whole ordeal. Amon was just waiting to come face to face with Tyler, which hadn't happened yet. Elena made sure her cousin and her boyfriend were never in the same room.

"Im excited about tonight." Matt said. "Any chances I'll see Beks?" he asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, she is family."

"Who cares about her, Matt. You really like her?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, she far out and that accent…. Groovy stuff. I love listening to her talk.

"Caroline, I gotta ask, why don't you like Beks?"

"I don't know. I mean, she just doesn't seem like someone you would get along with?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah and why not?"

"I don't know. She is quiet and she seems like you don't have anything in common with her."

"I think you are jealous because she is white. You like everyone else, except her. The only thing I can think of is, it is because she is white."

"Bon. I am not racist. And how can I be racist against another white person?"

"I know you're not racist, but, I think you are threatened because you wanted to be my only blonde friend, with perky tits and a cute body. But there is room for both of you in my life. I love my two blonde girls. You are two very different girls. If you give her a chance, you would like her. She is basically my cousin."

"Bonnie, I am not jealous." She said with an attitude.

"Whatever you say." Bonnie said walking away laughing. "Are you wearing that little skirt?"

"Yes I am. I am hanging out with Jesse tonight, and I think that I want to look really cute. What do you think of this outfit?"

"I think it's kind of foxy. I mean, pink is a really good color on you. If you wear those platinum platforms, and that silver earrings, it'll look great with the silver lining in the skirt."

"ya think, he'll like it?"

"I think he won't know what to do with himself. Do you have a bra?"

"This is a halter Bonnie. You don't wear a bra with it."

"But I can see your nipples."

"That's the whole point." Caroline grinned. Checking her rollers. "Just five more minutes and I can take these out."

"You look like you are going for a Farrah Faucet look."

"More like a Susan Anton."

"See, and Beks is more like a Faye Dunaway. Two different types."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Okay Bonnie Bennett. I get it."

"We need to go early. My cousin said she has something for me to wear, and I need to be able to change beforehand."

"Bonnie, the party starts in an hour, we won't be early at all. I am still doing my hair." Caroline says.

"Okay. Hurry Caroline, we are all waiting for you."

 **...**

"I thought I said early B? Y'all the party been started." Tara said.

"Yeah well, Caroline took forever with her hair." Bonnie said. All they heard was music. Loud music. And people laughing and partying. They were overly excited to be there. Partyin' down south with some real down home people. "Here, y'all have drink. This is Sam, he'll take good care of y'all. Pour me some of that Nolashine."

"Nolashine?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, black whiskey. White whiskey, moonshine, whatever y'all wanna call it." She said.

"Hey, B." Beks said walking up. "I hope you're not mad at me, I thought you knew what had happened, since everyone knew, and when I tried telling you yesterday we were interrupted, then-"

"Beks. Stop. It's okay. I promise. I'm over the drama with Marcellus. I'm not mad at anybody but him for lying and Sabine for ignoring me. Listen head over with them, please. I don't need them havin' too much Nolashine. They crazy as it is. Besides, Matt was excited to see you."

"Really?" She said smiling. "Okay. Where you going?"

"Tara said she wanted to get me ready for tonight."

"Oh. Okay." She turned to lead the group to Sam, "Hey you. Glad to see you." She told Matt.

"Me too." He grinned from ear to ear. "I mean I'm glad to see you, not me." He fumbled over his words nervously.

"Okay ya'll, let's have some fun." Beks said as she got them all to the drinks. Damon hesitated slightly as he watched Bonnie disappear. He noticed almost all eyes were on him. He remained alert and never turned his back to the crowd of people.

Bonnie followed Tara upstairs to her bedroom. She went into a crowded bedroom that was filled with covered lamps and throw pillows. They walked further into the room and there was a door with lots of beads hanging from it. Tara pushed through it and Bonnie followed her. In there was a smaller room with a large mirror and a bunch of fancy colored clothes. As a younger teenage girl, Bonnie, Sabine, and Beks used to dream of playing in Tara's closet. The closet filled with platforms, dresses in gold, platinum, and bronze, the best fitted bells, the cutest little shorts and tops, and a wig for every outfit.

"So your hair is straight, but you outta let me hit you with some curls, and I'm gonna shine up your face, but that's not the half of it, look at this dress, I want you to put it on."

"I don't need make up or any fancy clothes. Just get me some hot pants and a halter top so I can move." She said shaking her hips.

"No, no, baby. You see, this is how Tara makes her money now. My place, every Saturday is known as the Suga Shack. People pay me to enjoy some good ole fun on a Saturday night. Last week was different is was Cello and Kol's welcome home party. This week, I'm back as a business owner. Under the table of course. But I pay the look outs well to keep the cops off of me. So, with that said, sometimes, people like to recite poetry up in the-"

"No!" Bonnie said sternly.

"Now B, I ain't even asks you yet."

"I know what you thinkin. I said no. I'm not reciting. I don't recite no more Tara."

"Come on now, everybody misses your wise worse, your melodic lyrics, your touch of spirit. Please. I bet your Mystic Falls friends, ain't never heard you preach, have they?"

"No. I ain't spoke the word, since my daddy died. I'm done Tara. Don't ask again."

Tara looked completely disappointed in Bonnie. She needed people to hear the woman Bonnie really was. Not just some smart mouthed, righteous, activist, or a little black girl with an attitude, and a spotted past. She was a passionate, woman, not just about her blackness, but about love. No one knew the side of Bonnie, that wanted to be in love. Except maybe Damon and Marcellus. But had Damon gotten to see how deep Bonnie was? Who knows. All Tara knew, was Bonnie needed to speak tonight. She needed to be heard.

"Alright. I get it." She said curling Bonnie's hair. "You ever wore mascara or eyeliner?"

"No. I don't like that stuff. It burns my eyes."

"Tough shit. Don't rub your eyes." She said as she laid it out on the counter so she could put it on her after she finished her hair.

Bonnie rolled her eyes heavily, but after huffing and puffing for twenty minutes, and when Tara finally finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh, my, God! How did you get me to look like...? Like... Donna Summer or hell, Pam Grier?"

"Foxy right? I spend a lot of time practicing on Lafayette believe it or not." They both started laughing hard. "Chile you know he's prettier than the rest of us." Tara covered her mouth laughing.

"Yea. That's yo brother."

"Ahhhhhhh. He's so flamboyant and Daddy and Momma still act like they don't know. Titi Sheila tried to tell them back in the day, but they don't listen, so hell. It's better this way, they can't force it out of him in church. We don't talk about it. We just deal with it." She smiled.

"I miss this. I miss comin to your house on the weekends and just being myself. I miss everything, I miss my momma sometimes."

"Yeah, but chile, yo momma was too far gone. When she decided she was gone _follow_ the Chief, and not stand _beside_ him, she allowed herself to grant him full control. Don't get me wrong, he was well respected in the community. But I ain't never seen my cousin like that with anybody else. Evah. She could've had any man she wanted, then Sheila took her to Mystic Falls, and well, the rest goes without saying. She came back here and was just rebelling against her momma."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. Listen, I can't talk about my momma. I just wanna have fun tonight. My hair and make-up got me feelin like a movie star. So... What am I wearing?"

Tara pulled out a small gold dress. She opened it to face Bonnie. "I ain't never worn this one. Honestly, it's probably too small. But this would look perfect on you."

"I will look like a Floozie."

"Heffa. This is what they wear now. What, did mystic falls break your sense of fashion. This is what they wear at the discos. Stand up and put it on."

Bonnie undressed and laid the slinky thing down her body. "Wow, you can see my panties."

"Here put these gold hot pants on."

"It doesn't cover much."

Tara looked at her and rolled her eyes. "It ain't supposed to." She gave Bonnie the once over, her braless body in the slanky gold number was so slick Tara told her "you look like you going to walk in a club with Huggy bear."

"More like Starsky these days." Bonnie said unknowingly, then when she heard Tara laugh she laughed too. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, Damon is white, so… it made sense."

"I get it, lil mama. So I need to ask you something and be honest with me."

"Okay, I ain't never lied to you before?"

Tara looked at her with a serious face. "You ain't had sex have you?"

"Tara?" She asked appalled at her cousins forward question.

"Well? I mean, I can tell you haven't. You ain't got that gap between your thighs. When you develop that little gap right here, below your kitty Kat, it's because someone done put it on you."

"No. Damon has never asked me to have sex with him. He very respectful of me."

"I know that horny toad Cello asked you to, didn't he?"

"Uhh, once or twice, but mostly, Cello was very respectful of me. That man, I saw two nights ago, he was a different from the one I fell in love with. He was brutally angry last night, and I think I was more hurt that he changed so much."

"Baby, Marcel was always aggressive, and brutal. It's just, before you were blinded by your love for him. Don't get me wrong, he was solid little nigga, he did right by you and your family. But I mean, he's a man, and he wanted to get his stick his dick where the the girls would let him. It's the nature of the beast. Don't hate him. At one point you were madly in love with him, and he was with you. You owe each other a happy split."

"Maybe one day Tara, but not today."

"Anyway. Chile, I'll be downstairs. Put them gold shoes on. I'll see you in a few. You gonna have heads turning. My little cousin, all grown up. Here I brought this drink up here. Drink it before you come down. Now hurry and get your hot little ass down there."

She kissed her little cousin, and left the room. Bonnie looked at her body in the mirrors. This was different, but she was kind of excited to debut herself this way. Her curled hair, in the little gold dress. Looking bronzed and goddess like. She put the gold strappy heels on and gave herself the once over in the mirrors. She drank the drink Tara left her and she sauntered out of the room and walked to where she could overlook the large downstairs dance floor.

 **...**

Damon was outside, smoking with Stefan, Melissa, Jesse, and Caroline. "Y'all come on, come dance. We need to get more people on the dance floor. Tara pulls Damon by the hand back into the house party and they start to dance. Caroline and Stefan trickle in slowly, with Melissa and Jesse. Stefan seemed to like Melissa, and Caroline seemed to like Jesse and they hung out that way all night.

Bonnie watched Damon dance with Tara, and some other women at the party, from upstairs. Women were very forward in touching him and dancing in ways he had never seen before. But Bonnie, Bonnie knew she could show those women how it was really done. For a girl who was inexperienced sexually, she was sure of one thing, her body. Once Tara saw her approach the stairway, she changed the record on the record player. She put on something really sultry for Bonnie to walk down to. After a while she was sick of seeing her boyfriend with other women all over him. She moved towards the staircase and walked down slowly. As the song changed, all eyes were on her.

 ** _Donna Summer's, Love to love you baby_** came on. When eyes shot up to the stair case, Damon took his attention off of the girl who was gyrating in front of him, to the little vixen walking down the stairs. His jaw dropped, and he silently spoke to himself mouthing the words... ' _Holy fuck.'_

She walked slowly watching him, and he never took his eyes off of her. He repeatedly licked his lips, itching for her to be close to him.

She made it to the bottom of the stairs, and moved to him with an ease, grabbing him and moving very seductively around him. Not above her sex grade, just enough to let him know, she was aware of her body and how to control it. He was standing in the middle of the dark, and hot room. Most of the party goers were drizzled in their own sweat. Shirts were tied, shorts were ripped, pants were folded from the top, hair was messy and all over the place, of most of the drunk and high crowd. When she became so close to him he could feel her, she twisted and turned her hips. Grinding into him like he was the last man on earth and her body was claiming his as belonging to her.

She swung her hair around and turned to face him putting his hands in her backside. When their eyes locked, he fell victim to her. Anything she could do, he wouldn't have protested. He followed her lead on the dance floor because she was so commanding. He wasn't sure how to move as the song changed to **_Diana Ross,' love hangover._** He just enjoyed the feel of her sweaty body next to his. His eyes were stuck on her, and he looked like he wanted to make her a woman right on the spot. She allowed his hands to caress her all over and she touched him everywhere.

A few feet over, Marcellus and some local woman were dancing when he watched the display of Bonnie and her new man. He didn't like it at all. But he came prepared for it. He came prepared for letting Damon know, who had her heart first. He decided tonight would be the night, he recited something to the crowd. He was growing angrier by the second. He walked to Tara and told her he wanted to speak tonight. Marcellus had obviously seen what was happening, and he was little jealous. He decided to read a little poetry. Sometimes they did that at the parties. Sometimes they spoke their truths. Tonight Marcellus was ready to divulge some personal truths about he and Bonnie.

As they night grew later, the music grew slower. Bonnie's arms were around Damon's neck and his on her waist. She felt a little shy, her friends, family, and new friends were all at the same place. It was getting late and all she wanted to do was leave, and go have pretend sex with him, because everything about him in these moments was making her feel over thrown by her own sexuality. Then came a familiar voice as the music stopped.

"Hello, y'all know me. The hometown bad boy, turned into a hometown do right. I ain't always had my head on straight, but always had my heart in the right place. And now, I'm gone speak on it. Here it goes."

All eyes on him as he cleared his throat. Tara walked to Bonnie, I don't know what he got up his sleeve, but chile, I hope you reconsider what I asked you."

"What did she ask you Bonbon?"

"Nothing." Bonnie said.

"Y'all it ain't **nothing**. It is something. Bonnie is a gifted wordstress. She speaks and people listen, and she recites about love, and her soul bares her all. I asked her to speak but she won't." Bonnie rolls her eyes at Tara and shushes her.

Marcellus speaks...

 **"** ** _She was thirteen when I seen her._**

 ** _Brown skin, brown hair, brown eyes._**

 ** _She tested my patience, she tried my nerves._**

 ** _I was fifteen, and I knew I could break her_**

 ** _She forced me away then she pulled me close._**

 ** _He'll never know._**

 ** _Three years of love, three years of friendship._**

 ** _He can't touch our black love_**

 ** _When we kiss, we touch like magnets._**

 ** _We go together, y'all can't stand it._**

 ** _My mouth first touched those lips_**

 ** _My hands first held... Those hips_**

 **You can't tell where her brown skin ends,**

 **When I touch her, where mine begins.**

 ** _You can try, you can smile_**

 ** _But I know what behind those scared blue eyes_**

 ** _A little boy, to this strong black man_**

 ** _I had her before, I'll have her again."_**

Damon was fuming, he stood up ready to pull Marcellus of stage, but Bonnie stood in front of him with her hands on his chest. She was angry. How dare he disrespect her new relationship, after what he did to her. "Hey, hey. Don't listen to his words. It's not worth it. He's just trying to get to you."

Damon pushed forward to rush Marcellus, but Bonnie begged him to sit down. "He disrespected me Bonnie. He disrespected you... Again. That shits not okay with me. I'm not afraid of no NOLA boy."

"I know you ain't Damon. Please. I just want this last night to be a good one. If it makes you that mad, I'll speak. Okay. Just let me go up there and speak, okay?"

"I wanna fucking kill him."

"Damon," she said softly with pleading eyes. "Please?" Then she kissed him softly on the lips. Putting him under her spell.

"Okay, Bonnie. You don't have to go up there, if you don't want to."

"I do. Just let me do this."

Bonnie pulled her dress down, as it began riding her solid thighs. Damon pushed her hair gently out of her face. He smiled and kissed her temple and she walked towards the front of the room.

As she walked away from him, Tara looked at her group of friends the mixture of Mystic Falls and Nola and said, "Everything you thought you knew about Lil B forget it. The fighting, the trouble, the temper, the attitude... This is Lil Bonnie Bennett. This is the woman, I know, that's gonna be somebody. The woman who will change change the world with her words. Just you watch."

Damon studied the excitement on Tara's face and he grew in anticipation. All eyes were on her, and suddenly she was a shy girl, who was still comfortable in her own skin.

She walked up and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Bonnie, or Lil B. I want to set a few things straight, and make a few things clear. Here goes."

She stood up tall, and pushed her shoulders back. She delicately moved her hands as her proud body stood straight and she was statuesque. She took a breath as if she was about to sing and her first words came out loud and clear before she lowered her voice.

 ** _"Brown skin. Every day it's what I live in._**

 ** _They thought they knew me._**

 ** _Judging me, eyeing me. But they only saw the girl._**

 ** _The little brown girl, in her skin._**

 ** _Tough, and rough, and hard to understand._**

 ** _She was misunderstood. But HE understood._**

 ** _The old ways, the torn ways, she broke free of the mental slavery._**

 ** _They thought they knew her. They thought they could see._**

 ** _She cried every night, she ran from the pain._**

 ** _Not a one, helped her to ease it away._**

 ** _Then there was HE, the boy who saw ME._**

 ** _He didn't see the anger, he didn't see the bitterness._**

 ** _He saw the beauty in the touching of both of our skin._**

 ** _He looked at me, like a person. He told me I was okay._**

 ** _He let me know, there were ways to be free of the pain._**

 ** _I spoke to him, like he was a part of me._**

 ** _No fears, no shame. No technicalities._**

 ** _His eyes were honest, his face sincere._**

 ** _He didn't have to speak to let me know he was here._**

 ** _What he did, that differentiated him from the rest,_**

 ** _Was when I pushed, HE pulled, and held me to his chest._**

 ** _HIS heart beat, gave me life. His smile gave me hope._**

 ** _I smile when he touches me, when HIS fingers felt my soul._**

 ** _You don't know what we have. How strong it is._**

 ** _But what I will tell you, is my beating heart was claimed as HIS._**

 ** _He let me, be me, he held my hand and let me be free._**

 ** _He let me penetrate his mind, he's within me so deep._**

 ** _The love we share, exceeds boundaries of lust._**

 ** _What he and I have, is rare. What we have is called trust._**

 ** _The eyes are the bluest hue, and I'm lost in his ocean._**

 ** _His mind, taps into the Rhythm of my hips, and he's lost in my motions._**

 ** _I move him, I sway. I'm holding him to his words._**

 ** _He speaks to me in truths, we're wrapped in our own world._**

 ** _It's not a black one or a white one, it's grey with hesitation._**

 ** _We are beyond skin tones, we are understanding and elation_**

 ** _Soul searching, mind connecting, he's more than his body_**

 ** _I don't mind his white skin, he's not just some fantasy or hobby._**

 ** _I saw his pain. He was much more than mere words._**

 ** _He keeps this strong face, but inside he still hurts._**

 ** _Pure in his intentions, his souls is the personification of beauty,_**

 ** _The man with a strength strong enough to love a troubled ME_**

 ** _So, yeah, I'll hold him, I'll be that rock, and still be proud to be who I am._**

 ** _I'm a strong black woman, so what if he's white. He's still my man."_**

The room was silent for a good few seconds. Her face was serious, but she didn't speak harshly. She was calm, and melodic, and flowed like the liquid of love was swimming in her veins. The entire time she spoke she looked him in his eyes. She looked at him as if she was speaking to him, and he held her gaze. Everyone felt their powerful connection. Taking in every word she spoke. He was speechless and wanted to make her his in every way.

After a few seconds of watching them look at each other. The room went wild with excitement. She spoke like a woman, who loved to her core, sincerely and purely. They loved her, and she shut Marcellus up.

Tara stood up and gave a standing Ovation while Stefan, Lafayette, and Matt all whistled. She stepped down, and before she could get all the way to him he walked to her. He whispered in her face, "You have no idea how in love with you I am."

She smiled and kissed him. They hugged and she grabbed him by the hands, and lead him to the outside of the house. They walked to the porch where it was just the two of them.

"Bonnie, I had no idea how gifted you were with poetry. Why haven't you ever told me?"

"I don't know. I am embarrassed."

"Embarrassed of what?"

"I don't know. The things I think and feel, aren't easily touched. People see me, and wouldn't imagine there is a romantic soul in me. A person who yearns for being loved and loving someone."

"I've always felt that inside of you."

"That's why I was able to speak that way about you without hesitation."

"Nothing I can say can match what you said. But I promise Bonnie Bennett, I will take my time and write you a poem, that lets you know how I feel. I mean, I will put my entire soul into it. You deserve to hear and know you are worth every beautiful word I can put together."

"Well, for right now, all I want from you… is some dancing until the sun comes up. We leave in a couple of days and I want to hold on to all of these moments."

"Okay. I can do that." He says sincerely, with his eyes trapped by her mouth. He kissed her softly holding her face.

"Just so you know, I am not making a habit of these little dresses. This was a one night only kind of thing. Tara made me do it."

"Damn. Well, let me enjoy it while I can." He hugs her and they kiss on the porch, under a warm breeze and a dark NOLA sky.

* * *

 **A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter. Marcellus really tried Bonnie's patience in this chapter. She set him straight though. Tyler will be addressed I have a plan for that story line that I didn't want to put into the end of the Nola trip. I wanted that to be about seeing Bonnie in her element and reliving her past. I wanted to really show an idea of her life, through Tara. Who was basically a cousin that was older, but younger than her mom. Kind of a "cooler aunt" situation. I also wanted to delve into her troubled past, (sorry not sorry for use of the N word. Sorry for the Fruit Cake reference about Lafayette. I figured I try to be honest about how someone like Marcel's character in this story only, would feel about that situation back then, this in no way reflects my opinion or feelings) and now we know both she and Damon have been arrested before. We will delve in Damon's past coming up. We also know, something is wrong with Bonnie's mom, and it will come out. I have had this plan for Abby in this story since the beginning. With my ideas this story just gained a new direction and more chapters.** **More obstacles to come for BAMON!** **So hopefully some of you still follow. For those of you who do... Thanks for being patient. :) I really do hope you liked this update. Please leave a review if you can.**


	14. Chapter 14 - She is so much more

**Black Girl White Boy**

 **Chapter 14 -** She is so much more

 **R-M** subject matter

 **Hey all, thanks for being patient with me... I hope you enjoy this chapter. It deals with some issues.**

 ***Warnings - This chapter and the next couple will deal with intense subject matter, racism, sexism, sexual assault.**

* * *

 ** _History, despite its wrenching pain cannot be unlived. But, if faced with courage, need not be lived again._**

 ** _~ Maya Angelou _**

Bonnie sat in the locker room adjusting her socks. She was always well aware of her body as she became older, but, she was also made aware, often, that in some ways, she still felt her inexperience in the presence of others. Especially in the locker room. Caroline stood with her pink silk panties on, pulling up her uniform, athletic shorts. Bonnie never made it a habit to watch other girls get dressed, but she always heard other girls complimenting each other.

"Bonnie, I swear, the white cotton bra and panties? That was middle school." Katherine said.

"Leave her alone. Not everyone needs to prove their worth through the types of panties they buy. For you chicks, half of your parents still buy your clothes. Bonnie makes her own money." Caroline said.

"I refuse to work. I have Mason for that." Bonnie ignored Kat.

"Pretty, only gets you so far." Caroline joked.

"I just need it to get me to marry a millionaire. Then after ten years, ill divorce him and take half of everything. I'll be set for life."

Bonnie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Damn shame."

"That's what my mom tells me, too." Kat, literally had no shame, and was okay with marrying for money.

Bonnie lifted her arms to change her shirt, and that's when Katherine pointed out, her smooth skin.

"Wow, Bon. How do you shave your arms, and not have the dark shadow from your hair."

"What do you mean?'

"I mean, whenever I shave my pits, you can still see stubble from my hair." Kat said.

"Oh, that. I don't really get under arm hair. So, I never really have to shave it. It barely comes in."

"No fair. I've been shaving my pits, since I was twelve. Do you even have pubes?"

"Sheesh, Kat. What's with all the questions? Are you on your period?" Caroline shouted, making Bonnie laugh.

"No, I'm serious. Why does Bonnie have a body like that, but dress it like a little kid? The bathing suit, on spring break." Bonnie looked at Kat like she was crazy. "You always wear jeans and shorts. I've seen you wear a skirt maybe three times. You have his foxy bod, but, I would've never known if not for you wearing Caroline's bikini in the jacuzzi."

"Kat, I don't dress like a little kid. I dress age appropriate. My hip-huggers are very womanly. You're the one that dresses like a go-go dancer."

"Mason, doesn't complain."

"Well, neither does Damon." She winked.

"I just think, at some point, you should dress more like the woman you are. You're so lucky, I love you." She said, feeling like the cooler older sister. Katherine was friend, that acted older than she was. Loved older guys. Dressed older, and pretended she knew everything about men, just so she could give advice on everyone's relationships. In a way, she kept Bonnie and Caroline hip to things, that sexually matured women only knew about. Katherine, was... very experienced. And she was a social butterfly. "Also, I got a sweet invite to the disco this weekend. The guy said he'd get me, and three more foxy babes in, but..."

"But, what?"

"We have to look the part." Kat said, winking.

"So, in other words," Caroline said, "we have to dress like you."

"Exactly. So, I'm extending the invite. You, Caroline, and my sister, if she can get her head out of Tyler's ass."

"I think she quite likes her head up his ass." Caroline said. Bonnie looked at her funny, knowing Caroline was upset with Tyler and Elena, for whatever happened in NOLA.

"Come on. We moved passed things, didn't we?"

"Kat, if Elena knows something... she needs to speak up. Coming face to face with Tyler has been very uncomfortable." Bonnie said.

"I'll talk to her. I'll see if I can get her to talk. But if not, it's just us. And, regardless of you and Elena's relationship. I hope you and I can still be friends."

"Of course."

"Good, because, I'm ready for a weekend, with my friends. Oh, and Bon, it's going to be across town. Where there's more 'types' of kids too." She said quoting her fingers. "It's a really integrated town, I guess."

"That exists in Virginia?" Bonnie laughed.

Caroline, interrupted. "Oh, across town, yes. They are who our team will face in champion ships, if we make it. Their high school, has won the conference, the last five years in a row. And their varsity players, are babes." She was referring to the black players from the other school.

"Well, I guess, it would be nice to see a mixed crowd. Still, I'm not sure my grams will be okay with me going to a disco."

"She let you go to Spring break."

"Kat, I just went through a difficult time with my momma, I'm sure she felt bad. And secondly, my family lives there. Which is why she let me go in the first place."

"Well, I guess we better figure out how to get you out this weekend." Kat, sashayed out to the bleachers, for roll call. Bonnie stood slowly, dragging Caroline, who hated P.E. class.

"Come on, let's go sit for ten minutes doing roll call, and swing a racket at a ball for thirty minutes."

"Fine." Caroline huffed. "By the way, don't listen to her, about your underwear, I find it... cute, that you still wear middle school panties."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Wow." Caroline laughed through Bonnie's embarrassment. "If you don't like it, take me to the department store to buy new ones."

"Okay. Today after school."

"I can't, I have work."

"You work for your boyfriend's mom. I'm sure she'll give you a pass."

"I don't want to ask her that. My grams say, your work ethic says a lot about you."

"So, then, when can we go? Why don't we ditch the rest of the day? I'll take you, and have you back by last period."

"Care, you know, I can't ditch school."

Suddenly both girls were interrupted by the PE teacher. "Ladies, it's nice to see you finally show up."

"Sorry Mrs. Jones." Mrs. Jones was probably one of the few black teachers at Mystic Falls high school. She was very statuesque, and one of the most respected women at the school. People, saw her walking in the hallway, the moved out of her way. Called her Mrs. and Ma'am, and always said please and thank you. She was married to the basketball coach. The boy's varsity basketball coach. He was the winningest coach in the county. Everyone loved Coach Jones. He also, coached Football. But, it was the end of basketball season, and they were on the road to a championship.

And their star player, Tyler Lockwood. One of the most popular guys in school. He was up there with Damon, Stefan, Matt, and others. But Damon gave up sports. It wasn't his thing. Stefan stayed with sports, and even had scholarship offers. Damon, liked few things, cars, music, and Bonnie.

Tyler, liked sports, drugs, his own popularity, sex, girls, and his girlfriend. In that order. And somewhere along the way, he added infatuation with Bonnie to that list.

After Bonnie sat in the bleachers, with the rest of the girls in her class, she realized, the boys class was joining them today.

"Today, we will be joined by the male students. We are going to be doing track and field events. We've grouped you into several categories. We will rotate events throughout the week. Today, we will practice, Discus, Shot-put, Hundred-yard Hurdles, and the One-hundred-yard Dash. When I call your names, break off into these groups please."

As the names began getting called, Bonnie realized she was in neither Katherine's nor Caroline's group. And when the boys began getting integrated, she was realizing shortly that, Tyler Lockwood, in all of his happy-go-lucky glory, was going to be in her group. When he spotted her in the crowd, he refused to take his eyes off of her. It was, uncomfortable. He'd been doing it ever since they got back from spring break. Two more months of school she kept telling herself.

When he realized, he was in her group, he walked straight towards her, but stopped the moment, the groups dispersed to their events. Bonnie, turned her shoulder to him and refused to meet his glare again. Their first event was the Shot-put. To show off, he went first, throwing the shot-put.

He braced himself, being the prized athlete he was. Hand to his shoulder, holding the heavy weight, until he shot it in the air, directly raising it out from his shoulder at a ninety-degree angle. As always, he received praise and cheers, and turned to see Bonnie, who'd decided against, watching him.

It bothered him for some reason.

Once the class had, gone through the first event, Bonnie realized this week would be hard on her. Every time, he had an opportunity to make her uncomfortable, he did. He watched every event she did. Up close.

She felt his eyes, and it made her work harder. It made her throw further, run faster, jump higher, swing harder. The last even was the hurdles. After completing it, in record time... she stopped to catch her breath. Before she could fully turn around she felt a pat on her back, and the words from his mouth. "Maybe you should've been on the track team. Your body was made for this."

Bonnie smacked his hand. "Don't touch me." She said, making him look at her harshly.

"Excuse me. I was just complimenting you."

"Don't. Don't touch me. Stay away from me."

"Or else what?"

Before Bonnie could speak, the bell rang. It was time for everyone to hit the locker room and shower. Bonnie walked back quickly, steering clear of him. When she made it to the lockers, she remembered she'd felt, more uncomfortable, than when she found out wearing white cotton panties was juvenile. After her shower, she took more time to get ready.

"I need to get to my next class, before I'm late. Unless you want to quit being a square and ditch?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie gave Caroline a knowing look and Caroline smiled. "It was worth a try. Should I wait for you?"

"No, go ahead. My next class, is close by."

Caroline walked on, and after a couple minutes Bonnie walked out, and was cornered by Tyler Lockwood. She held her books tightly against her chest, and he used his bigger body push her into the corner, outside of the gym.

"Where you going in a hurry?"

"I'm gonna be late to class. Move, before I scream."

"Scream? Do you know who I am?" He used his fingers to caress her cheek. And the skin of her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

"It's true what they say. You black girls are feisty." He smirked. Then he pulled his face close to hers, and whispered in her ear. "I want to find out if everything they say is true?" Then he kissed her cheek, and walked away. Bonnie tightened her lips, and closed her eyes, trying not to lose her temper.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone, and the bell rang. She was late. She tried to sneak around the building, and get to a place to hide, before any teachers had seen her. She walked quietly, and nervously, looking down at her shoes feeling shamed, until she bumped into Caroline again.

"Bon, I was late anyways. I don't dare show up in my next class late, my teacher hates us." She grinned.

"Care, let's just go!"

"Panty shopping?" Care asked, and Bonnie nodded her head nervously. She didn't want to be here right now. She didn't want to risk seeing Tyler again. "Far out!" Caroline, drug Bonnie, to her car. And shoved her inside of it, smiling, like a kid in a candy store.

 **...**

Damon sat in class, waiting for Bonnie. She's the only reason he gave a damn about school anymore. She didn't walk in. He waited several minutes, before his black, high top Chuck Taylor's started tapping the ground nervously. He didn't wear boots today. He liked to play footsies with Bonnie, and she always said his big boots hurt her feet. His jeans, were faded, and the t-shirt of choice today was dark grey with black baseball sleeves, and neckline. No leather jacket today, the summer was approaching.

His hair, was slightly thrown back. And he had shaved his face every day since spring break, why did he suddenly care about looking decent?

The tapping of his foot drove his classmates crazy. At one point, he looked up from his desk to see about ten annoyed students, including his cousin, Elena, watching him. His teacher wasn't even there, they had a substitute. He hated being there when she wasn't there. In frustration, he snapped, then tossed his number two pencil across the room and stood up, watching everyone, while they watched him, then he stormed out. This class, was boring, when she wasn't there.

Damon walked down the hallway and tapped the lockers the whole way. He walked through, disturbing classrooms and not being discreet. Two teachers walked out to see him. But all they did was shake their heads, and close their doors. He walked around campus looking for her. She never missed class. Besides she was in first period today. Maybe she was in the principal's office. No, not Bonnie. Not his Bonnie. Nor would she ever ditch classes. Not in Mystic Falls.

He walked to his Camaro, and sat until the final class, Bonnie's study hall, where he waited for her in the parking lot outside of her class.

 **…** **.**

Bonnie rummaged racks and didn't see a thing she liked. "Caroline, I don't see nothin' I like."

"Bon, be realistic. Your just not used to it."

"You know, my momma don't wear bras." Bonnie said.

"Well, I mean... I hear that's what a lotta women do nowadays. They have a name for them."

"There's no name for braless woman, accept... comfortable." Bonnie laughed.

"Damn right. I love getting home, and taking my bra off." They loved laughing together. And Spring break brought them closer. Aside from Tyler, Bonnie felt at ease with her friends. "So, why do t your momma wear bras?"

"She just don't believe the restrictions should be on her body. She said the first people didn't wear bras. And that they were black kings and queens. She fancies herself, of the first people." Bonnie remembered her mother in a simpler time. Before she met her step dad. When it was just the two of them. At a time, Abby, was so free. "My step daddy, hated it. He, made her cover her entire body from neck to ankles sometimes. Black turtle necks, were the worst. But, still, he couldn't make her wear a bra. She wore, cotton white panties to this day." She smiled talking about her mother. "I only started to wear a bra because, once, Sabine asked me if I slept in my bras or not? And I didn't understand why she asked that. Then, she told me, sleeping in your bra keeps your breast perky, and not sleeping in your bra, would cause them to sag. So, I decided, I wanted perky ones. And I asked Tara to buy me bras. And she did. And I sleep in them too now."

"Really? I take my bras off every day. Good to know." Caroline looked down at her breasts and checked them. "Do my tits looks saggy to you?" Her words cause the older store clerk to look at them in disgust no watch them closely.

"I think yours are perfect."

"Bonnie, why is it, that your waist curves in so small here?" Caroline asked pointing to Bonnie waistline.

"I don't know. Always thought I was misshapen. But, Tara said I had the perfect body for hip-huggers and bell-bottoms. Which is why I rarely wear skirts and dresses. I like the clothes that hug my curves."

"Hmm. Curves. What a concept. And I like to accentuate my legs and breasts." The difference in what the two girls thought was physically attractive in themselves was an indicator at how differently they were brought up.

"Bon, seems you had a colorful upbringing. I wish I had so much family around."

"I mean, it was nice, for a while. When my momma stayed with Tara. But, when she met the Chief, she just... I don't know, she changed, and we changed. Nothing, mattered more than him. And, I mean, I loved my step daddy, but... I didn't like who she was with him. Then he died, and it was like her whole world... just stopped. No one... not even her own child could keep her afloat. Now, she's gone."

Caroline, reached for Bonnie's shoulder, and touched it. Offering her compassion. Even if Caroline, was more experienced in bra shopping than Bonnie, she was still pretty naive in a social sense, to some things. She and Bonnie taught one another a lot.

"I like this one." Bonnie said. She saw a purple laced bra, and matching panty set.

"Bon, that would look so dynamite on you."

"Are you using my slang, Care?"

"You know we have become soul sisters." Caroline, had worn her hair down with feathers in it, and it was Bonnie's influence. Bonnie loved the feather trend. But, she didn't like how it looked on her, so she experimented styles on Caroline. "We should cut those pants into shorts."

"No way. Grams would kill me."

"What grams doesn't know..."

"No!" Bonnie said.

"Fine. Fine. Don't spaz out." The girls were interrupted by a clerk asking if they needed help, paying close attention to Bonnie.

"No, we are fine ma'am." Caroline said.

"Are you purchasing that? Or just window shopping?" She looked directly at Bonnie, angering her.

"Yes. With my own money. Money I make, from working. You know, a job? Just like you." Bonnie said.

"Well, excuse me."

"No, you are not excused for watching me, like I was gonna steal this." Bonnie slammed it on the counter and pulled out her money.

Caroline watched as the woman looked at Bonnie like she were a criminal. "Ring me up, please." She said, tilting her head, and squaring her eye at the woman behind the register. The woman, told Bonnie.

"No checks."

"I'm paying cash." The woman took Bonnie's cash and rang her up. Then Caroline saw a sign that said, **'checks accepted.'** Bonnie stood patiently, waiting for her cash back. As she waited, Caroline pointed to the 'checks accepted' sign. When she saw that sign, the lady was handing her back her change and receipt. Then she handed the lady the receipt back. "You work on commission?"

"Yes."

"I change my mind, I want my money back. I didn't like it."

"You haven't taken it home yet. You just bought it."

"And I realize, that I... don't... like... it." She said with an attitude, after the woman lied.

The woman was forced to give Bonnie her refund, since she never technically wore it. Bonnie smiled. "Thank you."

Caroline looked at the woman, and back at Bonnie. "I'm not going to buy this after all. I saw the same one at the store down the way. Let's go Bon." Then looked at the store clerk. "You know, you oughta really consider people's feelings, when you work on commission." Caroline left her set there too, and the two girls walked out. Bonnie smiled at Caroline.

"You didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did. You're my best friend. If someone doesn't like you. They don't like me. If they treat you bad, they treat me bad too." Bonnie bit her top lip, smiling, and feeling overwhelmed at the same time. She hugged Caroline and squeezed her tight. They pulled up and Bonnie looked at the clock, in the town square.

"Oh shit. Girl, it's fifteen til. Schools about to get out, and we need to get back."

"Freak me out, really?"

"Yes. Come on, we have to get back before, I have to hear a bunch of jazz from Damon-" Bonnie smacked her forehead. "I didn't tell him I was leavin' he's gonna spaz. He's probably worried."

Caroline jumped into the car, sans any new 'grown up' bras and panties. All they really had was quality time, and donuts. But, it got Bonnie's mind off Tyler. Now, she had to get back to school, and hope Damon, understood.

 **...**

After about ten minutes, they got back to the school. Bonnie wanted to play it off, as if she'd been in study hall. But Damon saw her pull up on the sidewalk and get dropped off by Caroline, "Here." Caroline handed Bonnie a joint.

"No thanks."

"Not for now. For later. In case he stays upset."

"Care..."

"Bon. Just put it in your pocket, and think about it."

The two girls quickly separated ways and Caroline headed home. The parking lot was filled with students and Bonnie just walked right through the crowd headed towards him, as he stood in front of his car, like he always did waiting on her.

Granted, Bonnie's body was typically covered, and dressed ordinarily, but it wasn't what she wore. It was how she carried herself. And, her clothes fit her differently. They hugged her curves, and made Damon try to imagine what she looked like underneath it. His favorite part of her wardrobe, was the day's her navel slightly showed. He loved to see the skin of her stomach. It reminded him, of what their skin looked like when it touched.

She wore jeans, but they hugged her hips. They rode her belly button just high enough, that the top of her belly was still exposed, when she tied the front of her shirts. Also, her curvy hips were only accented, when that impossibly tiny, waist, cinched in, making her look like a coke bottle. She wore, tennis shoes today, but, he didn't mind. She came up to his arm pit, if that, maybe lower, and he loved wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her in for a bear hug. He watched the sun shine on her big hair, and the edges, looked golden compared to her roots. Her hair lightened, the more she was in the sun, and her skin darkened.

It didn't matter what she wore, he dug Bonnie, in every way. He's never, felt the way he feels about her, about any other girl.

The closer she got to him, the more prominent, his blue eyes struck her. His normal, tilted to the left grin, wasn't where it normally was. Instead, it was as if he, tucked it away and wore the wrinkles in his forehead instead.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Damey." She kissed his cheek.

"Soooo... where you been?" He asked right away, and interrupted her as he saw her get ready to speak. "And, before you lie, just know, I saw you and Caroline, pull in." She closed her mouth, and looked around feeling nervous. "Dang, Bon Bon. I thought maybe, the first time you'd decide to ditch, it would be with me at least. Thought, maybe we could go to the beach, and spend a day, bein' lazy."

"It's not like that. I wasn't gonna go, but, the girls thought I needed to start buying grown up underclothes." She laughed.

"Underclothes?"

"Panties, Bras?"

"Oh, you mean because you wear plain stuff and not the fancy stuff?"

"So, you agree with them?" Her slight offense, made him roll his eyes playfully.

"No. I mean, I've been with other girls, so I know there's different stuff out there. But, I don't care. Guys, don't really care about that." He rubbed her shoulders, smiling. Until he remembered she left school. "Still, don't explain you leavin' school. It ain't like you."

"Sorry." She said, and he couldn't resist her. He lifted her body and sat her on the hood of his car. Opened her legs, and stood between them. Then, he grabbed her gently by her face, and kissed her. Deeply, and softly. They'd gotten hot and heavy in NOLA, but they didn't have sex. More or less, touching around clothes, except the times, Damon's hands slipped under her plain white panties. But. Today, and every day since then, they've been very middle school with their romance. Just kissing and hand holding. After the sex talk, Damon was okay, slowing things down for her.

He leaned against the car, with his arms wrapped around her waist. "So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did, but, the store clerk was a racist bitch. So, I decided not to buy it."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Not your fault. But, now I can't model it for you." She grinned, with her arms around his neck.

"It's okay, I see you naked in my head every night, so..."

"You're an awful sinner." She whispered, moving in on his lips again, tilting her head, into his kiss, just to feel his body against hers again. She pulled up and whispered, into his kiss, without opening her eyes "But I dig it." She smiled.

"You're a bad mamajamma, Bonnie Bennett." He said softly, kissing her neck. She giggled. "What, did I say it wrong?

"No. You said it, right."

"I dig you, Bonnie. I dig you, to the moon and back."

"Hmm. I softened the dark, rocker boy, with the sharp blue eyes."

"Kiss me." He demanded, waiting for her lips, to crawl back over his, and seduce him, with her kiss. After a few minutes, they heard footsteps disappearing as students were almost all off the lot.

"Damey poo... I need to get to work."

"Let's shake a tale feather, then." He, lifted her body again, and carried her to _her side_ of _his car._

He opened the door, and helped her inside, then jumped over the hood, and hopped in his side, starting his sky blue, baby, Stella. When he started the car, she got herself snuggled under his arm, and they drove, to his house so she wouldn't be late for work.

 **...**

When Damon, and Bonnie made it, inside of his house. He locked the door. Knowing his mother won't be home for a couple of hours, and Stefan had basketball practice. Usually, Bonnie headed upstairs to get dressed first, and he made them both ham and cheese sandwiches. When Bonnie put on her peach colored with white striped, maid dress, and her funny, orthopedic looking shoes, she put her hair in a French braid, then walked downstairs to him. He cut their sandwiches in fours, and poured them each some lemonade.

She walked to his table, and he pulled her chair out, next to his. He put their lunch down, and grabbed them napkins. Then they sat, in the mot domesticated way, and conversed, like two adults.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Well, I saw you first period, then you disappeared. I was worried. All damn day."

"Did you, as Caroline would say, 'spaz out' huh?"

"I won't lie. I tripped out, because, I thought, for some crazy reason, your momma came back, and took you away from me." At this point, neither one of them could eat their sandwiches.

"That won't happen." She grabbed his hand, as it sat on her knee, rubbing her skin with his thumb.

"If I lose you, I'll probably, go crazy. You keep me sane."

"That ain't true Damon. It's inside of you. You just need to take your time, and evaluate your choices. No more, stealing cars, for your father, and getting arrested. No more, measuring drugs, and whatever else your father made you do."

"Okay, and no more fighting for you. I don't want to see you in cuffs. I'll probably lose it."

"I promise. I don't fight anymore." She laughed. "I did my community service. I can't get into college if I get into trouble."

"And, I will be kicked out of school, if I get another strike against me, so..."

"So, we both promise to be good for the next two months. Then we have the summer together." She smiled.

"Wait... your cousin told me, you wanna go to New York or Los Angeles. That true?"

"Yes. The schools have good arts programs."

Damon leaned back into the chair, and held his face. He felt helpless. Bonnie was leaving, and he would be stuck in Mystic Falls. He wanted to be involved in something important, so he could keep up with her. Maybe even take care of her. "That's far-out Bonnie." He said, pretending to be happy for her. "I mean, I'm happy for you. I'll sure miss ya. But, I mean, I want you to live your dreams."

"Damon," she shook her head in shock. How could he not realize, she didn't want to be without him, "I want you to come with me."

He looked at her in surprise. Squinting his eyes, trying to figure out if she was lying or not. "Say what?"

"Damon, if I go to LA, or New York, I want you with me. It'll be perfect. We'll both be adults. We can get a place. Both get jobs, and be happy. And those places, from what I hear are really integrated. So, we won't stand out like we do here."

"I don't mind standin' out." He smiled.

"Yeah, but... we both deserve a fresh start. Unless you don't want to go. I completely understand."

"Are you kiddin' me? Bon Bon, I don't want to be anywhere, where you ain't. A world where you don't exist, ain't a world I wanna live in." He turned his body towards hers, and leaned in grabbing her, and pulling her close to him. "Understand me. I don't want to be in a world, that you're not a part of." Bonnie leaned in, and kissed him.

"I refuse, to not have you in my future. You're all I see, when I think about my life, and what I want." Damon, stood her up and grabbed her walking her towards the cabinet and pinning her. For a second, it reminded her of Tyler. Tyler being in her face today, touching her skin, and kissing her cheek. She flinched when Damon touched her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry." He went back in for a kiss, and she needed it. She needed his lips touching hers and his arms holding her. She felt safe, and loved. She felt, like more than what people saw. More than a store clerk who followed her around a store with her eyes, every move she made. She felt like more than an object of lust, like when Tyler stalked her at school, and made her feel uncomfortable. She wasn't an angry little girl, that Marcel saw. She wasn't the abandoned daughter, her mother left. She wasn't any of those things, when she was with him. She wasn't her body or her skin color. She wasn't her anger, or her loneliness. She was love. He made her feel, like love, and she loved him for that. Because, he couldn't help but to just, love her. For who and what she was to him.

"I just want to kiss you. I want to hold you and never let you go." He said.

"Then, shut up, and just do it." She closed her eyes waiting for his kiss. He wasted no time, being the simplicity in her world complication.

 **...**

The next day, at school, Bonnie and Damon were given their date for their final Romeo and Juliet presentation. They were to choose their favorite passage, and recite it, in front of class. No papers, or notes. Only memorization. They had to present, for the final portion of their partner grades in English class. Which was fifty percent of their grade. The entire second semester they'd been working on different dialogue from the play.

"Four weeks, from today, you two are to present your dialogue."

"Yes, Mrs. Shannon." Bonnie said. Damon, wore his boots today. He was leaned back in his chair. Leather jacket. Basic black t-shirt, and black jeans. Bonnie looked at him upon the bell ringing, and stood up, as he wrapped his arm around her. "Sometimes you remind me of a cross between, Mick Jagger and Fonzie."

"If I'm Mick Jagger, you know you're my Brown Sugar, right?"

"I'm your only Sugar."

"Right on, sweet thang." He smiled. "And on any given day, you're a cross between Donna Summer and Pam Grier."

"Hmm."

"What was that Hmm, for?"

"I thought I was more of a Nikki Giovanni."

"Well, in all fairness, you just start reading Nikki Giovanni to me. And I don't know what she looks like."

"Okay, free pass." They stopped in front of her next class. The one she had with Caroline. He kissed her before going to his next class, and they went about their days.

Bonnie, got ready for her third period class. One of her favorite classes. Her elective class. It was, creative writing. Mr. Saltzman, was kind of a weird teacher. But he always liked her work, and he tended to give her great notes on her papers. Today, after class he called her up, and gave her news, she needed to hear.

"Miss Bennett, I know you've expressed your interest in several schools along the coast, in California, and on the Eastern coast, of New York. There are several opportunities for writing scholarships.

Bonnie's face showed confusion. She understood what he said, but she was taking it in slowly. He waited for her response, and when he realized it hit her, he smiled.

"Wait, are you saying, I have an opportunity to have my school paid for?"

"Yes. I'm saying I put you in for two of them. Here is the paper work. You'll need to write two, one-thousand word essays, each are different. The information is on both packets. Take your time, assessing what you want to say, but get it done quickly. You have to have those back to me in two weeks. It'll take them an additional two weeks to get back to you."

He hugged her. And she accepted it. She smiled at him, something she rarely did. Then, she said, "Thank you Mr. Saltzman. Thank you for everything this year. Your notes, your ideas, your input. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just... keep working hard. Don't let your circumstance define you."

"What do you mean?"

"You come from a broken home. A single mother of color, who didn't finish high school. Incarcerated father, who died behind bars." Bonnie didn't realize how much of her I formation the teachers knew. "I'm just saying, you beat the odds."

"I guess I did." She said quietly. "I should go. I have Phys Ed." She walked out, and thought how weird it was, that he was always so nice to her. Did her really believe in her, or did he just feel sorry for her? Right now, she was on cloud nine. She needed to tell Caroline and Kat everything.

 **...**

"Yes, I can't believe it." She said excitedly. "Imagine, having part of my tuition paid for."

"Bon, I'm proud of you." Caroline said hugging her.

"Ya know, Bonnie, those granny panties, must be helping you do something right."

"Kat, you know, I hate you?" She laughed.

"Hate me for now. But love me, when you get to college, and invite me to meet all the college, babes."

"Says the girl in love with her older boyfriend." Caroline laughed.

"Says the girl. Who can't be tied down to a man, that lives in Mystic Falls. I need a rich husband, with an endless supply."

"Supply?"

Kat made a symbol of sniffing and tilting her head like she was stoned.

"Oh. Why am I not surprised?" Caroline groaned.

"Because you're a square." Heavy eye roll from Kat, and a quick change of subject. "So, you bitches going with me Saturday?"

"I'm in." Caroline said.

"My grams got home from work late, last night. I haven't got to ask yet."

"God, Bon your killin' me and my half buzz."

"Who comes to Phys Ed, baked?" Bonnie asked.

"This girl." She used her two thumbs and pointed to herself. Bonnie would sure miss locker room banter two months from now.

 **...**

After class, Bonnie decided not to wait alone today. She walked with Caroline and Katherine to her next class. She stayed away from, Tyler all class. She avoided him at all costs. She met Damon for lunch before their next class, sat near the grandfather tree. They didn't always go to lunch period. Sometimes they skipped, and went to wait in front of their next class and studied for those thirty minutes. Bonnie was obsessed with her grades. And he wanted to try harder in school, just for her. So, he could graduate, and finish school alongside her. But, today she was too excited about her scholarship opportunity, and she wanted to sit under the grandfather tree with him, and eat lunch.

"I can't believe we're going away together after graduation." He said.

"I can't wait. And, it'll be us, and our lives. Doing whatever we want."

"And, maybe one day when you graduate college, and I find my way in life. Maybe open a garage... and maybe you'll be a writer, or a teacher, and... we'll be married, and have kids, and-"

"Kids? Damon, how can we bring children into a world, that doesn't really agree with us being together?"

"You can only counter hate with love Bonnie. The more we create it, the more there will be." She loved his ideas, but hated the fact that he couldn't see things the ways he did sometimes.

"You think it'll be that easy? But it won't."

"Good things don't always come easy. But, if it's good, you fight for it."

"Well, luckily, we only have to worry about getting through high school right now."

"Yeah, no children, any time soon. Cap and gown, and moving far, far, away from here." He kissed her cheek. "Okay, let's go to class. Two more classes today."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. We can't afford to mess up. Two more months, until paradise."

"Ugh, two more months."

 **...**

A few days had gone by, and Bonnie kept pretending things were fine. Friday, at PE, Tyler decided it had been a whole week that he hadn't said anything to her. Bonnie hadn't spoken to Elena since NOLA, and she wasn't even sure the status of Tyler and Elena's relationship. But, she knew, Elena knew more than she was told. Especially after today's encounter with Tyler.

He walked up to her during a moment in between events, and spoke to her when she was sitting alone. "Hey, Bonnie, some of us are getting together this weekend. Thought, maybe you'd like to party with us, for old times' sake. We had a lot of fun on spring break, didn't we?"

"Tyler, why do you insist on bothering me?"

"I just think you're a groovy chick. And I happen to know, you like to party."

"Listen, stop jazzin' with me. I don't like to party. And I don't like you!"

"I could've sworn your body liked me." He whispered to her. Then she slapped him hard across his face.

 **SLAP!**

He caught his cheek. His words caught her off guard and made her feel extremely uncomfortable. What did that mean, Her body liked him? After a few students heard the conflict, and he grabbed her by her arm aggressively, and put his face directly in hers.

"Bonnie Bennett, you little feisty bitch-"

 **SLAP!**

Before he could finish his sentence hit him again. His face turned beat, red, and yanked her arm from him. "You ever put your hands on me again, I swear to both black and white Jesus, I'll go NOLA on your white ass in a minute, Tyler Lockwood." Some of the students heard her words, and gasped.

"Was that a threat?" He asked.

"A got damn promise!" The entire class was spread across the field, and before she was spotted by everyone, she took off towards the locker room. She threw her clothes on, and sat there, shaking in her pants. All she wanted to do was feel normal. Tyler liked all the girls. He flirted with them all. But why was he suddenly singling her out? The bell rang, and before the other girls could see her anger, she walked to find Damon. Her hands were still shaking, and she noticeably irritated.

He walked towards her with a big smile on his face, and when he realized she wasn't smiling, his frown turned upside down, and his eyebrows met each other at the bridge of his nose. "Bon Bon, baby, what wrong?"

"Can we just go eat, please?" She asked, holding back anger. Bonnie knew she was a fighter. She knew, she had a temper, and just like she kicked Marcel's ass she could kick Tyler's. But this wasn't NOLA. This was Mystic Falls. These weren't her family and friends, she grew up with, that filled this town, and knew that conflicts were handled on the street and no one called the cops. They let two people settle it. Where big brothers or cousins beat up the guys who messed with their little sisters or cousins. But most importantly, no one back home was a snitch. Because, snitches got their asses whooped too. So, Bonnie, with that embedded into her mind, refused to speak on Tyler. She held on to the moment she could handle it herself. She tried to calculate it, but she was outnumbered here.

This place was Tyler's domain. He was the big man on campus. All the guys wanted to be him, and all theirs wanted him. Teachers wanted him to when their championships, and he got away with everything. She was just the colored girl from a broken home. Believing she had no choices and no outs, so, she dealt with it.

"You're not eaten. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She snapped.

"Bon? Baby?"

Her face realized to late and she frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?"

"Just hold me. Kiss me. Say something! Anything?" Her emotions confused him because she went from yelling to whispering in seconds.

"Talk to me, tell me what wrong?" He asked softly. Bonnie reached for the color of his jacket, and held it. Then she put her face in his chest and buried herself there. "Bonnie, talk to me."

"Life ain't always fair Damon."

"I know. But if you tell me who did it, I can always kick their ass, and make it better for you."

If only it were that simple. She knew if she told Damon he'd probably kill Tyler, and if he did anything to Tyler, he'd be kicked out of school. He had one more mistake to make, before he was expelled. "Nothing. I'm fine."

But Damon knew better, he held her, and tried to figure out a way to get answers out of her. But she wouldn't budge. It wasn't until they were in fifth period, where she finally decided to speak to Elena. She pulled her aside privately to speak. Elena stood there, with not much to say. "I thought my cousin said you can't talk to me?"

"He don't want me talkin' to you. But I need to ask you somethin' Lena."

"What?"

"Do you have reason to believe, your boyfriend, drugged me, and did anything to me, in NOLA?"

"Bonnie, we've been over this. He wouldn't do that. He has a basketball championship to focus on. Besides, he and I were practically all over each other. Why, would he need to drug you, when he had me?"

"Because he's a sick bastard Elena. He keeps harassing me. Cornering me, and says things to make me uncomfortable. Now, I don't want to tell your cousin, because he'll lose everything, trying to kill your boyfriend. But, if you have proof, you can come with me to the principal." Bonnie was almost pleading. She wasn't a snitch, but, she was sick of Tyler tormenting her.

"Bonnie, I can't help you. He's my boyfriend. He wouldn't do that. Let it go!" Elena said.

"Let what go?" Damon said. Sick of not knowing what was wrong with Bonnie.

"Nothing." Elena said to him.

"Not nothing. I begged her to be honest with me. I asked her to tell me, anything... even if she isn't certain, that she thought there was possibility her boyfriend could've drugged me? She refuses to help me."

Damon looked between the two girls. "Lena, I found Tyler's brand of beer in Bonnie's room. The brand only him and Mason drink, from when she was unconscious; explain that."

"Could be a number of reasons."

"Never mind." Bonnie walked away mad. Elena rolled her eyes and Damon, shook his head at her.

"You can be a real bitch, you know that?" He went after Bonnie and sat beside her. "Bonnie, I told you I'll kick his ass. Matter fact, I'll pistol whip him, and leave him in the woods, buried alive." He said with a straight face. IF one thing, he learned from his father, was to leave the other guy with a good enough ass-whoopin, he would be near dead or dead.

"What happened, to only love can fight hate?" She reminded him of what he said.

"Unless someone hurts you. Then all peaceful talk goes out the door. Now, you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

She hesitated, but spoke nervously.

"Tyler Lockwood keeps saying things, and trying to make me uncomfortable."

"WHAT?!"

"Please calm down. Seriously." She grabbed him by the jacket, when he headed for the door to find Tyler and kick his ass. Until she begged him to sit. "Please."

"What did he say? Did he touch you?" By her not answering, his face turned beat red, and his fist clenched until he drew blood in his palms with his nails.

"Don't worry. Today, I slapped him, and threaten to kick his lily-white ass."

"You did?"

"Yes. I am sorry if lily-white ass offends you. I didn't mean it that way. But, I'm sure it was the wrong thing to say, either way."

"I'm not offended at what you said. Im pissed that he put his hands on you. Did he call you any names?"

"A little feisty bitch. HE told me, he wanted to see if what they say about black girls is true."

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Damon tried to take off, and yet again, she grabbed him by his jacket.

"No, Damon. Don't!"

"Why, Bonnie? So, he can just walk all over you. Fuck him. If I can leave my pops for dead, I can damn sure, leave motherfuckin' Lockwood, barely identifiable."

"And then what? Go to jail, and we lose each other, just like that. No. Let it go please."

"How can you ask me to let it go?" He flared.

"Because, if I can, then you can. We are not breaking our promises to each other."

"I'm angry Bonnie. I'm so fuckin' pissed, right now. There ain't shit that can calm me down, right now." Damon's fist balled up, and she could see his white knuckles turning red.

"What if I told you, I slapped him twice, because he was grabbing me, and being suggestive." Bonnie wrapped her hand around Damon's fist, and her other around his back. "Please, Damon. You only have one more strike, and they'll expel you. No graduation. So, please for me. Just... let's get through the rest of the year. Two more months. You've always told me, I'm a better person than the ugliness of the world. And I know you are too."

"But Bonnie- I can't just-"

"Damon. We made promises to each other to do our best. We promised no more trouble." Her eyes watered. "We promised." When he saw her tears, he softened immediately and held her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there, Bon Bon. I could literally kill him. And I would, if you asked me to. I swear to god." He said, looking at her wiping her tears. And somehow, she knew he wasn't lying.

"I believe you. For some reason."

"I'll take care of Tyler Lockwood."

"No. okay. Two more months, and we are out of here. You and me. Two more months."

"Two more months," he said, kissing her forehead. After a few minutes, she finally felt some comfort, that they could get through this. But it was short lived. When the principal, walked into the classroom. Bonnie and Damon looked up, and they watched him walk to the teacher. Then, he and the teacher looked in Bonnie's direction. Damon grabbed her tighter, when the sound faded, and he read their lips, calling Bonnie name to the principal's office. Neither smiling, and both meaning business. She pushed gently off his chest, and looked at him. "Bonnie, don't go."

"I have to." She said. And he'll never forget the look in her face.

"Miss Bennett. Get your belongings, now, and let's go." She knew what this was about. She knew, she was in trouble, this wasn't a first for Bonnie. Just a first, for her at this school. Then suddenly, the warm eyes in the room, turned cold, and she remembered that feeling. The moment everyone perceptions of you either change, or they think, the real you have surfaced. The look, when you are the problem, and they don't want to try to understand you, but get rid of you. She walked through the group of questionable and judgmental eyes and stood before the principal, before she followed him out. Damon looked to Elena and back at the image of her, with her head down, walking out of the classroom. He rubbed his hand through his hair, and before he could figure out what to do, he walks to Elena's desk, and bent down whispering in her ear.

"If something happens to her, I swear, I'm going to make your life, a living hell." Then he knocked her books off her desk, and grabbed his things, before walking out of the class.

"Damon Salvatore, where do you think you're going?" The teacher asked. But he didn't hear a sound since he heard the principal walk Bonnie out of glass. He headed out the door, and trailed the air, of her tears to the principal's office, and waited, for what felt like... forever!

An hour later, just fifteen minutes before the final bell rang, he saw Sheila at the school, he waived, and she waived back, hoping Bonnie was okay. It took another hour. School had been out for a while. The parking lot was cleared and no one was around. And finally, he'd seen her face. Red from crying. Red nose, eyes, and cheeks. He ran up to her, "Bonnie, what happened?"

"I'm suspended, for threatening Tyler, hitting him, and making a racial slur." Bonnie held her things, as Damon grabbed the, from her, taking the stress from her.

"No. This can't be true."

"It's true. There's a game tonight. I can't come. I can't come back until next week Wednesday."

"I'm gonna kick his ass."

"No, Damon, we can't both be in trouble."

"What's this mean for graduation?"

"I don't know yet. The school board is going to deliberate." Sheila looked at Bonnie.

"Child, there ain't no use crying over spilled milk. You stood up for yourself. This is life. This won't be the first or last time you are looked at like they think, that you're the problem."

"Grams, I didn't deserve this, this time."

Grams stopped and grabbed her by the arms. "Of course, you didn't. Most of the times we don't deserve it, Bonnie. But the problem is not how we allow ourselves to fall, but how we pick ourselves back up. Tyler Lockwood hasn't won. You will not break from this. I won't let you." She hugged her granddaughter and rubbed her cheek. "Unfortunately, I had to leave work, something I can't afford to do. And you can't afford to lose your job either. Especially now. We don't know what the school board will decide for your future. Go ahead to work, I'll see you at home later." Sheila said. She kissed her and Damon, and got back into her car and left.

Bonnie looked off as she drove, tying to fight the tears, after her gram's words. He walked behind her, and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. Kissing the back of her head. "We are gonna figure it out Bonnie. I promise."

"No Damon, its over for me. Those white, board members, they won't see an innocent girl. They'll take one look at my previous school records, and think, typical nigga." She said angrily. "Typical nigga, who can't function in society, like a normal person."

"Bonnie stop. You ain't a typical anything. Black. White. Brown, yellow... you are you. You are far from typical in any way, and smarter than most people I know. So, your skin is black, but... you are not your skin color."

"I am Damon. I am a black woman. That's what I see, it's what the world sees. I'm not shamed. The one thing, I can be proud of, is being a black woman. I will never be ashamed."

"You don't have to be shamed. I'm not tellin' you to. I'm saying, you're Bonnie. And yes, your black, and yes, you're a woman... but you are also, so much more. You're a difference, in what society thinks they know, and what's real. You're a solution, a thinker, a thought provoker, a lover, a fighter, and the strongest person I know. You..." He paused, and grabbed her face, staring so deeply into her sad eyes, because he meant everything he felt, and said. "You... You are every got damn thing. You know that. Everything. So, yes. I see your skin, and your hair. And, I love those things. But I see so much more than that. I need you to see what I see. Because, it's okay to identify as a black woman, and to not have to feel bad about that."

"They make me feel bad."

"Who?"

"Everyone. Tyler, the principal, my momma, The students, who watched me and judged me, as the principal called me, Even Elena. This world, looks at me and all I am, is a problem."

"That's why I love you. Because maybe you are just evidence, that the problem isn't gone. But, the fact that you keep being you, and fighting... you make me want to fight with you. And isn't that what it all boils down to Bonnie. Opening folk's eyes." Bonnie let his words sink in. She remembered how Caroline stood up for her earlier in the week, with the store clerk. She remembered, how Matt helped her out when she got sick in NOLA. She thought about, Katherine still being her friend, despite her ending her friendship with Elena. "You make people see things differently, because they care about you, enough to see it Bonnie."

"I just didn't think about it that way."

"And, ever since I met you, it's what I see. And this ain't the last of us. The school, will feel our wrath. Just you wait and see, Bonnie. Come on, let's go. So, I can make you lunch, before work." He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her towards him. "You've even made me start looking for jobs."

"Really? But, your family has money Damon."

"If you count dirty money my pops gives the family as money, I guess so. But I'm not the type of guy to be bought. I met with a few people, and I should be working by next week."

"Really?"

"Yes, Bonnie. You bring that out of me. Wanting to be a better man." He smiled. "This way, I can buy our prom tickets, take you, and make it a night you won't forget."

"If I can still go to prom."

"Baby, you will be prom. And if not, I'll raise hell." He kissed her against his car. He kissed her, tears away. "You will go to prom, and you will graduate. I promise."

"You're right. I'm not going down without a fight."

"Righteous! Baby, I dig it." He said making her laugh. "I'm down for your cause. Any day of the week, baby."

"Hopefully, this will be painless, and quick."

"And, if it's not... well, we'll be ready." The two of them looked at each other, like, this was just the beginning, for them. The beginning of what?

Everything.

He wrapped his arms around her.

Where she thought she always faced life alone, he stood beside her. Most moments, he wanted to stand in front of her, just to protect her. And times, he knew, he needed to stand behind her, and be her support. But, right now, he will stand beside her, and fight.

Together, they were ready to face the world.

Or at least, Mystic Falls, Virginia.

* * *

 **Just the beginning of Tyler. It's about to go down…. How much, does this couple mean to each other? Can they get through this together, and hold on for two more months?**


	15. Chapter 15 - His Love Wont Be Silenced

**Black Girl, White Boy**

 **Chapter 15 - His Love won't be Silenced**

 **R-M**

You might be surprised at this quick update. But, none the less I hope you enjoy it. Please, excuse Spell Errors. Sorry I can't catch everything. And BTW, ALL OF YOU that reviewed since the last update, thank you I loved all of your reviews. **EmperorsConcerto** xoxo, thank you for the thoughtful reviews. I appreciated it. And **Telinh,** I sure did try, I'm glad you liked the poem. LOL thank you!

* * *

 ** _Nothing is easy to the unwilling_**

 ** _~ Nikki Giovanni_**

Bonnie spent her Friday night, working. She, finished early, and was able to spend a little time with Damon. Still, they were always at his house. It became their safe haven. They were protected from the outside world when they were in his house. Other than the fact that, he adored watching her, he also, felt contentment when he was with her.

Because of the suspension, Sheila decided against letting Bonnie going out with her friends across town. Therefore, the girls, postponed the disco, until Bonnie was able to go. She and Damon spent a couple of hours together before he had to take her home. He stayed with her, and had dinner with her and grams. Then he headed back home.

After he left, Sheila engaged Bonnie in a mature conversation.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How are you and Damon?"

"We are good, Grams." She smiled, as she helped clean the kitchen.

"Good. Is he, respectful?"

"Grams! Of course, he is. He's, the most respectful one of them, out there. And I'm always surprised, how... he isn't afraid of my mind."

"What do you mean?" Grams said, holding the dry towel, over her shoulder.

"Just that, he loves my mind. Right or wrong. He's patient."

"He's a good boy. I've known him many years. Always been a sweet boy, despite his lifestyle."

"I'm glad, you like him. It means everything to me." Bonnie said, appreciatively.

"And, are you two... engaging in any...? I mean... have you two...?"

"No! Grams. I'm still a virgin. He's never asked me to have sex, and he knows, there's no rush."

"You jivin' with me Bonnie?"

"No, grams. Damon and I have become the best of friends. To be honest, when the day comes, I think he'd be more afraid of me, than me of him." She laughed. "Not that, we've talked about the day. Because it hasn't come up. We do, however, want to attend prom, ma'am."

"Prom? Well, I suppose, I could help out with that. You'll be beautiful." Sheila blushed, hugging her granddaughter.

"Yeah, grams. I mean, we just spoke of it this week, but I already imagine, wearing an ivory dress, or maybe like a pink. Something light, because, I hoped it would look nice against-"

"Your brown skin? Yes. It would" Sheila smiled. And, we can feather out your hair, or... you can keep it like it is."

"I wouldn't mind like a feathered style. It would be... different for me." She smiled. Bonnie's mother had straight hair. She never understood it, because Sheila had curly hair. But, Abby loved to braid her hair and then unbraid it and tease it. Maybe, to have hair more similar to Bonnie's big hair. Maybe to make Bonnie feel more accepted. But, Bonnie always noticed, Abby had long straight hair. Different texture than her own. It confused her, because their hair was different. But she didn't ask questions. She just, went along with everything. Now, she had a chance to make her hair look like Abby's and she thought, how it would be nice to look like her mother.

"Grams, why, is my momma's hair strait, and mine curly?"

"Not all black women have curly hair. In fact, your momma's father had very straight hair."

"And why is my hair, different from yours and my momma's? My hair is almost blonde, in the Summer time. It gets so light. But, momma has bone straight, black hair."

Sheila felt uncomfortableness overcome her. She couldn't, or chose not to give a clear answer. "Just how it is. The beauty of our blackness, is our hair comes in a multitude of textures and patterns.

"I straightened my hair once in NOLA. It was really long."

"Yeah, well... it's because you take care of it. And it's okay to straighten it sometimes."

"Yeah. Okay. Well, I should get to bed. Night Grams."

After a hug and kiss, they separated. "Night baby."

 **...**

Bonnie stayed home all weekend, and come Monday, didn't show up to school as per her one-sided suspension. The whole school had already heard what happened and while most kids stayed out of it. The few that were interested in what happened, were divided. Caroline and Katherine were both outraged and made sure to make noise about it in their classes. Come fourth period PE, they both confronted Tyler.

"Really? You fear for your life! Tyler, you and I both know, who you really are." Caroline said.

"Caroline, don't be jealous because you and I didn't work out in the past."

"The past? You, slimy punk." She yelled.

"Be cool, Care. The coach is watching." Kat warned her.

"Yeah, listen to your friend. She knows what's best." He said smugly.

"No Ty. You may have my sister fooled, but I see through you. And trying to make the school believe you're afraid for your life. Pft." Kat rolled her eyes. "You'd be the first guy to become someone's bitch in jail." He snapped his eyes at her, and his temples begin throbbing, as his veins became prominent. He was such a hot head sometimes.

"She threatened me! And for her being the outcast here, to make a white racial slur. Why don't you take a look at her? She's racist, and people like her, don't fit in here."

"People like her?! Black people? Women? You sound like the racist, and a sexist."

"Right. Speak that hippie bullshit." He didn't care.

"What slur did she tell you."

"Said I better watch my cracker ass!" He lied.

"I've never heard Bonnie even say cracker." Caroline didn't believe him.

"Listen, she might not graduate!"

"Not my problem. She's a problem. Problems follow her. Check her records."

How did he know her records, unless he'd been looking into Bonnie, to find a way to hurt her. Caroline was beyond angry. Having a little understanding of things Bonnie had went through, she knew, Bonnie's reaction to Tyler was a defensive one. But she also knew, Tyler, had a way of making, everyone believes him, and look at Bonnie differently. "No, Tyler! It's jerks like you, that makes people like Bonnie sick and tired of privileged assholes."

Tyler walked into Caroline's face and told her, "You go against me, and I'll have you on your ass at home like that little black bitch." Caroline's neck snapped back, and she felt Tyler's threat in her bones. "Championships next week. I don't think you want to go against the grain, and get the entire school upset... do you?" He smirked like an asshole, at her and Katherine. "If you know what's best. You'll keep your mouth shut."

Caroline shook her head and went after him, until Katherine pulled her back, "Right now, we have to leave it alone."

He walked away, and she felt helpless. She knew no one would speak out besides she, Kat, and Damon... in this instance... she felt defeated. She had to be smart.

 **...**

After two days had passed, Bonnie was at a meeting with the school board. Dressed to impress. She wore her button-up polyester blouse, with attached scarf. An opal color, with some green design. Then she wore burgundy colored bell bottoms, and her loafers. Sheila had to miss work at her first job today to be here. They were asked to speak their peace. Bonnie wanted to graduate more than anything. So, after working hard, with grams and Lily this weekend, she wrote a small speech.

 ** _"To whom it may concern, deciding my fate,_**

 ** _I have always pride myself, in being a very smart girl. I take my studies seriously. I was raised to know the power of self-knowledge, as well as self-awareness. I'm proud of my education, and the way I work in school, is never affected, by my personal life. I complete my work on time, and I make time to talk to my teachers about their notes, to find out how I can improve as a lover of knowledge._**

 ** _Since being in Mystic Falls, I've found myself out of my element. But, through my adversities, I've persevered. When a guy like Tyler, uses his privilege, and advantage; then taunts me, and gives me his hateful words, to get into my head, it may have pushed me to my limits._**

 ** _I apologize for those of you I've hurt, teachers, friends, disappointed in me. I refuse to let someone, make me small. But, as a woman, in need of change, I'm willing to co-exist, and be cordial so that I can walk with my class, and make my family proud. Please, don't take this from me. My actions that day, don't define me as a person. Merely, they were a set back to my progress. My main goal is to get to college. Please, help me accomplish this._**

 ** _Thank you."_**

Sheila couldn't have been prouder. The entire meeting was recorded, for public records. As soon as she spoke, the board spoke.

"Miss, Bennett. We applaud your efforts to persevere in your adversities. This is the future of a person who deserves an education beyond high school. And possibly a future public figure. We've gotten nothing but outstanding letters from your teachers. This is commendable, and respectable. However, in a society pushing towards change, shouting racial slurs at a class mate, and becoming violent, as well as threatening, proves you can be a liability for those around you-"

"But-" she interrupted them, "he provoked me! He taunted me... why isn't he on this same trial as me? How is this fair?" Sheila torn between letting Bonnie voice her pain, and wanting her to graduate, sat her granddaughter down, when she burst up from her seat.

"Ms. Bennett! This behavior is unacceptable. This is the behavior that proves volatile, and disruptive, that makes a question your truth and your purpose."

"I'm sorry. But I'm angry. I'm hurt, and quite frankly, Tyler Lockwood frightens me." She cried out. She admitted it out loud, and it took courage. Because the truth is, Tyler scared Bonnie to her core.

They listened to her, and it was hard for the women on her panel, not to feel sympathy. But, the head of the board, a man, a white man. A friend of the Mayor, obviously. The Mayor, being Mayor Lockwood, Tyler's father. "We have your words, and we will reconvene next week. In the meantime, you can go to school and pick up your school work. And remain at home for the remainder of the week."

"But-" Bonnie tried to speak and Sheila shushed her skin her head.

"Let it be child, we'll talk at home."

In all her fear and pain, Bonnie stood up. "I understand your concern. But, before I leave, I implore you. Take one more thing into consideration, if Tyler Lockwood, was a young black man, and I was a white woman... would this be such a hard decision? And I'm not making an accusation. I'm just asking you to think about that. If I was your daughter, would this decision, be so hard?" She wiped her tears. "Thank you." She got up with her dignity, and walked out with Sheila. Bonnie didn't cry, she couldn't cry. She wanted to leave the board with something to think about. That's what mattered.

 **...**

Bonnie asked Sheila to wait before going back to school. She sat in the car for an hour letting their words replay in her head. All the while, visions of Tyler cornering her, and taunting her, kept playing too. After an hour or so, she was ready to head back.

Sheila drove Bonnie to school. "I can take the day off today. Stay home with you."

"No, grams. Don't lose the money. I'll be fine. I'm gonna grab my work right now, and soon as I get home, drown myself in it. I don't want to think about this anymore."

"Want me to walk in with you? So, no one looks at you funny?"

"Grams, I'm okay. I'm used to being looked at. This won't be the first time or the last. I leave my mark on people." She smiled. They came through the back of the lot, and Bonnie saw about thirty students out front with signs. They were picketing. She hadn't seen a picket in so long. And really, up close and personal, wasn't in her past. She'd seen them on television. She'd known her mom did it. And a few times, she'd raised hell, but it always got shut down. This time she was confused, because Mystic Falls wasn't a town that liked trouble. Until she thought about it. "Grams, what if their picketing for me to be gone? Oh, my God. I can't do this. I can't." She put her face into her hands.

"No, Bonnie! If, for some reason, they want you gone, you go smiling. But don't let them knock you on your knees and see you cry. Walk tall, and strong, and let them see you smile. You understand me? Look at me."

"You're right. I'm gonna go. Just pull up a little closer, and I'll be right back." The closer they got, the more confusion overcame her. She saw Caroline, Katherine, Matt, Vicky, and a good number of other students. She stopped and got out of the car, and saw signs.

 **"2 4 6 8... Bonnie Bennett has to stay!"**

 **"What do we want? Respect! When do we want it? Now!"**

 **"Mystic Falls has too see... Students need EQUALITY!"**

Bonnie's face fell flat. She was confused. Was she walking into a dream or stuck in a nightmare. Or was this just... not real? She asked herself. She stepped out of the car, and the students cheered for her. Caroline ran up to her, "Bonnie, you're here? I'm so happy!"

"Oh, my gosh, you guys! How could you? What in the world...?"

"Hey, we got together, deciding we were equally outraged. It's not right. But, you're here now, and that's what matters!"

Bonnie smiled. "Well, not exactly."

"What happened?"

"The board said I can take my homework home this week. I'm a volatile liability. They are reconvening next week again, with me and Tyler."

"What!? It's not fair, or right!" Caroline expressed.

Katherine grabbed her sign, and threw it to the floor. "Graduation is in like a month."

"Yeah, but it's what I have. And I have to be watchful of my words, and actions. So I can't stay. I need to get my homework and go." She cried. The students gathered around hugging her. "Thank you all. Thank you so much! You don't have to get in trouble for me."

"No, we are fighting for you. Tyler Lockwood is disgusting."

"You can't go against the Mayor guys. He's got more power than you can handle."

"Freedom of speech and protest, Bonnie. We know our rights."

"And I'm sorry if my actions offended you."

"Don't apologize. We know, Tyler is an ass."

"Just don't want you all thinking I'm racist."

"We know who you are, Bon." They hugged to comfort her.

"How did you do this?"

"Damon did a lot of it." Caroline said. "Well, I spoke to the other kids that were angry. And Damon organized this. He left about ten minutes ago. We've been out here since this morning. He said he'd be back soon."

"Wow, he did this?" Her heart couldn't handle it. He was, unbelievable.

"Yeah."

Bonnie was emotional. "I need to grab my things before they call the cops." Bonnie headed to her classes that she knew she'd need homework from. Some kids looked at her funny, some didn't know what to say. Others, were whispering. Those whispers sounded like roars, right about now.

After about twenty minutes she walked back out. And there he was, Damon... with a newspaper reporter. The local paper was here, with a photographer, taking pictures and getting the story.

Caroline filled Damon in and when he saw her he ran to her and grabbed her in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to give this a voice, and let people hear what happened. And still, you're not back. I'm, so fuckin' mad. I'm sorry I couldn't make it better and bigger than this. Maybe, if I got more students, or went to the street and not the parking lot. You, know... I can do this still. There's time."

"No, Damon, you are going to get in trouble. I've seen these things go terribly wrong. Please don't-"

"No stop, Bonnie. You asked me not to use my fist, so I'm using my words, and my actions. I promised you, I'd try everything, and I meant it." He put his hands on her face and looked deeply in her eyes. "You don't always have to fight alone."

"I just, don't want you to get in trouble."

"Malcom X once said, _You have to stand for something, or you'll fall for anything._ So, if I'm going down,I'd rather it be with a knife in my back then facing my enemy, on my knees. I'll go down for you Bonnie."

Her tears fell freely, and he gave her all of his sincerity. "You love me, and I'm so happy for that. You bring this happiness Damon. Thank you for all of this." Before she could get any more words out before a reporter walked up to her asking questions. "I'm not allowed to really publicly speak about this until the board convenes."

"But we can speak." Caroline said. "Ask away."

"By the way, " the reporter continued, "the arranged deal we made with Mr. Salvatore, is that this won't be published until the board gives a verdict. So, we won't publish this story until that happens. We wish you all the luck Ms. Bennett." The reporter said before she headed towards Sheila.

"Thank you." She walked away, with Damon. "I still can't believe you did this for me, Damon. You could get into a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, maybe. But you're worth it."

They filled Sheila in on what was going on, and Sheila was so happy she decided not to go into work today. With Bonnie going home, and having to leave campus, Sheila agreed to come back and join the protest with Damon and Caroline. They didn't realize the impact they were making. Still fearing the outcome and the consequences, they all decided to fight for Bonnie. While she wasn't allowed to be on campus.

Bonnie sat in her bedroom, anxious, wishing she could be there, with everyone else.

But that night, Damon and Caroline came back with Sheila and they told Bonnie all about what happened that day. And how more students got involved, and were planning to be there tomorrow doing the same thing.

And they would do it every day, until justice was served to Bonnie.

Bonnie was speechless.

She didn't realize the impact, she had on people. Damon was right. Change needed to happen, and Bonnie was the realization that things weren't okay, and needed to be fixed.

"I should get home." Caroline said. "Early day tomorrow. Mrs. Saltzman is joint the protest during his down periods. He said, it's not right."

"Wow. Thanks, guys. I honestly am speechless."

"I'll see you, Bon."

"Bye Care."

Caroline hugged her friend before leaving. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Bonnie walked Damon out, and sat on Sheila's porch, "I guess, I really can do more, without using my fists." He smiled.

"Well, its not over. I just don't want you all in trouble."

"Bonnie, I'm just, gonna pretend you didn't say that. I'm ignoring you're attempt to save my ass. And I'm gone stare at your legs, in those shorts instead." He took a deep breath. "Man, I wish I could stay the night."

"Me too."

"We know, Miss Sheila won't allow that. Plus, if I want to get you for prom night, I should stay on my best behavior."

"We need to both behave." She smiled. He kissed her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled back in his body and one of each of their hands entangled in a hold.

"Two more months."

"Two more months."

Sigh.

* * *

Thx for Reading! I know that was a pretty short chapter than what you are used to from me, but i hope you enjoyed it. Please, feel free to drop your thoughts. Xoxo They are ALWAYS appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16 - Fighting Temptation

**Black Girl, White Boy  
Chapter 16 – Fighting Temptation  
R-M explicit situation **

**Guys, probably wondering why I am posting back to back chapters… Well, this story is almost done, yay! Thanks for your support as always!**

* * *

It was judgement day. Wednesday. Bonnie was at the School Board. It was technically, a meeting with she, Tyler, Sheila, and Tyler's parents. The Mayor, and his wife. What kind of setup was this? A young Black woman, and her Grandmother, no parents present. Living on her means working part time as her grandmother works three jobs. A young, white male, son to the Mayor and his wife. Two parent home, of wealth and privilege, and the star of the basketball team.

Tyler had no record of disruptive behavior. Bonnie did.

What would this look like to the board? Or the town?

Bonnie had to buy an outfit for the occasion. She wore a long black pencil skirt, with loafers. Her army green cashmere sweater, with a scoop neck, was her favorite part of the attire. A skirt, she thought, would make her look more like a proper young woman.

She scooped all of her hair back into a bun, and wore no makeup. Maybe she could hide the anger in a meek attempt to fit in with Mystic Falls society. She covered up her curves, and wore an appropriate length skirt, and they would see her as none-threatening. They wouldn't see the girl who was pushed to her limits.

She sat across the table from Tyler, and he was in a button up with a bow tie, and slacks. He looked like the model student, son, and athlete. She couldn't look at him. But he stares at her. She swore she felt his eyes burning through her, and his father, watched as he became a predator in the small room. He didn't say anything to Tyler. It was as if, he wanted to intimidate her, and bully her into, submission.

The way Bonnie felt, while Tyler watched her was so unnerving she had to get up and walk out of the room. Her head was pounding, and her stomach felt nausea. The worst thing, was having to be there without her mother. The woman she'd stood up for and stood behind through everything. And her father, the one she knew was dead. The real one... was nothing to her.

Sheila walked out to her granddaughter, arms around shoulders and an embrace of absolute protection. "You can do this Bonnie. Just tell the truth. Tell them what happened at school."

Bonnie nodded her head and headed back to the small deliberation room, it looked more like a conference room. She sat before her accuser, ironically. And they proceeded to listen to the board speak.

The words didn't make sense. The letters didn't sound right. On the one hand, so much was said in Tyler's favor, but on the other, her being a female was taken into consideration. How awful, would it look to have the high school, expel their only black female senior?

"I hope, that in all fairness, threats aren't being taken lightly" Mayor Lockwood said.

"Mr. Lockwood, we have two students who want to graduate. And we would like to hear their final peace before we come to a decision."

Everyone remained silent as Tyler stood before the group and spoke, **_"I am sorry this has come this far. I only wanted to make Bonnie comfortable, and help her to fit in. I understand her defensive nature, being all alone. I'd like to co-exist with her, and to know, that we can move past this, and maybe even become friends." He looked at her and smiled. "Bonnie, I apologize, if I offended you by complimenting you. The truth is, I just, never had an experience with a person of color. I'd love to get to know you, if you would give me a chance. Maybe we can even, be friends. I would never disrespect a black person, or a woman. I love all people."_**

 _Horseshit._ She thought. Even his apology.

She looked at him, and at grams, then at her hands. She hated looking in his dark, deceitful eyes. After he spoke, it was her turn, she felt the heat in the center of her palms, as the sweat made them slippery when she clenched her fist. She even felt a little shaken. But she remembered NOLA and though she couldn't prove anything about it. She knew, she could tell her truth of what happened at school. So, she took her final attempt to speak on it.

 _Here goes nothin._

 ** _"I pride myself on being honest. And his will be a long shot, but here goes. Tyler Lockwood, stands before this deliberation, looking the part. Right? I mean so do I. I bought these clothes with my own money. I did, because, why not try to fit in with your society? Then maybe you wouldn't see the girl, inside of me, that's hurt, or angry. The girl, who's had enough of being thought about last, or forgotten. The girls, who's feelings don't always matter to the people they should." She was referring to her mother. "I look in the mirror, and I'm not angry at what I see. My skin, my hair. I'm proud of it. So, why did I dress like this today? I suppose for the same reason Tyler Lockwood did. So, you can see a facade. A girl, who looks most proper, and sweet. But, the truth is, I'm not perfect. I'm flawed. I made a racial slur towards Tyler Lockwood. It was wrong. And I'm sorry, I was subjugated to such behavior. I also slapped him, twice. That I do not regret. The boy standing before you today, is a lie. He's not the Mayor's perfect son." Sheila shocked herself into worry. She looked around alas if to say, Oh Lord. She covered her mouth in sorry, wondering how it got this far, but she wouldn't silence her granddaughter. She let her speak. "My momma isn't here, but one thing she taught me, is that, I am no man's property. My body is my body, and no man can take it from me. And that is what Tyler Lockwood does, with his perverse glances, uncomfortable words, and sickening touches. He has spoken to me, improperly. Made suggestive advances and tries to intimidate me with his behavior. I won't be intimidated. I apologize for the behavior, that made me look like a racist. Because, I assure you I am not. He also made racist comments, towards me, and sexualized me with his behavior. We are both young kids that can learn from that. But, defending my body, I will not apologize for. No man, will ever, be allowed to dishonor my temple. I sincerely hope, someone you love doesn't ever endure, the feelings I have had to, by someone, who has privileges over them enough to scare them into submission. Thank you for your time."_**

The board looked to be in extreme disarray, maybe even some slight disgust in one or two of their faces. But they were kind when they thanked her and told them they would deliberate for fifteen minutes.

 **...**

Fifteen excruciating minutes later, Bonnie and Tyler stood before the board, ready for the verdict.

"The board, finds Bonnie, cleared of all charges, and able to attend school as soon as tomorrow."

Her face, was relieved, and every ounce of pride, for standing up for herself, and being honest put her on the highest horse. The tightening in her chest, eased, and the embrace between she and Sheila was as if they'd just ran a marathon. But it wasn't the final verdict. She turned look at Tyler, who was speechless, but said nothing. His father, the Mayor, was outraged, and before he could speak fully on it, the board finished. "While, we can agree both students can learn from this, and grow, we still have the complaint, of a racial slur, a physical assault, and a threat. All of which, by law, with Bonnie Bennett's history, should not, and will not be taken lightly. However, as we have confirmed from her teachers, she is an excellent student, and expulsion, and suspension are uplifted and unnecessary..." Bonnie collapsed and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears of joy fell from her face, but short lived was her rejoice, when the final words were spoken. "... if she can offer apology for her violent behavior, to Mr. Tyler Lockwood."

"Wait... what? You heard what I said. He assaulted me first. He cornered me, and objectified me!"

"Miss Bennett. That was dismissive, as not a part of the original complaint. We aren't saying you lied, but, you should have filed the complaint against Tyler. He filed the complaint against you. Therefore, unless a complaint is filed, and we have another hearing, it is completely dismissive. Your apology, is necessary, for cohesion of the relationship and the remaining two months of the school year. You've expressed your growth, is an apology more than you can handle?"

She thought about it. She thought hard about it. For the past few days students were protesting in her name. They were outside of the school with the threat of suspension. She fought a long hard fight, didn't she? She came this far. Everything the board said, was perfect, and justified her actions. Or so it felt. Those last words almost nullified the verdict. An apology. Happy tears turned to just tears, as she looked towards Tyler. He may not have gotten her expelled, but he won, by getting an apology.

Sometimes, I fight, was knowing when to stop. She wanted to graduate. She wanted her friends to graduate. She didn't want anyone, nor herself to keep enduring this fight. It took a lot out of her emotionally. Every day, she thought too much about who she was and who she wasn't. Who she wanted to be and what she wanted to leave behind.

Mystic Falls.

She had two months and this place would be behind her forever, except when she came to visit grams on school breaks.

She wanted it to be over already.

"Okay. I'll apologize."

"Bonnie, are you sure-" Sheila grabbed her hands, reminding her, it was her choice.

"Gram, it's okay. I'm- I'm okay. Just let me do this."

"Okay."

Bonnie looked to Tyler Lockwood.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, become, something I hate, just to hurt another person." The board and everyone was still looking at her, as if she needed to elaborate. Her teeth, were nearly grit, and grinding as she said, trying to be and sound as sincere as the lie would carry her. She also, generalized her apology so that it didn't have to feel as if it was directed to him. "And, violence shouldn't be an answer. Hopefully, we will both grow and learn from this."

"Can, the two students hug or shake hands to show solidarity?"

"No!" Sheila said. "I draw the line there. An apology was ordered and given. Bonnie deserves personal space from Tyler, for the duration of the school year."

"What about my son, he was assaulted."

"Quite the reach, Mayor." Sheila said.

"It's fair. And we hereby order, Tyler and Bonnie to remain at least fifty feet away from each other for the next two months."

"Agreed!" Bonnie said quickly. She was ready to head out of the room before the walls completely closed in on her.

 **...**

The next day, Bonnie was at school. Everyone who picketed in her favor throughout the day came up to congratulate her. They were so happy she won, but had no idea why Tyler Lockwood was able to come back after what he did. Some of them sat in a pow wow at lunch with Bonnie and Damon, which included Caroline, Katherine, Matt, and Vicky.

"So, I mean, you having to apologize, defeats the purpose, Bonnie."

"No one was more shocked than me Caroline."

"What are we going to do about it?" Another student asked.

"Honestly guys, I appreciate everything. But, there were threatens of suspension, if you guys kept picketing. The past week has been emotional for me. Not just involving Tyler, but graduation, finals, prom, and my momma not being here. I don't want to file a motion for complaint, because, I'll have to face him again. And it was hard, listening to him stand up there and lie."

"He's such a jerk." Katherine said. "But, Elena is convinced, that he was really sorry. She told me last night that he hoped he and you could've been friends."

"Pft. Never gonna a happen." Damon said.

"I feel like I've failed in some ways. I should've complained before him. I mean, did I win?"

Another student stood up and looked down to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you told the truth. You have so much to be proud of. You stood up to a Lockwood."

"Sometimes a bigger person apologizes, Martin Luther King stood in the face of adversity. And he chose to love. Look at Mahatma Gandhi. Sometimes, the bigger person, Bonnie... is the one who forgives." Bonnie could tell this kid was a random hippie, from creative writing class. Everyone in there was so socially aware, and more free-sprites than most kids she'd ever met.

"I get it, Christy. I'm just happy it's over, and if I never have to see him again, I won't cry."

Everyone laughed with her. Damon pulled her close to him, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She was holding a book of poetry by Maya Angelou. Sitting criss cross, with Damon behind her, holding her. He leaned over her shoulder, slightly digging his chin into her. He was a little upset that other students were invading on their lunchtime date. He knew, she'd be reading this poetry to him, if the others weren't here. He just held her tighter, and sniffed her neck. Looked at the creased pages in her book from where she would go back and recite her favorite poetry to him. He watched people surround her with support, and knew he could have moments like this, with her forever. Sitting on the grass. Talking to people, or just each other, surrounded by people, or even alone.

Jeans shorts today. She wore Jean shorts and one of his t-shirts. One that she cut up and made into her own design.

"You butchered my shirt." He whispered in her ear.

"Sorry." She kissed his nose.

"I'm not complaining. Not about how I can see your cute belly button, or how, these shorts ride your thighs like Stella on the highway." She turned to him and smiled as he leaned into her. "I know we promised to be good, but... this outfit is a little punk rock, and it makes it hard for me to not want to touch you. I feel like you did this on purpose."

She took her lips to his, and softly let them linger near his, as to kiss him. They didn't kiss, they just lingered longingly, wanting each other, but trying to respect the idea of waiting until it was the right time. While they looked at each other's lips, they both felt intense heat, inside of them. Then their eyes moved up towards each other's.

"You're so dynamite Bon Bon. I can't wait 'til we can be together."

"Soon. I promise." She kissed him softly. He lifted his fingers, gently through the front of her hair, and let his blue eyes smile at her. "Don't smolder me Damey."

"What, smolder? I have no idea what you mean."

"Uh huh. Come on, it's time to go to fifth period. Let's go." She giggled. As the got up to leave, they'd said bye to everyone, and somehow, his hand landed on her butt on the way to class, and he slightly pinched it, making her jump. "Damon...?"

"Let's ditch fifth, and sixth."

"Damon, it's my first day back. I shouldn't." He grabbed her and lifted her and took her to a bathroom near class. "Damey." She giggled. "Noooo." She whined, unconvincingly.

"Just let me kiss you."

"The bathroom is disgusting."

"How about Stella?"

"Damon, we have to go to class. We promised we'd be good." He pinned her against the girl's bathroom stall and put his lips to her neck. The feel of his warm breath on her neck, teased her senses, and she gripped his long hair between her fingers. "Damon..." she moaned into his ear.

His lips crawled from her neck, over her jaw line, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, and when she accepted, they kissed to ease the tension between them. Sometimes, though, their kissing got out of hand, and Damon's hands gripped her hips in ways that made her want to just lose her virginity on the spot.

The first bell rang.

"God, I want you so bad." He said when the bell cut them off. His lips pinker than pink, and he slouched over, with his face buried into her neck. They both tried to catch their breaths.

"Come on. We have to go before the second bell rings." She said.

"Two more months." He sighed.

"No... less than two months, now. Seven weeks." She grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the stall. She poked her head out of the bathroom to make sure no one was around to see him come out. Then they took the last two minutes to run to class.

They got into class, just in time. Sitting in the back of class like always, Bonnie was feeling dismissive of Elena when she turned to look at them both. Bonnie rolled her eyes, and grabbed her note book. By the time she got it and a pencil out, a note was passed down to her.

It was suspiciously handed to her. " **Bon**." It said.

She unfolded it and it read.

 **Hey Bon. I know things are totally weird right now. But can you meet me at the Grille after school? We need to talk... privately.**

 **Lena**

Bonnie responded, with **Okay.**

She thought Elena had good news or something that would give her closure. Although, she wanted to forget everything about Tyler, validation would make her feel better. She passed the note up.

 **...**

"Why the hell can't I go in with you?"

"She asked for us to talk privately. Maybe it'll be more comfortable for her. It should only take ten fifteen minutes. I'll be back out so I can get to work."

"We basically get no make out time now."

"Sorry." She smiled sweetly and got out of the car, garnering a look from him when she peaked over the shoulder.

She was happy, and maybe she and Elena would make up now. Who knows. She walked in happily and when she saw Elena she walked over to her and sat.

"Lena."

"Bon."

"What's this about?"

"Well, with the verdict and everything. Just want to say congrats. I'm glad your graduating."

"Thanks."

"I know you're wondering why I'm here, and I just wanted us to all move past his. And it was Tyler's idea to do this."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean?"

Elena glanced over Bonnie's shoulder and used her hands to signal someone to come join them. When she turned over her shoulder, she saw Tyler Lockwood coming towards them. She glared at Elena. "What the hell?"

"Don't spaz Bon. He wants to call a truce."

"Truce? For what? Truce would imply we were both wrong."

"You guys fighting. He wants to make up, and-"

"Hey Bonnie." He said, walking up next to the table. Her eyes were a mixture of fearful and angry. She followed his eyes until he sat down, next to Elena. "I just wanted to say bygones. What happened, happened. It was a mistake. Let's, move on, and be cordial."

Bonnie's anger was too much to let out. What did he mean? Was he admitting to drugging her and touching her?

"Elena, what are you thinking? We are supposed to be fifty feet away from each other."

"Bonnie, seriously. Get over yourself. All I want is for all my friends to get along. Now, no one hangs out anymore." Elena said.

"Elena, you spaz. Do you hear yourself?"

"Bonnie." Tyler interrupted. "I came to admit I was in your room when you were sleep, it was because I gave you another different type of pill, something stronger, I wanted to loosen you up. Thought we could all get more acquainted. Maybe even... I don't know, have some fun." Both Bonnie and Elena were shocked. But Elena tried to cover her shock when Bonnie looked. "It's true. But then, you weren't feeling well, so I checked on you. I must've left my beer by mistake."

"That's uncool." Ty. "Bonnie's not into shit like that. It was her first time ever taking anything Ty." For once, Bonnie felt Elena's disapproval of Tyler's bahvior.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I just wanted to get to know you."

Elena swallowed hard. Bonnie was sleep right before she and Tyler had sex. He came in the room different. He was more aggressive and into it. He was already saluting her by the time he came in the room. What if he touched her, or tried to? What if he did it on purpose, because he thought Damon wouldn't show up? But still, after hearing it, she was in denial. Then she saw Tyler grab Bonnie's hand. Elena's stomachs felt nauseous.

Bonnie snatched away. "Please don't touch me Tyler. I told you before."

The situation became somewhat tense. Elena withdrew from talking and watched Tyler's actions. He stood up and walked over to Bonnie's side of the booth and sat next to her. She scooted away, and for once, Elena saw Bonnie become tensed up and nervous. Not like the Bonnie, with a point to prove, but a Bonnie she had never seen before. A fearful Bonnie. She watched Tyler not care about Bonnie's personal space while and invaded it.

"Tyler, move." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, just listen to me. You're a beautiful girl. I think, my behavior came off wrong. You are my girlfriends, close friend, and I was hoping we could all just get along. Whatever it takes, I'll fix this." He scooted closer.

Elena wanted to stop him, but was afraid to act on impulse. Elena wasn't sure how to feel. Tyler looked at Bonnie in a way she'd never seen him look at her, or any other girl.

"Tyler, please don't try to fix things. As long as we keep our fifty feet of distance, I'll be fine."

"Elena, misses hanging out as a group. I want her to be happy." He said. "So, if it means, I should apologize, then I will." He looked her in the eyes. No, he looked her in the lips. "I'm sorry. I over stepped my boundaries. I was a jerk. Can we please move past this? And get along."

Bonnie felt cornered. She didn't know what to say, and the best thing she could do, was get out of the corner he had her boxed in. She looked towards Elena. She could tell Elena was clueless, and worried. "Fine. Tyler, fine. Just let me out of here." She was feeling claustrophobic by now.

"Okay." He smiled, then with no shame, he kissed her cheek and got up, allowing her to move. Elena took notice. Why did Tyler kiss Bonnie's cheek?

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Bon." Elena said. "So, we cool?" Just then she saw Damon walk in.

"I have to go, I'm going to be late for work." Bonnie hurried out and when she pushed out of the booth, Elena turned and saw Damon. Bonnie hurried to him and pulled him out of the Grille before Damon saw Tyler.

"Hey, baby. Everything groovy?"

"Let's go please."

 **...**

Bonnie didn't want to talk about it, but Damon forced it out when they got back to the manor. "Wow."

"Yeah. He apologized. Said he overstepped."

"And you forgave him?"

"Damon, I didn't have time, to say anything. I got out of there and came for work. I couldn't believe Elena did that."

"The nerve. I'm going to kick his-"

"Damon, no. We will continue to keep our distance."

 **...**

For the next week, Tyler and Bonnie were cordial. They didn't hang out, but he waived and she waived back. She tried hard not to be angry at Elena. But she couldn't help it. She was cornered into that meeting. She avoided him more than anything though. Throughout the week, the girls planned to go to the club Katherine was invited to.

Damon, was reluctant to allow himself to be cool about it. He asked Bonnie to meet him afterwards, since they never hung out late nights, like the other couples. She agreed, and had something to look forward to.

This time, Elena went also. The girls were dressed and ready. Bonnie told grams she was staying the night with Caroline. They got ready when Kat and Elena got there.

"Hey, spark it." Kat said tossing a joint to Caroline who was lighting a candle to conceal the smell.

Caroline tipped the joint into the candle, put her lips to it, and inhaled deeply. Once it was lit, she passed it to Bonnie and held it, while she inhaled. Again, Bonnie didn't wear a dress. She wore gold hot pants, and a halter top. The other three girls wore dresses of some sort.

When Bonnie was done inhaling, she held it a while, blew it in Caroline's face. Then they both smiled and blew kisses.

Katherine grabbed the joint back, she and Elena took a few hits before turning to Caroline and Bonnie. "Okay, here's your pills. Only one this time, Bon." Katherine teased.

"Not tonight, no pills for me."

"Bon. Don't you want the full experience?" Kat asked.

"I want to remember it. Since we don't know, exactly how I what happened spring break when I knocked out, I'd rather just toke. Okay? Sorry."

Kat nodded. "Totally. I dig that. Everything's still fresh. I guess I can wait until graduation to get you bent." She smiled. "Care?"

"Well, I mean... If Bon's not, then-"

"It's okay, Care. I told you. I'll be good. Damon's coming later tonight. When we get back, and he is driving me to Haven's point."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Promise." Bonnie was putting a gold head band around Caroline's head, and tossing her curls around. "Why are you so, skanky tonight?"

"What? I am? Is it like trashy skanky, or like, "do me" skanky?"

"Is there a difference?" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Well, sure. Bon, "do me" means, like girlfriend fuckable. But trashy, means I fuck everyone."

Kat laughed. "I've taught you well. Far out. My babies are growing up."

Caroline, loved Kat's signature stamp on the outfit, but she always seemed Bonnie's approval, because Bonnie was more cautious. Bonnie looked at Caroline's dress, and heels. It was, no different then what she wore in NOLA when she recited her poetry. "Girlfriend fuckable."

"Eeeeeeeehk." Caroline squealed.

"But please don't try to have sex with anyone, tonight." Bonnie pleaded.

"Guys, let's go. I'm trying to keep my buzz, not lose it." Elena said. Still there was tension between she and Bonnie, but they were at least speaking. Elena, hated the entire encounter, between Bonnie and Tyler. She was confused and didn't know how to feel about it.

"Lame on a stick. Come on, Lena. It'll be nice to have a girl's night. You can't be under your boyfriend every night. We haven't hung out in weeks."

"Let's not. I don't want to relive the last few weeks. I'm here, and Tyler doesn't know. So, let's go, before he tries to find me."

"Why would he do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Because, he thinks I'm at home studying. But, once Mase tells him Kat is out, he'll come looking for us."

"No, he won't. The basketball team has something tonight."

Elena was taken back because Tyler didn't tell her. Bonnie spoke up. "Yeah, Stefan said they had some end of the season thing."

Bonnie figured it out, Caroline was accenting her assets tonight. The last time Care dressed this was spring break. When she hooked up with Bonnie's cousin. Caroline was looking at her butt in the mirror.

"The dress too short?"

"I get it now." Bonnie said, pulling care to the side. "You like black guys."

"What, you mean Afro-Americans?"

"Stop." Bonnie's laughed. "You do. I remember how you got around Jesse. This behavior is the same."

"Bonnie, I merely think, that Mystic Falls boys are not my type. And, yes... I hope to have fun tonight." She winked a few times, trying to get it right, and Bonnie realized Caroline's high was hitting her. It was a matter of time before he happy pills set in for the other three girls.

 **...**

After about two hours, they were finally comfortable. Dancing and somehow drinking. Katherine, had met some people in the club, and between she and Elena, they did a couple lines. Bonnie and Caroline were still only sharing a joint.

"That one Bon." Caroline pointed to a boy with brown skin and green eyes. Maybe he reminded her of Jesse. Maybe, she just noticed how he kept watching her. He stood across the disco, and he was surrounded by girls. But he captured the attention of Caroline. She started barely moving in place, trying to keep his attention. Whoever he was... he was a big shot. He was popular. He was surrounded by people.

"Caroline, that guy looks like he gets a lot of ladies."

"Maybe he does. But he's been looking at me for like half an hour."

"Well, stop staring. Let's dance, and give him something to watch." Bonnie started dancing with Caroline. She helped Caroline to twist her hips, and dance more like her. Then she turned Caroline towards the guy, and she got behind her and danced back to back. "Is he watching still?"

"Yup. He's actually talking to... wait, Kat? Fuck me!" Caroline felt bested and stopped dancing. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." Bonnie followed Caroline to the bathroom, and when they got there, Caroline went straight to the mirror.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing?"

"Well, why would he look at me all night, then talk to Kat?"

"I don't know. There's other guys here."

"Yeah. I wanted that one. Besides, she has Mason."

"I have to pee. The drinks are going through me." Bonnie said, and headed to pee. Caroline wiped her sweat from under her arms, and started to blow. The place was crowded and everyone was almost boxed in. The toilet flushed, and Bonnie tumbled to the sink turned the water on and washed. She was a bit light-headed, and Caroline splashed water on her.

"The drinks are hitting you, because it's hot, and we may have neglected dinner tonight."

Bonnie raised each corner of her lips, in a slow, lazy smile. The bigger her smile, the more slanted her eyes. And the less she could see. Caroline laughed at Bonnie drunkenly. "What?" Bonnie's asked in a deep voice.

"Bitch. I love this. Me and you drunk and having fun."

"College, here we come." Bonnie sang. Just then, Katherine and Elena banged on the door. "What!"

"We saw you come in here. Open the door."

"Kat?"

"And Elena. Let us in." Caroline fumbled to the door and let them in. "What the hell is taking you so long?"

"We may, or may not be drunk?" Bonnie said.

"Listen, my friend is asking about you?" Kat said to Caroline. Caroline shot a questionable looks. "Yeah, his name is Jamie. I've seen him around at parties. I've smoked pot with him before. He's cool."

"So, some random-"

"He's the star of the basketball team at his school. We are facing them in the championships. They've won the past five years. Don't act weird. He's a babe. And his eyes are dreamy."

"Wait, the guy surrounded by all of the girls?"

"Yeah. So, you gonna come talk, or-"

"Bon let's go." Care grabbed her by her arm and drug her behind Kat.

"No, I need to wash my hands. Go. I'll catch you." Bonnie said, pushing Caroline and Katherine out the door, this was her opportunity to talk to Elena. Drunk or not. She needed to speak.

"But, Bon. I'm nervous."

"You'll be fine. Kat's there. No sex." Bonnie laughed in Caroline's face as she shut and locked the door.

Elena was leaned back against the bathroom wall, half way out of it. She fanned her face, while sweat dripped down her forehead. "This has been fun tonight." Elena said. Shocking Bonnie.

"Yeah, well, you're never with us anymore. Slumber parties, mall trips. You kind of pulled away."

Elena shook her head. Then pulled her hair back and fanned her neck.

"Want me to put your hair up?"

"Sure." Elena reluctantly agreed. She walked to Bonnie, and Bonnie wet her hands, and scooped up two sections of hair, one on each side and braided two braids. As she was braiding she engaged her friend in conversation.

Starting the first braid, she twisted until she got half way done. "Excited about prom?"

"Kind of. More excited about graduation. Prom is overrated."

"I'm actually excited about prom. Seeing Damon in a tux will be worth it."

"It's just a stupid dance. You want to dance? We're at a disco dancing."

"Yeah, but prom, with someone special... that memory lasts forever." Bonnie said.

"I'm just, ready to be done with school, and be an adult. And away from this place." Elena's melodramatic behavior was normal, but there was a different tone this time. When Bonnie finished the two side braids, she wrapped it around Elena's hair, and ponied it.

"What color you gonna wear?"

"Tyler wants to wear light blue. It's the new thing now."

"What about you, Elena? What do you want?"

"I don't know. I've always liked lilac."

"So, do lilac." Bonnie was still wrapping the braids, and she noticed a dark mark on the back of Elena's neck.

"It's okay. Light blue is fine." She said with a tone so drab, she couldn't buy her own happiness if she was selling it.

"And you?"

"Pink or pearl. Haven't decided. I also like yellow. But... Damon's blue eyes may be the decision maker."

Elena looked up into the mirror at a Bonnie. "All of those colors would look great on you. Especially pink or yellow." Elena said. "Something, off the shoulders." She smiled, at Bonnie and told her, "you've got great shoulders, Bon."

Bonnie smiled back for a second, acknowledging the compliment. "Thank you." Then looked back down at the discolored skin. "Lena?"

"What?"

"What happened to your neck?"

"What do you mean?"

"This bruise."

Elena stopped and lost her train of thought. The look on her face could've only been described as _caught_. "I don't have a bruise. Must be a love bite."

"No, Lena. It's darker than that." Bonnie lifted Elena's top, and saw more.

"Bon, stop!"

"Oh, my God. Lena! What happened? Did he do this?" She saw several small bruises on Elena's back.

"Who?"

"Tyler! He did that. What happened?"

"No, please! Tyler as if that could be possible. It's from cheerleading. I swear, Bon. My parents made me quit the team. I won't even be cheering in the last game."

"What did Kat say?"

"She doesn't care. So, don't mention it to her."

Bonnie felt sympathetic suddenly. All the anger she's had for Elena, was gone. "Elena, you know, two against one is better than one on one." Bonnie meant that in different ways, and hoped Elena understood.

"Well, I'm done with cheerleading." She said.

"Yeah... I hope so. Cheerleading isn't worth the pain. It's not worth the loneliness." Supplementing and using metaphors didn't mean anything, if Elena didn't get it.

The girls finished out the night okay. Bonnie saw Elena laugh that night. She saw, Elena enjoy herself. She missed what it was like for the four of them to hang out. The bonding trip they had driving to NOLA, would be one she never forgot.

 **...**

As the night ended he girls head back to Caroline's house. Kat and Elena stayed the night also. Caroline made a comfy cot on the floor for all of them. Bonnie always slept with her, but Bonnie was going to meet Damon for a couple of hours.

When he arrived outside of Caroline's house, Bonnie climbed out of the first story window. The three girls were sound asleep, snoring and all. Bonnie, used the trick Caroline told her to get out of the room, and stepped onto the large flower pot outside of the window to avoid falling. When she walked around the front, Damon sat with his running car and headlights off.

When he saw her face, he lit up, until he saw her outfit. He helped her into the car, and they pulled off.

"Hey baby."

She snuggled into his arm like always. "Hey."

"This is what you wore?"

"Yeah, foxy, right?"

"It's not covering anything."

She paused and looked at him then back at the road. She didn't want to argue. They drove a few minutes silently.

"So, did any dudes get fresh with you?"

"Not really. Well, a couple bought me drinks. But, I was with Caroline most of the time, until she met someone. But we left shortly afterward. They turned into an area of the road, that cut into the mountains, off Haven avenue. Damon followed the trail inward for about twenty minutes, until he came to a lookout point that over saw the entire town. He pulled in, and parked.

"So, I'm not sure, I like the outfit."

"You're tellin' me, had I met you tonight, this wouldn't have been foxy?"

"It would've. But I wasn't there to make sure no one touched you." He looked out at the town and avoided eye contact. He was going into protective mode, and he was getting angry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it that way. I was with the girls. I didn't feel threatened. No one touched me." She laughed.

"But you got hit on?"

"Once or twice. But I told them I had a boyfriend."

He looked at her and back away to the lookout point. He took his leather jacket off, and around her. "Cold?"

"No."

They sat silently for a while not talking. She could tell he was angry. All the heard was crickets. And some ruffling of the leaves. Other cars were parked in sporadic locations throughout the hillside. Most areas were separated by trees, giving the cars privacy. The silence killed him, he had to say something.

"Bonnie, this outfit makes me uncomfortable. After everything with Tyler, I worry. Okay?" She took his leather jacket from around her and turned towards him climbing over his body. Sitting in his lap in straddle position. Her back facing the lookout and her front facing him. He looked up at her, and put his arms gently on her hips. She pulled out a joint, from her halter. Hers and Caroline's joint. She turns slightly to his lighter, pulls it out and lights the joint. Then she puts it to his lips, so he can inhale.

Once he inhales, he pulls her in for a kiss, and shotguns his smoke into her mouth. He does this once, and puts the joint out. It doesn't take long for him to feel light headed, and moving his hands back to her hips.

Her exposed hips. Her shorts were so small. She reached down, and leaned his seat back slightly. He eyes remained fixed on hers. She leaned in and introduced his lips to hers, again. He tasted a little bit of alcohol on her tongue. But it made him greedier for her kiss. He loved to have his tongue buried inside of her, almost suffocating her. He wanted to control the kiss, and her body.

His hands gripped her hips. Then his strong grip slid upward, gripping the rest of her upper body. He couldn't contain himself. His hands were everywhere. Including her breast. He undid her halter, and watched as her breasts popped out at him, still sitting below her.

"Oh, my God." He said. Suddenly, his hands were massaging her. So, perfectly perky, nipples erect in his face. He found his lips on them and just letting his tongue roll around them and making her moan loud.

Small and large strokes, slowly caressed her, bringing his teeth to the tips and gently nibbling. And at the same time, he grips them with her lips, pulling slightly, until her hands gripped his shoulders. "Mmmmm. Damon." She breathed into his ear, allowing her lips and tongue to find comfort in nibbling his ear.

When she does, his hands go crazy gripping her. Massaging and kneading her small breasts, she pulls his face up and they lock on each other's gaze. "I'm ready." She said.

"Wait, what?" He asked confused.

She stared in his eyes. "I'm ready. I want to feel you inside of me right now. It's perfect. The look out, the moon, the two of us alone."

"Bon Bon, you sure?"

"Yes. I've never been more ready?"

"I was hoping to make the situation more comfortable for you."

"But I don't want situation. I want a moment, this is a moment. A situation is something people regret. A moment is rare. She started to reach for his buckle, and he let her. Watching her, take his belt a loose.

"I didn't mean situation like that. I meant, I wanted to make your first time special. And I would like us to both be sober. You're first time should be special."

"What's it matter? You're not a virgin. It can't get more special than two virgins." He felt awful. Of all the moments in his, life, this moment he felt like he wishes he waited all along for her. So, he could make it perfect for her. "And I used to believe that way. But Marcel wasn't a virgin, you're not a virgin. I want this moment to be with the person I love and trust with my body. You."

She unzipped his pants, hesitant to put her hand inside. He waited and watched her. He's felt inside of her panties before, but she has never felt him, or a real penis in her life. Who did she think she was right now, reaching in his pants, as if she was ready. She wasn't ready. But he watched her, reach inside of his pants. He was already hard from touching and kissing her. When her hands felt his penis, she gulped, unknowingly. She hadn't realized she done it. He felt her nerves.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting you hard."

"I'm already hard." He said. She had no idea what to do with her hands. She just held it.

"Who told you to do this, like this?"

"I don't know. I just listen to the girls. They talk about hand jobs and blow jobs. They do it before sex to get the guys hard. They told me, you have to do this first." He grabbed her wrist and stopped her from holding his dick with her shaky hand.

"You seem scared."

She tried to play it off. "No, no. Of course, I'm not. I'm cool. I'm so ready." She said unconvincingly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just, am I doing it right? Do I just hold it? Or..."

"Well, I'm already hard, because your outfit did that. And your tits, and kisses, while you were grinding on me, were about make me cum in my pants. Then you stopped and grabbed it. So now, it's in limbo. And it's very, very... anxious to see what you do next."

"Am I doing this wrong?"

"You're not doing anything." He said seriously.

She felt so embarrassed and let go, then crawled off of him. "I'm sorry, we need to leave."

"Why? We have a couple hours til the sun comes up?"

"Because, I just embarrassed myself. I touched your penis, and then I did something wrong. Take me back." She said turning away from him. He didn't know how to react. He knew things were new to her. He didn't want her to feel rushed.

"Bon Bon. You did nothing wrong. In fact, it's hard for you to do anything wrong, when it comes to turning me on. I just don't think you are ready."

She turned towards him. "Why? I'm almost eighteen. None of my friends are virgins. None. Not Caroline, Elena, Katherine, even my NOLA girls. Rebekah, Sabine. My cousin Melissa. I'm pretty sure Melissa had sex with Stefan while we were there."

"She did." Damon said.

"He told you?"

"Yeah. But, I mean, he really likes her. He still calls her on the phone. They talk almost every night. It's annoying, and it's why I can't talk to you because he's on the phone with her."

"I had no idea."

"Yeah. So, dot feel bad about not knowing. I'm okay with our pace."

"Yeah, well everyone's fucking except us. Everyone."

"So... I don't fuckin' care what they're doing."

"We are the middle school couple, right? Me and my white cotton panties, and my jeans... I wore this today, for you. I knew I'd see you tonight. I wanted you, to want me." She said.

"It don't matter what you wear, I always want you. We are us. Who cares. Fuck everybody. And when we finally have sex, we won't fuck, Bonnie. That's what couples do, when it's meaningless. I've fucked girls. I don't wanna fuck you. I want to make beautiful love to you, and I want your first time to be special."

She turned to grab his pants again.

"This is special. Right now." She put her hands into his pants again, feeling his hair, then his shaft, which had gone down, since she let go. But it didn't take much, for her to get it up again. She felt it grow inside of her hand. "Oh God." She said to herself. Again, he loved how her hand felt around him, so he didn't have the courage to stop her. Her eyes grew the harder he got.

"Bon, you don't have to-"

"Teach me."

"What?"

"To please you. Teach me what to do. You've pleased me before. You've, done things to me, with your hands that set me off. How do I, do the same thing for you?"

"Ummm..." he hesitated. Was this really happening? She leaned in and kissed him, and dick stood more firmly, trying to push beyond is pants. He pulled it out of his pants, and she was afraid to look down. "Well, it can't do shit inside my pants." He laughed. "So, you sure about this?"

She nodded her head, biting her lip, nervously. He loved that thing, she did with her lip.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

"Damey... teach me."

"Okay. Grab it with your hand, like that, and grip it... tighter." She enclosed her fingers as much as she could. She didn't know if she was doing okay or not.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah. Then you just move it up and down. Like this." He wrapped his hand around hers and pushed up and down. When she felt his length and size, she didn't know if it was normal or not. She just knew it was intimidating to her, because she'd never felt or seen one, and she didn't want to look at it. Anything at this point made her nervous.

"Wow." She said as she breathed in hollow breaths, nervously touching his manhood. She was surprised by her actions,

He looked at her nervous face. "You okay?"

She nodded quickly, and felt like such a little girl. At one point, she squeezed a little hard, and he winced. "Oh god, I'm sorry."

"No, it's just, dry. I need to wet it." He lifted her hands and he spit on it. At this point, she realized she had no idea what she was doing. Then she used his spit to let her hands glide up and down smoothly. "Oh fuck." He moaned. His entire body was on edge, and she loved his reaction to her.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, it feels good. You're doing perfect," he said, almost speechless. "Come here." He looked at her. She moved closer and he pulled her body into his to kiss her. The more they kissed he more excited he got. She felt him stop kissing a few times to catch his breath.

"Am I doing okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, baby. It feels good?" When she felt, it get a little dry, she spit on it for him. Then she let her hand go back to caressing him. His head flew back onto the driver seat, and he started to breathe a little harder. He felt her lips on his neck, and he almost lost it. He looked up, "Bon Bon look at it."

"What?"

"You are scared to see my dick, but how will we ever have sex if you don't know, what's going to be going inside of you. Just look at it." She slowly looked downward towards it, and she, realized she wasn't ready for the real thing. Suddenly his manhood, was on display and she was intimidated. She wasn't ready for sex. But she didn't mind touching him, the way he touched her. She started moving faster, and her small hand gripped him as firmly as she could, before going back to his neck with her lips. When he felt her on his neck and her hands move faster, he grabbed her breasts and started massaging her like a starved man; it only took a little bit longer and he hit his peak. When she felt his cum on her hand, she jumped a little. And he covered her hand until he rode it out, for a few seconds.

"Wow." She shocked herself. He was still catching his breath, with his head on the drivers head ready.

When he caught his breath, he sat up and took his t-shirt off. He still had on his white tank. He used his shirt to clean her hands. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't think to move you hand before, because I'm not used to you doing that."

"It's okay. It felt kind of weird and shocked me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I can't believe I did that."

"You regret it?"

"No. I liked it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said.

"We said, wed only kiss, until we were ready to go all the way. We broke a rule." He helped her tie the back of her halter. Then they sat quietly for a few. Then he turned her, realizing she probably needed his touch. He pulled her close to him, and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her. Their lips tangoed lightly. His arms held her while she played in his hair, and let her arms rub and hold his broad shoulders while they made out.

"Even just your touch, makes me want you." He said. "I like to stare at you Bon Bon. In class, when you're in deep thought. At the Grille, when you dip your fries in the milk shake. At lunch, when you read to me, with those, weird circle glasses on. I like to watch you laugh." He said looking in her eyes. The moon was lit perfectly, overhear head, and the light hit her eyes just right. Enough to show a sparkle.

"I like when you watch me." She said.

"But most importantly, I like, when we kiss, or I'm touching you, to watch your faces."

"Really? Why is that?"

"It's like you're in pain, but good pain. You look like a woman, who is infatuated with my touch. And I think, how, when we have sex, for the first time, the look in your face, will be the most priceless one of all. It'll be the look of fear, hope, love, and wanting me, all in one. The look of the loss of innocence. And it'll be trapped in my brain forever. You will lose your innocence, and it'll belong to me." He looked down at her, and wrapped one set of his fingers into one of hers, as he wrapped the arm around her shoulders and met her hand at the edge.

"Are you saying you're going to be a thief?" She smiled.

"Yes. I'm going to take it, and keep it in here." He pointed to his heart, then kissed the corner of her lips. "I love you." He never felt this kind of love before and neither had she.

"I love you too."

"Oh, good news. I start my new job, Monday."

"Good. We will both be working. Legitimately." She laughed.

"But, it means, I can drop you off at the manor, then I have to head to work. I won't be able to hang with you."

"Damon, really?"

"Yeah, but, five weeks til prom. I'm gonna get as many hours in as I can. You're gonna have the best prom, baby."

"Then in that case, I can't wait."

"Also, the newspaper is publishing the article about the verdict in a couple days. I've heard, that the school is being investigated, secretly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't say anything. The reporter told me, as part of our deal, to keep hat part quiet."

"Why are you, barley telling me?"

"Because, my pops, has done business with Tyler's dad. The Mayor. And because of that, he Mayor is also being investigated. Which means they may find out about what ever business he and pops had going on."

"You're daddy is into the illegal stuff, right?"

"Exactly. The Mayor, is probably as crooked as they come. Especially in Cahoots with Giuseppe, for business."

"I just want to leave it behind me, as well as Tyler. The sooner we leave here the better."

"Yeah, baby. I'm gonna take you away from here. A month and a half left." He said.

"Thank the universe." She said, coincidentally as they sat in his car, staring at the clear sky filled with stars.

"See those two stars right there?" He pointed, "the two bright ones twinkling?"

"Yeah."

"That's us. Look there every night before bed okay. I'll be looking there too. Just in case we can't talk on the phone on account of Stefan and your cousin Melissa." He laughed.

"Deal. I'll look at her every night."

* * *

 **A/N So, I'm sorry I had to make Tyler the bad guy here. I actually love Tyler as one of my FAV TVD characters. But, I wanted to portray that people like his character in this story exist. Also, if it seems like Bonnie's being a strong young woman, and is still afraid of Tyler, she is. Sometimes, when a person assaults you continuously. No matter how strong some people are, it doesn't take away that strong people have fears too. And yes, Tyler isn't fully dealt with yet, but he will be. Bonnie will start to realize, she may not be Tyler's only victim. There was a moment when Bonnie told Elena,** ** _two on one is always better than one on one_** **... that'll come into play. The board asking Bonnie to Apologize was bullshit, right? But don't worry they will also get what is coming to them. Damon and Bonnie are exploring more of their relationship as they become impatient, sexually. He taught her how to give a hand job. Which I hope I did okay making that scene feel realistic. It was sure fun to write. Anyways... This story is almost finished. YAY! Drop a line or two, maybe? Lol Thanks for reading.**

* * *

[JAMD1]


	17. Chapter 17 - When Hatred meets Fear

**Black Girl, White Boy  
Chapter 17 - When Hatred meets Fear  
R-M **

***Warnings* Assault takes place, and mention of Abuse bordering physical, sexual, mental, and emotional. Mild violence. Recreational use of drinking, and drugs are mentioned.**

 **I wrote three chapters (17-18-19) months ago. But, because I wanted to take time before introducing this chapter's contents, I waited to make sure it was exactly what I wanted. Thank you for all of your reviews and support. Please enjoy this chapter! It's about the boundaries, between hate and fear.**

* * *

 ** _To understand how any society functions you must understand the relationship between the men and the women.~ Angela Davis_**

Two weeks had gone by of peace. Bonnie was weary of Elena's dark marks from a couple weeks pulled her aside in fifth period one day, when Damon was studying. They were sharpening their pencils.

"Elena, I was thinking, about your bruises."

"Bonnie, I told you I'm done with drill team."

"Yeah, if that's truth, why do I see bruises on the back of your arm?"

"I mean, bruises come from anything."

"Yeah, they can. But, I have a mother who had similar bruises, from my step dad." Bonnie admitted.

"What? Yeah. From grabbing her. Roughin' her up. Pushing her. Even hitting her."

Elena sank into her friend's pain. "I'm sorry to hear that. It's bogus."

"Yeah, and she tried to hide it from me, but I heard things. I put it together myself."

"Yeah, well, sometimes, people are afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of the person being worse. Hurting them worse, the next time." Elena said.

"Tell me, Elena. Be honest. Did Tyler give you these bruises?"

"Bonnie, it's not what you think. You know, sometimes, I deserve it. I mess up all the time."

Bonnie grabbed Elena and hugged her. "Elena, no. Don't say that? Listen, Damon works. I'm at your aunt's house alone for about two hours. Come by and we'll talk."

"I can't, okay. I'm meeting Tyler at the Grille."

"Tell him we have to study. He can't get away with this."

"Bonnie Tyler Lockwood, is the most popular guy in school. Any girl would be lucky to be chosen by him."

"Not to be hurt by him. Nobody, no... woman deserves that."

"Nobody will believe me. Okay. He's the Mayor's son. Star of the varsity basketball team, and championships are tonight. I just want to get through the year."

"Lena, my mom dealt with abuse for years. And I didn't know how to help. I was young. A man beatin' on her. Choking her. A man, that I loved, and called daddy. The whole community loved him. But, he did these awful things. And he finally went to prison. I wasn't allowed to tell my grams why, but it was because, I called the cops on him, when I saw him choking my momma."

When the cops got there, her eyes were blacked, and she had bruises all over her body I had never seen. We lied to everybody. And when my momma was embarrassed for being in NOLA, she brought me back here. But, part of her really was angry at me, for calling the cops. Because he got charged with other crimes, and was later killed in jail. We came here, and my momma, is off somewhere, running from this relationship. Running from the truth. Running from me. Don't be my momma, Elena."

"Bon, I'm pregnant." Elena began to cry.

"What?! How do you know?"

"Missed my period for two weeks."

"Elena he'll hurt you and your baby."

"I'm moving with my grandma for the summer. She's in Flroida, and I won't see Tyler after that."

"So, let him get away with hurtin' you? Hell naw. I won't let him."

"Bon! Stop. We can't all be you. Strong and a fighter. My family will be disappointed if I get in trouble, or they find out I'm not a virgin or I've done drugs. Especially when they find out I'm pregnant."

"Does Tyler know?"

"No. I want to leave and never come back."

"I'm so sorry Lena." She hugged her friend. "Just come by and talk, is all I'm askin' of you. Let me be a friend, Elena. Please."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Just don't tell Damon and Stefan. Not right now."

"Someone needs to know."

"We can figure it out after school today." Bonnie nodded her head. The bell rang and the girls got their things ready to go. After class Bonnie walked and Elena followed. They hugged and she whispered in her ear, "I'll see you after school."

Tyler walked up for Elena. Saw her and Bonnie hug and got bugged out by it. "What the fuck was that?"

"Remember, we all made amends. We're cool again. We actually have to study for this class today after school. So, I won't be able to go to the Grille." Elena said.

"Really?" He said in her face.

"Yeah." She backed away, fearfully.

"You didn't ask me, if that was okay."

"I know, I just found out. I was totally gonna talk to you about-"

BANG! He hit the lockers next to her face, making her jump.

"You don't make any plans without asking me. We talked about this."

"I know, and I told her, I wasn't sure yet." Something made Bonnie turn and look down the hall at Elena and Tyler who were still in front of class talking. He caught Bonnie watching and felt immediately defensive.

"Why the fuck, is Bonnie looking at me?"

"Ty, I don't know. Okay. Can we just go? Please. I have to get to my PE class."

Tyler turned to Bonnie, and smirked. She felt uncomfortable, and turned back, walking away. She didn't like the tone of Tyler's eyes or smirk. She knew she needed to find Elena after sixth period, right away. She went to her study hall, instead of ditching with Damon. She only had sixth period with him now, since he worked. And since he didn't have sixth period, they would go to his house for an hour before they both worked. Today, she stayed in class, and every tick of the clock, was her heart pounding through her chest.

The bell rang, she ran to Elena's class. Elena wasn't there. Some students said she never came to class. Bonnie panicked. She walked out to the car to meet Damon.

"I'm worried, about Elena."

"Why?"

She remembered she can't speak yet. "I don't know, but I just don't think, her and Tyler are as good as everyone thinks."

"What, you need me to go find her."

"Damon, I don't know where she'd go."

Just then she saw Elena, and Tyler by his car, laughing. Like nothing was wrong. She walked up to them... "Elena, is Tyler okay with us studying today?"

"Sure Bon. Steal my girl, why don't you?" He joked. "I'll um, pick her up after your done studying." He said. She looked to Elena and smiled.

"Okay, see in a few."

 **...**

Bonniewaited on Elena to show up. She was late, and when she arrived she was so high. She stumbled into the house, and laughed.

"Elena, you're late."

"Sorry, Tyler insisted I had lunch still. Then he insisted we had sex too. He's, been so wild lately."

"Really? Your aunt will be here in like an hour. I just wanted to figure out how we can get you away from Tyler."

"Tyler!" Elena slurred. "Why would I want to be away from him? I'm having his baby." She stumbled falling backwards. Bonnie lifted her up. And drug her to the downstairs bathroom.

"If your pregnant. Why are you high?"

"It's your problem Bon. You're too stiff. Tyler says you just need to be fucked, and you'll lighten up."

Bonnie backed away from her friend. "I don't get it, Lena. Why are you talking to him about me?"

"Because, he always talks about you. He doesn't stop. Bonnie's got attitude. Bonnie's a bitch. Bonnie's hot. Bonnie's got a nice ass. We should invite Bonnie. We should see if Bonnie wants to go to a party. Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie!" She yelled. "It's like he's obsessed with you."

Bonnie was stunned, and wanted to throw up. But she could tell, that if Elena was high there was no getting through to her.

"Elena, he's not well. He's disgusting and you deserve better."

"Better than Tyler? Lockwood? Have you met my boyfriend?"

"Yes, and he is pathetic. You deserve better."

"No. I'm having his baby. And he is going to be rich and powerful. I'll be fine. My parents will be happy I got a good guy. And I won't be a disappointment."

"You sound crazy. Who cares what they think? Live your life. Tyler will only bring you down."

"I do everything he asks Bon. I suck him off, I get high when he asks. I swallow. I fucking swallow. Not that many girls swallow. I let him fuck me, when I'm not in the mood. I even, tell everyone he's perfect boyfriend. He's awful!" She cried, higher than high.

"Elena, let me help you. Let's talk to Lily and-"

"No. Are you crazy?! She'll tell my parents. And that's it. I just came to tell you, Tyler and I are fine. And we are working things out. We will be prom King and Queen and he'll be going to college, and taking me with him."

"What about your grandma and getting away from him?"

"Bonnie, I can't hang out anymore. Tyler thinks you're a bad influence on me."

"Say what?" Bonnie attitude reappeared.

"Yeah. He thinks if we hang out, it'll ruin things, and he promised he'd change. So..."

"So, that's it. Fuck me? Right? Through all you put me through, lying for him, and fuck me, your friend. I want to help you, but... all you see is his lies. Elena, you're high. Let's just get you calm, and we'll talk. I can hide you in Damon's room."

"No! Bonnie, I can't. Tyler's outside waiting. I have to go."

"No! Elena don't leave with him." As Elena headed out of the door Bonnie ran after her grabbing her. "Elena, please." Tyler jumped out of the car, and grabbed Bonnie off Elena. "Get your hands off of me!" Bonnie said.

Tyler grabbed Bonnie and told her, "Quit coming between me and my girlfriend."

"Tyler, whatever differences we had, let it go. I care about Elena, and I just want what's best for her."

"It's not you. You start trouble, Bonnie." He pulled Elena, and opened the car for her. When she got inside he walked to Bonnie and got in her face. "We could've been good friends. I liked you, but you... can't handle the way we live in Mystic Falls. Go back to the ghetto."

 **...**

Bonnie let his words hit her and she wouldn't be pushed around by them. The next few days, the solid bond Elena and Bonnie developed was tarnished completely, and Bonnie was done. She let Kat and Caroline know what happened. Then she told them, she'd be cordial for the duration of the school year, but she was done.

Everyone was an end of the year party. Damon and Bonnie stayed with Stefan and Caroline. They didn't mingle too much. They more or less hung out in a corner laughing.

"I need a beer! Anyone else?' Stefan asked.

"I'll go with you." Damon said. "You good here, baby?"

"I'm okay. I think I need drink though." Bonnie smiled, kissing him.

"Alright. Be back. You okay, Care?"

"Yeah. Waiting for Kat to get here. She's got what I need."

The two guys walked off to the drinks. Damon got Bonnie some spiked punch, and he and Stefan each grabbed beers. "So, I've decided on California." Stefan said to his brother.

"Damn. So far away." He said.

"Yeah, but... it's better than here. Plus, Melissa will be there too. So, I'll know someone."

"Did you plan this, with her?"

"We didn't plan it this way, but it's good it's this way. I like her."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going wherever Bonnie decides. I'll find a job, and we will be able to finally get out of this hell hole."

"Yeah. Well, I'm sure we can manage to visit each other, if you go to NY, and I'm in LA."

Damon tapped his beer to his brother's. Stefan plays for the varsity team, and they didn't win championships, but they won division finals, and they had a lot to celebrate, with players getting scholarships. Including Tyler Lockwood. "Yeah, well, as long as I can get through the year without trouble, that's all I'm asking right now." Damon nodded his head in the other direction to get Stefan to go back to the other room. They walked in to find Caroline and Kat smoking, and Bonnie waiting for her drink.

"Where's mine, cousin?" Kat asked.

"Sorry, I think you've got enough going on."

"Pft. Please. You forgot, I'm a heavy weight. This, is nothing." She looked to Bonnie. "Sip, please?"

Bonnie handed Kat the red cup and let her have a drink. When she got it back it was halfway gone. "Sheeeesh."

"Sorry. I'm dehydrated."

"Then drink water." Bonnie laughed.

The joint got passed around the circle, and Damon took his hit, shot gunning Bonnie. Then he let her sip his beer. "Here, so you don't get cotton mouth."

"Ugh. That's nasty."

"You know, what's not nasty?" He leaned over to her sitting on the bar stool, whispered into her ear making her blush.

"Can you guys stop being so cute, for five seconds?" Kat asked.

"No." They both said laughing. Damon smiled, and went back to her ear.

"No, Damon. Not right now." She giggled. "I said no."

"Please?"

"Later." Her lips kissed his, and just as they were enjoying the night, Tyler and Elena walked up, with Mason. It was hard enough to pretend things were okay. But to see a useless relationship thrown in their face was the part Bonnie hated.

"Guys, I come with a peace offering." Tyler said.

"Not interested." Everyone looked at Damon, and his lack of care, or concern for trouble that Tyler could bring. He was ready for Tyler to give him any reason to brake his neck.

"Listen, guys, just thought I'd tell you, Tyler and I are going to New York after graduation. He's got accepted on a full scholarship and I will be going with him."

"Is that where you want to go Lena?"

"Yes Caroline. I want to be with Tyler, and he wants me to go."

"Good." Damon said, "Two clueless people, in the city that has no pity for stupid, clueless people. But, I think Tyler should know, it's filled with feminists, Blacks, and Puerto Rican's."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Tyler asked.

"It means, he's going to be the minority. He'll get a taste of his own medicine." Damon said.

"Fuck you, Damon." Elena said. "Everyone is here judging like their hands are clean."

"Mason, what are you doing at a high school, party?"

"Same thing I did when I found you, Kat? Scamming for pussy!"

"Yeah right? You're hear spying on me. We broke up!"

Mason said nothing while she stared him up and down. She felt his cockiness, hit her in the right spot, tonight. They'd not been really dealing with each other the past few weeks. But, she found herself missing him, and he was the only guy who managed to lock her down for almost a year. She missed him, and he knew how to get under her skin, which she loved.

"I think we should go now." Damon said to Bonnie.

"No, don't go!" Caroline begged. "Elena, Bonnie, Damon, we have a few weeks together. Let's just get through it."

"Yeah, baby. Let's stay." Bonnie said. She leaned up and kissed him to calm him, while running her hand through his hair. Then she lifted up and smiled at him. Damon, caught Tyler out of the side of his eye, watching them.

"It's stale right here. Let's go get something to drink, Elena!" Tyler pulled her to the kitchen.

"Mason, if your scamming for pussy, why you still standing here?" Kat couldn't let it go, with her ex.

"Why are you worried about me?"

"I'm not, fuck it. I need to go to the bathroom." Kat walked to Bonnie and hugged her. "Meant to do that when I got here." Bonnie smiled and watched her walk off, while Mason followed less than a minute later. She already felt those two about go hook-up.

"Elena must not remember everything she told me when she was high." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"Bon, all we can do is watch from afar. She wants to make a life with that permanent spaz... we can't make her do anything. She has to want to, or she'll keep going back."

 **...**

That night, Katherine and Mason got back together. Several times and made it last, at least through graduation. Caroline and Stefan accidentally hooked up. And swore never to talk about it with anyone. Since they were both dating other people. Bonnie and Damon left the party early, headed to his place. And Tyler and Elena got into a huge argument in front of everyone after Bonnie and Damon left.

Mason and Kat were in the bathroom somewhere. Caroline and Stefan were in Caroline's car, and Elena, laughed at another's guys joke.

Unfortunately, none of her friends were present at the part when Tyler and Elena had a yelling match. And majority of the remaining party goers were athletes and rich kids. So, when Tyler, pulled Elena's hair then drug her out, no one spoke up about, no one stopped it.

At school on Monday, Elena didn't show up. Katherine and Bonnie stayed at Caroline's all weekend, and went to school from there. They dressed Bonnie up, to surprise, Damon. Caroline and Katherine took Bonnie shopping for her new panties and bras. They slumbered and had girl time all weekend. They called Elena, who said she was tired.

Bonnie's attire was credit to the girls. She wore a dress. It was long sleeved, and stopped at the thigh. Deep, deep red, and she had a collared shirt underneath, so that the white color up top. White knee highs, and loafers. Her dress was fitted and accentuated her waistline.

"Pitiful, I'm trying too hard." She laughed.

"No, hell no. You are a total fox. Bon, this body, should be on showcase."

"My cousin might lose his cool."

"You think?"

"Yeah, Care. Ask, Bon... Damon got weird about Bon's outfit at the disco."

"No way! She was a fox."

"Exactly."

"He'll be fine." Bonnie said. "I can handle him."

"I mean, if you can manage to hold on to your virginity today."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Okay, I'm off to first period. See you second period Bon."

"See you both in fourth." Kat said. They all went their own ways and Bonnie headed towards first period. She headed inside, and he was sitting on his desk, waiting for her. When she stepped through the threshold of the door way, he lost his senses. His blue eyes grew wide and she smiled at him.

In utter silence, he lipped the words, "GOT DAMN!"

"Hi." She lipped to him, with pink glossy heart-shaped lips.

He stood up, and walked towards the door, before she came in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but we are skipping first period today."

"Damon..." she protested, and he wrapped his arms around her walking her backwards. "No ditching, remember?"

"Shhhhh." He whispered.

"Wait, where we goin'?"

"Stella."

"Damon," her giggle turned him on. "No, I'm never wearing a dress again."

"Too late." He grinned, and he walked her all the way back to his car. "I need to taste you."

"Damon, you've never done that before, you said. You don't eat pussy."

"I have never done is before."

"So, maybe we should wait?"

"Fuck no." He put her in his car and then drove towards the mountains.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Haven's point. I don't want you to hold back." He drove her to the mountain side and turned back to the place they went. Bonnie was nervous, and Damon was just as nervous. He didn't want to screw it up. When they turned out and parked, he walked to her side, and lifted her body out of the car, and carried her to his hood. He sat her on top and opened her legs.

"New panties?" He bit his lip, unable to take his eyes off her center. She closed her legs. "Don't, do that?"

"Damon? Don't just stare at it."

"Why?"

"It's uncomfortable. What if I stared at your man bits?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't care" He laughed. "Why'd you wear this?"

"You don't like it?"

"I love it, on you. But-"

"But what?" She asked as he leaned over on her while she sat on the hood. He leaned her back to her elbows.

"But, it's getting harder to keep my hands to myself and be a good boy."

"Damon, I think, what we feel, is helping us to build up to eventually having sex."

"If I could, I would just..." the two of them were biting their lips, staring at each other. "So many things I'd do. But right now, I'm ready for a first." He lifted her panties, and pulled them off her. "Lay back."

She laid back, and felt the atmospheres air, hit her kitty as he opened her legs. "Don't stare."

"I'm sorry. It's just, so pretty."

"Damon, stop looking at it,"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He smiled and braced himself. "I'm sorry if I'm awful at it."

"You can only be awful if you hate it. Besides, I've never had it done before." She said nervously. He took his jacket off, lifted her head, and put his jacket under her head, then he put his hands gently on her knees, and opened them. Slowly, he moved towards her, and let her hair tickle his nose. She laughed. "Damon, stop."

"Sorry. Just, couldn't help it." He finally, lowered his hands, and licked his fingers and stuck them inside of her.

"Mmm. Ffffff." She was at a loss of words. It had been a while, and she covered her face nervously. He watched her stir while he touched her, and then he heard her get ready talk, but he knew she'd protest, so he shut her up by opening her lips with his fingers, and diving in. "Damon, I don't think you should- Ahhhhh...mmmmm what the...?" Once he had his tongue on her, he let his hunger for her lead him. It came pretty naturally, and he repeated the moves that made her moan, buck, and pull his hair.

Every so often, he'd hum into her kitty, loving how she felt in his mouth. "Mmmmm." He was vibrating against her. He couldn't enough, he loved it. How she tasted, how she felt, how he made her feel. He watched enough porn to learn a few tricks. When he used his tongue to give her little nub extra attention, she lost it.

"Damon. Oh my God. Oh my God. Damon. Damon. DAMON! Oh my God, YESSSSS! Daaaaamonnnnnnnnnnnnn!" She called out into the trees of the mountainside, where no one could hear her. He'd never heard his named called so many times so loudly.

He wanted to ditch just first period.

They didn't get back until fourth.

 **...**

Bonnie and Damon got back to school on a high. They were high on each other. Her virginity was still intact, but the two of them having been together for so long, and still being on second base, decided their relationship was ready for third base. Well, she didn't use her mouth, only he did, but she used her hands again, which he was satisfied with. During PE, she had nothing to say to anyone. She couldn't get Damon out of her mind. She was late to PE, and coach told her not to dress out.

She sat in the bleachers and read her books. When the class was done, Mrs. Jones held her a while to talk. She told Katherine and Caroline, she'd catch up later on.

"Elena didn't come to school today. I called home, this morning. My mom said she's feeling sick and throwing up."

"Umm, should I come by later, to check on her?" Bonnie still hadn't told anyone Elena's secret about being pregnant. But she told Kat and Caroline about her bruises.

"No, I'll call you guys and let you guys know."

"Kat, I should tell you something."

"What?"

"Elena made me promise not to tell. She said she'd tell everyone after graduation, but she needs help."

"What, Bon. What is it?"

"She pregnant!"

"WHAT? By that asshole?"

"That's what she said."

"Fuck that, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"No, he doesn't know. She wants to leave Mystic Falls and get away from him."

"Bonnie how do you know for sure."

"I'm going off what she said, before the fight we had. Something about your grandma's house, in Florida. Tyler's not a good guy and we need to keep her sober and away from him so she can be honest. Because, when's she's high, she's not willing to listen."

"Miss Bennett! I need to see you for a few." Mrs. Jones called out.

"Okay coach." She called out. "Listen, I'm telling you so you can help her. Please don't say anything to anyone. If she gets mad at me, Fine. But, she needs help."

"Thanks Bon. I'm going home right now."

Bonnie watched Katherine disappear, and she walked to coach Jones office. She wasn't in trouble, she was just given a lecture on tardiness and how to make it up. She could make it up before the end of the week by running a couple laps after school.

"Yes ma'am. I'll run today."

"Okay, check in after school at detention. I won't be on the track, but you will check in at detention, in your uniform, run your two laps, then check out after you're done."

"Okay. I'll be on the track alone?"

"Unless any other kids are doing make ups."

"Okay." Bonnie went about her day. Blissfully unaware. She was on cloud nine with her boyfriend. She was honest about Elena with Katherine. She was on track to graduate. Things were okay. Elena may be mad at her, but, she was protecting her. Nothing could convince her otherwise. Her and Damon were good, and being as patient as they could. She submitted her paper work to Mr. Saltzman for her scholarships the week before, and was waiting another week to hear back about them.

Her day was over, she kissed Damon good bye. He had to go to work. She was catching the bus to work today. Because she had to stay and run. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, it's not possible," he said.

"I'll see you later, after work?"

"Yep. I'm gonna be all sweaty."

"I don't care. I love when your sweaty too." She smiled. Onlooking eyes watched as they leaned on Damon's car. Damon leaned back on the car, holding her against him. He used his hands and grabbed her butt, squeezing it. "Damon, be good."

"Good? Did you wish I was being a good boy earlier?"

"You weren't. But, I guess I have to pick and choose my battles with you." She kissed him. "Okay, baby, Go. You're gone be late." She hugged and kissed him good bye, and he smacked her butt before she walked back. She headed to the locker room to dress out, and back to detention to check in. After she checked in, she headed to the track to run. No other students were out there. She wanted to run as fast as she could, and go to work. She ran, and ran, and once, she finished, she headed to the locker too, to change.

It was nice to change in the quiet for once, although, she missed the banter with Katherine and Caroline, shared before and after class. And now, for once, she was wearing her new set of silky bra and panties, and no one around to compliment it. She headed to the showers, and took her shower quickly. It felt eerie being in the locker room alone. She hurried with her towel, and headed get dressed. As it became more and more eerie, she heard a noise behind her. She turned to find Tyler Lockwood, watching her change.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Damn, Bonnie. I had no idea, you were hiding that body under all those clothes. His face, was dark and menacing. He stood there, cocky and predatory.

"Did you watch me shower?"

"I did. I won't lie, I jacked off, watching you."

Her shaky hands leaned down for her towel. She was wearing her underwear and hadn't had a bra on yet. She covered herself immediately. "Get out."

"Make me." He said, unmoving. "You're such a tough girl, right? Let's see how tough you are." His temples began to throb, and he smirked, but it wasn't clear if it was out of cockiness or anger. But, it was scary, and that's all she knew.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" She screamed and grabbed her things and walked backwards until she hit the corner of the lockers and ran. But she was bare foot and it slowed her down. The cold concrete on her feet, the mustard color lockers, and the grey walls were a dim version of a nightmare. Every corner of the locker room looked like maze.

"I'm gonna catch you, Bonnie. Keep running, and tire yourself out. The less fight in you, the better." He said chasing her. He ran back to block the door, when she made it to the door, he smiled like a victor of a long fought battle.

He felt like Spartacus, and she was an unassuming opponent.

"Tyler, please, don't do this. Please." She began to cry.

"Crocodile tears."

"No, I really am afraid. You win. You frighten me. Please don't do this."

He walked to her, and tried ripping her towel from her body. "Everyone's gone. No one will hear you." She held on to her towel for dear life.

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY PLEASE." She screamed, and banged on the lockers. He threw her against the lockers "AHHH." A sharp pain pushed into her back, hitting a nerve, and she fell to the ground, after a metal lock, felt like it stabbed her. He stalked her body. While she lay on the ground in pain. She crawled as much as she could away from him, but he was taunting her moving slowly, playing on her fears.

"Is it true, Elena is pregnant? I heard you tell Kat."

"Tyler, she begged me not to tell."

"And she wants to get away from me? Fuck it." He hit the lockers, making her jump. All that mattered in this moment was making her pay. All that he needed, was the feel of power. Unstoppable, power. He watched her cry in terror, and it made him feel, invincible.

"No, you need to-" he interrupted her by dropping to his knees and fighting her to open her legs. "STOP! PLEASE! ANYBODY. HEEEEELP MEEE! Tyler, please, don't do this." She cried, begging him not to do what he was about to do.

"It's true, Bonnie. On spring break, I gave you that extra pill. I went inside your room and made you wet when I touched you."

She shook her head in fear. "Don't do this..." her voice trailed into the tears running down her face.

"Maybe, if I touch you again, I can get your pussy wet again. Is it true what they say, the blacker the berry the sweeter the juice?"

When he unbuckled his pants it all felt unreal to her. It was a nightmare, and it wasn't happening. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. She pinched herself, but he was there, on top of her.

"Virgin, right? Waiting for that special moment, with that special guy?" He laughed. "Too bad it wont be Damon Salvatore!" He pushed his pants downward. "Did you ever think it would be on the locker room floor to the captain of the Varsity Basket ball team? Son of the Mayor. Man of you keep playing hard to get with?"

"Tyler... I'm begging you. PLEA-" He slapped his hand down and covered her mouth and she could barely see through her foggy, puddled up eyes. still fighting to keep her legs closed, and her body covered. And his pants were undone, and down, and he was pulling at her underwear, and she felt defeated. Did he finally win? Did he finally beat her? He wouldn't stop, until he forced her to submit. She knew, the school board, wouldn't do a damn thing for her.

"Say it BONNIE. You want it. SAY YOU FUCKING WANT IT!" She shook her head no, violently, while he covered her mouth, not caring that her tears were all over his fingers. She felt him try to push himself onto her, into her, all over her, prying and trying his hardest to force her legs apart. But she would never stop fighting, Bonnie is a fighter. Bonnie's back was aching... everything was becoming a blur.

* * *

 **So, there was some major bonding with Elena and Bonnie over the abuse Elena is enduring before Tyler, got insecure. Damon and Bonnie are navigating the boundaries of their relationship, as everyone is deciding what their lives will be like after graduation. Tyler, has a pattern, and he's beginning to feel like he's invincible. Is he, or will he be stopped? Next chapter is written...**


	18. Chapter 18 - Cycles of Violence and Pain

**Black Girl White Boy**

 **Chapter 18 - Vicious Cycles of Violence and Pain**

 **R-M Subject content, assualt, physical violence, mature language**

 **You may be surprised how, I did a turnaround update. I felt bad leaving you all with the cliffhanger. I appreciate the response from the last chapter, and couldn't leave you all waiting. Without further ado, chapter 18. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Virgin, right? Waiting for that special moment, with that special guy?" He laughed. "Too bad it won't be Damon Salvatore!" He pushed his pants downward. "Did you ever think it would be on the locker room floor to the captain of the Varsity Basketball team? Son of the Mayor. The man you keep playing hard to get with?"

"Tyler... I'm begging you. PLEA-" He slapped his hand down and covered her mouth and she could barely see through her foggy, puddled up eyes. still fighting to keep her legs closed, and her body covered. And his pants were undone, and down, and he was pulling at her underwear, and she felt defeated. Did he finally win? Did he finally beat her? He wouldn't stop, until he forced her to submit. She knew, the school board, wouldn't do a damn thing for her.

"Say it BONNIE. You want it. SAY YOU FUCKING WANT IT!" She shook her head no, violently, while he covered her mouth, not caring that her tears were all over his fingers. She felt him try to push himself onto her, into her, all over her, prying and trying his hardest to force her legs apart. But she would never stop fighting, Bonnie is a fighter. Bonnie's back was aching... everything was becoming a blur.

 **...**

Damon kissed his girlfriend goodbye and headed to work. He watched her disappear, and hated leaving her to have to catch the bus. He drove to work, and told his boss he needed an extra hour, and that his girlfriend needed a ride to work. His boss, was understanding. Damon, went back to the school, under the assumption, he'd catch Bonnie before she walked to the city bus stop. He expected to not see any cars in the student lot, but only a few cars were left. He noticed Tyler's Lockwood car was still in the lot. Something wasn't right about that. He remembered Elena wasn't at school today, and Tyler was always with Elena. Basketball season was over. Why was he still here?

He immediately got out of his car and headed towards his girlfriend, who would be running on the track. He walked towards the track and field, and she wasn't there. She must've have been showering in the locker room, and getting on her work clothes. His suspicions grew stronger, with concern as he headed towards the locker room. The closer his foot-steps brought him, the more he heard faint yelling but from where? He stopped and listened to the faint, yell that was more like a scream... coming from the locker room.

When he got closer he recognized his girlfriend's voice, screaming for help. He ran towards the girl's locker room, and it was locked shut. So, he headed to the gym entrance, and to his knowledge, those doors were never closed. When he busted inside and followed her voice, his entire body broke in speed towards the vicious sounds, and after hearing Tyler as the second voice, "Say it BONNIE! You want it. SAY YOU FUCKING WANT IT!" Damon kept quiet, hoping to catch Tyler unannounced. When he made it to the the scene before him, his whole body overheated, while his fist balled up. His girlfriend fighting Tyler for her life, or her virginity, he couldn't tell. She was struggling to fight him, and keep the towel on her body. Tyler, proved to be much stronger than Bonnie on a physical level. But he wasn't stronger than her boyfriend.

"Ouch, you bitch!" Tyler screamed. Bonnie bit his shoulder, as it dug into her jaw, when he was trying to penetrate her.

Suddenly Tyler felt a jolt, and Bonnie's body was relieved of his weight as he was yanked off of her. She could hardly see. Eyeliner ran down her cheek, and she turned to catch her breath, and cover her body, unaware Damon was there.

Damon reached for Tyler, by his collar, from behind and slammed his head into the lockers several times. **BANG!** The loud thud of Tyler's head, echoed in the girl's locker room all the way through to the gym, which could be heard through the school's track and field. Tyler almost went unconscious, but Damon didn't let him black out before he, beat him almost lifeless. For about five minutes Damon damn near ended Tyler's life. "You fucking piece-of-shit." **BOP!** Damon's fist connected to Tyler's jaw. "You hurt her?" **BOP!** "You fucking touched her?" **BOP!** "You thought I'd let you get away with it?" **BOP! BOP! BOP!** "I'll fucking kill you. You think everybody's afraid of you?" **BOP! BOP! BOP!** "Think again! I ain't afraid of you." He yelled into Tyler's face spitting all the while.

Bonnie looked up. "Damon? Oh my God, Damon?" She rubbed her eyes, and tried standing up. "Damon, stop." Tyler's while face was bludgeoned, like a Texas chainsaw massacre scene. Bonnie couldn't even see Tyler's features.

"I'm going to end your life, right now!" **BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP!**

"Damon! We have to go. Stop it." She pulled at Damon, trying to get him off Tyler. She'd never seen him so angry.

"If you ever touch her again-"

Finally, Bonnie pulled him off him. "No, Damon. It's enough. You got him. He's not breathing."

"Good." Damon said, and kept punching Tyler in the face.

"Damon, stop. You're going to kill him."

"He should fucking die!"

"No. please. You'll go to prison. Stop." Bonnie pulled him off with all her might. His rage was stifled all those weeks of trying to be the bigger person for Bonnie, and for graduation.

Damon looked at Bonnie, with a towel barely covering her and tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh my god. Bon Bon. Baby? I'm sorry."

"I thought you were at work? What happened?" She asked while he wiped tears off her cheeks.

"I don't know, something told me not to let you catch the bus. I came back to give you a ride, after talking to my boss." He looked all over her body, for bruises and cuts.

"Thank God."

"Did he... hurt you?"

"My back."

"No, Bonnie. Did he... hurt you? You know. Did he succeed in, trying to-"

"No, Damon. He didn't. He tried. But, I fought him." She started crying again. "I fought harder than I've ever fought in my life." She felt like collapsing, and he grabbed her and squeezed her. "Thank God, you came back, Damon. I don't know how much more fight I had. My back is in pain. Something, hit me hard." He turned her around, and saw a huge gash in her back, almost to the bone, of a deep cut, bleeding out profusely.

"Got damn, Bon Bon. We need to get you to the hospital."

"What about him?"

"What about him?" Damon asked angrily. "He hurt you."

"I know, but, what if we get caught? Damon, we could get in trouble. You could go to prison."

"I'll deal with him. You get dressed on go get in Stella... let me handle him."

"Damon-"

"No, Bonnie. Go." She grabbed her things, and as she was gathering to go, they heard a noise, and were stuck on what to do. Coach Jones left detention to come lock up the gym, and the locker rooms. When she arrived, she saw the entire bloody scene. Damon had Tyler's blood all over his fists and clothes. Bonnie was in her towel, and Tyler's pants were unbuckled. It didn't take much to see what had happened. Coach Jones, had to call 911 when she realized Tyler was still breathing.

"He attacked her." Damon said.

"What on earth, is he alive?"

"Yes. He's alive."

They watched as a paramedic was called. It felt like, things were about to go horribly wrong.

 **...**

Bonnie was afraid and looked at Damon, unaware of what was about to happen. Slowly, she got dressed, but couldn't put her bra on, or her shirt, with her large wound, on her shoulder blade. Damon waited outside for Bonnie, while the paramedic took care of her. "Where's my boyfriend?" She asked Mrs. Jones. "He can't get in trouble for this, he was protecting me."

"He's outside, giving a report."

"Wait, what? No. Did you call the cops?"

"Bonnie, I had to, a student is unconscious and barely breathing, on my jurisdiction." Bonnie grabbed her things and snatched away from the paramedic.

"Miss, come back, we aren't done tending to that wound. It needs stitches." The EMT, yelled. She didn't care. She went to find, Damon. She ran through the locker rooms. But, before Bonnie could see straight, Damon was being arrested, and Bonnie was being taken away in an ambulance. "Wait... no...!" She yelled. She reached for Damon.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be okay." But even he didn't look confident.

"NO! Damon... they can't do this." he mouthed the words to her clear as Day.

"Bon Bon. It's okay." He tried calming her. But all she saw was her step dad being arrested. And dying in prison. And she didn't want it for Damon, too. He looked at her, making eye contact one last time, and calmly saying. "I. LOVE. YOU." Before his head was being pushed roughly into the squad car.

"I love you too." She cried. Before she could figure right from left, Damon was cuffed and off the campus, within minutes of everything. All that could go wrong, just did. Bonnie was devastated.

 **...**

A week later, Damon was in court, being tried as an adult, as he was eighteen. Bonnie's entire world crashed. Grams and Lily were in distress, day and night, figuring out how to fix this and get him out. Ten-thousand-dollar bail, and no one just had ten-grand.

Not only that, but, Tyler denied everything, when he finally came to. He told them, he was set up, after the original hearing didn't go Bonnie's way. The Mayor's son. The Varsity Basketball captain. The "outstanding" student, and citizen. It was his word against Bonnie's again. And with Damon and Bonnie's damaged records, no one on the school board believed them. Coach Jones, told what she saw; which was the truth. It looked like, Damon attacked Tyler for attacking Bonnie. She also mentioned, that she'd noticed since the school board hearing, Tyler had watched Bonnie closely. He managed to break the fifty-foot rule, several times, and Bonnie was noticeably uncomfortable, and seemed too afraid to come forward.

Damon needed to make bail, so he could see Bonnie. He sat in jail for a week, waiting. Finally, he'd made bail. Surprised, he knew his mother didn't have ten grand laying around. He walked onto see the person he least expected, waiting for him.

Things couldn't have possibly gotten worse, for him. A bruised up, and previously, battered, man.

"Hello son."

"Pops."

Damon now stood at the mercy of the one man, he left for dead. The one man, he hated more than anyone. That is, until Tyler laid his sights on Bonnie. Tyler managed to bump Giuseppe down on the list. Last, he saw Giuseppe, he and Stefan beat him and stole his car and money.

Damon walked out followed by his father. This would be an interesting car ride home.

 **...**

"So, you probably want to know where your money is?" Damon asked, looked out the window.

"Where is it?"

"Gone. Blew it on spring break on drugs and partying."

"Twenty grand? No, sounds like about ten-grand short."

"I put it away for Stefan."

"Pft. For what?"

"College. He's going to be something, unlike me. Looks like, I turned out worthless like you."

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself. Where's my car?"

"Away. For Stefan, I told you, he deserves it. I may not want to use your money, but he doesn't have a choice."

Giuseppe turned to Damon and snared with a deep laugh which aggravated Damon. "Mr. Holier than thou, my money got your ass outta jail. Didn't it?"

"So, what? You gonna kill me, beat me, teach me a lesson? Whatever you do, leave Stefan out of it."

"I should beat you, and leave you for dead." Damon clenched in the passenger seat, ready to jump out of the moving car. "But, I won't. The truth is, I'm a fuck up. And I've rubbed off on you."

"What?" His confusion was almost cute, but he was weary and he felt far from cute.

"I have been a piece of shit father. And I'm not saying I will get better over-night. But, when your ma calls and told me what happened, I just... Didn't want this life for you as much as I thought. I mean, I thought an arrest for something like this would put hair on your balls, make you a real man. A street man. A thug, like me. But... defending the woman you love, from some son of a bitch, over privileged bastard, that tried to rape her... you don't deserve this.

She didn't deserve this. Damon thought. "It's not about me. She didn't deserve it." Damon was angry as he looked out the window, remembering the scene he walked in on.

"You're right." His father agreed and he looked at him sideways, and bothered.

"Really? You remember why I beat your ass right? What you said about her?" Damon snapped.

"I'm not perfect son. I've had weeks to think about my life after my son's left me for dead and stole from me."

"I just, don't feel like dealing with bullshit again. Don't bring it to us."

"Son, I said, I'm going to try."

"You fucking lie. Your life is a fucking lie."

"And all I have is family. I'm getting older, and I need to make some changes. Starting with, meeting your girlfriend? She's the black girl, right?" Damon turned to his dad, and rolled his eyes, in disgust.

"Fuck no. Does Lily know about his?"

"She does."

"No. You met her once. You aren't meeting Bonnie again. You're a fucking disgrace." Damon laughed, like it was some type of joke.

"That's right. Bonnie was her name. I'm home for good."

"What?"

"Listen, I came back a couple weeks ago. Your ma, had to help get me together, after you little bastards damn near killed me. She had to stitch me up. I can't go to a hospital. You forget, they run my name, I go to jail."

"Not my problem." Damon reminded him. "You left us, not the other way around."

"No. Your ma left me. Kicked me out. You don't know the whole truth. But, yeah, it was my fault. I don't live at home. But I'm back in Mystic Falls. Whether you like it or not. And I'm the one, that's gonna take care of all this shit for you. I've been in trouble before. I've dealt with rich yuppies like the Mayor, and I have some people, in high places son. You need my connections. I came back to help you, and to be a better man. But give me some credit, after how you left me. This is a big step for me." Damon remained speechless sitting next to his psychotic father the whole way home.

 **...**

Bonnie sat at home with her grams, watching television. She was going over her lines in her head. Normally she practiced with Damon, but he'd been in jail for the past week. He called her twice a day, but all they had was ten minutes to talk. Besides the collect calls were expensive. Sheila sat quietly watching Bonnie study. She could tell her granddaughters head wasn't all the way in the books. And Bonnie had t slept right, since Damon had been gone.

She walked towards her with a blanket and some cookies. "Hey baby. Why don't you take a break from your studies."

"I really can't grams. This week has been hard to focus and I just want to make sure I pass with above average grades. I can't go to New York, or LA, without being exceptional."

"We both know, that won't be a problem. But I see the blank stares. The distraction."

"No, grams. I'm fine."

"You're not." Sheila, handed Bonnie a cookie and watched as she just held it. "You haven't eaten much, in a week."

"I know. I just... Damon's not graduating. He has been expelled. We had a plan, grams. And now... "

"Now, nothing. It ain't over til it's over."

"It's over. Tyler won. The fact that he has his mouth wired shut, and three of his teeth broken out, and he has to write on paper to speak for himself, because he cant talk... has Damon, awaiting a hearing, that he won't win, with his priors. Lily, has no money, for a good lawyer, because Damon told her, he doesn't wanna use their daddy's dirty money. Tyler's going off to college in Alabama. Tyler's daddy's the Mayor. And he's white, upper class royalty of Mystic Falls. While the Salvatore's, have drug history, robbery convictions, and we are the black Bennett's." She gave a sour, angry tone. "Grams, ain't nobody, here for us."

"Now child, I done told you about at. We don't feel sorry for ourselves. We do that, then they win. Hold your head up high, and keep fighting."

"Fight what? For who? I'm a black girl form NOLA. A transfer in from a trouble making past. I should'a stayed. Then Damon wouldn't be in jail."

"Bonnie Bonita Bennett. Stop talking like that. We gone get Damon out. We are fighting this. And when we are done, that school is going to give a public apology to both you and Damon. Do you understand me?"

Bonnie held back tears in her eyes, and wiped the one that tried to fall, sniffing up her feelings. "Yes ma'am."

"Now. Aside from the legal bull... how are you? I know what happened is scary."

"Yeah. I guess I'm good grams. Just... I'm a virgin, grams. And he almost, took the one thing, I thought I had control over. He almost took from me, my... my... my-" she started to cry. "I just, I will always hate him for that."

"Hating him... right now, is fine. But eventually... you'll have to let that hate go, or it'll eat at you. But, by all means, right now, you have every right to be angry, and feel rage. Use that as your fight, to win this thing. Then after we win this thing, and we will, you'll have to figure out a way to slowly, let it go, and live your life. Because, if you don't... you'll end up, like me years ago."

"What do you mean, grams?"

"Bonnie, baby... years ago, when I first came to Mystic Falls, I left a place, where I was abused."

"You, grams? You were abused?"

"Yes. I was. Your mother, was-" Sheila took a deep breath. "Your momma was conceived out of wedlock. To a man who raped me. A white man. If you ever wonder why her skin is so fair, and her hair is so straight... it's because of that. And hers and my relationship for years, was hard, because I couldn't handle being a mother, when I wasn't ready. Which is why she rebelled so hard against me. Which is also, why your momma hates white folks so much. She found out how she was conceived, and why she never knew her daddy. It just festered in her, and it festered in me, and we were both angry. But, she was angry because of me. And I was angry because of him. But, had I forgiven him, for my own sake... I wouldn't have passed all that anger to my child. Who passed some of it to you."

"Grams, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Bonnie grabbed her grandmother and hugged her.

"Oh child, it was thirty-three years ago. I'm fine now. But you, count your blessings. Damon got there in time. He kept that man from raping you. He loves you, Bonnie. And if someone, like Tyler Lockwood, can exist in this world, just like the man who raped me, then having a man, who had a sixth sense enough, to love you and make sure you were okay, then somewhere, in the world things are beginning to change. Maybe not on the grand scale, but little at time. And make sure they always know, you are Bonnie Bennett. You are Black, and you are proud."

"I will grams."

"Don't ever let anyone, take away your fight. Your strength. Your beauty inside and out. And your courage. Don't let Tyler do it."

"I won't grams. I promise."

"And you, baby girl, make the difference. Be the difference, you want to see." Bonnie and Sheila both cried.

"I will grams. I will."

"I love you, and I'm very, very proud of you." She wiped her granddaughter's tears and smiled.

"Thank you, Grams."

"And I'm sure your momma is too. She just, needs to get herself together."

"Yeah." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Sure. I know."

"Oh, baby girl. I can't believe I told you all that. I thought I'd wait til you were grown with your own kids."

"Wow. So, I have a little white in me?" Bonnie asked surprised. "Id'a never guessed it."

"Yeah. You do. But, that fact, doesn't take away how beautiful you're black is. You are still just as black as me. Black is in your blood, and your soul. It isn't measured by no damn percentage."

"I know. Grams. Truth is I don't feel no different. I still feel the same."

"Of course. And hey, we will help Damon. I promise."

"I know grams. We will."

 **...**

Bonnie went to school all week, with no word on Elena's whereabouts, and not returned phone calls. Every time she spoke to Kat, she delivered messages for Elena to call. Kat delivered messages, and Elena didn't call.

"Kat, I'm running out of options here."

"Bons, I try. She tells my parents she is afraid to be in the cross fire, so she stays home. I bring her the work, and she won't be back until the last week of school for finals."

"Do they know she's pregnant?"

"She told me she's not pregnant." Kat claimed.

"Kat, why would I lie?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, I'm not calling you a liar. But Elena is known to exaggerate and lie for attention. Maybe she lied to you."

"Son-of-bitch! This is my life. My life, Kat. Damon's life. It ain't a joke."

"I know. But what can I do?" Kat asked.

"Kat, make your sister open her fuckin mouth."

"Care!"

"Kat! She's being a spaz. Tyler harassed Bonnie. Why would she be so blinded by his status, and protect the sleeze-ball, that would hurt her and her friend?" Caroline yelled. Bonnie had it in her mind that she wouldn't beg. The two girls argued, and between Katherine and Caroline, by the time they finished arguing, they turned to see Bonnie wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know."

"This is all your fault."

"No, it's yours. Stop protecting your sister, and get her to tell the truth." Caroline left Katherine with those words, and went to her next class. Bonnie hated being at school. A lot of the kids, were once again divided, on what to believe. Tyler accused of attempted rape, and Damon arrested for felony assault.

The girl who came to the school, new with an attitude, was now the talk of the school again. The school wanted to keep everything quiet, in town, so the tabloids wouldn't get a hand in the story. The Mayor, made promises to the school administration for them to do what it took, to keep the story under wraps. Bonnie had even been talked to by her school counselor about, discretion, while everything was sorted out. She couldn't take it anymore. She decided to go to Elena's house herself.

 **...**

Bonnie knocked on the door, and waited. Standing in the front of Elena's and Katherine's house. She waited a while, because she knew Elena wouldn't answer the initial time. After her third attempt to knock, Elena finally opened the door.

"Bonnie, whatever it is, has to wait, I don't feel too well-"

"Elena, you know damn well what this is about. No jivin' with me, okay. Damon's, in jail. He ain't graduating, and now, our future, is ruined."

"Bonnie, there's nothing I can do about that."

"Bullshit, Lena. You can go and tell them what you know, about Tyler. What he did to you. I can't tell them about what he did in NOLA, even if he admitted it to me. But, you can tell them about his abusing you." Bonnie lifted Elena's hair, and looked at her neck again.

"Don't touch my hair, Bonnie."

"Wow. You'd let your cousin, just, rot. You leave him out to dry, for a boy, who hits you, and tried to have sex with me against my will?"

"Your word against his, Bon. My parents have the neighbors watching the house, so... you gotta go." Elena tried closing the door in Bonnie's face. But, Bonnie stopped it roughly with her hand.

"Bonnie, what's wrong with you?"

"You, Elena. You're so worried about disappointing your parents, you'd suffer in pain and let me suffer to protect him. Because you think, he'll give you an ideal life? Well, newsflash, Lena. If he could hurt you once, he'll do it again. If he could assault me, he'll assault someone else, thinking he can never be stopped. Damon won't graduate, and you'll be miserable forever. And that baby, will suffer from all the pain you will endure, if you don't do what's right, now!"

"Bonnie, I'm not sure what you want from me. It's not as easy as you may think. " Elena said. But, Bonnie could tell she was an afraid little girl, and still full of shit.

"You know what... months ago, your cousin told me, you were selfish. I didn't care. I befriended you anyway. I stood up for you. I thought I wanted, the same treatment in return. But you know what, I don't want shit from you, Elena. Not a got damned thing. I'll win this thing without you. Just make sure, when it's said and done, never speak a word to me. Ever again!" Bonnie stormed off, and walked back towards the school.

 **...**

As soon as Damon got home, he wanted to call Bonnie, and surprise her. But Lily unplugged the phones. Too many threatening phone calls from people, after that happened to Tyler. She held her composure, as best as she could, and having Giuseppe back around, was actually proving to be good protection. Since coming around, he'd managed to stop over half the threatening calls.

"Ma, I need to talk to her."

"Damon, it's better you get some rest tonight. You've been locked up for ten days. Take a shower, and go to bed. You're no good for Bonnie, having had no rest, and barely eating. Go take a shower, and after wards I'll make dinner."

"Wait, is Bonnie working today?"

"No son. Sheila has been taking a cut on hours at her morning job so she can pick Bonnie up every day after school."

"How can she afford to cut her hours, suddenly?"

"Ms. Sheila, is very good with money. She assured me she was okay."

"I'll put in extra hours at my job and pay her back. Wait, my boss might not let me come back. And if I don't come back, how can I pay for prom? Fuck. Ma. I need to take Bonnie to prom, and make it special for her. I promised."

"Son, we'll figure it out. First we need to get you back in school."

"Pft. They don't want me back there."

"They don't have a choice. You've paid your dues to society. You deserve to graduate."

"Ma, I'm not graduating. Please leave it alone. All that matters right now, is giving Bonnie her dream prom night." He was getting impatient, thinking about her. "I need to go see her." He walked towards the front door.

"No Damon Giuseppe Salvatore, get your tail back over here. I said, you're staying home today. Showering, eating, and getting a good night sleep!" She yelled. He'd never heard his mother yell this way before. "Bonnie would want you to." He took several steps backwards, slowly, and turned towards her.

"Fine." He then turned towards the stairs, and walked to his room. He needed to go day dream about Bonnie, until he saw her again. He was out on bail, and now, he needed to figure out, how to pick up the pieces of his life. Because, if all else failed, he wasn't about to let Bonnie down. He made her a promise, and he intended to keep it.

He walked over to his drawer, and pulled out a small box, opened it, and looked at it. He heard a knock at his door, and he dropped the box back into his drawer and turned towards his door. "Come in." He said.

The door opened. And it was Lily. Still the afternoon, she looked at Damon wearily. "Damon, some reporter is here, for you. I guess, you spoke with her a couple weeks ago."

"Oh... yeah. Right. Uhh. I'll be down ma."

"Okay, son." She closed his door, and he took a deep breath and sighed. That small box, was the only thing, Damon managed to keep a secret, from everyone for since he got back from NOLA. And he was ready to get to the day, he could share it, with Bonnie.

But, first, he had to put on his big boy pants, and deal with the consequences of his actions.

* * *

 **A/N - okay, soooo, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter. I had to leave it there. I almost was gonna leave it where Damon got arrested, but that scene, made more since to cut where I did. I never had intentions to let him carry out the entire assault. I always knew Damon would be the one to hurt Tyler, because I needed Damon's previous trouble-making and jail storyline to carry out, and to bring back Giuseppe and hi importance. If you remember, his past with his father. Anyways, now, we wait as these two kids, deal with the system, and hope the truth comes out, so Damon can graduate, and so Bonnie could receive justice. To clarify, he did not rape her. He was struggling to get her towel and panties off. Sorry for scaring you all with the last cliffhanger. But I'm glad you are invested in Bonnie. And I didn't want to let her lose her virginity in such a traumatizing manner. But, unfortunately in life, some women aren't so lucky. And, that's a level of trauma I don't want for this story. The two of them don't intend to let Tyler get away with this. And I still have some surprises for this story. "Good ones" from here on out. And as you can see with the ending, Damon plans to keep his promise to Bonnie. At all costs. Thanks for reading. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Ticking Clock

**Black Girl White Boy**

 **Chapter 19- Ticking Clock**

 **R-M**

* * *

The next day Bonnie was in first period. Lonelier than ever. A week he'd been gone, and it was their turn to do their presentation. Bonnie stood up, wearing what she promised him weeks ago she'd wear. She wore the first skirt he'd ever seen her in, with the frilly shirt. The outfit, she wore the first time he kissed her.

He told her since their sonnet had Romeo and Juliet's first kiss, he wanted her to wear the outfits they wore when they first kissed.

She felt foolish in her outfit, without him there. She listened to everyone go up, and read their sonnets with their partners. She slowly got up and began walking to the front of the class. Her nerves, felt like that first day of class.

She stood there.

"We've come a long way from my introduction, right? The first day I was here. You asked me three things about myself. I told you all my name is Bonnie. I said I was black and I was proud." She smiled. More like giggled at herself. "So much has changed, in my life since that day. I mean, I'm still black and proud, and my names is still Bonnie." The class laughed, making things easy for her, and she laughed too. "I was a little close-minded, and thanks to some of you, being kind to me, I've really learned a lot about myself. As ya'll, know, my partner ain't here. My partner is my boyfriend. Damon. He's also my best friend. He's a good person." She started to cry. "After recent events, he's unfortunately not graduating. So, the week has been hard for me. Bear with me today. I'm going to recite my portions, can someone read Romeo's portions? To help me out And, don't worry, we don't have to do, the kiss part."

She looked around hoping someone would help her out, and read from the book. No one raised their hand. She looked like she was defeated. She heard whispers, and finally one boy stood up. "I'll read it, with you."

"Thank you." She straightened her posture and stood facing the window. The other boy stood facing her, and he smiled.

"Wow, you have really pretty eyes." He told her.

"Thank you." She smiled politely. "I'm ready whenever you are."

The boy began reciting, he spoke to her, sweetly. But still it wasn't like when Damon did it. Damon looked in her eyes, this boy read it from the book. The only way students could choose this sonnet, is if they were going to complete with a kiss. So, most kids didn't choose it. But they did. And this kid, while reading it sweetly, wasn't Damon by a long shot.

 ** _ROMEO (To JULIET)_**

 ** _If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._**

He was so bland, she thought, before she had to speak. Bonnie was supposed to speak, but, she was in a daze. She'd try and imagine the guy before her was Damon, but it wasn't him. And she forced herself into her own head remembering her and Damon's rehearsals. The class looked at her for a few seconds, and she was stuck.

"Miss. Bennett? Hello. Miss, Bennett?" Mrs. Shannon called out. Bonnie heard snapping of fingers, and the class, start to whisper incoherence. "Miss. Bennett?" She called out louder.

Bonnie snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry. I was stuck, can we start over?"

"Sure Miss. Bennett. Take your time. We'll begin when you're ready."

Bonnie cleared her throat, looked at the cute freckled boy before her, with the beautiful green eyes, and anxious grin. Was he grinning so he could kiss her? Or was he grinning, because she got caught day dreaming? She looked at him, cleared her throat, and nodded her head so he could start over.

 ** _Romeo (to JULIET)_**

 ** _If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._**

Bonnie smiled, and confidentially look the boy in the eyes, and spoke her sonnet effortlessly.

 ** _JULIET (to ROMEO)_**

 ** _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._**

She was intimidating, and her confidence was very attractive. Most of the guys at school noticed this about her, and it made her hard to approach. The boy was so surprised at how good she was. He almost couldn't recite the next set of lines. He got lost in her eyes, and believed her words.

"Wow!" He said. "You're good." Bonnie grinned, wishing still she'd hear Damon's voice reciting it back to her. Her eyes immediately watered.

"Thank you, me and my boyfriend practiced a lot."

"Well, it was very good. Do I get to kiss you at the end?" Bonnie's eyes opened wide, and the whole class started to laugh.

"Okay students, continue with the sonnets, please." The teacher grinned. Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes, and tried to contain her emotion, with a small laugh.

"Sorry Miss. Shannon." She apologized and looked to the boy, and waited for him to recite the next line. He looked at her, and blushed. "Gee, you're pretty." Bonnie blushed back at him, but surely did not want to kiss this guy. He wasn't her boyfriend. The class was interrupted, when a quiet voice walked into the room.

"Am I too late?" His voice, was only his voice. Bonnie turned to the voice and lost her breath when she saw him. "Hey baby." He smiled. The entire class cheered, and clapped for them.

"Of course, not Mr. Salvatore. Come in." She looked to the other student, who was quickly disappointed that he wouldn't be finishing the sonnet with Bonnie. "Thank you, Nate. Take your seat please. Bonnie turned to him and thanked him for helping her. Damon walked over to where the other boy stood and, pushed his body closer to Bonnie's, and held her hands. He stared deeply into her eyes. She spoke lowly to him.

"What happened?"

"Elena went to the principal. She admitted everything."

"She did? Oh my God, I can't believe it." More tears came to her eyes, and he wiped them with the pad of his thumbs.

"Yes. So, having more than one complaint against Tyler has him expelled. I'm re-instated."

"No?" They were whisper talking. "Really? You're graduating?"

"I'm graduating baby."

"Oh my God." She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed her, pain with an emotional embrace. The class watched them and started to feel immediately for this troubled couple.

"Okay okay. Let's finish before the bell rings." Mrs. Shannon said. The two jumped into characters quick, and were immediately embracing the roles. Damon, again, looked deeply into her eyes, and they exchanged words in a romantic undertone. But these words felt different. They feel meaningful. They felt honest.

"With the accents, like we practiced baby." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought, we just did that as a joke between us?"

"Nope. Full out, cutie pie. Make me proud." She shook her head, and smiled, knowing he was asking too much, but, she was too excited to see him to care.

"Fine."

The whole class grew silent, and were anxiously awaiting the words, of one of the most romantic scenes of the play, being spoken by this couple, they all watched grow, since day one. Damon's voice was deep, and patient, as he started.

 ** _ROMEO (to JULIET)_**

 ** _If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._**

He grabbed her hand. She blushed, and played a demur, woman of innocence, when she looked up at him and away.

 ** _JULIET (to ROMEO)_**

 ** _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._**

She turned from him, with one of her hands still in his.

 ** _ROMEO_**

 ** _Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_**

Damon turned Bonnie towards him and pulled her back to his chest.

 ** _JULIET_**

 ** _Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._**

 ** _ROMEO_**

 ** _O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._**

 ** _JULIET_**

 ** _Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._**

 ** _ROMEO_**

 ** _Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._**

Slowly, he pulled his face down to hers, and kissed her gently and softly in the lips. In all its cheesiness, they still received a round of applause from the students. Bonnie and Damon pulled apart, keeping it PG, and smile at each other.

Mrs. Shannon calmed the class down and asked her questions as part of the grade. "Okay, okay. Enough class, let's please calm down. We have a few minutes to round up and leave. Ms. Bennett what would you say this sonnet meant for the importance of Romeo and Juliet's relationship?"

"I'd say that, they were speaking in metaphors. They were using religion to overshadow the obvious undertones of lust."

"Elaborate, why you believe Shakespeare did this. This is just your opinion. There's no right or wrong answer."

"Kiss, for example. The metaphor for that was prayer. Let lips do what hands do? And in turn, they were saying a kiss was a prayer. Romeo grabbed her hand, and Juliet told him, he was being improper. Yet, a hand is used in prayer, and lips are used for speaking prayer. Shakespeare was probably showing the strength of love in comparison to religion. I guess believing in it with the same courageous need."

"Beautiful observation. What did you find the most important message of this sonnet, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Love is undeniable. True, real love is undeniable." He looked at Bonnie. "You just know, when you know, and it can be given deeply from the start. Romeo and Juliet saw each other. They fell in love. At that point, they knew nothing or no one would come between them. There was a war happening around them, and they refused to let it keep them from still seeing who each other really was. Beyond the surface. Even knowing, they were forbidden, they just had to be together. Love is greater than hate. And though the play ends in tragedy, hate did not win. Because Romeo and Juliet died, in love, having experienced the greatest love they'd ever known. A love most people don't find in one life time. They died on that sacrifice. This sonnet, was the innocence of love before it turned into hate."

"Sounds tragic to me." A student said.

"How can loving someone's who's different from us, create war?" Damon asked.

"Sounds like, those two families had to deal with the loss, and learn to change." Bonnie said.

"Maybe... Love is what ends up opening people's eyes." Damon added.

"Would you say you know a good testament to that?" Mrs. Shannon asked. They looked at each other. Bonnie smiled at damson and he looked at the class.

"Yes. We are a good testament to that. We are, a true testament to that." Just then the bell rang, and the class was getting ready to leave. Bonnie and Damon walked out of the classroom, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side. Wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him like he was her life source. Damon's arms wrapped around her, and she missed that feeling. She pulled up, and smiled, too excited to hear what happened.

"So, tell me what happened? Elena spoke up, and the school re-instated you?"

"It's not just that. I guess a couple of students said, she and Tyler had a big fight the end of the year party. In front of a lot of people. I think a couple of students reported that incident. He pulled her hair, and drug her out of the party."

"What?"

"Yeah, and they called her to the office, to ask if it was true. I'm not sure what happened, or what she told them. But, I know, he was suspended, after she spoke."

"He pulled her hair? I'm so glad you kicked his ass."

"Yeah. And now, she's safe, because he's gone."

"Good."

"Then the reporters that I spoke to, when you were suspended, came by my house, the day I got home. They were saying we had a good lawsuit against the school, for re-instating a student with a violent past. They did some research on Tyler, and he'd been in trouble over the summer. He got arrested in Jersey."

"Out of state?"

"Yeah. He was out there, and got in trouble for underage drinking, and not just that, he supposedly, raped a girl. She went to the cops, and his father, being who he is, paid her off. She dropped all charges."

"Damon, how do you know this?"

"The reporter, said when everything happened, the name sounded familiar. So, that's when extra measures to research were done. Also, my pops, used to do business with Lockwood. I remember, because I used to work with my pops back then. Which is why me and my brother never did really like Tyler and Mason. They knew our life, and always acted better than us. My pops, is Mayor Lockwood's old supplier."

"Wow Damon. And how did you make bail? Me and your mom were going to sell some of your dad's stuff."

"What? No. Half that shits stolen. I'm glad you two didn't do that, you could've been in a cell too. I can't have that, when you're tryna get into college."

"Then, how'd you make bail?"

"That's the other thing. My pops is back. And says he's trying to help me." She smiled at him, realizing that was good news.

"That's, good, Damon."

"Me and him don't get along and I don't trust him."

She swept her fingers across his cheek, "Damon, all that matters is he's trying to help."

"You don't know, him Bonnie. There's things about my pops, that you wouldn't like."

"Right now, all I care about is I can buy a dress for prom now. And, if I'm going to go to prom, I need you outta jail."

"Prom." He smiled at her sweetly. "Speaking of prom... I've got a surprise for you."

"Me? Stop. Damon, I don't need a surprise. I just need a date, some jams, and a dress."

He wrapped his arms around her, put his lips to his ears, and whispered... "Come prom night, I'm going to give you the entire world, Bonnie Bennett. And you're not allowed to tell me not to." She smiled, and kissed his cheek. She was nervous about what he wanted to do for her. But, she couldn't let Damon get in her head, right now. She was excited, and ready to prom dress shop with the money she'd been saving.

"Okay. I gotta tell Caroline, I'm going to prom again." Excited Bonnie, hugged him before he walked her to second period.

 **oOo**

Caroline and Bonnie went to the Mystic Grille, after school. Finals were coming up, and school was so hectic, all they wanted to do was talk about prom. "So, I heard, Elena, is finishing out the semester privately, with a tutor. Then she's moving in with her grandma for good. She will have the baby, Kat said."

"I tried to be supportive. I'm just glad she's leaving. Tyler really messed her up."

"Yeah." Caroline sipped her shake, and pinched her eyes closed at the frozen burn that came over her head, in a sudden rush. "Holy smokes."

"Care, I told you about sucking too hard." Bonnie laughed.

"Screw you, Bon."

"So, who are you going to prom with?"

"Well, no one's asked. I was going to see who Stefan is going with, since we're just friends. But I didn't wanna make it awkward. Because you know, we accidentally..."

"Had sex." Bonnie said with a straight face, making Caroline freeze up. After a minute Bonnie started laughing.

"Well, it was an accident. Stefan's like a best friend type. And he really likes your cousin."

"I know, Damon's says they talk every Friday night. I don't see the problem in two friends going. Besides, it's just prom."

"Yeah, and I found a groovy dress. It's baby blue. Matches my eyes." Bonnie grinned at her friend pathetically. Caroline was self-sabotaging prom before it happened. "And, guess who asked Kat?"

"Who?"

"That creepy kid from chemistry. Kia Parker."

"I don't know, he's kind of cute." Bonnie grinned.

"He watched you all year, called you Bonsters, and ate pork grinds, secretly out of his backpack. He's such a creep."

"What did Kat say to him?"

"She doesn't know yet. Her parents are spazzes wanted her to go with Mason, because of who his father is. It's like... don't you see what the other son, did to your other daughter?" Bonnie shook her head and opened her books up.

"Their parents don't care. It's all about a title that privilege that comes with being the affiliated with the Mayor."

"Exactly. I'm glad we never hand at her place. Anyway... So, Damon and Stefan's dad... that's a lot."

"Yeah. Well, I just want to go to prom. And for Damon to be out of trouble. I'm supposed to have dinner with the family and I guess, he wants to meet properly."

"Fuck girl. Scary. I've heard about their dad. The whole town has heard about their dad."

"Yeah, well… I'm not worried about him. I'm more worried about Damon. He hates his daddy."

"I get it. I have an absentee dad. But, I think it'll be groovy Bon. You get to meet, Giuseppe Salvatore. Drug and thief extraordinaire. Not many people can say that their mom and dad were Black Panthers, and their boyfriend's dad is a notorious crime boss from New York, who has always hidden his family in Mystic Falls. The Salvatores have lots of money."

"He has lots of money. Lily and the boys don't like using it."

"Yeah, I dig it."

"I'm just ready to start my life and go somewhere, and start fresh. The bad memories in both NOLA, and Mystic Falls, none I wanna live through every day. Maybe I'll come back when I'm older, and passed it, but now. I see why my momma left, now. I just don't want my kids to go through what I did."

"Man, imagine you and Damon having kids. How far out is that?"

"Seems impossible, in the world we live in Caroline."

Nothing is impossible Bonnie. Has the last decade not taught us anything? Twenty years ago, we couldn't have been friends."

"You're right. And I don't know, how I would've gotten through half this bullshit without you. Everything from, this school, my first spring break, fighting my case against Tyler, being with Damon, My mama leaving, or having these growing pains, without you. I've been through so much since being here."

"What about me, going to NOLA, meeting that cousin of yours, Jesse, your whole NOLA family, even Bex, "she rolled her eyes, "teaching me how to dance, and say hip words, having a girlfriend to do girly things with, talk about my dislike for white boys in mystic falls, teaching me about your culture, have a joint with just because, take panty shopping… I can't believe it's almost over."

"I will always love this place for giving me you and Damon, and even Kat and my other friends. And giving me a permeant home with my amazing grams. But My mama, leaving, and everything with Tyler… I just need a break from here."

"I don't blame you. I'll miss you though. University of Virginia, means I'm stuck in his place."

"I'll miss you too, Care. But, we can visit each other. You know I'll be here with grams on holidays."

Caroline, smiled, and tried to keep from getting emotional. "I've never had a best friend like you."

"Ditto. You'll still be my best friend, and we'll write all the time. Promise."

"Yeah. Promise."

 **oOo**

Damon had gotten off work, at eight every school night. He worked five hours, then went home did homework, ate dinner, and slept a few hours before waking up and leaving again, headed to the docs with his dad and brother, loading and unloading boats early in the morning before school. Not Giuseppe of course. He sat in his car and waited, making sure they went every day, following them in his car. But his sons worked every morning for four hours before sun up, and then went straight to school after work. A job connection, Giuseppe got through someone he knew. Damon and Stefan wanted money for prom, and both boys wanted out of Mystic Falls. Giuseppe, knew it was too late to make up for before, but he was attempting to do right by his boys one last time before they leave.

Damon had been working his ass off like for a couple weeks after he got out of jail. It was almost time for prom, and he was ready to leave Mystic Falls.

It wasn't enough he had to work two jobs and never see Bonnie, but now, he had to spend extra time with Giuseppe. "How long you gonna be here?" He asked while helping to set the table.

"Son, please don't start with him."

"Him? Lily, I'm not him, I'm their fuckin' father. And furthermore, your husband."

"Separated."

"Look, I ain't got time for this. Bonnie is sitting out there with Stefan. I'm lucky I didn't have to work the garage today. But I gotta wake up early and go to the damn docs. So, I'm just curious, how long are we gonna put on the facade? I'm outta here in three weeks?"

"Boy! I'm trying here. You wanted more money, legit. I got you a real job. You needed bail, I paid it."

"So, why do you have to meet her again?" Damon angry whispered.

"Listen, you love this girl?"

"Damn right, I do."

"Then, I should meet her." He furrowed his brows, softly.

Damon slammed his hand onto the countertop, and walked away. Setting the table made more sense, than talking. Bonnie walked into the dining room, looked at her boyfriend and offered her help. She didn't ask, she just started to help. He could hardly look up and face her. He was almost sure his dad would do or say something tonight to embarrass him.

"Three more weeks." She said with a smile. He looked up at her remembering.

"Three more weeks, can't come fast enough."

"I'm thinking a one-bedroom apartment. Small, at first. We don't need much." She smirked innocently.

"All I need is you." He smirked, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her. He looked in her eyes for a while, and she blushed. "Three weeks, and I get to focus on, us. And no one else." She stood on her tippy toes, and kissed him. He took it and ran, and gave it right back to her, tenfold. The love birds were caught in a moment, when a cleared throat entered the room. They pulled away from each other quickly.

"Hello, sweetheart." Bonnie didn't know what to say, back to Giuseppe. Damon rolled his eyes, and stood her behind him gently.

Bonnie reached her hand to shake, and say, "Hello." But Damon stood in front of her, blocking any contact. "Nice to meet you again, Mr. Salvatore."

Giuseppe, gave Damon a stare down, then looked at the young brown skinned woman. "Likewise. Why don't we have a seat?"

"Well, dinner is ready. Damon call your brother, and you two help me serve." Lily smiled, looking towards Bonnie. "Hey sweetie. Have a seat, okay. We're ready to eat."

Damon pulled out her chair, and helped her sit, and headed for his brother. The two boys helped her bring out food while Bonnie and Giuseppe, sat awkwardly, in silence.

"So, college, huh? What college, you accepted to?"

I applied to New York and LA... no acceptance letters yet."

"Wow. You must've really wanted a different life, going to the city."

"I wanted to diversify my surroundings."

Giuseppe, smirked. "Definitely diverse. And your interests in college?"

"Cultural studies and writing. I'm not sure which yet. I'd rather see what college is about first, before picking my area of study. I'm already overwhelmed with the idea, of not having any family around." Damon and Stefan came out with hot plates, and food. They sat them on the middle of the table, along with serving spoons.

"It costs a lot to live in the city. As I've told my son before, our family has money. Whatever you need, I can give you two. I can set you up with a place, and-"

"No. Pops, I told you we don't want your money. I'll take care of Bonnie." He said.

"Boy, it's nothing to give you some starter money. Two young and inexperienced kids like you-"

"Pops. No." Damon said, angrily, causing Bonnie to jump, and remain silent. She didn't want to trigger, Damon by asking too many question or being too friendly with his father. After all she didn't know him personally. Just enough to know, Damon has never said anything good about him.

Giuseppe kept his cool. He was trying to change. "Okay." The next twenty minutes or so we're quiet. Stefan, ate his food, and got himself ready to be excused.

"May I leave the table?"

"Son, you finished fast, and we have company." Lily looked towards Bonnie. But he wanted to get to the phone to call Melissa.

"Ma, I'll take the dishes tomorrow. Please?"

Damon shook his head, at Stefan getting out of his nightly chore, since he didn't have two jobs like Damon. "Stefan, it's your job. You, wanting me to take on your chore, when I finally got a night off?"

"I can help baby." Bonnie grinned at him.

"Bonnie, doesn't your grams have you on a strict curfew?"

"She does. But, I'm staying at Caroline's tonight. Grams is in NOLA, for some family stuff."

"All weekend?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. But I'll be back home tomorrow."

He covered his face and whispered..."Alone?"

She grinned and nodded her head. "So, I don't mind helping with dishes. Caroline's mom knows I'll be in a little late."

"Okay. Well, I guess Stefan can go." Stefan quickly got up, and headed up the stairs, and it left the four of them alone. Giuseppe didn't shy away from much but he watched his son flirt incredulously and force the world to be incoherent noise around him when he was with Bonnie. He had no shame in asking, "You too having sex?"

"Giuseppe Salvatore!"

Bonnie nearly choked on her drink, and Damon's eyes darted at his father. "Fuck pops, really?"

"Damon watch your mouth." Lily said.

"Me? He's talking about sex at the fuckin' dinner table."

"Watch your fuckin' mouth with your Mother. I asked, because you should understand the repercussions involved. I just think you should-"

"We ain't having sex pops. Not that it's your business."

"Listen, I'm asking questions, to get to know my son, and his girlfriend..."

"Stop. If you want me to believe this, then slow down. It's too much right now." He looked at his mother. "I'm done eating, come on Bon Bon, let's clear the table."

Bonnie was so uncomfortable, Damon had to rescue her by getting her away from the scene. "Giuseppe, seriously? You're really gonna have to ease us all into this. It's new, even for me." Lily said. "Come on, let's, let the kids clean. I'm sure you scared her half to death with that question. She'll never wanna come around again, if not for her working here." Lily shook her head, prompting him to follow her out of the dining, room.

Washing the dishes was a quiet chore tonight. Damon was clearly angry, and Bonnie, just helped him. At some point he finished, and turned towards her cornering her. "Caroline's huh?"

"Yeah. We got prom things to discuss." She smiled.

"Oh, is that so? Like what?"

"Like dress colors. Hairstyles..." his mouth moved to her neck, and started kissing her sweet spot, making her laugh. "Damon's stop, you always leaving love bites. You don't know how to touch my neck without turning me to a leopard."

"I just, think you taste so sweet." He lips found a space right behind her ear, at the nape, and started taking control.

"Damon." She whispered quietly.

"Don't go to Caroline's tonight."

"Why?"

"Stay with me. I wanna make out all night uninterrupted."

"I can't Damon. We both know, well just... have sex. So, we can't."

"I'll be good, I promise." He whispered softly, before sucking the skin of her neck again.

"And I promised Caroline."

"You stay the night with Caroline every Friday. Come on, she'll understand. I'll take you when I head to the docs, around two am. I'm working alone tomorrow, Stefan is meeting with some people tomorrow."

"Damey poo?"

"Bon Bon?"

"Your family-"

"Won't even know. The got damn house is too big. And my room is by itself." His blue eyes were pleading like crazy. Bonnie bit her lip.

"Let me call her, and tell her to leave the window unlocked for me." He gave her a small grin, and kissed her forehead.

 **oOo**

Later that night Bonnie and Damon were in his room quietly kissing on his bed. His hand was under her shirt, and he was massaging her breast, with ease, and patience. The lights were out, but the curtain behind his bed was open. They continued kissing, softly. Her hand played in his hair. She felt him gently tug at her nipples, and that always made her weak. He forced his mouth away from hers, and moved down to her breasts.

Bonnie was heavily into it. When she felt his mouth touch her breast, she had the hardest time controlling her hormones. One hand on her back, and the other gripping her hip, Damon, sucked on her, like he she was a strawberry.

"Hmmm. Ooohh." Her hand grabbed his, and moved it inside of her pants. She unbuckled the top button, and he found himself, at her entrance with his fingers. He teased her for a little bit, making her breathe heavy. He didn't enter her for a few minutes. He was focused on her breasts still, and marking them proudly, with his suction and greed. He watched her for a minute, and finally pushed through. "Damn." She said as her eyes closed, and her head pushed back into the pillow. Her back arched, narrowing her passage, and his fingers, felt her squeeze him. He pushed deeper. She raised her head at him again, biting her lip. Something about her vibe was different. He watched as she started pushing her pants past her hips.

He couldn't believe it. She lay in his bed, taking her pants off, and biting her lip, in a way that forced him to question what she was doing. He felt her knees wiggling around until, she got her pants off of her hips, and down her legs, off her body. He heard when they hit the floor. She looked at him suggestively.

He was nervous.

She slowly put her hand into the front of his pants, and she didn't have to try, he was already hard. She held him in her hand, and started to stroke him. Her grab was strained because of his jeans, so he unbuckled them to give her easier access. He pulled his shirt over his head, and took hers off, pressing his body into hers. She continued to stroke him while he moved to her neck. It felt like he was about to explode, he was close already, after playing with her nipples, and kissing her, then touching her heat. Bonnie was tired of making it hard on the two of them. She was ready to make it, easy.

She pushed his pants down. "Bon-"

"Shh."

"But-"

"Shh." She put her fingers to his lips, and shushed him, before pushing his pants down his body. Damon's will power wasn't that strong tonight. Normally, he held off well, because he wanted her first time to be special. But his moment, he felt her naked underneath him and she was taking his clothes off too. The moment he felt them almost naked, he started taking off her panties. Bonnie, helped him, trying to push it over the hump of her backside. He was pulling his underwear off too, and the two of them felt immeasurable amounts of nerves and sensation. He gently opened her legs, and when his manhood touched her, he felt her breath harder. He paused for a second, and made sure she was ready for this. Still wearing his socks, and her still in just her bra, with the straps removed. She nodded her head, yes. Damon, closed his eyes, and moved his hand down, to grab himself, and push into her. He rubbed the head against her a couple of times, forcing her to move against him too.

Bonnie tugged his neck down towards her and kissed him, rubbing herself against him. "I want this. I want you. Make me feel good." She whispered. Less than a minute of Damon's body touching her, and her whispering, he came.

He couldn't help it. The excitement of the moment, and her words in his ear, after she'd been stroking him, combined with the heat of her body, and he couldn't contain himself. "No. No, fuck. Don't do this, don't do this... think bad thoughts. Stefan in pink panties. Stefan naked." He was saying all these things out loud, instead of in his head. "Fuuuck." But it happened. Right in his hand. He tried to be more courteous than the last time.

Bonnie lay there confused. She was sure she was doing things right. But he seemed frustrated. "Damon... what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." He jumped up, and grabbed his pants and ran to the bathroom. She was confused. She got off the bed, and searched for her panties in the dark. Then her pants. She got dressed, and sat there feeling self-conscious, about something she'd done. She sat there for maybe fifteen minutes. When he finally walked back into the bedroom, he was fully dressed.

"Uhh, everything okay?"

"Yeah, uhh. Sorry."

"What happened?"

"Guy problems. Just... nothing you did. It was all me." She could tell he was embarrassed, and ashamed. She stood up and walked to him, with her bell bottoms, and her frilly button up, pale pink shirt.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's okay, Damon. Maybe it just wasn't meant to happen tonight. It's just, one of those things, that happens sometimes."

"Not to me. And not with you. I mean, it's you... and I didn't even expect we'd go this far tonight." She stopped him.

"Damon. It's okay. I promise." She kissed his cheek.

"Well, I'd better take you to Caroline's. I have to get to work anyhow." Bonnie agreed, and they quietly snuck out of his house.

 **oOo**

The next morning Bonnie and Caroline were eating breakfast, and Caroline and Bonnie were talking via teenage sign language over the table. Caroline put her fork in her mouth and did a sucking gesture, making Bonnie laugh. Bonnie shook her head no.

Then she grabbed a banana, and wrapped her hand around it, moving it up and down. Her mother looked at her, and she stopped quickly. "Caroline, behave."

"Yes ma'am." She looked to Bonnie, and Bonnie nodded her head yes. Then Bonnie peeled the banana, and peeled Caroline's banana, and touched them together. Caroline's mother was watching the small kitchen television, on the news channel.

Caroline looked at the two naked bananas, and her jaw dropped. And she asked Bonnie quietly, "All the way?'

Bonnie looked to Mrs. Forbes to makes sure she didn't hear, and then she looked at Caroline, and shook her head no. She made an explosion sign with her hands, and Caroline was confused. Caroline her two hands under the table, and signaled Bonnie to drop her fork. Bonnie bent down, looked under the table cloth, to find Caroline's two hands being suggestive. One snapped like a circle with two fingers, and the other one finger going in and out. Bonnie started laughing hard, and came back up for air, laughing quietly. Then shook her head, no. "Almost."

When her mom got off to take her plate to the kitchen, Caroline blurted out in a loud whisper. "So, you did or you didn't?"

"We didn't. He was too excited. I think. And then he was really embarrassed."

"Holy crap. So, no sex at all?"

"I mean we did other stuff, but, we actually get to the sex part. So, we didn't complete the mission."

"It's completely normal, when I guy thinks you're hot, and you make him nervous. You and Damon have never had sex. So, he's anticipating you're body the way a dehydrated person anticipates water. The first taste is going to be dangerous, and happen quickly, and he can't help it. He's a guy."

"Yeah. I ain't never felt so stupid."

"No, trust me, he's imagining how to do better next time."

"I have no idea if there will be a next time, after how he acted."

"Bon, fair warning, next time you see him, his ego will be bruised. But it's totally normal. You just have to avoid the topic. Talk about anything else, that gets his mind off of it."

"I guess. I've never seen him like that. He didn't even look at me or talk after that."

"He was embarrassed, sound like. I have a plan."

"What?"

"Prom night. The thing is, guys need to expect it. You caught him off guard, taking your clothes off. Let's get you ready for prom night, that way, he's prepared, and no more, incomplete missions." Bonnie stated to laugh.

"You better not tell anyone. I swear. Not Kat, or anyone."

"Cross my heart. Besides, Stefan tried to stick it in my ass, when we hooked up, and I smacked him, that night. So, you want embarrassing, try having sex with a girl, after she slaps you." Liz Forbes walked back in the dining room and both girls tumbled off their seats with laughter. She shook her head.

"I'm gone for the day. You girls behave."

"Yes, ma'am." They both said. She walked out of the door.

"Do the dishes Caroline, and clean your room."

"Yes ma'am." She looked at Bonnie.

"Prom night?"

"Yeah. You will both be ready, and he won't be caught off guard. And it'll be romantic. Wish I saved my virginity 'til prom night."

"Feels like a lotta of pressure. What if I'm not good, or he's not happy with it? I'm the first black girl, what if he, thinks it's different. I mean- Care, this is big."

"A girl, is a girl, Bonnie. You're not different to him because your black. You're different to him, because he's never loved a girl before. He's going to continuously tried to impress you. And, yeah. You finally having sex is big deal. So, I'm selfishly stoked, you didn't lose it last night. So, let's start planning now. Come to my bedroom, I have a joint up there. I get creative when I'm stoned."

"Stop Jivin' girl. Your mama said we have to clean the kitchen." Bonnie grabbed her arm reminding her.

"We will... eventually." The two girls went upstairs, got high, and planned Bonnie's divorce from her virginity.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
